El Viaje de Korra
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Amón ha sido derrotado, Ciudad República está a salvo, pero no es la única ciudad en el mundo que necesita la presencia y ayuda del Avatar. Ha llegado el momento de cumplir... Pasen y lean, por favor.
1. Los Regalos de Katara

**N****ADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE ES DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO SIN GANAS UN PESO POR ELLO.**

¡Hola a todos!

Se perfectamente que tengo muuuuchos fics que debería actualizar, pero la idea para éste me vino muy rápido y la desarrollé tan fácilmente que no tuve más opciones. Espero me sepan disculpar.

He visto todos los capítulos de "Avatar, la Leyenda de Korra" que se han transmitido por ahora (hasta el once) y aunque la idea y muy buena parte de la trama me gustaron, siento que le faltó algo. Esta historia empieza justo al final del capítulo once, cuando Korra recupera sus poderes y sabemos que Amón muere con Tarlock.

Analizando más fríamente, me di cuenta que no me gustó del todo la serie porque buena parte de la sabiduría y los dilemas con los que más simpaticé en "La leyenda de Aang" no estaban presentes en Korra. Era más una serie de acción. Y aunque me gustan, ahí se deshiló demasiado del concepto original. En este fic trato de retomar un poco todo el rumbo filosófico y espiritual que Korra nunca demostró.

Espero lo disfruten de la misma idea en que yo he disfrutado haciéndolo. Hasta el momento, el fic no da para más de diez capítulos (y se me hacen muchos)

Disfruten.

* * *

**DEDICATORIA.**

**Nieve Taisho.**-Que has estado siguiendo cada uno de mis proyectos alocados desde hace dos años, cuando me adentré a este mundo de fanfiction. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y así como has sabido encontrar emociones en mis demás fics, encuentres muchas mas cosas en este.

* * *

**EL VIAJE DE KORRA**

_By_

_**Nefertari Queen.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Los Regalos de Katara**

**.**

**.**

La Isla del Templo Aire.

Un calmado lugar para relajarse. Hogar por años del Avatar Aang. Ahora, de su hijo Tenzin, que continuaba con la tradición de los Maestros Aire. El Avatar Korra había acabado con la amenaza de Amón hacia casi un mes, y devuelto sus poderes a todos los Maestros que fueron despojados de su control por obra de ese malvado Maestro Sangre.

Pero eso había quedado atrás. Las hojas comenzaban a caer de los árboles por la llegada del otoño. Las brisas frescas se colaban por las ventanas e iban despertando, cooperando con los rayos del sol, a las personas plácidamente dormidas. En una de las habitaciones, reposaba tranquila sobre el mullido colchón una mujer anciana con el cabello blanco y trenzado, usando ropas azules.

Era conocida en el mundo como la Maestra Katara. Heroína de la guerra de los cien años, viuda del Avatar, la madre de sus tres hijos, una de las mejores Maestras Agua y la mejor curandera del mundo. Pero en esos minutos, solo era Katara. La buena mujer cuyos años la convirtieron en la fuente de fortaleza y sabiduría que aún hoy despertaba en toda su familia.

La mujer sintió una brisa particular en su rostro, que la despertó. No fue fuerte, más bien, era tierna. Como si el aire la estuviera acariciando. Sonrió, todas las mañanas de su vida, desde la muerte de Aang, exactamente ese tipo de aire la despertaba. Era una forma de sentirse unida a él, a pesar de la muerte.

Katara se sentó con movimientos lentos y gráciles. Se puso unas sandalias y caminó hacia la ventana. Las brisas no cesaban, seguían acariciándola de esa forma tan dulce. Pero, en esa ocasión, había algo más. Independiente a la alegría y afecto que siempre le propiciaba ese aire, un dejo de tristeza se colaba en la caricia.

No, no era tristeza. Era más bien… preocupación. ¿Aang estaba preocupado? No veía el porqué. Todos estaban felices y el mundo libre de la principal amenaza que tenía en años: Amón. Entonces, súbitamente, entendió por qué Aang estaba preocupado. Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa melancólica "Al fin" pensó la vieja maestra.

"Es muy buen momento" se dijo a sí misma. Ella se dio la vuelta para ir al armario, de donde sacó un vestido típico de la Tribu Agua y se lo puso en tiempo récord. Peinó sus cabellos de la forma habitual y tarareaba una nana dulce y antigua. La misma que Gran-Gran le cantaba tantos años atrás.

Por la posición del sol, supo que era muy temprano. Ella siempre tenía la costumbre de madrugar, para aprovechar al máximo cada día. Salió entonces de sus aposentos y paseó por el Templo donde vivió toda su juventud al lado de su marido, criando a sus hijos, y que conocía como la palma de su mano. Iba a un lugar particular: el ático superior.

Pocos acólitos estaban despiertos y nadie la vio cuando subió los escalones de peldaño en peldaño. No tenía muchas cosas guardadas ahí, fue más bien Pema la que lo usó para acomodar viejas pertenencias suyas. Pero al fondo en la derecha, estaban unas cajitas acomodadas con su caligrafía. Nadie las tocaba, ni cuando Katara se mudó al Polo Sur. Todos la respetaban demasiado.

Reacomodó las cajas para sacar una particular. No pensaba mucho en realidad. La sostuvo mientras regresaba a su alcoba, dejándola en el suelo. Después, se fue a la cocina.

**-o-**

—¿A qué huele?—preguntó Mako, mientras se vestía en la habitación que compartía con su hermano Boilin—Es tan… raro.

—No lo sé—respondió el Maestro Tierra—Pero me da la impresión que es delicioso.

—Es más bien diferente.

Fue en ese momento que tocaron la puerta ansiosamente. Mako, que ya estaba listo, caminó para semi-abrirla. El rostro radiante de Korra, que siempre le quitaba el aliento, apareció.

—¡Rápido!—les dijo—¡Katara ha cocinado sus deliciosas Ciruelas de Mar!

—¿Sus qué?

—¡Vengan o me las acabaré!

Salió corriendo en dirección al comedor. Mako volteó para ver a su hermano, ya debidamente vestido.

—¿Le entendiste?—preguntó.

—No del todo. Pero vayamos a comer.

Los dos salieron y en el pasillo se encontraron a Tenzin con Asami. Se saludaron y pronto llegaron al comedor. Bumi estaba sentado en la mesa, contándole historias a Jinora, Ikki y Meelo. Los tres niños estaban sentados prestándole toda la atención del mundo, cosa que causó una punzada de envidia a su padre ¿Pero qué demonios hacia Bumi para mantenerlos calmados?

Bumi era un genio loco, tal y como le difunto Rey Bumi que fue gran amigo de Aang. Inquieto y extrovertido, muchas veces Aang y Katara bendijeron la sabiduría de los espíritus al no concederle al más intrépido de sus hijos ninguna habilidad sobre los elementos. Bumi era un gran maestro en artes marciales y en armas desde espadas hasta boomerang. Y el mejor estratega del mundo, superado solo por Iroh.

—Y entonces… ¡Zaz! ¡Un golpe por la espalda!—dijo, mientras chocaba una mano con la otra simulando el sonido, causando fascinación en sus sobrinos. Los niños siempre adoraron a su tío Bumi, con el cual podían pasar mas aventuras en un día que todo un mes con su padre—Yo me volteó desorientado, pero como pude llevé una mano hacia mi cuchillo y lo desenvainé. Miré a los ojos del retador, estábamos cansados, pero yo menos que él ¡Y supe que era el momento de actuar!...

—Las historias para más tarde por favor.—dijo una voz femenina que apareció repentinamente, haciendo a los niños levantarse para correr hacia ella—Quiero contar las mías.

—¡Tía Kya! ¡Tía Kya!

La mujer, canosa, se inclinó y abrazó a sus sobrinas con mucha fuerza. Le encantaban los niños. Kya era la hija mayor de Aang y Katara, una mujer dulce que tenía el carácter maternal de su madre y el humor tan desarrollado de su padre. Ella estaba casada con un gran y bondadoso Maestro Agua del Polo Norte, llamado Tok. Tenían cuatro hijos, mayores, y dos nietos.

Kya era la comandante de la subdivisión Norte de las Fuerzas Unidas. Sus tropas mantenían el orden en el Polo Norte, así como en las regiones e islas norteñas del Reino Tierra y la Nación de Fuego (el Templo Aire del Norte, aún habitado, no tenía ningún problema político hasta ahora) Maestra Agua por excelencia, Kya estaba de visita en la reunión familiar tan esporádica que se llevó acabo en la Isla de su hermano menor Tenzin.

—¡Jinora, pero que grande estás!—expreso, mientras cargaba a Meelo—Y tu pequeñín ¿Sigues molestando a tu madre?

—¡No tanto como antes tía!

—Bienvenida Kya—dijo Tenzin, adelantándose para besar la mejilla de su hermana—Siempre es bueno verte.

—Lo mismo digo Tinny—giñó un ojo.

—¡Kya!—reclamó Tenzin. Sus tres hijos reían intensamente.

—¿Tinny?—dijo Jinora—¡Ay papá, ya veo porqué odias los apodos!

—¡Jaja, Tinny!—reía Bumi estruendosamente—¡Grande!

—También me alegro de verte Bimmy—decía Kya—¿O era Brunny?

Más risas, mientras Bumi se callaba para ver a Tenzin carcajearse.

—No hay nada mejor que escuchar las risas de tus hijos, unidos a pesar de los años—Katara apareció, saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja plateada en sus manos—¡Hola hija!

—¡Madre!—Kya se acercó y abrazo a Katara con fuerza—¡Me alegro mucho de verte!

—Pues bien, ya que estamos al fin toda la familia reunida—colocó la bandeja en la mesa, retirando la tapa—A comer.

Las ciruelas de mar nadaban en un líquido algo espeso. Era una de las recetas más tradicionales del Polo Sur, y un platillo que Katara adoraba desde su infancia. Kya, que más cosas heredó de su madre que nadie, lo amaba de igual forma. Bumi le gustaba, aunque no lo consideraba de lo mejor. Tenzin, digno hijo de su padre, lo odiaba.

—¿Qué?—reclamó el Maestro Aire—¿Por qué?

—O no te preocupes—Pema salió sosteniendo una bandeja llena de verduras—Hice ensalada pensando en ti y en los amigos de Korra.

Mako, Boilin y Asami, que habían permanecido en silencio contemplando la reunión familiar tan amena y feliz, miraron a Pema extrañados. Korra se apresuró a explicar.

—No a muchos les gustan las Ciruelas de Mar.

—Vaya, tu debes ser Korra—dijo Kya a la morena sureña—Es un honor conocerte.

—El honor es mío Maestra Kya.—repuso la Avatar—Sus técnicas son legendarias, casi tanto como las de su madre.

—Es muy… interesante estar comiendo con personas de tanto renombre mundial—dijo Asami, mientras se servía ciruelas—Nunca pensé que llegaría a conocer a la familia del legendario Avatar Aang.

—La gente suele subestimar a nuestro padre—respondió Bumi apresuradamente—No solo era el Avatar, era un ser humano. Y no somos una familia especial.

—Créeme, una tarde con nosotros tres juntos—Kya abrazó a sus dos hermanos con los dos brazos—Y verás que no somos muy diferentes a las demás personas.

—¡Ja! ¡Si es que nos siguen el paso!—respondió Bumi—Tinny ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la Arena de Combate Pro-Bending?

—El peor día de mi vida, gracias por recordármelo—reclamó Tenzin—¡Y no me digas Tinny, por favor!

—Oh vamos ¿Te molesto el buen baño que te dimos?

—A mí más—Katara se metió en la conversación—Tuve que cuidarlo tres días por ese horrible resfriado que pescó ¡Y contagió a Aang! ¿Saben lo difícil que es cuidar a dos Maestros Aire mientras estornudan?

Los presentes inmediatamente rieron, imaginándose la situación. Menos Pema, que gimió en voz alta.

—¿Qué?—miró a su suegra asustada—¿Qué tan difícil es?

—Oh, no te preocupes—le respondió maternalmente—Tenzin te podrá ayudar.

La conversación siguió. Kya y Bumi contaban muchas historias interesantes, Tenzin se les unió pronto y Katara narró varias anécdotas de su juventud. Los presentes escuchaban ansiosos y duraron ahí sentados por horas.

**-o-**

—¿Está bien, madre?—preguntó Tenzin, con voz angustiada y ansiosa, entrando en la recámara de Katara—¿Me mandó llamar?

Katara estaba inclinada orando. Al escuchar a su hijo se puso de pie y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Le dedicó una maternal sonrisa mientras señalaba una caja grande de madera que estaba cuidadosamente colocada en el suelo.

—¿Podrías cargarla por mí, hijo? No tengo la fuerza de antes.

—Claro.

Tenzin se agachó y agarró la caja, no estaba muy pesada, pero no cuestionó las peticiones de su madre. Katara abrió la puerta de su alcoba y caminó lento, grácil, hacia la sala. Ahí estaban todos reunidos. Korra enfrente de Mako y Boilin. Pema en la mesa charlando con Asumi; sus nietos se movían alrededor de la habitación con energía, aprovechando sus últimos minutos de juegos antes de irse a la cama.

—Hola niños—los saludó—Quiero darles unas pocas cosas, aprovechando mi estadía aquí. Tenzin ¿Podrías hablarle a tus hermanos, por favor?

—Claro.

Tenzin dejó la casa en la mesa principal y salió. No tardó ni cinco minutos cuando reapareció con Kya y Bumi. Los tres miraron a su madre extrañados. Katara dejó que todos se quedaran con sus dudas, solamente abrió la caja y rebuscó un poco en el contenido. Su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa cuando agarró el primero objeto. Era un collar de cuentas de madera talladas, que sostenían un tallado con el símbolo del Aire-Control.

—Tenzin, esto es para ti—se lo tendió—Perteneció al Monje Gyatso, el mentor de tu padre. Cuando Aang reconstruyó los Templos del Aire, enterró los cuerpos de los Nómadas, incluido el esqueleto de Gyatso. Conservó unas pocas cosas de ellos, como éste collar. Fue una de las posesiones más valiosas de tu padre.

—Pero madre, yo no puedo aceptar…

—Hijo, por favor, no seas necio ¿Para qué queremos las cosas guardadas en cajas de donde nunca saldrán, amontonando polvo? Deben usarse y lucirse. Solo cuídalo bien, tiene casi doscientos años de antigüedad.

Tenzin agarró el collar con extremo cuidado, casi como si el solo tocarlo fuera capaz de destruirlo. Con movimientos concienzudos se lo colocó alrededor del cuello y lo observó orgulloso. Desprendía una gran cantidad de energía. Katara metió la mano en la caja otra vez y en ésta ocasión, sacó una especie de cinturón de tela; era color verde intenso con el símbolo de la Tierra-Control, bellamente bordado.

—El cinturón real del Rey Bumi, de Omashu, uno de los mejores amigos de tu padre antes y después de la guerra—se lo dio a su hijo que llevaba el mismo nombre—Ya que llevas el nombre de este ilustre personaje, me pareció apropiado que también lucieras una de sus pertenencias ¿Te agrada?

Bumi cogió la prenda en manos de su madre y de inmediato se la colocó alrededor de la cintura.

—¿Qué si me agrada? Me encantó mamá.

—Eso es bueno—se inclinó y sacó una navaja pequeña, hermosamente decorada y de puñal fino—Asami, quiero que tengas esto. Fue una de las dagas que mi hermano Sokka diseñó para él mismo. Me la heredó a mí antes de su muerte, con el fin de que pasara al nuevo "Equipo Avatar"—mencionando el título que Sokka les dio al grupo de amigos en tiempos de guerra, la maestra agua sonrió muy animada—Ya sabes artes marciales, esta daga es muy filosa, seguro te será muy útil.

Asami no podía salir de su asombro. Después de todo ¿Porqué iría ella a merecer un obsequio de la Maestra Katara? Observó la hermosa arma por un momento largo, hasta reaccionar y cogerla dudosa. La sacó de su funda, contemplando la hoja filosa relucir bajo la luz. No podía ser que esa arma la forjara el Maestro Sokka, gran guerrero y el mejor espadachín del mundo ¿Estaba acaso soñando?

—Yo… no sé que decir—su voz sonaba ahogada, llena de estupor—Solo… gracias… yo.

—Me alegro que te guste—Katara la cortó, no quería discursos muy largos. Sacó ahora un brazalete de roca pulida, tendiéndoselo a Boilin—Toph perfeccionó algunas especies de tierras y metales que fueran más maleables, para usarlos en caso de emergencias. Éste fue muy especial, un maestro tierra puede darle al brazalete la forma que desee y así usarlo durante las batallas.

—¡Maestra no se hubiera molestado!—Boilin apenas lo tuvo en sus manos comenzó a darle las más raras formas al brazalete, una roca, una serpiente, una esfera—¡Asombroso!

—Mako—el aludido miró la caja roja con el símbolo de la Familia Real de la Nación de Fuego y la agarró por inercia, mientras Katara explicaba—Esa contiene pergaminos especiales que Zuko escribió donde explicaba todo el arte del Fuego-Control, así como muchas de sus técnicas. Solo él y sus hijos las conocen, si te las confío, es porque sé plenamente que las ocuparás y eres una persona responsable.

—Gracias maestra Katara.

Kya, que se estaba sintiendo olvidada, vio a su madre elevar ambas manos, arrugadas y viejas, hacia la parte posterior de su cuello. Desenredaba el collar de listón azul y tallado que Katara llevó puesto desde su más tierna infancia. Contempló aquella gema por unos instantes en sus manos, y se la pasó a su hija sin recelo.

—Madre, yo no puedo aceptar esto—replicó inmediatamente—Es el único recuerdo que tiene de mi abuela… yo… no puedo.

—Kya, hija mía, llevas el nombre de mi madre porque siempre fue mi intención pasártelo, continuar con ésta tradición—explicó sonriendo.—No solo me recuerda a tu abuela. Es también el símbolo de mi Agua-Control y de mi matrimonio con tu padre. Llévalo con orgullo.

Kya sostuvo la gema cuidadosamente, poniéndosela en el acto, y sintiendo cómo la piedra se ajustaba a su cuello, moldeándose con cada curva.

—Korra, ven—así lo hizo, parándose al lado de Katara.

La vieja Maestra le dedicó una maternal sonrisa mientras le tendía una caja alargada de madera. Ésta tenía el símbolo del Aire-Control y los detalles tallados y pintados alegaban las ondulaciones del aire. Ella la sostuvo, no pesaba mucho.

—Estas son cartas que Aang te escribió antes de morir.—explicaba Katara con simpleza—Él tuvo visiones sobre la nueva Avatar y sus preocupaciones, comenzó a prepararlo todo para facilitarte tus deberes. Escribió esas cartas, van enumeradas y debes leerlas en orden. Por favor, cumple las instrucciones que te haya dejado. Era su última voluntad.

Korra sostuvo la caja contra su pecho.

—Lo haré. Pero ¿Por qué me las das ahora?—preguntó curiosa. Digo, toda su vida se la pasó al lado de Katara, ella fue su maestra—¿Por qué no antes?

—Todo tiene su momento Korra. Deberás entender eso.

—Muchas gracias por los detalles—se adelantó Asami—No debió molestarse.

—No fue ninguna molestia. Espero que cada vez que vean estos presentes, me mantengan en su memoria. Así como soy ahora, no como aquella maestra tan poderosa que derrotó a la princesa Azula el día del cometa. ¿Entienden?

—Completamente—respondió Mako—Creo entender por qué el difunto Avatar Aang se enamoró tanto de usted. Es una mujer demasiado buena y noble para ser real.

—La mejor madre de todas—Kya colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su madre, como corroborando lo que decía.

—Gracias hija. Todos ustedes ocupan un lugar muy especial en mi corazón ¿Lo saben?

—Si—respondieron casi al unísono.

—Entonces he cumplido mi deber.

La mujer charló con ellos de una manera muy cariñosa, se despidió abrazándolos y besando sus mejillas, antes de retirarse a sus aposentos para dormir.

Korra vio partir a la mujer que la entrenó desde que era una niña, hacia la cual sentía gran respeto y devoción. Un presentimiento de que las cosas iban mal se adueñó de su corazón, pero contuvo los impulsos. Katara no tenía nada que esconder ¿verdad?

En la oscuridad de su alcoba, Katara se puso una pijama muy bonita, especial, y se recostó en la cama grácil en posición cómoda y reconfortable. El cansancio que había empezado a arrastrar desde que inició su vejez acreció enormemente. Sus huesos, tan usados, clamaban por paz. Su cuerpo ya marchito se enfriaba lentamente.

Y ella pudo sentirlo, en el ambiente. Pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón bajar el ritmo y sus respiraciones más lentas. Ese cansancio colándose más profundo en su interior. Lejos de sentirse triste, ella se sentía plena. Porque la brisa acariciadora de su rostro no había cesado en ningún momento y parecía darle más apoyo que nunca.

"Allá voy…" pensó, mientras sentía un dolor agudísimo en su pecho. Fue intenso, como un calambre recorrerle y la electricidad de un rayo. Entonces…

Nada.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado la reunión familiar. Solamente en la escena tan pequeña que vimos a Bumi pude ver que era igual al amigo de Aang, de ahí que lleve su nombre. Solamente nos faltaba conocer a Kya y por la referencia de nombres, y sabiendo que es una maestra agua, pensé que sería igual o muy parecida a Katara.

Esto es todo por ahora. El próximo capítulo veremos las cartas que Katara le dejó a Korra y además, iniciará un viaje interesante.

Muchas gracias por leer :)

chao!


	2. La Carta de Aang

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

**H**ola de nuevo! Me alegro mucho poder saludarlos pronto. No puedo asegurar que todas las actualizaciones sean así de rápidas, pero por el momento y la emoción, lo fueron :)

Muchas gracias por todas las alertas, los favoritos y los comentarios que me han dejado ¡Es tan motivador ver que les gusta el proyecto! No tienen idea la sensación tan especial que te recorre por el estómago cuando abres tu correo y ves todas esas alertas... es simple y sencillamente maravilloso ¡Gracias!

Comentarios:

Nieve Taisho: ¡Que bueno que te ha gustado! :D Del mismo modo, espero que este capítulo te siga gustando. Actualicé rápido solamente por ti xD

CaFanel: muchas gracias, lo sé, el capítulo anterior y aun éste capítulo será triste. Los demás tendrán algo más de acción y romance.

paulishottitanesca: (primero, perdón por poner tu nombre sin los puntos, pero no sé porqué el editor me borra todo el nombre cuando quiero actualizarlo) ¡Muchas gracias! de igual manera, te deseo lo mejor.

KIrA-ChAn-ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU: espero que siga siendo interesante toda la historia :P

Kaxiribra: Muchísimas gracias por leer no solo éste ficm si no otros míos y opinar tan bien de mis escritos. Es bueno saber que disfrutas todo lo que hago precisamente para eso, tu deleite. Espero encuentres éste capítulo igual de agradable.

ADVERTENCIA.-Muerte de un personaje. Capítulo triste.

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

**La Carta de Aang.**

**.**

**.**

Korra entró en su recámara con la luna llena alumbrando toda la habitación. Bastó agitar un poco la mano para que las veladores de prendieran. Aunque hubiera electricidad en el Templo, las velas seguían presentes en zonas y habitaciones especiales donde los recintos eran considerados tan sagrados que la sola idea de modernizarlos escandalizaba a los Monjes y Acólitos.

Ella lo aceptaba así. Desde el encuentro con Aang cuando le devolvió sus poderes, que se conectó al fin con su parte espiritual, podía entender muchas más cosas que antes. Comprendía, por ejemplo, todos los rituales de los Maestros Aire. Su Aire-Control, bajo enseñanzas de Tenzin, se volvió más fluido, más natural y más poderoso.

Sentía ahora las palpitaciones de todos los seres vivos. Aún de los inanimados. De repente, animales, plantas, estrellas, luna y océanos respiraban en armonía al unísono. Todo conectado. Todo enredado en fibras demasiado fuertes y a la vez hermosas, que se balanceaban entre ellas por fuerzas superiores.

Y ella era la suprema de todas esas fuerzas. La Justicia y el Equilibrio encarnados en persona. Ella era el Espíritu Avatar, destinado a que toda la armonía del mundo mantuviera su curso y así, los humanos, desarrollarse en paz.

Nunca antes estuvo tan afín con su misión de ser el Avatar. De niña, la pasión y el asombro de poder dominar a su voluntad los elementos desató la competencia y carácter más dinámico de su persona. Ella los dominaba a la perfección, el agua, el fuego y la tierra. Como decía Katara, era bastante fuerte en espíritu, no así en espiritualidad.

No entendió esa frase a los catorce años. Ahora, a punto de cumplir los dieciocho, sí.

Amón, con sus deseos, había forzado a que la joven Avatar saliera del lugar donde estuvo recluida para su entrenamiento toda la juventud. Su ansia de libertad y deseo de conocerlo todo dominó su misión los primeros días que estuvo en Ciudad República. Al volverse las cosas cada vez más desesperadas, no pudo hacer menos que recriminarse a sí misma para actuar con mayor madurez.

Pero ¿Qué madurez? Era una chica. De diecisiete años. La respuesta sonaba simple: la madurez de los Avatares anteriores ¿Y cómo podría contactarse con ellos? Korra jamás dominó una sola ventisca de viento porque para dominar el aire, primero hay que dominar el espíritu. Y ella no podía encontrar dentro de sí su verdadera esencia. Ella aún no dominaba la parte espiritual de su naturaleza, ni la conocía siquiera.

Katara no se preocupó por eso. Recordando a su difundo marido, que a los doce años tenía la vitalidad espiritual más desarrollada que jamás vio en otra persona alrededor del mundo, comprendió que la nueva Avatar chocara con esa parte que su antecesor manifestó plenamente desarrollada. Korra debería aprender lo que Aang dominó casi desde su nacimiento. Pues a Korra se le hizo demasiado fácil dominar el cuerpo que Aang tardó años entrenando en preparar.

Y Tenzin fue educado desde su juventud, que ya era Maestro, a enseñarle todos esos misterios a Korra. Katara confiaba plenamente en su hijo menor, que de todos era el que más aspectos y cualidades heredó de su esposo. Era casi como verlo, aunque no del todo. Tenía también rasgos de ella ¿Y cómo no si era su madre?

Cuando Korra entró en contacto con su espíritu, entrando en el Estado Avatar, pudo sentirlo. Ese intenso poder recorrer su cuerpo, las almas y las habilidades de todas sus vidas pasadas regresando para tomar posesión de un alma en común. La sabiduría milenaria, los recuerdos ancestrales y el poder insuperable de todos los elementos sometidos a dos simples manos, creadas desde los inicios para forjar con esas habilidades el destino y la paz del mundo.

Todavía le costaba mucho meditar seriamente, hablar con Aang era algo que no conseguía de una forma sencilla, solo una vez pudo contactarlo en todo ese tiempo y fue tras una tarde entera de privaciones para que pudiera, al fin, centrar su mente. Ni qué hablar del Mundo Espiritual. Ella estaba consciente que cruzar a él representaba, en esa etapa de su vida, un sueño guajiro.

Pero mantenía sus esperanzas, porque cada vez que sentía los rayos del sol, o que escuchaba la caída de una cascada, podía sentir las vibraciones y la energía de todos los seres vivos. Sus amigos, ahora más importantes para ella, se habían transformado en pilares que la sostenían. Y Ciudad República, hermosa y majestuosa, se alzaba frente a ella reclamando seguir protegida por su persona.

Korra miró las llamas tiritar en las veladores blancas, colocadas en un buró al lado de su cama. La habitación estaba escasamente iluminada, pero veía bien, con todo. Recordaba aún los sucesos ocurridos pocos minutos atrás, cuando la Maestra Katara, luciendo la más alegre y melancólica sonrisa, entregó todos esos obsequios.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Korra conocía muy bien a la maestra, por todos esos años que estuvieron juntas. Pero la joven Avatar no sabía que ella compartía con Aang más cosas que el dominio de los cuatro elementos y el deber de mantener la paz. El Espíritu Avatar, que rencarnaba constantemente, llevaba consigo las emociones más intensas de los cuerpos que habitó.

Y la emoción más intensa de todas era el amor. Tanto a la persona amada como a las amistades. No por nada Gyatso, de los mejores amigos de Roku, fue un consuelo, padre y confidente de Aang. Era la amistad, que trascendía la muerte.

Del mismo modo, el nivel de empatía y de cariño que Korra le profesaba a la maestra agua tenía mucho más que ver con conocerla de toda la vida. Era parte de esos sentimientos que heredó gracias a Aang. Como el afecto casi inmediato que sintió por Tenzin y los hijos de él con Pema. Como la empatía instantánea hacia Bumi. Hacia Kya.

Korra sabía que Katara les ocultó algo, pero no quiso pensar más en eso. En sus morenas manos sostenía la cajita de madera donde estaban los pergaminos que Aang le escribió antes de morir. Claro que fue una sorpresa recibirlos. Jamás se espero algo como eso, pero le reconfortaba. Al parecer, Aang ya sabía lo mucho que le costaría comunicarse con él en el Mundo Espiritual.

La caja temblaba en sus manos. Korra estaba ansiosa por saber qué estaba escrito en ella. Pero tenía que esperar. La paciencia, que Tenzin mucho batalló y seguía batallando en desarrollarle, clamaba por ser usada en ésta ocasión. Una voz en la parte posterior de su mente exigiéndole que leyera hasta después, al día siguiente, cuando más la necesitaría.

Korra había aprendido a creer más en su instinto que nunca antes. Y fue por eso que dejó la cajita en el buró, contemplándola brillar bajo la luz de la vela, y apagó el fuego. Todavía se colaban rayos blancos de la luna a través de la ventana; la Maestra Agua sentía sus poderes acrecentar solo con la presencia de ese astro.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose caer en la cama. La sensación de que algo estaba mal inundándola de pies a cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo… nada.

**-o-**

Era de esas mañanas en que con solo respirar el aire y sentir el rededor, sabías que determinaría un cambio crucial en tu vida ¿Positivo o negativo? Eso se tendría que ver conforme el sol avanzara en su jornada diaria atravesando el cielo azul.

Mako miró a su hermano dormir en la cama, mientras él, vestido y sentado, veía el amanecer por la ventana y pensaba en qué diantres estaría pasando. Se puso de pie, caminando hacia la salida. Miró nuevamente a Boilin roncar y tras asegurarse de que estaba a salvo—un hábito que no había pensado quitarse hasta ahora—se fue.

Caminó por los pasillos hacia el balcón más cercano. No estaba nada lejos, doblando el pasillo, tres pasos y listo. Era amplio y tenía la vista panorámica más cercana y majestuosa de la estatua en honor al Avatar Aang. Se veía alta, imponente, de un perfil que exigía respeto.

"La gente suele subestimar a nuestro padre" había dicho Bumi el día anterior, como so quisiera demostrarlo más allá de mencionarlo "No solo era el Avatar, era un ser humano"

De alguna manera, no le costaba creerlo. Derrotar a Amón supuso un estallido popular a favor de Korra. La adoraban y no cesaban de alabar a su nueva Avatar, tan bella y especial; tan poderosa y audaz. Pero ¿Qué había de esa chica apasionada y juguetona con la que paseaba, en el crepúsculo?

—Majestuoso ¿Eh?—le interrumpió una voz femenina y familiar a sus espaldas, mientras escuchaba los pasos acercándose hasta él.

—Asami—respondió, a modo de saludo, dedicándole una sonrisa de buenos días—¿Has dormido bien?

Pero ella no lo miraba. Tenía su vista perdida en la estatua del Avatar Aang, como si su mente volara a unos recuerdos que, claro, Mako no podía presenciar. Los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, de pie firme y casi altanera, su negra y espesa melena caía encima de sus hombros realzando las estilizadas facciones de su rostro. Toda una belleza.

Pero no para él.

Fue un poco difícil al principio, pero más para él que para ella. Asami había comprendido muy pronto que los sentimientos de Mako por Korra eran demasiado intensos para seguir lidiando contra ellos. Y ella quería un hombre para ella sola, no que luchara constantemente contra sí mismo por quererla. Lo que tuvieron al principio, fue hermoso, y atesoraría siempre esos recuerdos.

Por eso no hizo mohín alguno cuando supo la relación entre Mako y Korra. Ella habló seriamente, con los dos. A Mako le dijo que siguiera adelante, pues ella también lo haría, y que como amigos podrían ser incluso más unidos que antes. A Korra, que siempre la estimaría como una gran amiga y que cuidara de él. Eso fue todo, y por su buena y amable actitud, poco más de una semana fue necesaria para que la tensión desapareciera.

Aunque, a veces, Mako se encontraba tenso con ella. Sobre todo cuando los dos estaban solos o cuando estaban con Korra, sin nadie alrededor. Entendía al fin porqué Tenzin se ponía tan nervioso cuando Lin y Pema estaban en una misma habitación, con él, y nadie más.

—De niña mamá y papá me llevaban a la Isla casi todas las semanas—dijo Asami con nostalgia—Veíamos la historia del Avatar Aang y me daban ganas de llorar solamente de saber que estaba parada en un monumento dedicado a un hombre ejemplar. Mamá lo conoció, me contaba siempre lo atento, lo bueno y piadoso que era. Me instaba a ser como él.

Bajó la mirada, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas.

—Cuando ella murió, papá no me volvió a traer jamás. Comprendí que era doloroso para él. Ahora, que veo en lo que se ha convertido, me da miedo… volverme así.

—No—replicó Mako de inmediato, acercándose a ella—Jamás. Tu nunca serás como ese monstruo.

—¡Pero soy su hija!—reclamó Asami, encarándolo con perlitas brillosas en sus mejillas y los ojos reluciendo acuosos—¡Su sangre corre por mis venas! Yo… yo…

Mako la abrazó, dejándola llorar sobre su pecho. Asami se desahogó lentamente, abrazándose a él con fuerza. Era un sentimiento que había estado ocultando, pero debía salir. Como todo. El corazón nunca resiste demasiadas emociones negativas.

—La sangre de tu madre también corre por tus venas—le dijo Mako, al sentirla más calmada—Y ella estaría orgullosa de ver lo que eres. Escogiste el bien desde el principio Asami, sé que siempre lo harás.

Aún mantenía sus dos manos cerca de ella, rozando su cintura. Asami tenía una mano sobre el pecho de Mako y la otra, cayendo descuidadamente a un costado. Miró los ojos dorados de aquel Maestro Fuego y pudo leer en ellos comprensión. La suficiente para sentirse segura de sus palabras, de que eran verdad.

Fue cuando los dos oyeron la puerta corrediza, que conectaba el balcón con la casa, abrirse rápidamente. Korra estaba de pie, mirándolos entristecida, las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas y los ojos carentes de cualquier brillo. El porte distinguido desapareció para mostrarla abatida, por una pena que se entremezclaba con la rabia más intensa de todas.

Mako y Asami se tensaron, separándose inmediatamente como si solo tocarse pudiera quemarlos. La miraron suplicantes.

—Korra, por favor, esto no…

Pero ella no dejó que Mako continuara hablando, por que su voz, potente y cargada de pesar, los mató con tres simples palabras:

—Katara ha muerto.

**-o-**

La habitación de Katara tenía las puertas completamente abiertas. El cuerpo moreno y viejo reposaba calmado boca arriba en la cama, cubierto con sábanas blancas. Tenzin la encontró así, extrañado de que su madre no se levantara al alba como todos los días. Y de cierta forma, no le sorpendió.

Ni a él ni a sus hermanos. Conocían demasiado bien a Katara para saber que tanto regalo la noche anterior solo podía significar algo mayor ¿Qué significaba? Pues bien. Ahora lo sabían. Kya, Bumi y Tenzin estaban de pie mirando la cama donde su madre yacía ya difunta. Tenían expresiones tristes y resignadas.

Pema llegó tras dejar a sus hijos con acólitos, no quería que vieran a su abuela en ese estado. Abrazó inmediatamente a Tenzin, y sollozó por la suegra más dulce y bondadosa que nunca nadie podría tener. Fue en ese preciso momento que Korra entró, acompañada de sus amigos.

Todos estaban consternados. Mako y Boilin se miraban sin saber qué hacer. Algo estaba roto en el interior de Korra. Ella lloraba y sollozaba por esa mujer que tanto quería; estaban sorprendidos de ver a los tres hijos de pie aún sosteniéndose, sin dejarse llevar plenamente por la desolación. Tenzin, al fin, dio un paso para cubrir el rostro de su madre con las sábanas y así, velando el cuerpo, rezó en voz baja.

Solamente Kya y Bumi conocían el rezo, y lo repitieron al mismo tiempo. Los tres hermanos cargaron con sumo respeto el cuerpo de su madre para llevarlo a la sala de embalsamado. Debía ser dignamente enterrado.

Pema estaba mirando la cama, pasó sus manos por los pliegues formados sobre el colchón, algo cálido a pesar de todo.

—¿Está bien?—preguntó Mako, dando un paso hacia Pema—Se ve tan abatida…

—Mako—le reprendió Asami. No era el momento.

—Yo estoy bien—se apresuró a decir la mujer—Es solo que… bueno. Katara fue tan buena conmigo, casi como una madre.

—De cierta forma, lo fue para todos—habló Korra al fin—Ella era tan maternal…

Pema inmediatamente abrazó a Korra, viendo cómo lloraba desconsolada. Mako se sentía impotente ¿Cómo podría ayudarla en ese estado? Jamás la vio así. Ni cuando perdió sus poderes por obra de Amón. Ahora estaba tan deprimida, tan desecha.

—Tranquila Korra. Ella ya está en un lugar mejor.

¡Malditos sentimientos heredados! El vínculo que tenía a Korra tan unida a Katara lloraba y clamaba por la presencia de la anciana. Pero una extraña sensación de paz apareció en su corazón arrasando con tanta tristeza. No la comprendió de lleno. Pero se sintió mejor. Como si tuviera la certeza de que todo saldría bien.

—Si, lo estará—Mako se acercó un poco. No sabía que hacer, pero dejarla sola no era una opción.

Korra se sintió más tranquila con todos sus seres queridos alrededor. Y sonrió entre tanta tristeza.

**-o-**

Fue un funeral de lo más lúgubre.

Korra nunca había estado en un funeral con anterioridad. Ver el ataúd, azul, decorado y rodeado de flores, donde estaba el cuerpo de Katara, fue un golpe directo al corazón. En toda la velada no soltó nunca la mano de Mako, abrazándose a él varias veces, tratando de mantenerse en la realidad, no escapar del presente.

Era el monumento en honor al Avatar Aang. Bajo las construcciones, había un altar enorme donde estaba enterrado el cuerpo del difunto Maestro Aire. Katara estaba siendo velada en una sala anexa, para después ser enterrada al lado de su marido.

Había todo tipo de personas. Todos llevaban ropas negras, velos y miradas desoladas. Tenzin con Pema y sus hijos. El esposo de Kya, que había viajado, con los hijos y nietos de la misma. La esposa de Bumi con su único hijo. Los cuatro sobrinos de Katara, hijos de Sokka. Y más "sobrinos". Lin, Iroh, los hermanos de Iroh así como sus padres. Había bastantes personas que la conocieron y demostraban sus condolencias. Todos parecían llorarle a una madre.

La presencia del Señor de Fuego Zuko no fue una sorpresa. El hombre, ya anciano y caminando con algo de cansancio, sin que por eso perdiera gracia o grandeza, colocó una mano sobre el ataúd. Lloraba silenciosamente. Era su amiga. Una de sus mejores amigas. Aquella que en Ba Sing Se terminó de cambiar su corazón. De esas entrañables con quien siempre puedes llevar una buena charla.

Ahora él era el último. Y algunas miradas se dirigían a Zuko con aquel respeto. Una generación entera, respetada, digan y admirada, que ya había pasado al más allá. En los aires que recorrían el lugar y por las sensaciones, Zuko pudo adivinar cuánto tiempo le quedaba. Sonrió con nostalgia; Aang siempre se salía con la suya.

Hubo despedidas, rezos y cantos. Se narró la historia de aquella mujer, heroína que a los catorce años detuvo la guerra con el Avatar y sus demás amigos. La mejor curandera, una gran maestra agua, tierna y maternal, que podía transformarse en una fiera cuando alguien atacaba lo que amaba.

Una esposa dulce, una madre admirable, un personaje que estaba en los libros de historia. Y que lo estaría para la eternidad.

Tenzin dio un paso para hablar.

—Mis hermanos como yo hemos sentido la ausencia de nuestra madre con mucho dolor—dijo, la voz algo ronca—Pero nos alegramos. Porque nosotros que la conocimos más íntimamente, podemos asegurarles que ahora está más feliz y más plena, en el otro mundo, con nuestro padre.

Bajo la mirada. Kya habló en ésta ocasión.

—Fuimos afortunados en muchas cosas, y parte de ellas fue poder contemplar cómo nuestros padres se profesaban un amor tierno y sincero.—hizo una pausa, controlando un sollozo—Y aunque me desgarre saberlos lejos, no me dejo llevar por un dolor que ellos nunca aprobarían.

—Fueron, son y serán felices—Bumi señaló el retrato donde estaba Katara con Aang—No tenemos nada más que decir, salvo que respeten su recuerdo.

El ataúd descendió entonces a la cripta donde estaban los restos de Aang. Mientras escuchaba cómo la tierra golpeaba aquella madera, sepultándola, Korra iba sintiendo más pulsadas en su corazón. No llegaba a entender por que sentía tanto dolor, pero tampoco buscó comprenderlo.

**-o-**

Korra estaba en su habitación con la caja de cartas enfrente de ella. Por alguna razón, justo en éste momento, le pareció oportuno leerlas. Abrió la cajita, encontró varios pergaminos que tenían números escritos en sus seños. Sacó el número 1 y lo abrió.

La letra pulcra y limpia apareció frente a ella.

_Avatar Korra:_

_No tendré el placer de conocerte hasta mucho tiempo después. Por ahora, visiones sobre tu persona me han instando a escribirte. Toda mi vida he preparado las cosas para después de mi muerte, creando organismos que mantengan la paz mientras tu entrenamiento elemental y espiritual concluye._

_Tengo entendido que tendrás grandes problemas para contactarte con el Mundo Espiritual. Eres una persona buena y competitiva con un sentido vago de la decisión y la justicia. No te lo tomes a mal, puedo ver que eres joven. _

_Por eso he preparado un viaje especial donde aprendas toda la espiritualidad posible. Un dominio elemental más profundo y puedas contactarte contigo misma. Por favor, he preparado todo, solamente necesito que llames a ese radar de aventura que tienes y te pongas a viajar por todas partes._

_Para este punto, estás en Ciudad República. Lamento decirte que no es la única ciudad del mundo que te necesita. Ha llegado el momento de que cumplas como Avatar que eres, pero en vista de que contactarte conmigo te es difícil, te ayudaré por medio de éstas cartas._

_Te deseo mucha suerte._

_Por medio de ésta carta, te pido de favor que vayas a la ciudad de Omashu. Mi hijo Bumi te dará asilo y protección. Deberás no solo conocer la ciudad, si no recorrer las cadenas montañosas que la rodean y, sobre todo, acudir al Paso de los Dos Enamorados._

_No leas la carta número 2 hasta que hayas cruzado el Paso de los Dos Enamorados. Ahí aprenderás grandes cosas; y tú sabrás cuando las hayas entendido._

_Saludos._

_Posdata.-No te preocupes por mi esposa. Ella está ahora más que bien conmigo. Y te manda saludos._

Las manos le comenzaron a temblar a la nueva Avatar ¿Qué?

* * *

¡Esto es todo por ahora!

En la serie nunca mencionan si Zuko está vivo o muerto. Para mi conveniencia, lo he mantenido vivo. Será parte importante en el fic más adelante; no me maten, por favor, me pareció demasiado cruel que Katara (con fuerte trauma al abandono, soledad y muerte) estuviera viva 17 años después de morir Aang. Al fin están juntos ¿No creen? y los veremos más adelante...xD

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer!

chao!


	3. La Ciudad de Omashu

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola! ¿Cómo han estado? Uf, la inspiración me pegó bien duro porque les tengo este capitulo en un tiempo récord, y ya llevo como la mitad del siguiente. Recen porque mi ritmo no mengue en el tiempo que tarde en terminar el proyecto, por favor. Este no es un capítulo de acción, pero igual me pareció importante y necesario.

**Comentarios** (debido a unas reformas que Fanficion está haciendo en la página, todos los que me comentan sin usar su cuenta aparecen como "Guest" (invitado) como son muchos los que me han comentado y aparecido de esa forma, los numeraré; espero que puedan hacerse una cuenta para dejarles sus respuesta de forma más personal)

hinayo-sempai: que bueno que te guste mi forma de escribir, lo sé, la postada los dejó a muchos con el ojo cuadrado, me mandaron varios mensajes, pero como les respondí, todo se resolverá a su tiempo, si se los explico las cosas se arruinan en la trama.

Eriphar Le Fay: uff, que bueno que te gustara.

CaFanel: Me alegro mucho de que te gustase mucho el capítulo, y que lo hayas considerado muy bien redactado, al grado de compararlo a un capitulo escrito, eso no tienes idea de cuánto me halagó :) ¡Gracias por lo de Zuko! ya me di una vuelta por la página de nick y me encontré esa información. Tendré que mencionarlo más adelante. Sobre tus preguntas, casi todas se responden éste capítulo, solo el de la reacción de Korra por encontrarse a Asami con Mako, ésa se encuentra en el siguiente capítulo.

Guest1: lo sé, los capítulos tristes siempre son difíciles de escribir. Ya me pasé por el juego ¡Lo completé todo en una tarde! es muy interesante y me dio mucha información valiosa que podré usar en este fic, claro, que no lo haré todo igual a la serie, tendrá sus modificaciones :)

Guest2: gracias! y claaaro que Katara se reencuentra con Aang. Fue por eso que la hice pasarse a una mejor vida ;D

Nieve Taisho: me halaga mucho que lo consideres un premio, me hace pensar que te gustó mucho y eso es importante para mí. Lo sé, puse esa postada con toda la intención, se irá explicando más adelante, en este fic habrá también "flashbacks" sobre la vida de Aang y de sus compatriotas. Y pues, Katara está muuy bien. Ya lo verás.

Katarita: Si, se me hizo muy cruel por parte de los creadores que Katara estuviera viva, también lloré cuando leí esa parte; solo de recordar cómo se pone Katara de histérica cuando la gente que quiere está en peligro, como cuando Aang se escapó en "El Despertar" del Libro Fuego. ¿No hubiera sido mejor Toph, que es más ruda y además, era más joven? Pero bueno, ya le quité ese sufrimiento en este fic. Me alegro que te gustara.

Ani Teen Lyoko: ¡Hola! ya hace mucho de no saber de ti, me alegro que te gustara también este proyecto y espero que conforme siga avanzando la trama no te deje de agradar :D

Aloys Milo:La forma en que le llegó el mensaje, por medio de una brisa, fue la forma más melancólicamente linda que me pareció de hacer que ella supiera sobre su muerte. Me encanta el personaje de Katara, pero creo que era mejor dejarla ir.

Guest3: Me gustó mucho la idea que me diste sobre hacer la escena del reencuentro entre Aang y Katara, pero no puedo agregarla como parte del capítulo porque no concuerda en nada con la trama; seguro la agregaré como una escena perdida en éste mismo fic, ya sea a la mitad o al final, pero cuando la termine porque todavía la sigo escribiendo. Gracias por la idea :)

Saku-Ch4n: ya viste que no tardé nada :)

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

**La Ciudad de Omashu.**

**.**

**.**

—Haber si entendí—dijo Boilin, mientras subía una caja más a la embarcación de madera y con símbolos de la Tribu Agua—Iremos a Omashu siguiendo las rutas que el Avatar Aang te escribió antes de morir ¿Verdad?

Korra acomodó dos cajas más en la proa y miró a su amigo desganada.

—Sí, Boilin. Eso haremos.

—Muy bien—colocó la caja que tenía en sus manos sobre el montón que Korra había acomodado—Deberé acostumbrarme a seguir indicaciones extrañas.

—¡No son extrañas!—replicó la Avatar—Son sagradas, son…

—Ya, cálmate—Mako colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su novia—Lo entendemos… bueno, creo que entendemos.

Dos acólitos del aire salieron de la bodega del barco, tras haber acomodado las últimas cosas de Asami. Ella salió con ellos, y llevaba su habitual conjunto pero ahora de un color verde intenso con amarillo claro y café.

—¿Quién está listo para ir al Reino Tierra?—preguntó con entusiasmo en su voz.

Korra miró a sus amigos.

—De verdad, chicos, no es necesario que me acompañen.

—Pero queremos hacerlo—Asami se puso enfrente de Korra—No he salido de Ciudad República en toda mi vida ¡Será emocionante conocer el mundo!

Oh si, muy emocionante. En realidad, tras la Guerra de los Cien Años y cuando el Avatar Aang terminó con las sectas que causaban atentados, las cuatro naciones se unieron en un periodo de paz impresionante. Con Ciudad República como el estandarte de la unión, las cosas se volvieron al fin armónicas en todo el mundo.

Enterados de los desastres que Amón estaba causando, las Cuatro Naciones se movilizaron para protegerse y a la vez prestar ayuda en la nueva y joven Avatar. Ayuda que afortunadamente no fue necesaria. Pero todas estaban ansiosas de conocer a la nueva persona encargada de mantener el equilibrio en el mundo.

Tras leer la carta de Aang, Korra supo que debía hacerlo. Ella era consciente de lo que le faltaba para convertirse en una Avatar plena y Aang le había dejado todo preparado para que su viaje fuera confortable. No había marcha atrás.

Tenzin subió a la proa acompañado de Jinora, le dedicó una sonrisa a Korra. Su entrenamiento en el Aire-Control no había terminado, pero estaba convencido de que las vivencias que ella experimentaría en su viaje terminaría sus entrenamientos.

—¿Ya están listos para partir?—preguntó.

—Creo que si—Korra caminó hacia Tenzin. Meelo e Ikki, que subieron corriendo, inmediatamente rodearon a la joven Avatar—¿Tienes un mapa, que me puedas prestar?

—Soy un Nómada del Aire, Korra—dijo burlón el maestro aire—El que me veas ahora serio es consecuencia de mi matrimonio.—Sacó de sus túnicas un par de mapas enrollados—Puse unas notas para que se les facilite el navegar.

Korra no sabía realmente cómo se navegaba en barco. Un acólito del aire se ofreció a ser el capitán de la nave. El Avatar agarró los pergaminos y los extendió, eran mapas un poco viejos, pero las rutas se divisaban perfectamente y las anotaciones de pulcra letra eran consejos importantes.

—¿Acaso estuviste en todos estos lugares?—preguntó, señalando las marcas interminables que tachaban partes del Reino Tierra y la Nación de Fuego.

—Yo…

—¡Papá estuvo en todas partes!—dijo Ikki, saltando para ver los dibujos—¡En el paso de la serpiente, la cueva de los enamorados, la cascada mayor, mediana y menor, el paso volcánico, la Isla Ember, islas Kyoshi…!

—Ikki—su padre la miró para que guardara silencio, cosa casi imposible.

—¡Llevó a mamá por todo el mundo para su luna de miel!

—Que romántico—dijo Jinora—Papi ¿Por qué ya no viajas tanto?

—Si papá—replicó Meelo.—¿Por qué eres ahora un aburrido?

—Niños…

—¡Mis sobrinos preferidos!—gritó Bumi nada más subir a la proa—¿Andan molestando a su padre? ¡Muy bien! ¿Les ayudo?

Tenzin miró a su hermano acusadoramente.

—Ni se te ocurra.—Bumi se echó a reír. Dio un paso para estar enfrente de Korra y la saludó con una sonrisa, después, moduló la voz un poco para hablarle.

—Lamento no poder guiarte personalmente a Omashu—le dijo—Pero debo llevar mi flota hacia las bases y después partiré a mi ciudad.

—No te preocupes, Bumi. Nos las arreglaremos solos.

—¡Perfecto!—Bumi agarró el mapa y le señaló la ruta—Ésta es la ruta, llegarás al puerto de Mio-Kag, no te apures, nadie robará tu nave. Después deberás seguir el sendero a Omashu. Puedes ir a pie o usar una carreta, como lo desees.

—¿Debemos caminar?—preguntó Asami, un poco desanimada.

—Mucho. Omashu está en medio de una extensa cadena montañosa ¡La más hermosa del Reino Tierra! Y deberán escalar un poco las montañas; no se apuren, tampoco está a alturas desmesuradas como de los Templos Aire. Y tiene caminos muy bien construidos.

—Perfecto—Korra memorizó todo lo que le decían.

—No olvides visitar las Tres Cascadas—sugirió Tenzin—Son lugares hermosos.

—La carta me dice que debo ir a la Cueva de los Enamorados—Korra no sabía qué era eso ni menos porqué llevaba ese nombre, le parecía cursi, pero si Aang se lo pedía…

—Aparte.

—No quiero ser aguafiestas—interrumpió Mako—Pero si no nos vamos ya, creo que llegaremos tarde a la ciudad.

—Tienes razón.

Las despedidas fueron rápidas. Tenzin se había encariñado mucho con Korra y la cuidaba casi como si fuera su hija. Verla partir para cumplir su destino fue algo que lo hinchó de orgullo. Los pequeños saltaban y meneaban las manos diciendo "Adiós" tantas veces como pudieron, hasta que el barco desapareció en la lejanía.

Después de todo era un "hasta pronto".

**-o-**

Los avances tecnológicos habían vuelto a los barcos mucho más rápidos que antes. El viaje de Ciudad República a Omashu antes duraba dos semanas. Ahora, tres días en mar y uno en tierra. Korra, Maestra Agua, sintió la brisa del mar como una caricia reconfortante todos los días. Era hermoso estar de pie en la proa y ver las ondulaciones del agua, las olas, la inmensidad del océano a sus pies.

Mako no lo encontró del todo agradable, Bolin lo amó. Asami encontraba la aventura como algo emocionante y aunque el primer día fue de mareos interminables, para el segundo estaba sana y fuerte y ondeando una bandera en el mástil con mucha diversión.

Para suerte de Mako, que en esos días se la pasó vomitando, el viento fue favorable y llegaron a Mio-Kag en dos días. El Maestro Fuego bajó del barco y se tumbó en la tierra, bendiciéndola una y otra vez, mientras sentía cómo su estómago recuperaba al fin algo de estabilidad.

Korra miró a su novio con tristeza; el pobre sufriría mucho en toda la travesía. Prepararon en unas mochilas pequeñas lo más importantes y básico para el viaje. El acólito que hizo de capitán, llamado Fuen, se quedaría en el barco a cuidarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir?—le preguntó Korra un montón de veces, sabiendo que ser cuidador de una nave no era precisamente un trabajo divertido.

—Completamente—respondió Fuen—Aquí los esperaré.

Mio-Kag era un puerto precioso. Se extendía por kilómetros para dar espacio a las centenares de naves que llegaban de todas partes a diario, con el fin de comerciar con ciudades sureñas del Reino Tierra. El pueblo, que era una ciudad pequeña, estaba lleno de mercados, hoteles y posadas desde económicas hasta las más finas. Todo con banderas, colores y alusiones al Reino Tierra.

Era la primera vez que todos nuestros amigos visitaban una ciudad del Reino Tierra. Y la encontraron maravillosa. El suelo era usualmente seco y las montañas se veían a lo lejos con gran imponencia, en cadenas y formas duras de roca. Las personas les sonrieron con amabilidad y muchas fueron las que voluntariamente les ayudaron a ubicarse.

Mio-Kag tenía una avenida principal, que cruzaba el pueblo desde el puerto hasta el final. La avenida se dividía en muchos más caminos que conducían a las otras ciudades. Al camino céntrico, al fondo y más ancho, era el que tenía la señal de Omashu.

—Pues bien—dijo Asami—¿Iremos a pie o en un auto?

—No lo sé—contestó Korra—Creo que ir a pie sería lo mejor. Más tradicional ¿No les parece?

—Si eso dices…

—Pues bien ¡Empecemos a caminar!—Bolin estaba encantado con ese lugar. Había tierra y roca por todas partes ¡Su elemento natural!

El principio del camino estaba sombreado por unos frescos árboles de un bosque no muy extenso, que disminuyó hasta desaparecer. Empezaron a escalar el sendero que rodeaba las montañas, más y más alto. La cadena montañosa se veía imponente mientras ellos, ya cansados y bajo la luz de un potente sol, luchaba por llegar a la ciudad.

—¿No les parece raro que no hemos encontrado a otros viajeros?—preguntó Mako, mirando alrededor y el camino, que no tenía huella alguna de ruedas.

—Algo extraño…

—¿Y a quién le importa?—replicó Korra—Caminen. Debemos llegar más rápido.

—Korra, cálmate.—le pidió Asami.

—Bien, descansemos un poco ¡Pero debemos llegar para la noche!

Claro que no llegaron en la noche. Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse se hizo evidente que deberían descansar. Se desviaron un poco del sendero hacia unos árboles no muy altos. Korra y Bolin improvisaron con su Tierra-Control unas tiendas de campaña. Mako hizo un fuego en donde calentaron la comida que les quedaba. Y Korra usó una técnica que le enseñó Katara; logró conseguir una cantidad relativamente grande de agua sacándole del aire.

—Es necesario llegar mañana—les dijo Mako—Ya no nos quedan provisiones.

Korra se recostó en la colchoneta sintiendo en polvo que comenzaba a manchar su piel.

—¿No es curioso? Aang y los demás acampaban todas las noches para dormir, en los tiempos de guerra.

—Mamá me llevaba a veces a acampar—comentó Asami, mientras miraba las estrellas que cubrían el cielo, había tantas que parecía brillantina. Un espectáculo hermoso.

—Nunca se ven así en la ciudad—comentó Bolin—Es…

—Asombroso.

Los cuatro jóvenes quedaron finalmente dormidos por el cansancio. En la mañana los despertó el sol; era temprano y no perdieron tiempo en empezar su ruta para llegar finalmente a la ciudad.

Siguieron caminando por el sendero, hacia arriba, dando vueltas pronunciadas alrededor de la montaña. Al final, llegaron a la cima y frente a ellos se divisó un camino en ascenso, hacia la ciudad.

Era ya una planicie y el camino se convertía en un puente que cruzaba el acantilado hacia la espléndida montaña donde estaba la ciudad más espectacular que jamás vieron. Los edificios eran tan diferentes, de colores claros con fachadas verdes. El símbolo del Reino Tierra estaba orgullosamente colocado encima de la puerta, donde unos soldados vigilaban.

No había palabras para describirla. La ciudad parecía esculpida en el granito de la montaña y en la parte más alta, el edificio se adelgazaba estilizadamente en una torre que parecía proteger toda la ciudad. Todos la miraron impresionados ¡Nunca se imaginaron algo tan hermoso!

Siguieron caminando ya más animados hacia la enorme puerta de la muralla que protegía la ciudad. Los soldados se veían rudos, pero afables. Los saludaron.

—Soy la Avatar Korra—se presentó, saludándolos con una ligera reverencia—Ellos son mis amigos ¿Podemos pasar?

—Por supuesto—respondió el soldado—El comandante Bumi los espera.

—¿Qué?—Korra estaba sorprendida—¿Cómo pudo llegar antes que nosotros? ¡Solo han pasado tres días!

—¡Que lentos son, niños!—alzando la mirada, encontraron a Bumi con ropas del Reino Tierra en el muro—Uno pensaría que como son jóvenes, caminarían más rápido.

Inesperadamente, Bumi saltó y dio dos giros en el aire hasta caer de pie, fuerte y erguido, frente a Korra y sus amigos. Retrocedieron espantados ¿No tenía ese seños como cincuenta años?

—Pues bien. Bienvenidos a Omashu.

Las puertas se abrieron y Bumi los guio hacia la entrada. Era una calla amplia, una explanada donde estaba colocada en el centro una estatua en honor al Avatar Aang. La explanada se convertía en miles de caminos que ascendían hacia los sectores y las diferentes partes de la ciudad.

Lo que más les llamó la atención eran esas especies de senderos estrechos y bordeados donde se desplazaban diferentes tipos de cajas y materiales; era un camino parecido al de un laberinto y los objetos caían guiándose por las curvas.

—Es nuestro famoso sistema de correo—explicó Bumi, notando cómo los jóvenes veían a los maestros tierra operando los cargamentos—Cualquier cosa que quieras mandar, estés donde estés, llegara en pocos minutos a su destino. Fue la base del sistema que se usa actualmente en telégrafo.

—¿De verdad?—Asami estaba impresionada ¡Ese sistema no usaba nada de tecnología y se veía tan eficiente.

—La ciudad es la mejor comunicada del mundo, ni Ciudad República nos supera en eso.—sonrió orgulloso—Ahora vamos, hay que subir a la parte más alta.

Así como había ese sistema de correos, los caminos para no hacerse tan inclinados llegaban a terrazas e incluso elevadores de Tierra-Control mantenían a toda la ciudad en un constante ritmo. Moverse por la ciudad demostró ser bastante divertido, rápido y que además ofrecía panorámicas de las montañas impresionantes.

—Hermoso ¿Verdad?—Les preguntó Bumi, mientras el elevador los subía hacia la parte más alta de la ciudad. La cima—Mi padre también amaba ésta vista.

—Uno pensaría que con tanta altura se usarían escaleras—dijo Asami—Pero han inventando un sistema increíblemente eficiente que no cansa, divierte y es funcional ¡Con la Tierra-Control!

—El dominio elemental es una bendición, dedicada a hacernos la vida más sencilla—explicó Bumi, su voz aguda convertida en una grave de sabiduría—Usado correctamente, es la mayor bendición.

—Lo puedo notar—Mako habló al fin. Miraba a su hermano. Bolin estaba extasiado viendo qué tantos usos podía darle a sus dones.

—Llegamos.

En la cima de la ciudad estaba un impresionante palacio cuya torre más alta era aquello que vieron a la distancia. En la entrada del palacio estaba una estatua que mostraba a un hombre encorvado, vestido de galas y con un rostro de expresión entre chiflada y loca.

—El Rey Bumi de Omashu—les explicó—él fue amigo de mi padre y uno de sus principales aliados cuando la guerra acabó. Gobernó la ciudad con sabiduría por más de cien años.

—Increíble…

—Y fue uno de los más grandes Maestros Tierra de la historia.

El Palacio abrió sus puertas y entraron a ese lujoso pasillo tapizado, iluminado y bellamente decorado, con miles de retratos, pilares y gemas. Las alfombras eran suaves y las paredes lisas, tupidas. Era un lujo impresionante.

—Bumi ¿Eres acaso el Rey de Omashu?—preguntó Korra curioso.

El hombre carcajeo estruendosamente.

—¿Yo? ¿Rey? ¡Ja! ¡Ni que estuviera loco! ¡Espíritus sálvenme!

—Muy bien.—Bolin susurró al oído de Korra—Éste parece estar un poco loquito… ¿No?

Golpe por parte de Mako.

—¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

—No estoy loco ni soy Rey. Pero si soy gran amigo del soberano.

—¿Ustedes conocen a toda la nobleza y gente importante del mundo, verdad?—preguntó Asami.

—En efecto—repuso Bumi—Parte de las ventajas de ser hijo del Avatar, de la Maestra y princesa Katara, sobrino del concejal Sokka, ahijado y sobrino político del Señor de Fuego Zuko… ¡Completa la lista!

Korra suspiró. Aprenderse tantos nombres le iba a resultar difícil, por no mencionar estresante. Hasta ahora había dejado de lado su parte política como Avatar. Pero acaba de darse cuenta que ser el Avatar y mantener la paz significaba charlas y juntas con reyes, generales, nobles y ricos. Qué suerte…

La puerta más sobria que habían visto se abrió revelando la sala Real. El soberano estaba sentado en el trono escoltado por guardias y los saludó poniéndose de pie.

—¡Bienvenida, Avatar Korra!—dijo, bajando los peldaños hacia ella—Es todo un honor tenerla como invitada aquí, en Omashu.

—El honor es mío, rey…

Korra no sabía su nombre y estaba un poco avergonzada por eso.

—Soy el Rey Ghang—explicó son una sonrisa—Espero que disfrute su estancia en esta ciudad.

—Muchas gracias, majestad.

—Dígame solo Ghang.

El Rey dio una señal a sus hombres y ellos abrieron una de las puertas laterales hacia un pasillo poco estrecho. Los invitó a caminar con él.

—Bumi me dijo que vienen a empezar el viaje que les dejó escrito el Avatar Aang—explicó Ghang—No se sorprendan. Aang nos dejó encargados a todas las personas que estaremos relacionadas en su búsqueda.

—¿Cuántos viajes serán, más o menos?—preguntó Korra, sorprendida por tanta planeación.

—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros—Quien lo sabría sería Katara que ya está en mejor vida, o Tenzin. Pero obviamente él no les dirán.

—¿Y porqué no?—preguntó Mako, un poco desesperado—Creo que tenemos el derecho de saber qué lugares visitaremos.

—Ésa es la razón—dijo Ghang con una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes miraron confundidos al rey, sin entenderle. Bumi habló.

—Tienen que aprender a confiar en el misterio, muchachitos.

La mente de Korra daba vueltas sin poder entender de lleno todo lo que le decían. Quedarse en ascuas era algo que no toleraba en absoluto; sus manos se hicieron puños mientras controlaba su respiración para no crear llamas de forma accidental.

El pasillo dio una vuelta pronunciada a la derecha y aparecieron tres puertas. Un grupo de siete sirvientes estaban ahí, en fila e hicieron reverencia. Abrieron las puertas revelando las lujosas recámaras. El Rey indicó.

—La de la derecha es para los dos hermanos, por eso es más amplia—dijo—Las otras dos son para las señoritas. Escojan la que deseen chicas.

—¿Y Bumi?—preguntó Korra, mirando al hombre.

—Yo tengo mi casa muy cerca del Palacio, donde me espera mi esposa—respondió—Mañana estaré bien temprano en la mañana para llevarlos a la Cueva ¿Entendido?

—Los sirvientes estarán a su disposición. Tienen libertad absoluta de recorrer el Palacio y la ciudad. Diviértanse y podré atenderlos si lo desean—habló Ghang.

El Rey y Bumi hicieron una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida y se fueron hacia la Sala del Trono, dejando a los jóvenes completamente solos. Ellos se miraron mutuamente, pensando qué hacer.

**-o-**

El mercado de Omashu tenía una fama espectacular como uno de los más grandes en el Reino Tierra, superado únicamente por el de Ba Sing Se y la Ciudad Tyong. Korra y Asami bajaron por los elevadores con un poco de dinero dispuestas a analizar las mercancías en una tarde de compras. Estaban ansiosas por ver los vestidos y las modas del Reino, las joyas y las artesanías. Se sabía que se hacían las mejores vasijas de barro en el Reino Tierra y tenían prendas bastante cómodas.

El mercado se encontraba al sur de la Ciudad; era un conglomerado de edificios altos llenos de puestos y más puestos de mercaderes. No solo se vendían accesorios y ropas. Frutas de temporada y extranjeras, carnes y especias se comerciaban con la misma finura y entusiasmo. La gente del Reino Tierra, benevolente y orgullosa, era excelente comerciante y vendedores natos. Tanto Korra como Asami pasaron momentos de angustia por lo fácil que las convencieron de comprar cosas que no tenían contempladas.

Mako y Bolin pasaron, como hombres no encontraban algo divertido regatear en la tarde. En vez de eso, fueron a una de las academias de Tierra-Control. Bolin tenía muchísimas ganas de aprender una forma más poderosa de su dominio. Korra le dijo que su maestro en Tierra-Control era originario de Omashu.

Omashu tenía gran fama por ser el lugar donde se reunían los mejores maestros tierra del mundo. Y tener las mejores academias, superada solamente por la Academia Bei Fong.

Los dos hermanos fueron a la parte este de la ciudad, donde estaban las academias, los gimnasios, arenas y más construcciones consagradas al arte de la Tierra-Control. Abundaban hombres musculosos que lucían sus cuerpos esbeltos y en muchas explanadas bordeadas, con guardias alrededor, se podían presenciar batallas al más puro estilo tradicional. Mako los miraba extrañado, Bolin, emocionado y asustado al mismo tiempo. Encontraron al fin un edificio enorme y alto preciosamente fachado con un letrero encima de la puerta.

—La Academia Tierra-Control de Oma—Mako leyó el letrero con algo de cansancio—¿Seguro de quieres verlos practicar, Bolin?

—¡Completamente!—el aludido juntó las manos por la emoción—Imagina las cosas que podría aprender ¡Ésta es la tierra de donde nació la Tierra-Control!

—Muy cierto joven viajero—escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, de una mujer—Tiene usted una sabiduría curiosa.

—¡Ah!—gritó, colocándose al lado de su hermano—¡Mujer rara que aparece de la nada! ¿Quién es usted?

La mujer se veía joven y usaba prendas a simple vista tradicionales, rozando antigüedad. Les sonrió. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, los ojos castaños y un collar en forma de corazón roto resplandeciendo sobre su pecho.

—Soy una Maestra Tierra—les dijo sin dejar de sonreír—Y a ustedes jóvenes que desean conocer los misterios del Dominio Elemental, es mi deber informarles y orientarlos.

—¿Cómo sabe que planeo aprender más trucos de Tierra-Control?—inquirió Bolin con desconfianza, cruzando los brazos.

Mako suspiró cansino.

—Bolin, acabas de gritarlo a todo pulmón.

—Oh… cierto.

Ella rió.

—Si, te escuché. Y no son trucos, se llaman técnicas. Éste es un arte milenario—reprendió con dulzura.

—Bueno, yo deseo aprender técnicas nuevas de Tierra-Control.

—Entonces están en el lugar equivocado—la mujer llevó una mano sobre su pecho, apretando con fuerza el dije en forma de corazón roto—Mi marido también estuvo en el lugar equivocado y por eso murió.

—¿Su marido?—dijo Mako sorprendido—Disculpe, usted se ve muy joven para ser viuda.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Soy joven?—le preguntó.

—Si… claro.

—Bien. Es bueno saberlo.

—¡Espere!—la detuvo Bolin, antes de que diera la vuelta—¿Dónde puedo entonces aprender buenas técnicas de Tierra-Control?

Ella lo miró de reojo.

—En donde nació la Tierra-Control.

—Y eso es….

—La Cueva de los Enamorados.

La mujer caminó entonces hacia la muchedumbre. Bolin analizaba las palabras recién escuchadas y reaccionó, pero al momento de levantar su mirada para volver a preguntarle, esa mujer había desaparecido.

Mako tampoco pudo verla y los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas un poco asustadas. Cuando comenzó a caerla tarde, que regresaron al Palacio, acordaron no decirle nada a Korra, pero ahora tenían dudas y miedos sobre ir a la Cueva o mejor quedarse en un Palacio más seguro.

* * *

¡Eso es todo!

Dios, me salió el capítulo muy largo ¿Quién creen que haya sido la misteriosa mujer que habló con Bolin y Mako?

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer.

chao!


	4. La Cueva de los Dos Enamorados

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

**¡H**ola a todos! pues si, como me han dejado muchos comentarios y además, casi todos atinaron a quién era la mujer misteriosa, los recompensé con una actualización muuy rápida. La próxima si demorará más porque el capítulo sigue en construcción. Este me salió largo, espero que no les resulte tedioso de leer xD

Comentarios:

Farah Maysoon: No, pero estabas algo cerca :D Muchas gracias por tus alertas y favoritos. Me inspiran a seguir con el fic.

kaxiribria: si, es ella y muchas gracias por comentar ¡Ya puedo nombrarte por tu nickname! :D

jinora96: ¡Hola! bueno, ya te contesté tus comentarios y la mayoría de tus preguntas por medio de un mensaje personal. No, Momoko no aparecerá en éste fic, o al menos no lo tengo planeado aún. Gracias por los links.

kIrA-ChAn ItZel-SaMa HoShi KuO: Este chap no tiene en realidad mucho romance, eso lo dejé para el capítulo que sigue. Pero, creo yo, que tiene unas escenas cómicas.

Guest3: Me alegro que te haya gustado e igual espero disfrutes este capítulo ¿Chile? ¡wow! saludos desde México :)

Guest1: si, vendrá la oportunidad de Mako. Concuerdo contigo, aunque los avances tecnológicos tenían que ocurrir, me hubiera gustado que conservaran ese toque antiguo que tanto me fascinó de "La leyenda de Aang" así como la sabiduría milenaria. Pero bueno, por algo hice este fic xD

Aloys Milo: Recuerda que en el mundo espiritual el tiempo no pasa ni transcurro como en el mundo humano. O al menos llegué a esa conclusión después de ver a Kyoshi joven cundo murió a los 270 años (es la repuesta más lógica que he encontrado a mi duda)

hinayo-sempai: Omashu es igual al de la serie, no lo cambié prácticamente nada porque quise respetar su milenaria cultura; y Bumi solamente lo puse igual al loco Rey que vimos al lado de Aang (son iguales, ahora entiendo porqué se llama así)

CaFanel: Tus intenciones si que me hacen sentir mejor :) Y por cierto, si, Korra tendrá encuentros pero más adelante. Será parte de la trama como en uno o dos capítulos.

Nieve Taisho: Me alegro que te haya hecho reír :D y si, los habrá pero más adelante.

**ATENCIÓN.-**Muchos me pidieron que metiera a Mako y Korra juntos en la cueva. Traté pero la trama no me fluyó como esperaba. Habrá mucho romance entre ellos dos a su debido tiempo, por ahora, no. Ojalá aún así les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

**La Cueva de los Enamorados.**

**.**

**.**

Salieron de Omashu muy temprano en la mañana. Bumi los despertó y les pidió vestirse entre risas y consejos extraños. Después, los guio por un sendero lateral de la ciudad hacia las montañas más lejanas, que estaban justo en frente de la Ciudad, era una cadena impresionante que parecía rodear Omashu, casi protegiéndola.

Pero conforme más avanzaban, subiendo la colina, pudieron percatarse que esa cadena montañosa era muy peculiar. Se elevaban del suelo bruscamente, casi como si las hubieran planeado, como agujas rocosas y anchas tratando de alcanzar el cielo.

—Hermoso ¿No lo creen?—les dijo Bumi, observando cómo aquellos jóvenes contemplaban las montañas casi como si fueran un milagro—No hay cosa igual en el mundo.

El sendero estaba bien marcado, aunque no parecía ser transitado. Mako se preocupó inmediatamente de eso, pues si pocas personaban usaban ese camino solo podía significar dos cosas: o era demasiado antiguo y lento por eso usaban caminos más rápidos; o era peligroso. Y temía lo segundo.

—Aquí está. La Cueva de los dos Enamorados—Bumi les mostró orgulloso una grieta profunda que se volvió oscura perdiéndose en el interior de la montaña. Había inscripciones antiguas en ambos lados.

—¿Sólo un simple túnel?—replicó Korra—Oh, esperaba algo más… emocionante.

—No es un simple túnel chiquilla—le reprendió Bumi.

—Pero estamos viéndolo—dijo Asami—No se ve misterioso, o romántico.

—Es una vieja leyenda—comenzó Bumi—Dos jóvenes se enamoraron, pero sus aldeas eran enemigas. La única forma de reunirse sin que nadie lo supiera fue usando ese túnel—señaló la cueva.—Un laberinto enorme para que las personas que osaran seguirlas terminaran perdidas para siempre. Solo las personas que confíen en el amor y se dejen llevar por él serán capaces de cruzarlo.

—Pausa—dijo Bolin—¿Ese túnel cruza toda la montaña?

—Sí. Y es un laberinto. La salida los llevará a un pasaje que conduce a las Tres Cascadas.

—No estoy segura de querer correr ese riesgo—dijo Asami—¿Y si nos perdemos?

—¿Lo has cruzado antes Bumi?—preguntó Bolin.

—¡Un montón de veces!

Los ojos del Maestro Tierra se iluminaron.

—Entonces ¿Nos vas a guiar?—preguntó ilusionado.

—No.

Todos le miraron suplicantes.

—¡Pero nos perderemos allá dentro!—reclamó Korra—¿Acaso quieres que moramos ahí, encerrados en una montaña?

—Debo imaginar que ustedes no confían en el amor ¿verdad?

Korra guardó silencio. Su mirada y la de Mako se cruzaron, suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Confío—dijo Mako—Pero eso… no lo hace menos peligroso.

—Lo peligroso es lo que hace emocionante a la vida, jovencitos—les dijo Bumi con dejo de reproche—Si actúan con miedo y rechazo a las cosas que no conocen, tengan por seguro que nunca podrán darle equilibrio al mundo.

Korra miro fijamente a Bumi y asintió.

—Rodearé la montaña y los esperaré en la salida—Bumi sacó de su mochila unas antorchas—Úsenla si quieren, el camino se vuelve oscuro.

Asami inmediatamente agarró las antorchas y se las dio a Mako, él las prendió con un movimiento simple. Mako y Bolin sostuvieron las antorchas mientras se despedían de Bumi. El hombre bajó por el mismo camino y desapareció muy pronto ¡Qué rápido caminaba ese sujeto!

Miraron hacia la enorme cueva y Korra se acercó a la inscripción. La leyó.

"Cueva de los Amantes, de donde solo los enamorados saldrán"

—Que motivador—dijo Bolin—Pues bien. No hagamos esperar más a ese laberinto extraño.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, con un gesto de mutua confianza, caminaron hacia la cueva. Conforme más se adentraban la luz de sol desaparecía hasta que la oscuridad los envolvió. Las rítmicas luces del fuego guiaron sus pasos.

**-o-**

Bumi caminaba mientras su mente evocaba los recuerdos del pasado. Él era un niño de cómo doce años cuando su padre lo llevó únicamente a él a su viaje especial de Omashu. Estaba emocionado. Aang ya había llevado a Kya al Polo Norte el año pasado y era su tiempo de convivir con su padre.

Y no era que Aang no les dedicase tiempo a sus hijos. Era un padre ejemplar que además de jugar con ellos, encontraba siempre el tiempo de atender sus dudas, quejas y problemas personales, con una paciencia y amor paternal que sin duda, Bumi aún extrañaba, aún pasado tanto tiempo.

Aang lo llevó por todo Omashu e incluso descubrió en el sistema de correos la montaña rusa más sensacional de todas. Al segundo día, lo llevó a esa cueva. Aang entró con su hijo y llegaron al centro de los laberintos, donde estaba la tumba especial. Le leyó la inscripción y vieron la enorme estatua. Bumi estaba asombrado. Sobre todo cuando su padre le contó su aventura de años atrás, en que él, Katara y Sokka quedaron perdidos en esa cueva con un grupo de nómadas hippies.

—A veces cuesta creer en el amor y confiar ciegamente en un sentimiento que nos puede causar tanto daño—le dijo Aang a su hijo—Pero no hay oscuridad que tenga después un poco de luz hijo. Es la ley del equilibrio.

Si bien Bumi no era un Maestro Tierra para descubrir, en esa montaña, todos los secretos y el origen de la Tierra-Control, si era un niño intrépido y lleno de energía al que le enseñaría sobre el amor y el respeto a la vida; Bumi era un maestro en las artes marciales y el uso de armas desde muy temprana edad. Y Aang tuvo miedo de que su hijo, sumido en ese mundo de acción y peligros, perdiera de vista de lo más importante.

Bumi suspiró mientras descendía por la montaña y caía grácil hacia la otra salida de la cueva. Ahí esperaría pacientemente al grupo de jóvenes. Esa lección de su padre moldearía parte de su vida al crecer y lo convertiría, en sus casi sesenta años, en un hombre completamente feliz.

Entendió por qué Aang mandó a su nueva encarnación a aquella montaña. Katara había hecho un gran trabajo desarrollando las habilidades físicas de Korra, e incluso preparándola para parte de sus deberes como el Avatar. Pero había cosas que Korra debería aprender no por palabras, si no por experiencias.

Bumi sacó unas cosas de su maleta, empezó a hervir agua para hacerse un té y se reclinó en una roca, cruzando las piernas. Era hora de relajarse. Aquellos jovencitos tardarían.

**-o-**

—Bien, dimos una vuelta a la derecha y otra a la izquierda—les decía Korra.

—No, dimos una vuelta a la izquierda y después a la derecha—la corrigió Mako

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—¡No!

—¡Si!

—¡No!

Sus miradas se sostuvieron necias y molestas.

—¡Admitan ya que estamos perdidos!.—explotó Bolin, recargándose en una pared de roca—Éste sendero no tiene salida ¡Y ya es el tercero que encontramos así! ¿Alguna otra brillante idea?

Asami de repente se tensó.

—¿Escucharon eso?—les preguntó, un poco asustada.

Mako y Korra al fin dejaron de verse y voltearon hacia la pelinegra. Asami estaba tensa, mirando hacia el rededor. Bolin permanecía exactamente igual que Asami.

—¿De qué hablan, chicos?—preguntó Mako.

Se escuchó entonces un ruido extraño, como el de una roca golpeando a otra roca, y un ligero temblor en el suelo. Korra inmediatamente cerró los ojos, como si quisiera sentir más intensamente.

Lin había tratado de enseñarle a Korra cómo ver con la Tierra-Control, usando las vibraciones más pequeñas como forma de apreciar las formas rocosas que la rodeaban. Era un método infalible, aprendido y enseñado por Toph Bei Fong, que otorgaba un dominio especial en la tierra-control. Pero para Korra, esa técnica era casi imposible y nunca pudo dominarla.

Ahora, que había vibraciones más naturales, intentó de verdad ver con su Tierra-Control. Pero no pudo, otra vez. Esto se estaba volviendo frustrante.

Entonces, el suelo bajo sus pies tembló de manera estrepitosa. Las paredes perdieron sus contornos fijos mientras Asami y Mako caían al suelo por la gravedad. Tanto Korra como Bolin pudieron hundir sus pies en el suelo unos pocos segundos y permaneces ahí, estáticos, hasta que los temblores pasaron.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Dijo Asami, poniéndose de pie. Ella se inclinó para ayudar a Mako a levantarse.

Los cuatro se reunieron al centro del túnel, cubriéndose las espaldas. Estaba realmente nerviosos, no podían reconocer el origen de esos temblores. Temían que los túneles colapsaran y quedaran aplastados. Después de todo, era un laberinto muy viejo.

Entonces el suelo tembló de nuevo y por la pared apareció un orificio enorme. Un animal grande y peludo emergió gruñendo, detrás, otro animal exactamente igual de pelaje más claro. No se detuvieron un segundo a observar lo que eran, simplemente Mako le lanzó una bola de fuego, la más grande que pudo, y los instó a que se echaran a correr.

Korra creó una pared de tierra que las separara a sus amigos y a ella de esas bestias, pero mientras corrían, descubrió que aquellos animales destrozaron su muro sin esfuerzo alguno, como si lo sumieran de nuevo a la tierra. Impresionada, Korra disminuyó la velocidad para observar los movimientos de esos animales. Asami que iba a su lado también se detuvo un poco.

—Korra ¿Qué haces? ¡Debemos irnos!—le agarró del brazo para jalarla—¡Rápido!

—¿Qué?

Las bestias desaparecieron bajo sus narices, metiéndose en huecos de los túneles. Ellos suspiraron algo aliviados, hasta que un temblor completamente nuevo los desvió, haciendo que cayeran al suelo y se aferraran a lo más sólido que encontraran. Gritaron del espanto y de la impotencia por no hacer nada, mientras unas enormes rocas comenzaban a caer del techo.

¡El lugar se estaba desplomando! Korra intentó usar sus poderes, pero se movía tanto por los temblores que no pudo ni ponerse en pie. Ella y Asami se abrazaron con fuerza mientras se tumbaron lo más lejos posible del lugar donde parecía caer toda la tierra. Las dos cerraron los ojos, y esperaron su final.

Más gritos y el ruido de las rocas golpeando el suelo firme. No paraba de temblar y sentían que estaban cayendo con toneladas de tierra a sus espaldas esperando por ser aplastadas. Pronto sintieron cómo algunas cosas les cayeron encima y optaron por cerrar la boca.

Pero no llegó el final, al menos no de las dos. El silencio sepulcral y la calma absoluta se sintieron de lo más tensas, al estar preocupadas y sorprendidas. Korra descubrió, tras tensar su cuerpo, que estaba bien, y salvo golpes menores no tenía heridas serias.

Se sentó bruscamente, todo estaba oscuro. Los chicos se habían quedado con las antorchas. Estiró su mano y una llama palpitante apareció en la palma, alumbrando el cabello negro y despeinado de Asami.

Asami que seguía a su lado se sentó y las dos analizaron minuciosamente sus cuerpos. No les había pasado nada.

Miraron alrededor, frente a ellas estaba un montículo de piedra y tierra tan enormes que no se lo podían creer.

—¡Mako! ¡Bolin!—gritó Korra desesperada—¿Está bien chicos? ¡Mako!

Se escucharon perfectamente unos ruidos, y después alguien tosiendo con fuerza.

—Si Korra… estamos bien.—escuchó la voz de Mako, débil pero entendible.

—Pero hermano… ¡AH!—Gritó Bolin—Si, solamente tenemos unos pocos golpes.

—¿Seguros?—preguntó Asami.

—Estamos perfectamente—replicó Bolin—Ahora… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Korra miró las rocas con determinación y se colocó en una posición firme. Después, extendió sus manos en puños y golpeó el muro, éste tembló ruidosamente y unas pocas rocas en la parte superior se desplomaron. Del otro lado, se escuchó la voz de Bolin gritando.

—¡Korra no hagas eso, casi me aplastas!—dijo.

—Perdón—había tanta roca enorme que Korra supo pronto, no tendría posibilidad de derrumbar el muro sin que eso pusiera en peligro a ella y a sus amigos.

"Si pudiera entrar en el Estado Avatar…" pensó, pero se mordió la lengua. No, ese no era el momento para pensamientos pesimistas. Miró detenidamente a Asami.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?—preguntó.

Asami bajó un poco la cabeza, meditando.

—Creo que… debemos buscar la salida—Korra iba a replicar, pero no la dejó—Confío en que lo haremos. Y si salimos, podemos encontrar a Bumi ¡Él conoce éste lugar! Si nosotras o ellos se pierden…

—Bumi los podrá encontrar—a Korra ese plan no le terminaba de gustar, pero supo solo de escucharlo que era lo más lógico.—Chicos ¿Oyeron?—le gritó al muro.

—¡Si!—respondió Mako, con la voz más ronca de lo normal—Vayan, apuesto a que encontraremos la salida más pronto que ustedes.

—Eso quisieras—sonrió Korra—Nos veremos en la salida. Y cuídense mucho.

—Claro… ustedes más.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Korra y Asami dieron la espalda al muro y comenzaron a caminar.

**-o-**

—Hermano, no debiste mentirles de esa forma—le reclamó Bolin, tas pasar el tiempo suficiente para saber que Korra y Asami se habían alejado—Tú no estás bien.

Y no lo estaba. Mako tropezó al momento en que la roca colapsó y cayó de lado sobre una enorme piedra, justo en el hombro. Mako se sujetaba el hombro herido jadeando. Bolin encajó la única antorcha encendida entre un montículo de tierra y se inclinó para mirar la herida de su hermano.

Podía ver los moretones enormes y de un color horrible creciendo en el hombro, así como mucha sangre que caía manchando la ropa y un abultamiento anormal. Además de haberse cortado con lo filoso de la roca, se había fracturado el hombro. Mako tenía un brazo completamente inmóvil una hemorragia que ponía su vida en peligro.

Bolin sabía lo básico de primeros auxilios, pero no tenía material en esa cueva. Sacó un montículo de tierra liso y plano, simulando una tableta, y rasgó su propia camisa para inmovilizarle el hombro a su hermano. Apretó bien la herida de forma que la hemorragia pudiera ser cortada o detenida parcialmente.

—Si no te atiende un médico en una hora o dos, ésta herida no podrá sanar debidamente—le dijo Bolin—Debemos buscar la salida rápido.

—Gracias hermano—le respondió. Mako miraba su herida preocupado. Se había lastimado antes muchas veces, pero ésta le dolía tanto que pensaba cuan grave sería.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Creo que si.

Mako procuraba no tocarse el hombro o moverlo, aunque le dolía horrores. Las punzadas escalaban su piel de manera ardiente y juraba que si no terminaba desmayado del dolor, perdería la cordura. No había mencionado nada porque no quería preocupar a Korra. Pero después de varios minutos caminando, creyó que no fue una buena idea.

Bolin sostenía la antorcha y caminaba a un ritmo lento, mientras Mako daba sus pasos apoyando la mano buena en el muro, cada minuto estaba más débil, pues la hemorragia no había sido cortada del todo y había sangra bajando de gota en gota por sus vendajes y ropa. Bolin insistió en hacerle otro torniquete, simplemente no se dejó.

—¡Es el tercer camino sin salida!—gritó Mako, frustrado y adolorido—¿Dónde demonios está el camino correcto? ¿Dónde?—se tumbó en el suelo.

—Cálmate—Bolin se acercó, sosteniendo en alto la antorcha—No debes ponerte así Mako. Tienes que calmarte.

—¿Calmarme?—replicó—¿Sabes cómo duele esto?—señaló el hombro vendado—Carajo, espero que Korra y Asami lleguen pronto a la salida.

—Y que no las encuentre ese par de monstruos.—dijo Bolin, recordándolos. Entre las heridas, separación y búsqueda de la salida se le habían olvidado.

Los ojos de Mako se abrieron violentamente ¡Los animales! Maldición, se le olvidaron por completo ¿Dónde estaban? Esas criaturas provocaron los temblores y eran los principales culpables de sus desgracias ¿Dónde demonios se metieron?

Mako se dio un golpe en la frente por la preocupación. Vale que Korra fuera el Avatar y tuviera un enorme poder, pero eso no era suficiente. Él necesitaba estar con ella, a su lado, protegiéndola del peligro. Y estaba sabrá Dios dónde, buscando una salida—si es que existía—de ese maldito túnel.

—Sentados aquí no conseguirán nada—dijo una voz aguda y misteriosa, femenina.

—¿Qué es eso?.—Mako se tensó, poniéndose lentamente de pie.

Bolin miró hacia el sendero oscuro, apareciendo la luz parpadeante de una llama. La silueta de una mujer sosteniendo una larga veladora con una pequeña flamita los hizo alarmarse ¿Qué hacía esa mujer ahí? Cuando ella se acercó aún más, pudieron identificarla ¡Era la misma mujer que vieron en Omashu, cerca de la Academia!

—Hola, jóvenes viajeros—los saludó con una sonrisa—Veo que están buscando el camino.

—Señora ¿Y qué hace usted aquí?—dijo Bolin, pensando que ahora además de cuidar a su hermano debería vigilar a una mujer joven y a simple vista frágil.

—Vine a visitar a mi esposo—le respondió sin dejar de sonreír—Debo cruzar el paso ¿Me acompañan? Parece que ustedes andan muy perdidos.

—¿Lo cree?—dijo Mako con ironía.

—Mis pequeños viajeros, ustedes deben aprender más a confiar y menos a temer. Vengan, si esas heridas no son prontamente atendidas, podrían terminar con tu vida.

La mujer dio media vuelta y caminó despacio, esperándolos. Bolin y Mako se miraron mutuamente. Bumi les había dicho que confiaran en lo desconocido, y esa mujer les repitió lo mismo; quizá deberían hacerle caso. Comenzaron a caminar detrás de ella, pendientes de lo que les rodeaba.

**-o-**

Korra mantenía una llama lo suficientemente grande para que ella y Asami pudieran ver al frente. Las dos caminaban con un silencio incómodo. El día anterior, que fueron de compras, cada quien recorrió por su parte el mercado y hablaron poco; ahora, que estaban juntas y tenían que permanecerlo hasta el final del camino, se podía percibir la tensión y cómo su comunicación había menguado considerablemente.

—Eh.—las palabras desaparecían en la boca de Korra. Ella miró de reojo a Asami y la pelinegra le devolvió esa mirada.

—Bueno, mínimo nuestro camino no ha tenido un punto sin salida—dijo, tratando de aliviar el ambiente—Quizá éste sea el camino correcto.

—Puede que sí—le respondió Korra—Debemos llegar pronto. No me gustó para nada cómo sonaba la voz de Mako, ese tonto debe estar ocultando algo.

Asami se encogió un poquito y Korra detuvo abruptamente su andar. Asami cruzó los brazos, como si se abrazara a sí misma, siguió caminando hasta que ya no pudo ver y volteó para mirar a Korra.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?

—Asami… tú y yo no hemos hablado de ese tema—le dijo la Avatar—Creo que es hora de que lo hagamos.

—Pero ¿Hablar de qué? no te entiendo—estaba nerviosa y se podía ver la confusión en sus ojos—No sé de que me hablas.

—Asami, lo siento—Korra sonaba muy sincera. Ella recordaba perfectamente el día en que murió Katara, cuando encontró a Mako y Asami abrazados en el balcón. Sintió celos y ganas le dieron de regañarlos, pero se dio cuenta, que debía ser algo difícil para Asami. Korra no quería ser egoísta y la mejor forma de solucionar éste problema era a la forma de Tenzin: hablando.—De verdad que lo siento.

Asami bajó su mirada en una sonrisa triste.

—No tienes nada que lamentar—le respondió, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería. Quizá, si era hora ya de hablarlo—Korra, yo sé perfectamente que el amor juega sin considerar nuestros gustos. Y no te culpo de nada, ni a ti ni a Mako.

—Aún así, lamento el dolor que inconscientemente te he causado. He sido muy egoísta al no pensar lo que sentías… y debo reconocer, que eres muy valiente. Yo me hubiera ido de éste equipo por algo así.

—Lo sé—le respondió Asami, dando dos pasos hacia Korra—Entré a éste equipo por Mako, pero ahora me doy cuenta, que debe ser una jugarreta del destino. No tengo ya padres, pero los tengo a ustedes. Son mi familia ahora, no los dejaré por nada.

—Asami…

—Y Mako está completamente olvidado, no es algo que me cause más dolor. Al contrario, espero que tú y él sean muy felices. Simplemente no era para mí… pero ¡Hey! Con todos los lugares que visitaremos ¿No crees que encuentre a mi media naranja?

Korra sonrió.

—Lo harás, de eso estoy plenamente segura.

Las dos chicas rieron y se dieron un abrazo muy fraternal. Acababan de sellar su laso. La amistad que habría de unirlas desde ese momento hasta el final, todas las dudas y obstáculos habían terminado entre ellas dos. Al fin, el equipo estaría completo. Sin rencores, olvidando el pasado. Ese abrazo había terminado una era y empezado otra.

Fue cuando las dos escucharon unos pasos acercándose a donde estaban. Se tensaron, separándose para ponerse en posición. Una llama parpadeante apareció al otro lado del túnel, y sosteniéndola, un hombre. Se veía sonriente y joven, dirigiéndose a ellas. Las saludó inclinándose.

—hola viajeras—dijo—Están buscando el camino ¿Verdad?

—Si. Tú ¿Quién eres?—Korra dio un paso hacia él.

El hombre no dejó de sonreír. Lucía joven, y llevaba un dije en forma de corazón roto.

**-o-**

—Entonces, jóvenes, debo suponer que ustedes no tienen la menor idea de cómo salir de aquí ¿Verdad?—dijo la mujer a los dos hermanos.

—Exactamente—le respondieron—¿Y usted si sabe?

—Desde luego que si. Pero ustedes deben aprender lo que no saben ¿Conocen la historia de éste lugar?—dijo, mientras llegaban a otro túnel sin salida.

—Pero ¡Ésta no es la salida!—reclamó Mako—¿Por qué nos ha traído aquí?

Vieron entonces que ese muro de piedra parecía tener una puerta, circular y sellada. La mujer colocó su mano y de un simple empujón, cayó. Una cámara enorme y oscura apareció entre ellos. La mujer solo caminó, descendiendo los peldaños y pasando unos sarcófagos hacia una inmensa estatua al fondo.

—Esta es la tumba de los dos amantes—dijo la mujer—Su historia está aquí—señaló la estatua—Y esa es la llave para salir.

La estatua mostraba a un hombre y a una mujer inclinándose para besarse, y una inscripción tallada "El amor es más fuerte en la oscuridad" ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? No estaban de humor para pistas ¡Ellos querían la salida!

—Tú eres un Maestro Tierra ¿Verdad?.—le dijo la mujer a Bolin.

—Así es, señora—le respondió—¿Usted también?

—Sí. Pero esta montaña es salvaje, pequeño. Pertenece a los Tejones Topo, los maestros tierra originales, y tus habilidades no podrán hacerle frente a la de esos animales. Solamente podrás aprender de ellos.

Mako resopló.

—¿Y cómo aprenderá mi hermano de un montón de animales salvajes?

—Confiando y observando, muchachito taciturno.—le dijo—Vayan por el otro sendero. Yo aquí me quedo, los alcanzaré después. Si siguen derecho encontrarán la salida y recuerden, que mientras más oscuro esté, será mejor.

Mako y Bolin se miraron confundidos y reprendiéndose por haber confiado en una mujer que quizá estaba loca. Salieron por el segundo sendero que les indicó y caminaron. Pero Mako estaba peor, sudaba y parecía tener fiebre. Seguro que la herida se le había infectado. Bolin lo miraba preocupado y caminaba cada vez más lento.

Fue cuando nuevos temblores aparecieron. Mako estaba demasiado débil y terminó en el suelo. Bolin cerró los ojos tratando de sentir el rededor. Por alguna extraña razón, pensaba que la mujer tenía razón. La tierra vibraba estruendosamente y entonces, algo mágico para Bolin ocurrió: se conectó con su elemento.

Por las vibraciones, pudo sentir perfectamente cómo la montaña tenía trazados un montón de caminos sin salida. Y la visión fue clara, nítida. Los Tejones-Topo aparecieron enfrente de él, pero Bolin no hizo nada. Mako miraba horrorizado a su hermano estático y le gritaba que hiciera algo. Pero Bolin ya había entendido su propio arte y a la montaña.

—Muy bien joven Maestro—Bolin no se sorprendió, había sentido los pasos de la mujer acercándose atrás de él. Sintió cuando los Tejones se fueron y los temblores cesaron.—Has aprendido realmente bien.

Bolin volteó y la miró con una sonrisa.

—Gracias a usted. Solo… tengo una duda ¿Usted cómo se llama?

—Me llamo Oma joven maestro—respondió, mientras dejaba que su veladora se apagara—Ahora váyanse que sus amigas los están esperando.

Bolin había dejado caer la antorcha y éste se apagó. Entonces, en el techo del túnel, aparecieron brillando un montón de gemas hermosas. Bolin entusiasmado dio un golpe fortísimo con su pie en el suelo, y sintió las nuevas vibraciones. El sendero que podía sentir con una salida coincidía con el que marcaban las joyas.

—Ése es el camino—Mako, que andaba casi desfallecido, no entendió nada—Vamos hermano, ya casi salimos de ésta.

**-o-**

—¿Su nombre es Shu?—repitió Korra, jamás había escuchado nombre semejante—Suena muy antiguo.

—¿Le parece?—le respondió el hombre—Es un honor. De cualquier forma, me tengo que ir. Mi esposa me espera y debo cruzar la montaña para verla.

—Está bien—repuso Asami—Si la vemos le diremos que usted ya cruzó.

—Gracias.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y desapareció a la lejanía. Korra y Asami se miraron, preguntándose si aquel hombre fue real o producto de su imaginación. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el camino que él les indició, con la frase resonando en sus mentes "el amor es más fuerte en la oscuridad" ¿Y eso que quería decir?

—Un momento—Korra se detuvo nuevamente—¡Lo tengo!—gritó con emoción.

—¿Cuál es tu idea?—preguntó Asami con las manos sobre las caderas.

—Lin me ha estado enseñando a ver con el poder de la tierra. Sirve en exactamente éstas ocasiones—Korra comenzó a adoptar una curiosa posición de Tierra-Control—Es un arte que inició la maestra Toph… quizá pueda usarlo ahora.

—Adelante.

Korra entonces dio un golpe fortísimo contra el suelo. Sintió cómo la tierra se movía, pero no más, no había visiones. El sudor caía por su frente cuando dio otro golpe y pensó que, quizá, se estaba forzando demasiado. Había una energía curiosa rodeando la montaña, de amor y confianza, que te inspiraba a confiar.

Korra decidió entonces confiar en la montaña y el siguiente golpe, pudo ver. La emoción fue tal que la chica, apenas reconoció el camino, se puso a saltar ¡Había visto con el poder de la Tierra-Control! Pero más allá que eso. Había entendido el origen de su poder. Comprendió y se conectó con la tierra de una forma que nunca creyó posible.

—¡Lo tengo!—gritó Korra—¡Lo tengo!

Agarró a Asami por la mano mientras corrían hacia la salida. Korra había entendido ese día mucho más de la Tierra-Control que en toda su vida. La firmeza no era la única clave, escuchar a la tierra, sí. Tenía su propia voz interna, su propia forma, y podía usarla a su manera, a su antojo.

Finalmente, la salida apareció frente a ellas. Cuando sintieron los rayos del sol tocar su piel saltaron de alegría. Las dos chicas empezaron a reír y vieron a sus espaldas la imponente montaña que habían conseguido cruzar. En medio de su alegría, el sonido de un aplauso les llamó la atención.

—Bien hecho muchachitas—era Bumi, que se paró al fin de su cómodo campamento y se acercó a las dos—Tres horas y cuarenta y ocho minutos. Nada mal ¿Recibieron alguna ayuda?

—De hecho, sí—respondió Asami—Nos ayudó un hombre, él le dio pistas a Korra para que encontrara la salida con su Tierra-Control.

—Parece que cierta Maestra Tierra ya aprendió a escuchar su elemento ¿verdad?—miraba fijamente a Korra.

La Avatar sonrió.

—Oh si. Pero ¿No han salido ni Mako ni Bolin?

Bumi negó con la cabeza.

—Ni rastro de esos dos… pero ¿Cómo se separaron? ¿Acaso los Tejones les causaron muchos problemas?

—Al principio si, nos asustaron mucho. Casaron unos temblores que derrumbaron parte del camino y quedamos separados.

—Bueno, al menos ganamos la carrera ¿No?—Korra miró a Asami divertida y ésta asintió.—Después veremos qué cosa fue la apostada.

Pero no tuvieron más tiempo para celebrar. Apenas voltearon, vieron que Bolin salía de Lacueva cargando dificultosamente y con la ayuda de su Tierra-Control a un Mako casi desfallecido. Tenía la ropa desarreglada y manchada de sangre. El corazón de Korra dio un salto de angustia y corrió hacia él preocupada.

—Pero ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?—Bolin recostó a Mako en una cama de roca que construyó con sus poderes—¿No que estaban bien, eh?

Alzó las manos y las movió en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que las pequeñas gotas de agua suspendidas en el aire comenzaron a juntarse en sus manos. Cuando tuvo una cantidad de agua considerablemente grande, se concentró y la hizo brillar justo en la herida de Mako.

El Maestro Fuego se quejó por el dolor, Korra podía sentir la fractura y la carne desgarrada. Curar el corte fue fácil, pronto no hubo más sangrado y la circulación recorrió su cuerpo de una forma normal. Pero debería acomodar ese hueso para que sanara, y Korra no conocía ese nivel de medicina.

Bumi, no obstante, se inclinó y colocó una mano en la parte posterior del hombro, y otra en la parte superior. Contó hasta tres lentamente, y al exhalar el último número, ejecutó un movimiento rápido y fuerte que hizo crujir el hueso. Mako se despertó y grito de dolor, pero Bumi no perdió más tiempo. Le dio instrucciones a Korra de cómo usar sus habilidades y, terminada la sesión de sanación, sacó unos vendajes de su bolso con los cuales cubrió la herida.

Mako estaba sudando y jadeaba; aquello le dolió horrores. Sintió el sol en su cara y se percató de que ya habían salido de la cueva ¿En qué momento que ni se dio cuenta?

—Serás tonto—le reprendió Korra, dándole un corto beso en los labios—Debemos ir a Omashu en seguida.

—Ya te acomodé el hueso y los poderes de Korra lo habrán hecho cicatrizar un poco. Pero debes tener extremo cuidado y reposo—Bumi colocó una mano sobre su frente—Tienes una ligera infección. Creo que dos días en la enfermería y estarás como nuevo.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Sí—Mako, con cuidado de no mover su hombro, se fue incorporando—Si.. y ¿Ustedes están bien?

—Nosotras sí—le respondió Asami, acercándose—Un hombre apareció y nos guió.

Tanto Bolin como Mako abrieron sus ojos asombrados y se miraron mutuamente. Las chicas notaron ese gesto cómplice y cruzaron los brazos con gran sincronía.

—Chicos ¿Algo que debamos saber?—inquirió Korra.

—A nosotros nos guió una mujer—le respondió Bolin—Ella nos llevó por un sendero y después nos dio pistas para salir… de hecho, gracias a ella pude aprender a ver con el poder de la tierra.

—¿De verdad?—Korra sonaba emocionada—¡El hombre también me enseñó a hacer eso!

—Ella buscaba a su esposo.

—Y él buscaba a su esposa…

—Bumi—dijeron Korra y Bolin al mismo tiempo—¿Tienes alguna idea de quiénes nos ayudaron?

El hombre se quedó un poco pensativo, sujetándose la barba con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Les dijeron sus nombres?

—La mujer se llamaba Oma—dijo Mako.

—Y el hombre Shu—agregó Asami.

—Pues ahí tienen quiénes les ayudaron—Bumi sonrió enormemente—Vaya que han tenido suerte, muchachitos.

—Oma… y Shu…—Korra pensaba en voz alta—¡Omashu!

—¿No encontraron la tumba en medio de la montaña, ni leyeron su inscripción?

—Yo sí, pero no la leí—repuso Bolin—Mako estaba desmayándose y no tuve tiempo.

Mako replicó, pero Bumi carraspeó para llamar la atención de los jóvenes.

—Oma y Shu fueron los primeros Maestros Tierra del mundo. Aprendieron el arte de la Tierra-Control de los Tejones Topo, y usaron sus poderes para construir ese laberinto de túneles en la montaña. De esa forma podían encontrarse secretamente todos los días.

—Pero… La mujer… Oma. Ella dijo que su marido murió—replicó Bolin infantilmente.

—Lo hizo—continuó Bumi—Las aldeas donde ellos vivían estaban en guerra ¿Recuerdan? Por eso su amor era prohibido. El hombre murió en combate y Oma quedó tan destrozada y desplegó su poder de Maestra Tierra. Fue tanta su tristeza y su ira, que construyó toda la cadena montañosa que pueden presenciar—elevó su mano para que vieran las montañas salpicando sobre la tierra como agujas—Después, declaró el fin de la guerra y mandó a las dos aldeas unificarse. La nueva ciudad fue construida por ella y su gente.

—Y la nombraron Omashu en honor al amor de las dos personas que les trajeron la paz—terminó Asami.

—¿Conocías la historia?—preguntó Korra casi con enojo—¿Y no nos dijiste nada?

—Hey, ustedes nunca me preguntaron—replicó—Además, creí que era un cuento. Nunca imaginé que fuera cierto.

—Todos los cuentos tienen algo de verdad, pequeña.

—Entonces fuimos ayudados por los espíritus de los dos amantes—dijo Korra asombrada—Esto si que es impresionante.

—Lo es—dijo Bumi—Pero creo que debemos irnos o tu amigo empeorará—señaló a Mako, que comenzaba a delirar.

—Vámonos hermano—Bumi le pasó el brazo por el hombro sano para cargarlo—Regresemos a la ciudad.

Y comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

Fin por ahora.

No sé ustedes, pero en la serie vemos a Korra y Asami con una relación muy básica, nada estrecha, y quise solidificarla en éste fic. No más problemas, si no unión. Esto es lo que necesita este Team Avatar.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen comentarios :)

Gracias por leer.

chao!


	5. Ciudad Imperial

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

**¡H**ola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? yo muy emocionada porque mañana es la convención de Anime y Manga en mi ciudad :D ¡Será de lo más divertido! Como sea. Este capítulo lo terminé hace unos días, pero deje pasar tiempo para subirlo.

Comentarios:

Guest1: Lo sé, pero repetir lo mismo (es decir que en la Cueva se encontraran y enamoraran más) me pareció hacer casi lo mismo que en Avatar la Leyenda de Aang. Quise hacer las cosas diferentes. Mako y Korra irán teniendo sus momentos, lo prometo.

Guest2: Creo que a nadie le gusta esperar, y me incluyo :)

Guest3: A mi me encantan tus reviews.

Guest4: Espero muchas cosas de la segunda temporada, además de la amistad entre Korra y Asami. Quiero ver más sobre el Equipo Avatar ¡Necesito saber más! A veces nick me exaspera... pero ni modo.

Saku-cH4n: me alegro mucho de que te agrade mi redacción y además, te emociones tanto con las actualizaciones.

valefanmakorra: Matar a Katara fue una decisión difícil para mí, pero que me pareció necesario. Como expliqué, me pareció triste que ella siguiera extrañando en vida a Aang y sus demás amigos. No guardes mucho luto, como en tres capítulos más veremos mucho sobre Katara y cía.

Taty02: ¿Si te gusto la carta? me alegro. La idea de las cartas me vino mientras veía La Leyenda de Korra. Y no pude resistirme a hacer el fic. Los regalos me quedé pensando mucho sobre las cosas que podía darle al nuevo Equipo Avatar. Y no te preocupes, no dejaré éste fic.

jinora96: Oh muchas gracias, esa canción es linda... rayos, la hubiera agregado! Ni modo, se me pasó ese detalle :)

paulishouttitanesca: jajaja, lo se, la idea de Mako herido me tenía rondando en la mente y no pude evitar agregarla.

CaFanel: Cuando escribiste "ésta es mi segunda temporada" de verdad que me sentí bastante halagada, es indescriptible la sensación que tienes cuando sabes que los lectores disfrutan mucho de tus escritos :D Si, éste es el viaje de korra donde aprenderá a sentar cabeza. Y no será fácil, pero las lecciones se aprenderán bien y a su tiempo.

Nieve Taisho: Jajaja, eres toda una adivina.

kaxiribra: no eres la única que quería un makorra, pero les prometo que habrá momentos muy románticos más adelante :D Me alegro además que te hayan gustado mis demás fics, gracias por pasarte a leerlos.

hinayo-sempai: tu emoción me inspira... ¡Aquí esta el capítulo nuevo!

* * *

** Capitulo 5.**

**Ciudad Imperial**

**.**

**.**

—¡Ah!—gritó Mako nuevamente, ya en el Palacio de Omashu, y siendo atendido por un grupo de enfermeras—¡Duele mucho! ¿Eso es normal?

La enfermera, una mujer anciana y de cabellos blancos sujetados por un enorme moño en la parte posterior de la nuca, lo reprendió con la mirada mientras apretaba aún más el vendaje que rodeaba su hombro. Mako se quejó.

—Claro que es normal señor—repuso—Su fractura fue muy seria, estuvo a pocos centímetros de ser fractura expuesta. Menos mal que la Avatar y el Señor Bumi saben de atenciones médicas, si no, ya no estaría aquí para contar su experiencia jovencito.

Mako se encogió por el regaño que sabía, tenía muy bien merecido. Korra, recargada en la pared y escuchando todo, se echó a reír. La enfermera le dio una bandeja con agua y comida y salió, dejando a la pareja sola.

—Anda Mako, tienes que comer para recuperar energías—Korra se sentó en la cama, cerca de él—Mañana partiremos en la tarde.

El Maestro Fuego asintió y agarró un cuenco con arroz. Comenzó a comer en bocados pequeños, lento y disfrutando el sabor. Debía reconocer que las atenciones eran realmente buenas en el Palacio. Mako había sido atendido por enfermeras amables—aunque cortas de paciencia ante la gran impetuosidad del Maestro—Con medicina excelente. Llevaba solo dos días en la enfermería y estaba convencido de que su herida estaba a punto de sanar plenamente.

Korra estaba más alegre que te costumbre. Todos estaban bien y ella había aprendido mucho en la Cueva. Estaba segura de que la siguiente aventura deparada por Aang sería igual de emocionante.

—Entonces—dijo Mako, captando la atención del Avatar—¿A dónde iremos ahora?

Korra se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, aún no he leído la carta.

Mako casi se atraganta con el arroz.

—¿Y qué esperas?

—Ésta noche la leeré, señor impaciente.—Korra se inclinó un poco hacia Mako, causando en el chico una sonrisa boba, después, beso su mejilla con ternura—Debo irme, ya es de noche y quiero dormir.

—¿Y porqué no duermes aquí conmigo?—preguntó Mako con picardía, encendiendo las mejillas del Avatar.

—Pero… yo… es decir… ¡No!—Korra estaba sorprendida de ver ese lado más alivianado y coqueto de Mako. Y también bastante feliz—Guarda tus ansias para después—le guiñó el ojo—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. Descansa.

Mako vio a Korra salir de la enfermería y se recostó para descansar. Si por herirse duramente el hombro iba a pasar dos días bajo los cuidados y mimos de Korra, bien valía la pena.

La Avatar respiró profundamente mientras caminaba por el Palacio a su habitación. Estar con Mako siempre le aceleraba el corazón y ella adoraba esa sensación. Se preguntó si, con el pasar de los años, ese sentimiento se mantendría, crecería o se esfumaría.

Korra entró a su recámara y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Prendió su foco sentándose en la cama. Sobre el buró, a su lado, estaba la caja con todas las cartas escritas por Aang. Korra la abrió y buscó entre los pergaminos, encontrando el que tenía el sello número 2.

Lo abrió.

_Korra: _

_Me alegro mucho que hayas desenterrado los misterios de la Tierra-Control. Debes entender, que todos los dominios elementales son más que artes marciales. Son formas más profundas de conectarte con el mundo y con tu propio espíritu, una interacción intensa con la naturaleza. _

_La Tierra-Control es un arte firme y hermoso. Seguro habrás aprendido a usarlo de una forma más dinámica después de esto. Este poder es una extensión más de tus sentidos que debes usar para complementar tus debilidades (como mi amiga Toph, que la usaba para ver ya que era ciega) _

_Lo más importante es que escuches a la tierra. Podrá sonar extraño, pero es la realidad. El yin Neutro, cuando no haces nada, consiste más bien en poner atención al entorno para usar la sabiduría de la naturaleza y aprovechar el momento correcto de actuar. Recuérdalo. La paciencia puede ser difícil de usar, pero da grandes resultados._

_Te habrás dado cuenta que usé el ciclo del Avatar. Agua-Tierra. Sigue Fuego y también he dejado preparadas las cosas para que tengas un contacto más espiritual con el Fuego-Control. Es una prueba que yo mismo realicé en mi juventud. En ésta ocasión, la persona encargada de guiarte será el Señor de Fuego Zuko (quizá ya se haya retirado, pero de igual forma te ayudará)_

_Acude a la Ciudad Imperial y él te dará la información, la protección y todo recurso que necesites. _

_P.D.-Si tienes ya tu propio "Equipo Avatar" te sugiero que nunca los apartes de ti en todos los viajes._

_Aang._

¿Equipo Avatar? Bueno, ella definitivamente necesitaría una buena lección de historia para refrescar sus conocimientos del pasado.

Korra se reclinó en su cama, viendo hacia el techo. Esos días que se la pasaron en Omashu fueron mágicos. El Reino Tierra era un lugar muy hermoso. Se preguntó en ésta ocasión cómo sería la Nación de Fuego. Y su imaginación la bombardeó de imágenes antes de dormirla.

**-o-**

Bumi los llevó en una enorme lagartija curiosa nativa de la Nación de Fuego. Corría a velocidades impresionantes. No tardaron ni dos horas en llegar al puerto de Mio-Kag. Habían estado casi toda una semana en Omashu y ver el mar, sentir la brisa contra su rostro, fue la sensación más agradable que Korra experimentó. No se había percatado de cuanto extrañó el océano.

El barco estaba anclado en el mismo lugar donde lo dejaron. Fuen los saludó desde la proa agitando la mano con entusiasmo. Apenas Korra y Bolin estaban subiendo por la rampa; tanto Naga como Pabu salieron disparados, buscando a sus dueños.

—¡Pabu!—el hurón se arremolinaba rodeando a su dueño con entusiasmo y felicidad de verlo—Me alegro también de verte y ¿Adivinas? ¡Soy un maestro tierra!

—¿De verdad?—replicó Mako con sarcasmo, mientras Pabu saltaba hacia él también.

—Bueno, soy mucho mejor maestro tierra que antes ¡El mejor!

Naga había tumbado a Korra y ésta era lamida varias veces por el enorme animal. Al final, la Avatar pudo ponerse de pie. Fuen estaba cerca.

—¿Tuvieron un viaje agradable?—les preguntó Fuen.

—Más que bueno debo decir—Korra jaló suavemente a Naga para que subiera a la proa—¿Causó problemas?—señaló a su oso polar.

—Para nada. Es una magnífica e inteligente osa polar—respondió—Y me alegro de que su viaje haya sido confortable ¿A dónde nos dirigimos esta vez?

Bumi también subió y respondió esa pregunta.

—A la Ciudad Imperial de la Nación de Fuego—se reacomodó las solapas de su traje—¿Podría mostrarme el mapa de mi hermano, por favor?

—Claro.

Fuen le desenrolló el viejo mapa y Bumi lo extendió sobre la primera mesa que encontró. Su calloso dedo señaló una región en la costa del Reino Tierra, cerca de Omashu.

—Ustedes están aquí—desplazó el dedo hacia una figura en forma de estrella, justo en el centro de la Nación de Fuego—Y van hacia aquí. No creo que necesiten escalas antes de llegar a la Ciudad.

—No las ocuparemos comandante—le dijo Fuen—He abastecido el barco y solamente falta que zarpemos.

—Eso me gusta.—sonrió—Eficiencia ¡Al fin alguien habla mi idioma! Pero bueno, evidentemente yo no podía ser la única persona eficiente en el mundo—sonrió petulante—Ahora ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, es verdad!

Bumi se inclinó y sacó de sus ropas una bolsita de cuero, tendiéndosela a Korra. Ella al agarrarla se percató de que estaba llena de dinero.

—Pero, Bumi, no es necesario—replicó.

—No es mío, te lo manda el Rey—Bumi se veía casi ofendido—Necesitarán dinero, jóvenes ¿O creen que las monedas crecen en los árboles? El dinero que les haya dado Tenzin no les durará ni dos viajes. Y espero que se dignen a aceptar también lo que les den en las demás ciudades que visiten ¿Está claro?

—Completamente claro—Korra no estaba del todo convencida por ello, pero terminó aceptándolo. Después de todo, su trabajo era mantener la paz y viajar. Internamente se alegró de recibir algo a cambio.

—Pues bien, no me queda nada más que desearles buena suerte—sonrió el anciano—Yo me marcho. Tengo que acudir con mis tropas. Nos veremos después.

—Gracias por todo Bumi.

—No hay de qué.

El loco maestro espadachín descendió de la embarcación y caminó hacia su propia y enorme nave de las Fuerzas Unidas. Korra al verlo partir no pudo dejar de sonreír. Bumi de verdad le agradaba; era un genio loco.

—Fijaré el rumbo hacia la Nación de Fuego—dijo Fuen, adentrándose a la cabina—Estimo que tardaremos unos seis días en llegar.

—¿Seis días?—se quejó Mako, pensando en los mareos.

—Ah, señor Mako, compré un bálsamo para los mareos… y seguramente necesitará cambiarse esos vendajes. Venga conmigo, por favor.

Mientras los demás se echaban a reír, Mako refunfuño atrás de Fuen.

**-o-**

El bálsamo resultó ser muy efectivo, porque Mako pasó mínimas molestias mientras se daba el viaje hasta la capital. Fue un viaje realmente tranquilo, pero para el tercer día el aburrimiento causó estragos en la escasa tripulación. Cada vez estaban más distantes, malhumorados, al extremo de que el quinto día nadie salió de su camerino ni para ir a comer.

Pero al sexto día en la mañana, cuando el sol se elevó sobre su tierra más protegida, Korra vio desde la proa la inmensa estatua del Señor de Fuego Zuko en su juventud, vestido de galas, recibiendo con los brazos extendidos a todos los barcos que anclaban en la gran capital.

Era una enorme bahía bordeada por elevaciones, casi montañas, de un color más oscuro y negruzco que la tierra común. Era la tierra volcánica, y sobre sus suelos se podía sentir la exuberante selva y el clima cálido tropical. El inmenso volcán que crecía en la parte posterior de la isla, era donde se presenciaba las altas construcciones de la Capital y del Palacio.

El puerto tenía amplios muelles, una legión de soldados manteniendo el control y el extenso mercado de banderas rojas mejor acondicionado que nunca antes Asami contempló. Los soldados de la costa los ayudaron a anclar y también les cobraron una mínima cuota por el tiempo que el barco estaría ahí, en ese mismo lugar.

Fuen nuevamente decidió quedarse. Pabu, hurón de fuego, amó el lugar. Pero Naga no soportó el calor extremo y nuevamente debió quedarse al cuidado de Fuen en la bahía, donde el mar causaba una temperatura más fresca. En esos seis días el hombro de Mako terminó de sanar y los cuatro amigos, emocionados y al fin felices, bajaron hacia el puerto.

Korra no pudo contener su asombro cuando encontró una escolta real, encabezada por Zuko y una mujer. Ésta se parecía a él, pero tenía el rostro más alargado y la piel pálida. Sus cabellos eran negros, de tono intenso, con canas blancas en las raíces. Se veía mayor, de cómo unos sesenta años o más. Pero su rostro era sonriente, afable. Lucía galas hermosas y una corona en su elaborado peinado.

—Me place darle la bienvenida, Avatar Korra—dijo, inclinándose ligeramente—Me llamo Ursa. Soy la soberana de la Nación de Fuego.

Ante esa declaración, los cuatro jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos. Zuko les sonrió.

—Bienvenidos, es bueno verlos de nuevo—su voz sonaba imponente e imperturbable, no correspondía al de un hombre de casi noventa años—Síganos por favor.

—Eh… ¿le llamo Zuko o Señor de Fuego?—preguntó Korra confundida, mientras caminaba con ellos.

—Llámame Zuko por favor. Mi hija es la Señora de Fuego.

Ursa le sonrió a Korra.

—Ya sé que no suena muy bien—le dijo—No se si me recuerden, yo estuve presente en el funeral de mi tía Katara.

—Un momento—la interrumpió Asami—¿No eres tú la madre del general Iroh?

—De las Fuerzas Unidas. Así es.

—Tiene un hijo muy valiente y gran estratega.

—Oh no es tanto mérito mío, es más de mi padre—Ursa colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Zuko—Siempre ha estado al pendiente de todos nosotros.

Pronto llegaron a unos carruajes para ir más rápido al Palacio, escalando el volcán. Cuando la guerra terminó, al Señor de Fuego Zuko y al Avatar Aang les costó casi quince años poder restablecer el honor de la Nación y volverla políticamente poderosa, como lo fue de antaño.

Fueron años de trabajo y esfuerzo. Ciudad República, recientemente fundada, había demostrado la capacidad reflexiva e inventiva de los dos personajes para poder solucionar los conflictos de manera justa y equilibrada. Las colonias pasaron a ser territorios independientes y con las Cuatro Naciones ya separada como correspondía, Zuko se dedicó a proteger a su gente y educarla de forma en que estuviera lista para la paz.

Pero su trabajo dio muchos frutos. Veinticinco años después de la guerra, el mundo se movía en una armonía que nunca antes se había respirado. Todos estaban agradecidos al Avatar y a su Equipo. Habían conseguido lo imposible ¡Restablecer el balance! ¡Curar a las naciones del rencor y del dolor!

Ahora, la Nación de Fuego era respetada y conocida por mantener una excelencia en la calidad del conocimiento. Sus universidades eran las más prestigiadas y sus habitantes personas amables. Las maravillas naturales de esa cadena volcánica la volvieron un importante centro turístico y de relajación. Rica, próspera, poderosa; fue la Nación que más invirtió dinero y recursos para la creación de Ciudad República y las Fuerzas Unidas. Al mismo tiempo, Zuko fundó la Sociedad de los Cuatro Elementos.

Era una organización trasnacional, con cede en la propia Ciudad República. La sociedad tenía su consejo formado por personajes ilustres de las Cuatro Naciones, así como el ejército mejor equipado; era la organización hermana del Loto Blanco y de las Fuerzas Unidas. Ésta meditaba sobre los problemas mundiales y observaba rigurosamente los trabajos y las acciones de los políticos y gobernantes del mundo. A cualquier irregularidad, se le notificaba al Avatar y su Equipo, previniendo invasiones, guerras o problemas menores.

En el camino al Palacio, Korra prestó mucha atención a todo lo que Ursa y Zuko le narraban. El "Equipo Avatar" habían sido los amigos de Aang, y sus maestros, personas que se mantuvieron unidos al pasar las décadas y hasta el final, con el único motivo de garantizar la paz. Aang y los suyos habían dejado todo listo para la próxima Avatar, y creado un mundo donde había paz, justicia y también un impresionante ejército de personas confiables para garantizarla.

—Mis primos y yo—continuó Ursa, refiriéndose a los hijos de Aang, Sokka y Toph—Fuimos criados juntos como hermanos, y con el propósito de mantener la paz a nivel mundial. A nuestros propios hijos les hemos inculcado esos valores y ellos harán lo debido con nuestros nietos.

—Generaciones y generaciones de personas honradas—Asami estaba impactada—Que medida tan inteligente.

—Ya ves, a mi padre y a mi tío nunca se les escapó nada—Ursa parecía tener una manía a sonreír todo el tiempo—Mi hermano menor es comandante de la división tres de las Fuerzas Unidas, las que protegen el Sur del mundo. Y mi hijo el general.

—¿Y qué hay de los demás?—preguntó Korra—Digo, no he conocido a los hijos de Sokka.

—Los conocerás a su debido tiempo Korra. Por ahora, estás aquí para aprender el Fuego-Control—le dijo Zuko—Prepárate y descansa mucho el día de hoy. Mañana nos iremos los dos.

El hombre posó su mirada sobre Mako. El ojo carcomido por la cicatriz resplandeció de curiosidad.

—Y tu jovencito, que eres un Maestro Fuego, también vendrás. Necesitas un maestro muy poderoso en tu equipo, Korra.

—Me honraría acompañarlos—respondió Mako, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Korra le agarró la mano en un gesto de confianza y los dos se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Hemos llegados—anunció el centinela.

**-o-**

El Palacio de la Nación de Fuego se mostró imponente ante sus miradas. La alta y extensa muralla tenía torres delgadas con guardias orgullosos. Las puertas se abrían de par en par, eran de una madera gruesa enorme y divinamente pintada de rojo condecorados dorados formando el símbolo de la Nación.

Se abrieron revelando un sendero de pilares preciosos y tallados que sostenían un techo donde se pudiera pasar bajo la sombra, sin sentir el sol abrasador. Alrededor de los pilares los jardines de la entrada revelaron una basta cantidad de árboles, con pájaros de especies variadas y dos lagunas pequeñas conectadas por un río artificial, que alimentaba la fuente central en la explanada.

El camino de pilares terminaba en la explanada, donde estaba la fachada del alto y portentoso palacio. Era una estructura alta, de cómo siete pisos, con decorados impresionantes y formas estilizadas. La puerta daba acceso a un corredor y éste conectaba con todos los puntos del Palacio.

Pero el edificio era un juego óptico. No era cuadrangular, al menos no un edificio cerrado como aparentaba. Todo lo contrario. La construcción era un cuadrado "hueco" que rodeaba una extensa explanada en donde sobresalía la altísima torre de las habitaciones principales.

Todos los corredores y pasillos eran abiertos, con jardines, lagos y ríos por todas partes para refrescar el lugar de forma natural. Mientras más caminaban y contemplaban esa maravilla de arquitectura, los jóvenes comprendieron que les faltaba aún muchas cosas que conocer. Pasando la explanada principal se llegaba a un acceso que estaba al fondo del Palacio, la única área cerrada de mismo: la Sala del Trono.

Los escalones elevaban el asiento de la soberana a casi dos metros encima de los demás. El peldaño donde ella debería estar sentada estaba bien acolchonado, y tenía enfrente de sí una ladera especial de una tierra surcada donde las llamas crecían sin quemar nada en absoluto, elevándose para mostrar su forma imponente. Ese mismo diseño se usaba en la parte posterior al peldaño, creando el efecto de que la soberana estaba rodeada de unas llamas que la protegían y vigilaban.

Pero Ursa usaba poco las llamas delanteras, a veces incluso apagaba las traseras. En días comunes y reuniones tranquilas ella usaba la Mesa Circular que se colocaba enfrente del peldaño, sentándose en la cabecera. Solamente se sentaba en el peldaño con toda esa decoración en reuniones de "mucho despilfarro".

La mesa estaba colocada con los asientos exactos para los seis. Ursa se sentó al lado de su padre y los demás alrededor, esperando las instrucciones.

—En la carta, Aang me dijo que usted se encargaría de lo que necesito aprender—le dijo Korra a Zuko, ansiosa de saber qué entrenamiento pasaría.

—Lo sé—respondió Zuko asintiendo lentamente—Antes de morir, Aang nos dejó a Katara y a mí instrucciones muy concisas. Él ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Los Espíritus le bendijeron con esa información.

El retirado Señor de Fuego sacó de su manga un mapa algo carcomido de las esquinas, pero de imágenes nítidas. Lo extendió en la mesa de forma que todos los presentes observaran los lugares señalados por su largo dedo.

—Éste lugar—una isla no muy lejana, al sur de la Ciudad—Es la isla donde se encuentran las ruinas de los Guerreros del Sol. Ellos fueron los primeros Maestros Fuego del mundo

—¿Y qué es esto?—preguntó Bolin, señalando una cruz marcando los dibujos de una montaña muy cerca de la isla.

—El Templo Aire del Oeste—respondió—Maravilloso lugar, por cierto. Lo visitaremos después. Ahora debemos ir a la isla.

—¿Iremos solo para ver ruinas?—Mako no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

—Son ruinas sagradas, en ese lugar aprenderán el verdadero Fuego-Control, el original. Y podrás ponerte en contacto con una parte muy importante de tu persona Korra.

Zuko se puso de pie.

—Partiremos mañana al amanecer, cuando el sol nos bendice con sus dones—miró a todos los sentados—Disfruten la ciudad y el Palacio. Son nuestros invitados de honor y tendrán el trato digno. Hasta mañana.

Zuko se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala, Ursa se quedó inmóvil viendo hacia la puerta donde su padre salió. Ella sonrió a los jovencitos que parecían indecisos sobre qué hacer y también se paró.

—Vayan, tienen toda la libertad del mundo hasta mañana temprano.

—¿Nosotros iremos?—preguntó Asami—¿O serán solo Korra y Mako?

—Solamente ellos dos. Porque son Maestros Fuego.—respondió Ursa.

—¡Genial!—Bolin gritó asustando un poco a Pabu—¡Dos días en este palacio tratado como un rey! ¿Puedo pedir el desayuno en la cama?—preguntó ansioso a la soberana.

—Eh… claro.

—¡Yeah!

El Maestro Tierra estaba emocionado. Asami caminó hacia la soberana para ver cómo su amigo desaparecía en dirección a los jardines, dándole órdenes a unos sirvientes en el proceso.

—Discúlpelo, tiende a emocionarse muy rápidamente—le dijo a Ursa—Muchas gracias por hospedarnos aquí.

—El honor es todo mío. Ghuer los llevará a sus habitaciones—Ursa señaló a un joven que entró inclinándose respetuosamente. Mako y Korra se pusieron de pie, siguiendo al joven con Asami.

El Palacio era toda una finura. Si el Gran Consejo en Ciudad República tenía decoraciones impresionantes, era éste lugar mucho más impactante que ninguna de sus salas. La construcción del Palacio había sido cuidadosamente diseñada, y aunque estaban encima de un volcán, en una de las áreas más calurosas del mundo, no sentían nada de calor. Un aire fresco corría por todos los pasillos ambientando el lugar como si estuvieran en una playa templada.

Las decoraciones, las pinturas, los pilares tallados y estilizados, las pinturas, las fachas, las plantas, los jardines, los ríos artificiales, lagunas y fuentes. El Palacio era como entrar a una especie de paraíso tropical. Había explanadas también dedicadas al entrenamiento, y no solo del Fuego Control. Fue acondicionada de manera en que se practicaran los cuatro elementos con facilidad, en consideración de todos los meses que Aang pasó en ese Palacio décadas atrás.

Analizando fríamente la explanada, con las rejillas rodeando las corrientes de ríos, las rocas alrededor y el suelo pulido de mármol, trozos de metal, un espacio amplio para el dominio del fuego y el aire. A Korra de repente le pareció familiar.

—Casi podría jurar que las arenas de Pro-Bending descendieron de esto—dijo, analizando fríamente las construcciones—Es parecido ¿No crees?

Mako asintió con sorpresa.

—De hecho, muy parecido.

—¡Kía!—gritó Bolin, lanzando una enorme roca a las alturas—¡Tu también! ¡Ahh!

—¡Bolin!—Mako miró a su hermano casi destrozando la arena—¡No hagas eso! Recuerda que somos solo invitados.

—No hay problema hermano, relájate—Bolin hizo un movimiento básico de Tierra-Control y todo el suelo de la arena quedó igual de pulido que antes—Fue diseñada para ser usada. Además, los guardias me autorizaron usarla.

—¿Qué te parece un reto, Bolin?—habló Korra con su mirada pícara—Al más puro estilo tradicional.

—Adelante.

Bolin se puso en posición y Korra saltó hacia él para colocarse. Los dos se dirigieron miradas fijas, firmes. Mako se apartó un poco para recargarse en un pilar. No vio a Asami por ninguna parte y suspiró frustrado, nadie con quien hablar.

La pelea entre Bolin y Korra fue de puro Tierra-Control. Los dos estaban emocionados por el gran dominio que alcanzaron sobre su elemento gracias a la Cueva de los Enamorados. Mako nunca vio a Bolin dominar con ese ímpetu y firme rocas así de enormes; la pelea fue curiosa, más que verse mutuamente, parecía que podían sentir sus presencias como un sexto sentido, y usaban la tierra como arcilla formando la trampa perfecta que derrotara a su contrincante.

Se pregunto si al día siguiente, acudiendo a esas famosas ruinas, podría conseguir un dominio envidiable y bueno sobre el Fuego. Como ellos dos.

Solo lo sabrían los Espíritus.

* * *

¿Y bien, que les pareció?

No se me ocurrió nombre mejor para la hija de Zuko que Ursa, después de todo, Zuko siempre adoró a su madre. Creo que ya se imaginarán qué pasará en el próximo capítulo; ya llevo escrito casi la mitad, espero terminarlo mañana mismo el día de hoy.

Muchas gracias por leer.

chao!


	6. El FuegoControl

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

**¡H**ola!

Pues si, aquí les traigo el capítulo nuevo. Es algo largo como pueden ver, y se habrán dado cuenta que no estoy teniendo tantos problemas para actualizar esta historia ;D En fin, me gustó mucho cómo quedó éste capítulo. DIsfruten.

Comentarios:

FanKataang100: Oh muchas gracias a ti por leer las historias que escribo, ¿un don? no estoy realmente segura de tenerlo, pero me halaga que me tengas en tan alto concepto. Esa escena sobre Katara y Aang ya la estoy escribiendo, pero no se si agregarla entre los capítulos o como bono extra al final del fic. Pero de que la publicaré, lo haré :)

Katarita: Lo se, en realidad vi los capitulos de korra con la esperanza de que aparecieran más flashbacks, pero no pusieron muchos y eso me entristeció. No me aburro en lo más mínimo de que te guste el fic ;D Claro que estoy de acuerdo en que pongas el fic en otra página, solamente dame el link para estar enterada de lo que opinan los otros lectores por favor :)

hinayo-sempai: me emociono más cada vez que leo tus comentarios :D Gracias, aquí estarán en las ruinas.

CaFanel: jajaja, pensaré en más situaciones incómodas. Entiendo perfectamente lo del cambio de valores y educación por el paso del tiempo y las mezclas culturales ;) de hecho, de no ser porque vimos los dibujos de Aang y Katara mayores, seguramente no los hubiera imaginado, lo mismo con Toph y Sokka. Espero que pronto pongan a Zuko porque de mayor lo imagino casi igual que de joven, pero de cabello blanco y unas pocas arrugas.

jinora96: jajajaja, si, sería chistoso eso del huevo, pero no lo pondré, sera un viaje más "maduro" xD. Ursa fue un personaje que se me ocurrió de último momento, pero me alegro que te haya simpatizado, la hice lo más opuesta posible a Mai, en parte porque en Ursa quise reflejar ese carisma y la visión nueva de la renovada Nación de Fuego.

paulishouttianesca: (primero que nada, perdón por quitarle los puntos a tu nickname, pero por alguna razón la redacción se los come cuando intento escribirlo) ¿Te gusto ésa escena? que bueno. Esos mareos de Mako son como los mareos de Toph xD

kaxiribra: ¡Que bueno que te gusten! haber si de pura casualidad Dante lee el fic y lo leva a la pantalla chica (es un sueño guajiro pero bueno, con soñar nada se pierde) ;D

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y también gracias a los lectores anónimos.

Disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

**El Fuego-Control**

**.**

**.**

—¡Esto es genial!—gritó Korra con entusiasmo—Nunca en mi vida había volado antes.

Se volteó para ver a Mako, que aparentemente no tenía reacciones diferentes entre el vuelo y la navegación marítima. El chico estaba aferrado al borde de la canastilla, mirando hacia el suelo, el rostro verde de las náuseas y cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Zuko lo miraba con lástima, sentado y cómodo en la otra esquina.

La canastilla era amplia, pero no inmensa, hecha de paja, mimbre y madera, lo que la hacía más ligera y rápida. El globo que la sostenía era de un rojo incandescente con el símbolo de la llama negra perfectamente estampado. El globo era pequeño, solamente iban ellos tres. El motor de metal ligero estaba acomodado en la parte trasera, dejando buen espacio para sentarse, recostarse y llevar provisiones.

Pero el mecanismo básico seguía funcionando con el Fuego-Control. De vez en cuando, Zuko se ponía de pie y usaba sus llamas para mantener la trayectoria original del viaje. No llevaban gran cosa: comida, un mapa y mucha agua.

Cualquier pensaría que ese era un viaje de nómadas, no de un Señor de Fuego retirado, embajador de la paz y último héroe de la guerra de cien años con vida. Pero el hombre, a pesar de ser rico en cantidades incalculables de dinero y acciones, era más sencillo que todos los demás nobles. Y eso fue consecuencia de convivir años enteros al lado de un Nómada Aire desprendido de las preocupaciones mundanas como las posesiones terrenales.

Habían partido al amanecer, como lo dictaron. Ursa los despidió en la explanada con Asami y Bolin. Korra subió al Globo emocionada y Mako dubitativo. Cuando se alzó hacia el cielo guiado por los fuertes vientos, Mako se aferró al borde de la canastilla sin soltarla en todas las horas que llevaban viajando. Y había vomitado ya una vez, la prudencia le hizo no volver a comer nada en todo el camino.

Korra ya pensaba seriamente en comprar medicinas especiales a su novio. No se podía viajar a las Cuatro Naciones en tierra. Zuko se puso de pie y extendió la mano hacia el volante.

—Jovencito—le habló a Mako—¿Nunca antes has volado?

—No señor—le respondió, levantando un poco su mirada para verlo a los ojos—Pero es una experiencia que no creo querer repetir.

—¿Y usted ha volado antes, Zuko?—Korra estaba ansiosa, extasiada de sentir el aire contra su rostro y tocar las nubes con sus dedos. Su entrenamiento en Aire-Control fue tan corto y limitado que no tuvo tiempo de emprender su primer vuelo.

—Muchas veces—le respondió—La primera vez fue en uno de estos Globos. Después volé con Appa; él si que te hubiera mareado—le dijo a Mako—Los bisontes voladores se mueven con muchísima más fluidez y pueden ser aterradores por la velocidad que alcanzan.

—Aunque estuve en la Isla del Templo Aire—respondió Korra—Nunca monté un bisonte. Estaba tan emocionada con Ciudad República y preocupada por Amón que… no me concentré casi nada en mi entrenamiento.

—Y me doy cuenta. No controlas realmente el Aire ¿Verdad?

Korra hizo una mueca.

—Muy poco, lo básico—admitió—Es el elemento que más me ha costado dominar.

—Normal—Zuko de repente sonaba más ansioso—Nada que debas preocuparte. A Aang le costó aprender el Fuego-Control ¿Sabías?

Korra abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa y miró al anciano que con aire inocente calentaba más el aire del Globo.

—¿Cómo?—dijo—Pensé que el elemento que más le costó aprender fue la Tierra.

—La Tierra fue su tormento. Tardó todo un día solo en controlar una mísera roca y no te cuento lo demás; Toph siempre fue impaciente y con Aang aprendió de templanza. Era un elemento muy discorde con su personalidad y llegar a dominarlo le fue… casi un martirio—sonrió—Pero con el Fuego ocurrió otra cosa.

Korra se sentó.

—Cuéntame.

Mako, que ya empezaba a sentirse menos mareado, intentó poner atención.

—En los tiempos de guerra la gente veía al Fuego como una desgracia, un sinónimo de llanto, pérdida, dolor y sufrimiento. Aang no lo vio del todo así porque en su primera infancia, conoció muchos Maestros Fuego benevolentes. Las cosas cambiaron cuando, en su viaje al Norte para aprender Agua-Control, encontró un viejo Maestro Fuego llamado Jeong-Jeong. Él trató de enseñarle y Aang de aprender, pero fue impaciente.

—¿Acaso se quemó?

—No a él. Cuando Aang creó su primera llama, se emocionó tanto que casi jugó con ella. Katara estaba cerca.—Zuko cerró los ojos, casi con dolor—Lo bueno, fue que Katara al intentar limpiarse las quemaduras, descubrió su poder de curación. Pero Aang lo tomó muy mal. En aquel tiempo ya estaba enamorado de ella y al verla en el suelo, llorando de dolor y corriendo lejos de él… bueno, no lo tomó nada bien. Juró nunca más hacer Fuego-Control.

—Pero lo hizo—Habló Mako ésta vez—Fue un excelente Maestro Fuego. Es más, las técnicas que me heredó son impresionantes, aún no he podido dominar ni una.

—Claro que fue un gran Maestro—repuso Zuko con orgullo—Aprendimos juntos y le enseñé cuanto sabía. Aang no tardó en realidad en dominar el Fuego. Era muy talentoso. Lo que realmente fue duro para él, fue perdonarse por causar daño a Katara, encontrar esa línea que separaba las ventajas del fuego de sus contras. Aang debió aprender que más que destrucción, el fuego es vida.

"_El Fuego es vida_" repitió Korra en su mente. Muchas veces su Maestro del Fuego le dijo eso. Pero nunca la entendió ni buscó comprenderla realmente. En toda su vida, no le causó daño a nadie; ni tampoco se lastimó a sí misma tratando de dominar un elemento.

—Aang aprendió la belleza del Fuego en este lugar—Zuko agarró el manubrio nuevamente—Y tu lo aprenderás también. Tienes un defecto grave Korra, ver más lo físico que lo espiritual. Sacas tu energía y tu dominio elemental de la fuerza, los músculos, la adrenalina. Y no es así. Debe salir de su interior.

—Lo sé—replicó la Avatar—En la Cueva de los Enamorados, entendí de dónde surge mi Tierra Control—cerró los ojos al recordar—Una extensión de mí misma. Mis segundos ojos, mis segundas manos. Es algo casi de asustarse.

—No debes asustarte por tus poderes—Zuko se asomó un poco—Ya llegamos.

Korra miró hacia el suelo. Era una enorme ciudad en ruinas, con maleza creciendo y esparciéndose, las ramas escalando las construcciones convirtiendo de poco en poco aquellas hermosas ruinas en selva. Pero, no obstante, las plantas se detenían, como si respetaran ciertas zonas. Las construcciones eran edificios hermosos, de pasillos anchos con casas y templos de varios pisos. Al verlos, Korra sintió que contemplaba una especie de ciudad ancestral de la Ciudad Imperial.

Zuko hizo descender el Globo hacia las madreselvas, cerca de los caminos donde empezaban las ruinas. Mako casi saltó para tumbarse en el suelo y aferrar las manos al césped, bendiciendo un suelo firme.

—De verdad Mako, debes hacer algo contra tus mareos—replicó Korra, cruzándose de brazos a su lado—Ponte de pie, hay que caminar.

—¿No podrías esperarme cinco minutos?—demandó sentido.

—Espéralo Korra—Zuko bajó de la canastilla de mimbre con un salto increíblemente ágil para su avanzada edad—No nos servirá de nada si ve cuatro dedos en uno. Que descanse un poco.

—Como digas.

Pero el orgullo herido de Mako hizo que se pusiera de pie en pocos minutos. Algunas rocas todavía le daban vueltas, pero no lo demostró. Al final, de tanto caminar en construcciones perfectamente simétricas el mareo desapareció. Se dirigían por los pasillos siguiendo los pasos seguros de Zuko; casi podrían jurar que el hombre conocía aquella ciudad como la palma de su mano.

—Me dices que estuviste aquí hace tiempo ¿No?—preguntó Korra, al notar que se acercaban hacia el centro de la Ciudad. Una construcción inmensa y circular que se elevaba por varias cabezas sobre ellos, en un Templo impresionante, casi como un Palacio.

—Si, cuando tenía dieciséis años—respondió—Lo bueno de este lugar es que nunca cambia ¿Y saben por qué?

Levantó la ceja hacia los dos muchachos, incitándolos a que adivinaran.

—No tengo idea—respondió Mako, ya mucho mejor y con rostro normal—¿Por qué nadie vive aquí?

Zuko se echó a reír.

—A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen.

"¡De nuevo esto!" pensó Korra con exasperación "¿No se cansan de decir esas frases misteriosas que nadie entiende? No estamos ya en el siglo pasado, es una era nueva. Deberían comenzar a hablar de forma moderna"

—¿Piensas en algo particular, Korra?

La Avatar miró al antiguo soberano y negó con la cabeza varias veces. Se volteó para ver cómo Mako contemplaba ensimismado y con asombro las construcciones. Mako sintió completa empatía por el lugar, lo rodeaba un aire misterioso que ante todo deseaba conocer. Desenterrar cada secreto oculto bajo las paredes carcomidas y mohosas.

Los escalones hacia la construcción más elevada no eran tan altos como pensaba. Los subieron con gran facilidad. El asombro de la mujer y de su pareja no pudieron ser más palpables cuando notaron a un hombre de pie en frente.

Pero no era un hombre cualquiera. La entrada al edificio tenía enfrente una calzada circular con una puerta de solsticio. En medio de la calzada, un hombre no muy alto, de anchos hombros y robusto, musculoso, los miraba fijamente. Llevaba vestimentas muy raras y antiguas. Una especie de corona de plumas enorme en su frente, con túnicas rojas, naranjas y grises bien decoradas. Un bastón en su mano y pintura en sus mejillas.

Zuko se adelantó para estar enfrente del hombre. Se inclinó con sumo respeto y humildad.

—Señor de Fuego Zuko—saludó el otro—Es un honor tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros.

—El honor es todo mío, Líder Ra.

—Han llegado justo en el momento perfecto—respondió Ra—¿Él es el Avatar?

Señaló a Mako. El chico negó impetuosamente mientras Korra se aclaraba la garganta.

—Yo soy la Avatar—le dijo.—Mi nombre es Korra.

—Bienvenida Avatar Korra. Por favor, venta y párese en frente de mí.

—Mako, también tu—le indicó Zuko.

Los dos se vieron a los ojos y entrelazaron las manos mientras caminaban hacia el Líder Ra. Él los miró fijamente, casi retándolos, después elevó su bastón hacia el sol con solemnidad.

—Aprender los caminos del Fuego es un arte milenario que se ha extendido de generación en generación—les dijo—Deben aprender de los Grandes Maestros, y enfrentarse a un juicio con ellos.

—¿Juicio?

—¿Ellos?

Mako y Korra sonaban preocupados.

—Ellos analizaran sus corazones, sus almas, sus intenciones. Si los consideran dignos les enseñaran. Si los consideran indignos, los destruirán,

—¡Oh no!—replicó Korra—¿Si ese sujeto no me cree merecedora me destruirá? ¡Yo ya se hacer Fuego-Control! No necesito arriesgarme.

—Korra—le habló Mako.—Piensa lo que estás diciendo. Siempre hay oportunidad de aprender más.

—No Mako—ella sonaba preocupada y enojada—No. Ni tu ni yo nos arriesgaremos de esa forma ¡Están locos!

—Yo si—Mako se inclinó ante el Líder Ra—Me pongo en sus manos para poder acudir a los Maestros.

—Mako…

Korra lo miró suplicante. Pero él le devolvió una mirada de confianza y astucia. Enojada, la Avatar hizo un mohín mientras miraba fijamente a Ra.

—Lo haré—miró a Mako—Solo porque tu insistes.

Zuko sonrió un poco a sus espaldas. El Líder Ra los llevó hacia la parte posterior de la Ciudad, a una enorme pirámide. En la cima había un grupo de personas llevando vestimentas y peinados parecidos. Verlos era como ver la antigua civilización en el presente. Rodeaban una enorme llama en la sala que estaba rodeada de esculturas preciosas de dragones.

—Éste fue el primero Fuego que los dragones le dieron a los seres humanos.—explicó Ra—Es sagrado y nosotros nos encargamos de cuidarlo, para que la llama nunca se apague.

—¿Dragones?—Mako pensaba que los dragones estaban extintos.

—Los Dragones fueron los primeros Maestros del Fuego y de ellos se aprendió el arte—siguió explicando—Deberán encontrar los misterios en éstas llamas. Llevaran una pequeña ofrenda del fuego sagrado hacia la cima de aquella montaña—la señaló, al otro lado de la isla—Si tienen miedo, la llama se apagará por la timidez. Si son orgullosos, altivos o dejan que sus emociones salgan de control, la flama crecerá y los quemará.

Aunque Mako y Korra sabían eso, como Maestros Fuego que era, asintieron solo por seguirle la corriente al hombre. El Líder Ra indicó entonces el camino.

—Anden.

—¿Qué?—Korra miro los escalones—¿Iremos solos?

—Este viaje es de ustedes—replicó—No de nosotros. Vayan.

Mientras veía cómo Korra y Mako descendían hacia la vereda que muchísimo tiempo atrás él mismo recorrió, Zuko no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que habló con Aang.

_Flashback._

_—Me estás tomando el pelo—replicó el Señor de Fuego, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza—Estás bromeando ¿Verdad? ¡Es una maldita broma!_

_Aang, que lucía mayor, miró a su amigo con una sonrisa muy extraña. Claro que no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa reacción. Le enterneció descubrir detrás de esa cólera la angustia y el cariño que su amigo, años después, seguía profesándole. El Avatar y el Señor de Fuego eran grandes amigos, toda su vida lo fueron; representaban en vida la amistad que algún día unió a Sozin y Roku. Pero ésta vez, sin traición. Sin final triste._

_—No—respondió el Avatar—No bromearía con algo tan serio Zuko._

_—Si lo harías si te provocara una buena risa—le respondió el soberano—Dime ya, Aang ¿Qué pasa?_

_Pero el Avatar sacó de sus túnicas un pergamino y se lo dio._

_—El Jefe Ra ya tiene todas mis indicaciones, solo debes ir con él y darle esto, para que sepa que serás tu el emisario del nuevo Avatar—Aang hablaba con mucha calma y serenidad, como si fuera poca cosa—Es lo último que te pediré, Zuko. Mi última petición._

_—Aang, de verdad que esta broma no es divertida—Zuko cerró los ojos un momento—Tienes sesenta y seis años ¡No puedes morir ahora! El mundo aún te necesita._

_—Tengo ciento sesenta y seis años Zuko. El tiempo en el iceberg ya me está cobrando facturas amigo—respondió—La paz ha durado por mucho tiempo, no niego que a mi partida se fracturará. Tú serás el último._

_—¿El último? ¿De qué me hablas? ¡Explícate de una buena vez, Avatar!_

_Aang suspiró un poco sin cansancio alguno._

_—Los Espíritus me han confiado valiosa información sobre el futuro Zuko. Ellos saben de mi pronta partida y quieren que, antes de irme, deje las cosas listas. El mundo necesita siglos de paz para restablecerse de los cien años de guerra.—explicó con ese tono de voz serio y digno—Seré el primero en partir. Y pronto todos se irán también. De nuestros amigos, Zuko, solamente quedarán tú y Katara._

_El Señor de Fuego rió._

_—Si, cómo no ¿Y Toph? ¡Ella es más joven que todos! Además, Sokka tiene una salud de acero. Por no mencionar que jamás te he visto enfermo a ti._

_—Partiré antes del otoño—cualquiera pensaría que Aang hablaba de un simple viaje, no de su muerte—Le he pedido a Katara que ella se encargue de entrenar físicamente a la nueva Avatar. Tenzin lo hará en el lado espiritual. Pero para reafirmar sus conocimientos, en un mundo más deportivo y competitivo, ella deberá volver al origen de cada elemento si quiere dominarlo del todo._

_—¿Ella? ¿Me estás diciendo que ya sabes quién será la nueva Avatar?_

_—Una mujer. Se llamará Korra, por cierto. Aunque no sé de dónde viene, si del norte o del sur. _

_—Te han dicho tanto ¿Y no pueden darte más información esos espíritus?_

_Aang rió por la broma, pero su voz retomó el matiz serio al hablar._

_—He dejado todas las cosas preparadas con mis hijos, algunos sobrinos y líderes importantes. Zuko, cuando Katara muera, Korra empezará este viaje que te menciono. Tú serás el último, y por eso te pido de favor que ayudes a Korra en esta parada. Nadie mejor que tu para confiarle el entrenamiento de la nueva Avatar ¿No crees? Mi viejo maestro._

_Zuko miró el pergamino que Aang le tendía y dudó. No podía creer que Aang fuese a morir. Eso sencillamente no era posible, al menos no aún. No ahora. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos, reconstruyeron el mundo peldaño por peldaño, dándole paz a la gente. _

_Y no solo eso. Estuvieron ahí cuando cada uno tuvo su propio boda, en el nacimiento y crecimiento de sus hijos; los entrenamientos, las peleas, acuerdos, viajes. Una vida entera. El peso de la edad al fin cayó sobre los hombros del Soberano, y comprendió que todo tiene su fin. Aang había sido un excelente Avatar, vigilando la paz celosamente y actuando de un forma muy justa, sabia y decisiva. _

_Agarró el pergamino. Confiaba en Aang, él le había dicho la verdad, y aunque una parte de su persona se negaba rotundamente a creer en lo que le decía, la otra parte había aceptado con resignación tal verdad._

_—Te lo prometo, mi viejo pupilo._

_Los dos amigos se dieron un abrazo largo, muy largo, y se despidieron. _

_Fin de flashback._

Fue la última vez que habló con Aang. Una semana antes del otoño, la noticia de que el Avatar murió tranquilamente mientras dormía recorrió todo el mundo en tiempo récord. El mundo ahora estaba indeciso y temeroso, años enteros siendo guiado por una persona a la que consideraban respetable, sabia, pilar de fortaleza y ejemplo a seguir; ahora él se había marchado. El Avatar Aang, aquel al que toda persona miraba con respeto y admiración, el orgullo del mundo, el justiciero de la paz, el Avatar más querido. Había muerto.

Zuko no lo tomó tan a mal. Ya se lo esperaba. Él y todos los demás inmediatamente tomaron las riendas del asunto. Aang había muerto, pero el próximo Avatar ya habría nacido. Era tiempo, entonces, de dedicarse al entrenamiento de Korra. Katara cumplió con su parte, como Aang se lo pidió. Y tal como fue su predicción, cuando cada uno dejó sus asuntos y problemas solucionados, fue pasando a mejor vida.

Toph, Sokka, Mai, Suki; sucesivamente en un tiempo muy corto se fueron. Cuando Katara falleció, Zuko supo que Aang se salió con la suya. Como siempre lo hacía. Y era tiempo de cumplir con esa promesa hecha diecisiete años atrás.

A la lejanía, Korra desaparecía al lado de Mako. Y el antiguo soberano sintió sobre su rostro una brisa; un aire fresco y tranquilo en el que se podía escuchar una suave risa. La risa de un niño inocente, juguetón, que no conoce ni guerra, dolor o sufrimiento. La risa que escuchó en el Polo Sur a los dieciséis años. La que habría de oír siempre que estaba en compañía del Avatar.

"Entiendo" dijo en su mente, aclarando cada pensamiento "No hay de qué, una promesa es una promesa" sonrió cuando la risa dio paso a un sonido de angustia "No me causa dolor. Extraño a Mai"

La risa retomó ante ese pensamiento. Y Zuko sonrió, porque sabía lo que pasaría esa noche.

**-o-**

—Muy bien Asami—le dijo Bolin a la pelinegra—¿Qué haremos en nuestro día libre?

Asami estaba sentada en una fuente, viendo el agua caer y salpicar gotitas líquidas a su ropa. No volteó a ver a Bolin, simplemente le respondió.

—No lo sé—estiró una mano, las puntas de sus dedos se mojaron levemente con el agua fría y cristalina—Podemos simplemente relajarnos ¿No crees?

—No lo sé ¿Tu que opinas Pabu?

El hurón escaló hacia el hombro de su amo y se inclinó cerca de su rostro, moviendo sus orejas con curiosidad.

—Estamos en la capital de la Nación de Fuego ¿Por qué no salimos y recorremos un poco las calles?—le propuso Asami—Es eso o perdernos en éste Palacio toda la tarde.

—¿Pabu?—el hurón saltó hacia el hombro de Asami.—Creo que es un si. Vayamos a la ciudad.

Los dos salieron del Palacio, los guardias aunque estrictos eran afables y unos les dieron indicaciones de lugares más turísticos en la ciudad. En tiempos de Ozai, la Ciudad Imperial estaba habitada únicamente por la familia real y las familias nobles; los ciudadanos estaban formados por mercaderes y gente rica. Cuando Zuko subió al trono cambió eso. Ahora la Ciudad era una combinación extraña y enorme de multiculturalidad, sin llegar al extremo de Ciudad República.

Había personas ricas y pobres, aunque pobres entre comillas. La gente en la Nación de Fuego, como en las demás naciones, podían presumir de una calidad de vida altísima. La ciudad era sencillamente preciosa. Y la gente extremadamente cálida, amable y enérgica.

El dinamismo de las personas se traducía en una ciudad que te contagiaba de buen humor y energía. El calor abrasador de la Nación era legendario, y la primera parada que hicieron Bolin y Asami fue una tienda de ropa. Las sedas de la Nación de Fuego eran las más frescas y delgadas de todo el mundo. Y además, vendían todo tipo de bebidas y postres refrescantes, como el helado.

Pronto Asami se dio cuenta de lo que hacía realmente especial a Ciudad República. No era su enorme construcción de edificios, la arena de Pro-Bending o cualquier cosa parecida. Era la fusión de las culturas de las cuatro naciones en una sola ciudad lo que hizo a Ciudad Republica tan amena, especial y próspera.

Pero aún así, la Nación de Fuego tenía sus peculiaridades. El helado era mucho más delicioso que cualquiera antes probado. Y tenía la comida más picante que jamás antes probó.

—¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba esto?—preguntó Asami a la camarera, señalando el platillo que ordenó y tomando mucha agua.

—Carne ahumada en salsa agridulce—respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Agridulce? ¡Me está quemando la lengua!—ya que el agua no le bastó para quitarse el ardor, empezó a comer arroz con desesperación. Pero incluso el arroz le supo picante.—Ay no… ¿No tendrán alguna comida que no sea picante?

—Puedo traerle rollos fríos de pescado, es una receta del Polo Sur—le dijo la camarera, tendiéndole un cubito de sal que inmediatamente comió para quitarse el ardor. Funcionó mejor que el agua.—¿Usted los desea también, joven?

Pero Bolin engullía ansioso toda la comida que ordenó y ni una mueca en su rostro se podía apreciar.

—No, mejor tráigame una orden de arroz picante—le dijo el Maestro Tierra.—Esto sabe delicioso.

—Como diga. Vuelvo en seguida y le traeré más agua.

Asami asintió y miró a su amigo asombrada.

—¿No te pica en lo más mínimo?

—No.

—Definitivamente tu padre fue un Maestro Fuego—replicó áspera, con la lengua aún pastosa.

Para fortuna de Asami, los rollos fríos no picaron casi nada y pudo comérselos sin rechistar. Aunque la comida era deliciosa, porque si era rica, el sabor picante nunca fue de su agrado. Ella prefería las cosas dulces. Tras ese fracaso culinario, Asami decidió ir a la Plaza de la Fundación, un centro histórico en la Ciudad Imperial. Y Bolin la acompañó.

Ninguno de los dos podía imaginar lo que habría en la Plaza de la Fundación. Ellos esperaban estatuas de dragones e historias milenarias. La Plaza era una enorme explanada con una estatua en el centro. Alrededor de la estatua elevados pilares rojos sostenían una fachada preciosamente ornamentada y que creaba una sombra acogedora. La estatua estaba rodeada de canales artificiales que desembocaban en cuatro fuentes, a la altura de los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Todos los que pasaban por ahí manifestaban respeto a la escultura. Era el Señor de Fuego Zuko, estirando una mano hacia el cielo extendida. Tenía un traje elegante y aunque estaba hecha de bronce y hierro, parecía un humano. Los efectos eran impresionantes. Enfrente de Zuko, estaba una estatua de Aang. Él tenía la misma posición que Zuko y su mano estirada quedaba justo al lado de la de Zuko. Encima de las dos manos estaba una llama grande de un fuego hermoso; como si los dos hombres estuvieran creándola al mismo tiempo, con un mismo sentimiento.

Simbolizaba la nueva Nación del Fuego y el nuevo concepto del Fuego que los dos habían construidos juntos a través de los años posteriores a la guerra. La fundación de una Nación nueva, de un pueblo nuevo. De un mundo nuevo. Ellos habían usado el fuego, aquel elemento que causó caos y descontrol, para unir y fortalecer a las cuatro naciones después de la guerra.

Y los habitantes de la Ciudad Imperial siempre se inclinaban al pasar por la estatua, porque recordaban en ella el daño que causaron al mundo y podían presenciar la grandeza del Avatar y Soberano que les permitió redimir su error, que los convirtió en una Nación gloriosa y poderosa. Pero sobre todo, querida.

Impresionada por tanto simbolismo, Asami se inclinó y comenzó a meditar, de una forma en que no lo hacía desde que era una niña. Bolin también se inclinó a su lado.

**-o-**

Era como un palpitar.

Como el suave palpitar de un corazón que expande vida. La llama en sus manos crecía o bajaba explayando luz y calor. Daba vida. Daba energía. Era sencillamente preciosa, se sentía en sus manos como tener un pequeño sol dispuesto a darlo todo porque el rededor se llenara de armonía, belleza y más vida.

Mako podía sentir que era su energía interna la que alimentaba la llama. Una especie de luz invisible. Korra recordó las lecciones de su Maestro "es el sol dentro de ti", le decía todo el tiempo. Hasta ahora parecía entender un poco las palabras de aquel hombre sabio.

No hablaron en todo el camino, demasiado concentrados en sentir el fuego. No era como las llamas que ellos creaban, o que sentían en sus casas. Era más bien como un pedacito de vida. Era indescriptible, el fuego más puro, más dinámico y hermoso que hubieran sentido antes.

En la montaña había una enorme escalera recta que daba acceso a una explanada pequeña. Ésta tenía dos caminos, uno hacia cada pico sobresaliente de la montaña; los caminos llegaban rectos a las cuevas donde, presuntamente, estaban los maestros.

El Líder Ra, Zuko y muchos ciudadanos estaban ahí. Ellos tomaron un poco del fuego que llevaban y lo alimentaron hasta que creció lo suficiente. Cada Maestro tomó un poco del fuego para hacer un círculo incandescente, en una forma de ofrenda muy curiosa y antigua que a Korra le pareció parecida.

—¿Están dispuestos a enfrentar el juicio del Fuego?—Korra despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó al Líder Ra hablándole.

—Completamente—fue la respuesta de Mako.

Él había entendido que el Fuego era algo más que un elemento, pero quería entender también qué era y porqué. Necesitaba aprender. Quería aprender. Y se arriesgaría por conseguirlo.

Viendo su seguridad, Korra asintió. Aunque su vida corría peligro, se mantenía optimista. Quizá, pasaba el juicio, quizá podía aprender. Quizá todo era patrañas. Quizá.

Subieron. Y al estar encima los tambores y cuernos sonaron. Ellos vieron entonces dos formas emergir de las cuevas hacia ellos. Cuando vieron sus largos cuerpos y sus rostros arrugados jadearon de asombro.

—¡Dragones!—gritó Korra, que se asustó e hizo la llama crecer. Ella miró el fuego que casi le quema la cara, retrocediendo. Y la llama desapareció enfrente suyo.—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Korra ¿Pero qué demonios haces?—Mako miró las manos vacías de su novia mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en su ceja al ver a los dragones rodeándolos, causando un aire tan intenso que apagó su propia llama. Giraban alrededor de la pareja, que contemplaban a los dos dragones como si fueran bestias a las que le debían miedo y respeto.

Eso hasta que los dos dragones se posaron a sus lados y abrieron sus hocicos. Había llegado. Ese era el final.

Pero las llamas crecieron alrededor de ellos, sin tocarlos, solamente crecieron, formaron una especie de barrera que ondulaba libre y se expandía con energía. Eran colores hermosos. Más allá del amarillo o el rojo. Era azul, era celeste, era verde, era negro. Eran los colores del arco iris entremezclados en tonalidades intensas y centellantes de vida, rodeándolos en una energía inmensa que los hizo quedarse anonadados, viendo.

Entendiendo.

Los dragones volaron y se fueron a sus respectivas cuevas. Los dos maestros se quedaron ahí, con sus expresiones pálidas y serenas, mientras sentían en su mente y corazón la comprensión colándose hasta explotar en una epifanía casi violenta.

—Bajen ya de allí—les dijo Zuko—¿O pretenden dormir arriba?

Los dos reaccionaron. Korra y Mako se vieron a los ojos. Podían ver en el otro la misma verdad recién compartida por los dragones. Se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte. Podían sentir el calor de sus cuerpos y los latidos de sus corazones en cada pecho. Por un momento, se sintieron uno.

Al bajar estaban demasiado impresionados y no se soltaron las manos en ningún momento. Zuko los esperaba con una sonrisa.

—Parece, líder Ra, que han entendido muy bien.

El líder comenzó a reír.

—Tiene razón—respondió—¿Les asustaron los dragones?

—Los pensaba extintos—dijo Mako.

—No lo están, se pudieron salvar. Los Maestros han tenido siete hijos que viven en ésta cumbre montañosa. Y sus hijos más hijos. Hay un total de cincuenta y dos dragones viviendo aquí.

—¿Y porqué no le dicen al mundo?—Korra estaba entre enojada y sorprendida—Todos merecen saberlo ¡Aprenderían más!

—Merecen saber cuando sepan aprender—respondió Zuko—Aang y yo mantuvimos éste secreto y dedicamos mucho tiempo para que los dragones estuvieran en paz. Estamos reducando a la gente para que vea a los dragones no como fuentes de poder, si no como fuentes de sabiduría y conocimiento—Zuko sonaba serio y solemne—Cuando la suma de dragones ascienda a cien, entonces revelaremos su existencia, para que se propaguen por el mundo. Y crearemos consciencia para que sean respetados.

—Es algo parecido a lo que hizo Aang con los bisontes voladores ¿No es así?—preguntó Mako.

—Si, solo que lo de los bisontes no se escondió. Los dragones sí, corrían más peligro.

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron entre sí.

—Hay que regresar—Zuko les dio indicaciones que lo siguieran. Anochecía. Debían volver ya a la Ciudad Imperial.

**-o-**

Estaba recostado y muy calmado en su cama. Había pasado a la alcoba de su hija, la bendijo, le deseó buenas noches, lo mismo con su yerno y se fue a dormir. En la cama, pudo ver la habitación que lo rodeaba. Era lujosa, con muchas pinturas de él y de Mai. Cuando eran jóvenes y novios. El día de su boda. Cuando eran soberanos. Con sus hijos.

El retrato de su madre estaba colgado cerca del de su boda. Después de la guerra, gastó mucho tiempo tratando de encontrarla. Descubrió que ella fue desterrada al Reino Tierra y la mandaron a un pueblo pequeño, al norte. Siguió las pistas y descubrió que pasó una vida de nómada; ella consiguió llegar a Ba Sing Se y tuvo ahí una vida tranquila. Pero cargó siempre con la tristeza de estar lejos de sus hijos. El año en que Zuko también fue desterrado, la noticia dio la vuelta alrededor del mundo y Ursa se enteró. La tristeza y la culpa la mataron poco después de eso. Zuko encontró su tumba en Ba Sing Se, ella nunca se cambió el nombre. Y llevó sus restos a la Nación de Fuego, en una cripta que le mandó construir.

Un recuerdo muy triste. Pero la ventaja ahora es que finalmente se reuniría con ella desde que fue un niño. El retrato que colgó de ella en su cuarto, la mostraba con una sonrisa de felicidad. Él era feliz solo de verla. Pero no era el único retrato que colgaba de sus paredes.

Los había también de sus amigos. Uno de él con Aang, otro con Sokka y Suki, uno con Toph y Katara. Y uno enorme que miraba siempre en los días de más nostalgia. Era largo y hermoso, pintado con colores, en una exactitud que parecía casi una foto. Estaba él, sentado con Mai al lado, los dos se sujetaban de las manos. De pie y cerca estaban Aang y Katara, inclinados uno sobre el otro, con sonrisas juguetonas y manos entrelazadas. Sokka y Suki yacían en una especie de sillón, muy juntos y tranquilos. Toph estaba de pie, en el centro y al lado de él, con una pose de actitud casi altiva.

En ese cuadro, todos eran jóvenes. Tenían entre dieciséis y veinte años. Nadie se había casado, pero los planes de boda estaban terriblemente cerca. Eran simples adultos jóvenes disfrutando sus mejores días con amigos. El grupo reunido. Unido.

Cerró los ojos recordando a cada uno por individual. Sokka, el inteligente estratega, ese que podía idear planes elaborados y sacar ventaja de lugares que nadie nunca pensó. El que tenía más visión, con ideas impresionantes, con inventos alocados. Bromista empedernido y maestro espadachín. El concejal más amable, justo y centrado de Ciudad República. Suki, su esposa, guerrera valerosa y dispuesta a todo por la gente que amaba.

La aguerrida Toph, con su carácter fuerte de fiera siempre dispuesto a imponerse sobre los demás; esa chiquilla ruda y altanera que podía demostrar gran sensibilidad y empatía por los sentimientos de las demás personas. Esa imponente Maestra inflexible.

Katara, esa Maestra agua de ojos dulces, maternal corazón y un desarrollado instinto para ayudar y proteger a las personas. Aquella que sufrió gran parte de su vida el trauma de perder a su madre; cuya voz escuchaba en las noches después de su traición en Ba Sing Se, la que le ayudó a tomar la decisión correcta. Aang, el Avatar. Ese que siempre consideró su enemigo y que el destino le colocó como su mejor amigo. Ese monje increíblemente sabio, con un sentido de desarrolladísimo de la justicia, del equilibrio y de la paz. Al que acudió por consejos en varias ocasiones. El que sin importar qué, estaba a tu lado.

Y Mai. Su dulce y amada Mai. Esa chica a primera vista insensible que en realidad guardaba sentimientos intensos, profundos y apasionados. Esa en cuya tranquilidad, en cuya templanza y mirada firme descubrió mucho más amor del que imaginó en toda su vida. Aquella que con solo verlo sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba. Esa que no usaba palabras para demostrar lo mucho que lo amaba, que convertía en acciones todas sus demostraciones de afecto. Esa que renunció a mucho de sí misma para ser su mujer, para ser la madre de sus hijos. Esa que maduró a su lado, que le calentó el corazón y le devolvió parte de su perdida alma, de su honor y su valor.

Concluyó con el retrato de la persona que fue más determinante en su juventud. El retrato de su tío Iroh. Él murió cinco años después de que fue declarada la paz y Zuko tuvo la certeza en toda su vida de que murió feliz y seguía feliz. Su tío que lo guio con paciencia y determinación, mostrándole el camino correcto de una forma lenta y minuciosa, dándole consejos, reflexiones, explicándole el misterio de la vida. Transformándolo en el hombre sabio y respetado que todo el mundo admiraba.

Zuko cerró los ojos con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Era la hora. Él lo sabía. Y no estaba ni triste, ni preocupado, ni melancólico ni enojado. Se sentía pleno.

"Ya voy" pensó "Sé que me he tardado… pero aquí estoy"

Exhaló.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Además del Fuego-Control quise reflejar los cambios positivos que ocurrieron dentro de la Nación de Fuego. La vida de Ursa que puse en este capítulo es una mera suposición, tengo demasiadas teorías sobre ella (en otro de mis fics, el Libro IV: Aire, Ursa está viva y regresa para ayudarle a Zuko a gobernar) Lo que es Ursa representa el personaje con el que más podemos experimentar, porque nada es seguro entorno a ella.

Espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer.

chao!


	7. El Templo Aire del Oeste

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

**¡****H**ola de nuevo! :D

Aquí les traigo el capítulo nuevo de Korra. Éste es un poco extraño, en parte porque no estoy segura de haberme explicado bien en la parte espiritual, donde Korra está en el Templo. Éste viene siendo un acercamiento más intenso hacia la cultura antigua, de forma que Korra aprenda a entender los misticismos de la espiritualidad. En contraste, comenzaremos a ver cosas que parecerán extrañas.

Los próximos capítulos tendrán unos giros interesantes. Espero que los sigan disfrutando!

Comentarios:

jinora96: "ojalá veamos otro maestro aire fuera de Tenzin" con esa frase terminé éste capítulo y empecé el siguiente. Me has dado una idea tremenda ¡Muchísimas gracias por eso! Y ahorita mismo me paso a leer tu fic :)

The Delirium: No lo sé, supongo que escribo las cosas que imagino en mi mente, muchas gracias por considerarlo algo muy bueno :)

dark vampire hanyou girl: me halagas diciéndome que mi fic te ha sorprendido lo suficiente para dejarme un comentario :) No es broma, realmente, una siempre se siente muy feliz cuando personas como tú manifiestan tanto gusto por las historias que una piensa detenidamente antes de redactar. Gracias.

kaxiribra: ¿de verdad? muchísimas gracias. Esa escena entre Aang y Zuko la tenía en la mente desde hace mucho.

CaFanel: te das a entender perfectamente, parte de la participación que más quería de Zuko era su manera tan directa de decir las cosas, sin rodeos; a la larga todas esas revelaciones serán cruciales en unos capítulos más adelante, cuando Korra tenga que adentrarse de lleno a su espíritu. Me alegra haber sido fiel a la templanza y carácter de Zuko, es un personaje que me fascina, pero que se me hace algo difícil de describir. Estoy perfectamente muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando éste capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**El Templo Aire del Oeste**

**.**

**.**

—Es una maldición en mi contra—respondió Korra, convirtiendo sus manos en puños y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas—¡Una gran maldición!

—No seas ridícula—le dijo Asami, acercándose para darle un abrazo—Zuko era ya un anciano, un hombre mayor. Y morir es lo más natural.

—¡Es que no es posible!—gritó la Avatar—Ayer estaba tan bien, tan sano.

—Vamos Korra, no te lo tomes a personal.

Korra no podía evitar sentirse mal. La mañana había revelado la muerte del antiguo soberano Zuko, y consternado a su hija mayor Ursa. Ella inmediatamente arregló los funerales y mandó la misiva a sus hijos y a sus primos. No demoraron nada en llegar. Aunque tampoco fue una enorme sorpresa para ellos, después de todo, el agudo sexto sentido que compartían les gritó aquella muerte desde el funeral de Katara.

También fue un funeral algo triste, máxime porque el mundo se dio cuenta, hasta ese momento, que no quedaba nadie. El Equipo Avatar, el protector de la paz, del equilibrio, había desaparecido. Sus integrantes murieron. Ya no había nada de esa generación que se arriesgó a sí misma por salvar al mundo deteniendo la guerra.

Al menos quedaban sus hijos, la segunda generación. Ellos que siempre estaban un paso delante de todos; esos que cargaban en sus hombros las responsabilidades de sus padres fallecidos. La única ventaja que trajo la muerte de Zuko fue que Korra pudo volver a ver a Tenzin.

Tenzin siempre vio a Zuko como su tío y perderlo le dolió bastante, como a sus hermanos, como a sus demás primos. Pero lo aceptó con resignación así como aceptó la muerte de su propia madre. No había nada más que hacer. Korra se refugió en los cálidos brazos de su mentor para llorar. Tenzin irradiaba mucha paz. Éstas muertes y dolores lo estaban transformando en una persona mucho más sabia y centrada. Lo empujaban hacia la iluminación.

—No te aflijas tanto Korra—Ursa colocó una mano sobre el hombro del Avatar, dándole apoyo con una de sus sonrisas—Mi padre ha pasado a mejor vida. En vez de llorar debemos festejar.

—Suenas demasiado optimista—replicó Mako. Cuando él y Bolin perdieron a sus padres ni por asomo pensaban de la forma en que Ursa hablaba.

—Ursa tiene razón—vieron a Tenzin como si estuviera loco—Subestimamos siempre a la muerte. Realmente no existe; es una despedida más larga que las demás. Pero la única certeza que tenemos en éste mundo, es que moriremos.

—Una certeza nada grata si me lo preguntas.—replicó Korra—Odio la muerte.

—Cambiemos el tema por favor—pidió Iroh, que había llegado para el funeral—Dime Korra ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu entrenamiento?

La Avatar miró al general con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien—sonaba más calmada—He aprendido mucho con Bumi y con Zuko. Creo que más en estos días que en toda mi vida.

—Mako, Bolin ¿Ustedes?—Tenzin los miró.

—¡Nunca en mi vida he tenido un dominio tan grande!—exclamó Bolin, algo más emocionado y dejando la tristeza de lado—Es asombroso.

—Perfecto. Korra, de pura casualidad ¿Has leído el tercer pergamino?

Korra se golpeó mentalmente.

—No Tenzin—respondió—¿Tú sabes algo sobre él?

—Poco, deberás leerlo. Pero más que nada, quiero hablar con Asami.

La aludida abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Conmigo?

—Si estás dispuesta—el Maestro Aire asintió—Quisiera llevarte a un lugar especial. Tu también mereces un entrenamiento específico, como el de Bolin y Mako.

La pelinegra miró a sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa; se sentía muy halagada de que hubiesen pensando también en ella y no solo en los Maestros del grupo. Asintió.

—Me encantaría acompañarte Tenzin.

—Bien—le tendió la mano—Será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes. Korra también debe leer ya su pergamino si quiere ponerse al corriente.

—¿Es que acaso voy atrasada?—la Avatar miró a su mentor del Aire-Control con una ceja alzada.

—Un poco yo diría.

—¿Por qué todos parecen saber más que yo en esto?

—Cálmate Korra—ella miró a Ursa—Todo tiene su explicación.

"Explicación mis…" se contuvo. Dio la media vuelta algo molesta y se fue a su alcoba. Abrió la caja de golpe para sacar el pergamino con el número tres sellado. Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. No podía creer tanta insensibilidad. Toda la Nación de Fuego estaba en luto por la pérdida de Zuko y éstos no dejaban de pensar en su entrenamiento ¿Es que no podían sentir el dolor dentro sus pechos, clamando por llanto, desconsuelo y tristeza? ¿Es que nunca lo quisieron tanto que la pérdida les desgarraba?

Abrió el pergamino casi con un golpe, y miró las letras borrosas a través de sus ojos acuosos.

_Korra._

_El tiempo es una ilusión, y también lo es la muerte._

_Fueron las sabias palabras que me dijo un Maestro Agua del pantano muchísimos años atrás. Katara, Sokka y yo caímos en ese pantano por condiciones climáticas y nos perdimos por separado. Cada quien escuchaba un llamado por parte de la naturaleza; todos tuvimos visiones sobre nuestro pasado, presente y futuro. _

_Fue una lección que me costó mucho tiempo aprender. Pero es hora de que tu misma la aprendas. Al Fuego le sigue el Aire. Espero que a este punto ya lo domines, y si no, lo dominarás, de eso estoy seguro. Tenzin te ha enseñado todo lo que yo sé, lo que le enseñé. Pero es hora de que uses tu propia mente para comprender._

_En ésta ocasión deberás ir al Templo Aire del Oeste. Está cercano a la Nación de Fuego, no viajarás mucho en ésta ocasión, al menos por ahora. En este viaje, no obstante, deberás ir sola. Nadie debe acompañarte. Sé que estás triste, Zuko se ha ido de ese mundo pero ten por seguro que está bien. Muy bien._

_Cálmate Korra y busca tu centro. En el Templo deberás meditar todo lo que no has meditado en estos años. Tú sabrás perfectamente cómo hacerlo. Y no olvides que el tiempo y la muerte son ilusiones. _

_Aang._

**-o-**

—¿Y a dónde vamos a ir?—preguntó Asami emocionada a Tenzin, mientras se asomaba por la silla de montar del bisonte volador viendo las mareas del mar ondulante.

—No vamos muy lejos—le respondió Tenzin—Hay una isla muy cerca. En ella está el pueblo de Agni-Ryu. Mi primo Noak vive allí.

—¿Otro primo?—Asami se mostró sorprendida.—¿Por qué no vino al funeral?

—Él te está esperando. Asami, todos ya sabíamos que Zuko moriría. No nos ha tomado por sorpresa.

—Como sabían de la muerte de Katara ¿verdad?

—Exacto.

—Mi pregunta es—Asami escogió muy bien las palabras que habría de emplear—¿Cómo es que lo saben? ¿Un don especial, meditaciones, algo?

Tenzin respiró profundamente. Esperaba esa pregunta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero le sorprendió descubrir que sería Asami la más centrada y espiritual de todo el grupo. Quizá podría superar a Korra. Eso lo diría el destino.

—Mi padre me entrenó no solo a mí, si no a mis hermanos y a mis primos en éste arte—le explicó—Si, meditamos. Tenemos un control más profundo sobre nuestro espíritu. No podemos contactarnos de manera directa con el Mundo Espiritual, si es lo que quieres saber. Pero podemos estar alerta a las señales que los espíritus nos mandan todos los días, en formas cotidianas, y entenderlo.

—¿Y eso es algo que se puede aprender?—inquirió—¿Puedo aprenderlo?

Tenzin sonrió.

—Todos lo pueden aprender—le dijo—Y claro que puedes. Pero no en éste viaje Asami. Eso será en otro viaje ¿Si?

—Como usted diga Tenzin.

La Isla a la que llegaron era de una exuberante vegetación. La aldea pequeña y un puerto también pequeño; pero era hermoso. Había una especie de Palacio al fondo de la Isla, muy aislado, con un símbolo que Asami se le hizo parecido tallado en la puerta de madera. Tenzin simplemente aterrizó dentro de los muros, como si fuera lo más natural.

El lugar era precioso. Tenía un estanque y un acceso directo al bosque. Lujoso y amplio, las explanadas eran preciosas. Ella miró alrededor con una sonrisa analizadora, mientras dos hombres salían del Palacio, caminando hacia los dos.

Tenzin saludó a uno de los hombres con un abrazo. Los dos sonreían.

—¡Mira lo bien que estás condenado!—dijo el sujeto—Nadie pensaría que tienes cincuenta años muy bien cumplidos.

—Tu tampoco estás tan mal para ser tres años mayor que yo—respondió Tenzin.

—¿Cómo están todos? ¿No ha pasado nada malo en el funeral?—preguntó, ya más serio.

—¿Bromeas? Korra fue la que se lo tomó más a mal, pero nos parece natural. Ella heredó demasiadas cosas de mi padre ¿sabes? Le lloró a mi madre aún más que Kya.

—Eso si es impresionante—le contestó—¿Y quién es ésta encantadora muchachita que tenemos aquí?

—Me llamo Asami—se inclinó.

—¿La normal?—sonrió por la broma. Tenzin lo miró casi matándolo.—¿Qué? todo Equipo Avatar necesita un normal.

—Disculpe pero, no me ha dicho su nombre.

—Teniente Noak para servirle a usted—repuso—Primo de éste Maestro Aire a mi lado.

Asami meditó el nombre, tratando de recordar.

—Noak… ¿El hijo de Sokka?

—Efectivamente, el mediano de sus hijos—sonrió con orgullo—Yo te entrenaré, pequeña. Mi tía te dio la daga de mi padre ¿No es así?

Asami metió la mano en el bolsillo y la sacó sin desenvainarla. Tenía casi treinta centímetros de largo. Parecía más una espada pequeña que una daga.

—Así es—se la mostró—Pero no he practicado con ella. No sé usar armas.

—Para eso me tienes a mí—sonrió Noak, tomando la daga—Mi padre la hizo específicamente para la ti. Él pensaba que el nuevo Equipo Avatar debería tener alguien normal, un No-Maestro que se valiera de armas y destreza física-mental.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Exactamente.

—Yo ni siquiera pensé en toda mi vida que sería amiga del Avatar—dijo Asami, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas—¿Cómo sabría el Maestro Sokka de mi existencia?

—Él no sabía que serías una mujer, si a eso te refieres, ni tampoco pensó en tu nombre—Noak hablaba muy calmado—Solamente pensó que alguien como tu. Y la hizo.

Tenzin colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Asami.

—¿Quieres entrenar con mi primo Noak? Yo entenderé si no.

—A eso vine—respondió—Mi madre siempre me dijo que el destino juega con formas que nunca comprenderemos. Creo que comienzo a entenderlo.

—Pues bien—Noak señaló hacia una explanada—Vayamos. Empezaremos su entrenamiento en éste mismo momento.

Asami asintió y caminó hacia Hakoda. Tenzin entró al Palacio, podría relajarse al menos un día.

**-o-**

El Templo Aire del Oeste era diferente en su construcción a todos los demás Templos. Los edificios parecían estar colgados "de cabeza" burlándose de la gravedad descaradamente. Korra nunca antes había ido a un Templo del Aire, más que la Isla en Ciudad República.

La Isla del Templo Aire era muy parecida a ese hermoso y enorme Templo. Pero a la vez diferente. Korra caminaba por las construcciones sin saber realmente qué debía buscar. Aang escribió que encontraría la respuesta, pero sinceramente, ella no estaba segura. Dudaba mucho de sus habilidades como Maestra Espiritual.

Las rocas eran firmes, pero unas tenían grietas. Las malezas crecían y cubrían construcciones que antes, seguro, fueron más esplendorosas. Las estatuas estaban talladas en los muros de piedra y mostraban en su mayoría a mujeres con los tatuajes de Maestros Aire, en posición de Loto, meditando intensamente.

Korra sabía muy poco sobre los Maestros Aire. Ella prestó poca atención a sus clases de historia y tampoco podía enorgullecerse de saber mucho sobre su vida pasada o las personas que detuvieron la Guerra de los Cien Años. Korra sabía más sobre su cultura, el Polo Sur, pero aún así ella era consciente que su conocimiento no pasaba de lo básico.

Suspiró agotada. Se dejó caer en el suelo. Aunque el Templo se veía viejo y un poco descuidado, no lucía para nada abandonado. El Avatar Aang había reconstruido los Cuatro Templos Aire en su juventud. Y un grupo de Acólitos del Aire viajaban para darle mantenimiento en debidas épocas del año. Todo con la esperanza de que, cuando los Maestros Aire finalmente volvieran a ser la Nación que eran de antaño, los Templos fueran poblados.

"El tiempo es una ilusión. Y también lo es la muerte"

Korra pensaba en esa frase una y otra vez. ¿Una ilusión? No podía ser cierto. Ella podía sentir la ausencia de la muerte. Podía ver los cambios del tiempo. No podían ser simples ilusiones. Korra miró el techo sin dejar de pensar. Al momento de sentarse, un golpecito en su mente le hizo cerrar los ojos.

"_El Tiempo es una ilusión"_ habló una voz en su mente.

Cuando Korra abrió los ojos, jadeó sorprendida y horrorizada. El Templo lucía hermoso, perfectamente cuidado, con las plantas florales escalando los preciosos y tallados pilares. Las pinturas en las paredes y en el suelo eran frescas y las estatuas pulidas. Había muchas mujeres Maestras Aire caminando, charlando, niños corriendo por todas partes, otros volaban entre las estalactitas y los Bisontes Voladores a lo lejos rodeaban el Templo, alzándose hacia el cielo o descendiendo por el precipicio.

"Esto no puede ser" pensó Korra, poniéndose de pie "Eso es un sueño". Pero las Maestras Aire estaban ahí. Vio a una mujer de pie frente a varios niños perfectamente formados, enseñándoles movimientos para que dominasen su elemento. Era hermoso verlo. Todos tenían expresiones de gran paz, todos se veían amables y sonrientes, todos se veían tan apacibles y carismáticos.

Risas sonaban en todos los lugares ¡Los niños corrían haciéndose bromas! Unos lanzaban ráfagas de viento y otros saltaban casi volando. Usaban el Aire como una manera de divertirse, no como un entrenamiento, no como un Arte Marcial para atacar. El Aire-Control era una parte más de sus personalidades; una divertida y atractiva parte de sus seres.

Unas Maestras meditaban, otras enseñaban, una cuidaban a los Bisontes, o cuidaban de los niños o simplemente jugaban haciendo bromas ¿Acaso estaban lanzándose pasteles con crema entre ellas mismas?

—_¡No!—_gritó de repente una Maestra.

En ese momento Korra volteó y descubrió que todo estaba exactamente igual a como antes. El Templo solo; con las huellas del tiempo en su construcción. Sin risas, no había más ruido que el del aire cuando pasaba entre las construcciones creando un ruido casi chirriante.

—¿Acaso me estaré volviendo loca?—pensó la Avatar, llevándose una mano a la frente para que los recuerdos se volvieran nítidos. Ella juraría que todo eso fue real.

"_Es real"_ habló la misma voz dulce y aguda en su mente _"Todo fue real"_

—¿Lo fue?

Korra sonrió con melancolía. Todo era tan hermoso. El sol brillaba causando colores hermosos y las flores hacían del Templo desprender un olor maravilloso. Todo lucía diferente. Todo era paz, armonía, felicidad y tranquilidad. Por un momento Korra pudo comprender el por qué Aang siempre fue toda su vida pasivo y dispuesto al diálogo; cualquiera que creciera en ese ambiente paciente y ameno, podía ser así.

La Avatar caminó entre los edificios, sus ojos no veían en ésta ocasión el Templo carcomido; veían ese lugar lleno de vida de sus visiones. Pero en una de las esquinas, encontró un brillo rojo. Korra se inclinó para ver mejor qué era eso. En el suelo, las calizas de la roca estaban negras, señal del fuego. Y había restos de metal pintado y oxidado en el suelo. Las puntas de flechas.

Otro dolor. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

_—¡No!—_gritó una Maestra mientras corría desesperada.

Misma Maestra que cayó al suelo con dos flechas salvajemente incrustadas en su pecho, manchando de rojo sus túnicas. Dos mujeres usaban desesperadamente sus poderes para ahuyentar a los Maestros Fuego, pero no podían. Creaban llamas enormes mientras un cometa brillaba cruzando el cielo, dándoles tal poder.

Los niños estaban asustados y muchas mujeres los rodeaban queriendo protegerlos, pero sus esfuerzos eran nulos. No eran personas preparadas para pelear, ellos jamás pensaban en guerra o lucha, ellos pensaban en la paz y armonía. Los gritos de los pequeños mientras las llamas alcanzaban sus pequeños cuerpos, consumiéndolos, eran agonizantes. Las propias mujeres gritaban desesperadas y el Templo comenzó a incendiarse. Estatuas y pinturas eran destruidas por las armas de soldados despiadados que lo mismo atravesaban el corazón de una anciana que el corazón de un bebé.

Dolor, miseria, destrucción. Había fuego por todas partes, gritos, llantos, niños llamando a sus madres, bebés lanzados al vacío del precipicio, maestras que se retorcían en el suelo mientras el fuego destruía y derretía sus cuerpos lentamente. Y los soldados regocijándose de su dolor.

—¡NO!—Gritó Korra, corriendo y tratando de ayudarlos, viendo tal masacre infame mientras sus manos no producían el más mínimo fuego—¡NO!

¡Quería ayudarlos! Pero ¿Cómo?

Una luz cambió la perspectiva. En ésta ocasión, ya no había soldados y las llamas se habían extendido. El Templo estaba parcialmente quemado, pero seguía en pie, casi ileso. Había cuerpos cubriendo los suelos, cuerpos quemados, empapados en sangre. Nadie vivo.

—No…

"_La Muerte es una ilusión"_ habló la voz en su mente.

"Cállate" respondió Korra "¿Cómo puede ser una ilusión lo que acabo de ver? ¿Cómo puede ser esa masacre una ilusión? ¿Cómo?" gritó con desesperación, llorando desconsolada.

"_No hay nada malo en la muerte Korra, lo malo es el asesinato"_ respondió _"No te preocupes por esas buenas almas, joven Avatar"_

"¿Quién eres tú?" replicó Korra.

Entonces una imagen se materializó delante de ella. Era una Maestra Aire sonriente, hermosa y serena.

—Soy la Avatar Yanchen pequeña, y crecí en éste Templo.

—¿Cómo puede ser una ilusión la muerte, Avatar Yanchen?—preguntó—Esas buenas Maestras ya no están en éste mundo…

—Lo están Avatar—Yanchen puso una mano sobre el pecho de Korra, haciendo una luz brillar.—Están aquí.

Cuando Korra cerró los ojos, miró el amor de esas buenas Maestras y de ese pueblo pacífico. Luego miró a las familias del Reino Tierra que se cuidaban entre sí, vio a Asami, Mako y Bolin cuando estaban con ella, bromeando y divirtiéndose. Escuchó los mismos tipos de risas.

—No hay tal cosa como la pérdida—decía la antigua Avatar—Solo existe la ilusión de la pérdida. Korra, sé que tu no has vivido la pérdida en su totalidad. Cuando llegue el momento, podrás comprender más a fondo esta verdad que tratamos de enseñarte.

—¿Qué no he vivido la pérdida?—reclamó—¡Dos de mis maestros han muerto!—gritó con lágrimas—Y ha sido mi culpa.

—¿Culpa tuya?¿Porqué debería ser tu culpa?

—Nadie muere hasta que se acerca a mí—dijo llorando abiertamente—Cuando mas cerca estuvieron de mí, murieron.

—Pero tus amigos no han muerto.

—Aún.

—La Muerte es algo normal del mundo, es un adelanto. Ellos realmente siguen en tu corazón—le mente de Korra evocó todos sus recuerdos de Katara y de Zuko—Y ellos seguirán ahí hasta que tu misma los alcances en el Mundo Espiritual.

—¿Y cómo hago para que sane el dolor?

Yanchen sonrió.

—Debes aceptar las decisiones del Universo. Mi niña. Debes aceptar.

Korra abrió abruptamente los ojos. Era de noche y estaba recostada en el suelo del Templo. Las estrellas y la luna brillaban en el cielo hermosas y todo era silencioso. Por un momento, Korra pensó que todo fue un sueño. Pero su corazón y su mente se sentían tan plenas, que sonrió.

—La muerte es una ilusión…

**-o-**

—O pobrecita—dijo Fuen, acariciando lentamente la frente de Naga—Extrañas a Korra ¿No es así?

La osa polar se dejó caer sobre la cubierta del barco, mientras un ruido curiosamente triste se escapaba de su hocico. Fuen colocó un plato lleno de pescados enfrente de Naga; ésta miró los pescados con poco interés, mordisqueando uno sin llegar a terminárselo. El animal se veía muy triste.

—También estoy preocupado—le dijo—Ha pasado casi una semana. Se supone que la señorita Korra no debería tardar tanto.

Fuen levantó su mirada hacia la noche estrellada.

—No te preocupes Naga—le dijo a la osa polar—Ella está muy bien. Ya verás cómo pronto la veremos con nosotros riendo en éste barco, sabrá Dios a dónde ¿no crees?

Naga replicó sentándose, contagiándose un poco del optimismo de Fuen. Luego bostezó y acomodó la cabeza encima de sus patas, tratando de dormir. Fuen acariciaba el pelaje blanco de Naga con cariño mientras miraba las olas del mar y las estrellas; era una noche hermosa, nada calurosa, con el suave sonido del oleaje, la frescura del mar y la calidez de la Nación de Fuego.

Fue cuando escuchó unos pasos subiendo por el puente hacia la proa del barco. Fuen no se tensó ni se puso en pie, siguió acariciando a Naga para que durmiera plácidamente. Un hombre de vestimentas negras, con el rostro encapuchado y oculto por las sombras de la noche, se paró a varios metros de distancia. Naga se sentó curiosa y lista para atacar de ser necesario.

—El viajero se honra con la presencia de un paisano—dijo Fuen—¿Puedo ayudarlo?

—Claro que puede ayudar—respondió, con una voz potente y firme—A que reconozca el camino de regreso a mi casa.—sacó de su bolso un enorme pescado frito y se acercó lentamente a Naga. Le dio el pescado en la boca, sin dejar de acariciar su pelaje.

—Bien ¿Qué novedades han ocurrido?—preguntó Fuen, al notar que Naga olfateaba ansiosamente al hombre y, aparentemente, lo aprobaba.

—Me temo que el inventor ha escapado—dijo de mala gana—No sé cómo pudo, pero mis hombres ya están buscando. No podría ir muy lejos, debe dirigirse a una ciudad importante del Reino Tierra.

—Perfecto—contestó Fuen—Que nadie se entere ¿bien? Mándale una misiva al concejal Tenzin, él sabrá perfectamente qué hacer. Y que la noticia no llegue a los medios.

—¿Qué hay del Avatar, señor?—inquirió—¿Debemos notificarle a Korra?

—No por ahora. Deje que hable del tema con el concejal Tenzin, por favor.

—Como usted diga.

—Duplique la seguridad.

—Ya ha sido duplicada.

—Entonces mucha suerte.

El hombre se inclinó y bajó de la proa, Naga se recostó nuevamente y miró a Fuen.

—Un amigo Naga, nada de qué preocuparse ¿Bien?—le sonrió—Solo no le digas a Korra por ahora.

Los dos se quedaron en la silenciosa proa, viendo al cielo estrellado, antes de que el cansancio los llevara a una tierra de sueños y más felicidad.

* * *

Yanchen es de mis avatares favoritas, al igual que Kyoshi. En ésta ocasión quise mostrar que Korra comenzaba a ponerse en contacto con más vidas pasadas aparte de Aang, porque a final de cuentas ella recibirá ayuda no solamente de Aang, si no de todas sus vidas anteriores. El entrenamiento de Asami se me hizo una buena forma de darle algo de protagonismo, una forma más para defenderse y además, conocer a Noak. Hasta donde llevo planeado tendrá un importante papel más adelante.

¿Qué es lo que piensan sobre Fuen? ¿Con quién estaba hablando y porqué? ¿De qué lado está?

Más intrigas y misticismos en el próximo capítulo! :)

Gracias por leer.

chao!


	8. La Ciudad ¿Impenetrable?

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola!

Pues, aquí les traigo el capítulo nuevo. Me tarde un poquito más escribiendo, en parte porque las ideas se confundieron en mi mente y tarde mucho más en desarrollarlas que de costumbre. Como sea, gracias por seguir leyendo este alocado fic y espero que les guste el capítulo :)

Comentarios:

CaFanel: ¡Muchas gracias! me alegro que te siga gustando cada capítulo, y efectivamente, el capítulo anterior iba a marcar un poco del giro que dará el fic. No será mucho, la verdad se mantendrá la trama a lo largo de la historia. Si te gustó lo de espiritualidad, el próximo capítulo será enfocado completamente a eso pero de forma diferente... bueno no te arruino más las cosas. Espero que te hayas divertido en tus vacaciones-

Avatar1294: que bueno que te gustara :D Disfruta estos capítulos también, porfa.

The Delirium: jajajaja, bueno dime exactamente qué no comprendes y con mucho gusto te lo aclararé :) Sobre Zuko, lo sé, pensaba mantenerlo con vida pero en esos temas soy demasiado sensible. Queria reunir a Zuko con sus amigos y con sus familiares.

Izumi Sumiko Sensei: me alegro mucho que pienses de esta forma para con el fic, y me alegro mucho también de encontrarte en DeviantArt, me sentía asustada en una página que no conocía con tanta gente diferente... pero bueno.

valefanmakorra: ¡10.0! ¡Yeah! no sabes como me alegra que te guste la historia y que opines de esa forma sobre mi redacción. A diferencia de otros escritores, siempre escucho y estoy al pendiente sobre lo que mis lectores opinan de los capítulos, la trama y la redacción. Su opinión es siempre importante.

jinora96: No, Teo no. Es más, ni se me había ocurrido meterlo en la serio... es una idea interesante ahora que lo pienso. Pero bueno, el encapuchado será revelado en unos capítulos más; y no hay de qué, tu fic es muy emocionante, espero con ansias otro capítulo :)

¡Atención!

Este capítulo se centra completamente en lo sentimental de Korra y veremos al fin una escena romántica (completamente) de Makorra. Se los había prometido, se los cumplo. Este capítulo es la introducción a los problemas que Korra empezará a enfrentar en el próximo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 8.**

**La Ciudad ¿Impenetrable?**

**.**

**.**

_Estimado y Honorable Miembro del Consejo Tenzin_

_Por medio de ésta nota se le notifica que el inventor ha sido encontrado en Ba Sing Se. Se sabe poco de su paradero real o sus movimientos actuales, pero esperamos tener más información pronto._

Tenzin no necesitó de una firma para saber quién le mandaba ese escrito. Cerró los ojos suspirando y pensando cuándo, en qué momento, el mundo volvería a tener una verdadera paz. Sin amenazas.

Él extrañaba su infancia y juventud. Las Naciones respetaban demasiado la figura de su padre, el Avatar Aang, como para siquiera pensar en la guerra. La paz era inmensa, era interminable. O al menos daba la ilusión de ser eterna. La muerte de Aang dio pie a que algo de desorden floreciera entre tantas personas confundidas; pero, gracias a los Espíritus, nada pasaba a mayores.

Si pensaba detenidamente en las aventuras que su padre, su madre y sus tíos pasaron desde que eran muy jóvenes, lo que él estaba viviendo ahora y la Revolución de Amón fue cosa de niños. Korra estaba demostrando ser una gran Avatar, pero le faltaba todavía para hacerse de la grandeza que pusiera autoridad en los demás.

—Tock-Tock—dijo una voz femenina y sonriente—¿Se puede pasar?—preguntó.

Tenzin enrolló la nota para ver a Korra en el umbral de su alcoba en el palacio de la Nación de Fuego.

—Adelante—respondió—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Solamente preguntar por tu persona. Llevas encerrado toda la mañana ¿Ocurre algo?—lo último tenía un dejo de preocupación palpable.

—Nada importante—repuso Tenzin—Solo era Pema. Tal parece que debo volver.

—¿Tan pronto?—Korra realmente estaba triste. Ella le tenía mucho cariño a Tenzin. Y recientemente, más aprecio que el de antes.

—Los niños me necesitan. Además, dudo mucho que hayan estado meditando en mi ausencia, como se los pedí—sonrió como quien habla de una broma personal—¿Y a dónde irás ahora?

—Polo Norte—replicó la Avatar—De verdad, éstos pergaminos casi carecen de sentido.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Yo sé que la intención es aumentar mis poderes y mi conciencia espiritual, pero pienso a veces que están lejos de lograrlo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar en eso, Korra?—Tenzin se acercó más a la morena para poder apreciar sus facciones, y las cosas que sus muecas ocultaban.

—No comprendo casi nada de las lecciones que Aang pretende enseñarme—refunfuñó—No sé si es problema mío, o problema de él.

Tenzin rió.

—Cálmate Korra ¿Dónde quedó la paciencia?—Tenzin agarró su hombro con cariño—Sé que a veces las lecciones de mi padre son exasperantes y pareciera que no te llevan a ningún lado (créeme, sé mucho de eso) pero era un excelente maestro y sé que al final comprenderás todo a la perfección.

—Tú lo conocías más que yo.

—Korra, él era tú—Tenzin la miró con mayor seriedad.—Lo comprenderás.

Korra buscó un punto para cambiar de tema y lo encontró muy rápido.

—Y…¿Cuándo te vas?

—Ésta misma tarde—Tenzin dio la vuelta hacia su cama, donde las túnicas estaban dobladas al lado de una maleta pequeña—Mientras más pronto mejor.

—Ya veo… iré a avisarle a Mako y a los demás.

Tenzin miró a su pupila irse algo cabizbaja y pensó en todas las cosas que Korra estaba pasando. No era algo fácil ni para él menos. Pero bueno, lo que no mata, fortalece. Ésa lección le costó mucho aprenderla y sabía, no hay forma de entenderla a menos que la vivas.

Korra estaba ahora en la explanada, sentada con el pergamino en sus manos y lo leía una y otra vez.

_Hola Korra._

_Para éste punto, solamente debo decirte que ahora viajarás al Polo Norte. En la Tribu Agua del Norte mi hija Kya podrá llevarte a un lugar especial, un Oasis sagrado._

_Cuando aconteció la Invasión de la Nación de Fuego dirigida por el almirante Zhao, ni la Tribu, ni mis amigos ni yo estábamos preparados para la inmensa tropa que se puso ante nosotros, con intenciones de destruir la Tribu Agua del Norte. Estaba desesperado porque no pensaba permitir la destrucción de ningún otro pueblo, y porque no hallaba la forma de salvarlos._

_El Estado Avatar no era una opción viable. Yo no podía controlarme cuando entraba en esa faceta de mi poder y la probabilidad de que hiciera justo lo que se necesitaba inmerso en tanta energía era tan nula, que descarté ésa idea apenas la pensé. Pero por otra parte, estaban los Espíritus. El problema era que yo tampoco sabía cómo comunicarme al Mundo Espiritual._

_Has de recordar que tu deber de Avatar es, además de mantener la paz, mantener el contacto entre el Mundo Físico y el Mundo Espiritual. Eres el puente que los une. El único. En el Oasis Sagrado aprendí cómo viajar hacia el Mundo de los Espíritus y estoy seguro de que tu también podrás aprender a hacerlo en ése lugar._

_El Oasis Sagrado es el hogar de los Espíritus de la Luna y el Océano. Un lugar demasiado espiritual y que funciona como portal con su sola presencia. Solamente deberás saltarlo y eso, créeme, no es tan difícil. Cuando logres pasar por ti misma en éste lugar, podrás pasar por ti misma en cualquier otro sitio. Solo entonces tu conexión con mí persona y con los demás Avatares será plena._

_Korra, te deseo la mejor de las suertes en éste viaje. Y recuerda que nunca estás sola._

—¿Amor?—ella inmediatamente levantó la vista hacia Mak, que estaba inclinado enfrente de ella con semblante curioso—¿Puedo?

Ella inmediatamente recogió las piernas de forma que Mako pudiera sentarse a su lado. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un corto rato hasta que el Maestro Fuego habló.

—¿Pasa algo Korra?—preguntó.

Desde que Korra llegó del Templo Aire del Oeste, había estado demasiado pensativa y temperamental. Ella se la pasaba paseando completamente sola por los jardines, con la mente en otra parte, sin permitir que nadie se le acercara o siquiera hablara con ella. Tenzin fue el afortunado al que Korra acudió para despejar unas pocas de sus dudas. Problemas que no tuvo la confianza de compartir con Mako, su novio, y que dejó realmente sentido al Maestro Fuego.

Mako quería ser parte de la vida de Korra, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Más allá de compartir las aventuras, los besos y las citas; quería que ella se la acercara para hablar de sus preocupaciones, de sus angustias, de sus sentimientos. Quería ser su confidente, de la misma forma en que ella lo era de él.

—¿Qué?—replicó ella con enfado controlado—¿Acaso debía de pasarme algo?

Claro que a Korra le pasaba algo. La charla con la Avatar Yanchen no pudo dejarla más confundida; y la petición de Aang para entrar el Mundo Espiritual… no. Ella no podía ir al mundo de los espíritus. No podía.

—¿Eh? No. Amor, de verdad, te estoy preguntando bien…

—¡Te estoy respondiendo bien!—se cruzó de brazos. Korra odiaba que los demás la consideraran débil. No era el caso, pero…

—Andas demasiado temperamental últimamente.

—Mira quién lo dice, el Maestro del elemento más inestable de todos.

—¿Y ahora estás enojada? ¿Pero qué te pasa?

—¡No me pasa nada!—lo miró a los ojos—¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que me pasa algo? ¡Estoy bien!

—¡Me estás gritando!

—¡Tu también me estás gritando!

—¡Basta!—Mako se puso de pie muy molesto y lanzando pequeñas llamitas de su boca.—Me voy antes de que cometa una locura.

—¡Claro! ¡Vete, cobarde, poco hombre!

Las manos de Mako se hicieron puños mientras caminaba alejándose más de Korra, y ella contenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Una vez que el chico estuvo lejos, se abrazó a sí misma escondiendo el rostro tras las rodillas para llorar a gusto, sintiéndose miserable, tonta, ingenua y malvada.

Mako solamente estaba preocupado por ella, desde luego que no merecía esos gritos. Pero Korra estaba demasiado confundida, asustada y llena de miedos como para pensar claramente en éste momento.

Confundida, porque toda su vida deseó aventuras, acción, drama y romance; y ahora que tenía todo eso le pesaba demasiado, no estaba segura de cómo llevarlo. Estaba convencida de que había pasado por suficiente acción para una vida entera y, no obstante, apenas estaba empezando la aventura.

Tenía miedo porque ella ya no sabía qué hacer ni cómo hacer para resolver los problemas que debía, por obligación, disolver. Ella lloraba por la impotencia de ver a un mundo que la necesitaba y de saber que no era ni por asomo lo que el mundo esperaba.

Asustada de que estaba enfrentándose a la realidad que llevaría toda su vida.

Korra ya no sabía cómo actuar.

**-o-**

Tenzin se fue volando sobre su bisonte poco después de charlar con Korra. Se despidió de Ursa y de todos, deseándoles suerte. Pero no fue a Ciudad República.

El muro de Ba Sing Se podía apreciarse a la distancia con gran imponencia. Se alzaba recto y precioso sobre las regiones del Reino Tierra. Tenzin recordaba perfectamente Ba Sing Se. Sus padres hacían viajes muy seguidos hacia la capital del Reino Tierra, tanto por cuestiones políticas, como por razones personales. Katara hartó a sus tres hijos contándoles miles de veces la historia de cómo ella y Aang se hicieron novios, en el balcón de Ba Sing Se.

Tenzin sonrió con nostalgia mientras aterrizaba en el anillo superior, cerca de Palacio real y los cuarteles generales. Prontamente el Grupo de los Cinco salió para recibirlo. Tenzin caminó hacia ellos con calma.

—Bienvenido sea Concejal Tenzin—le dijeron—Estábamos esperando su llegada.

—La misiva que me mandaron sonaba muy urgente—les respondió—¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—¿Dónde está el Avatar?—preguntó inmediatamente uno de los generales—¿No ha venido con usted?

—No—Tenzin ya se esperaba esa pregunta—Pero vendrá más tarde, en una semana a más tardar.

—Esto no es bueno. Contábamos con la ayuda del Avatar para esto.

—Yo me ocuparé personalmente de que las cosas no lleguen a peor, mientras Korra llega—explicó—Les aseguro que la razón de su tardanza es algo honorable que no puede esperar.

—¿A qué se debe su demora?

—Korra está en la última fase de su entrenamiento—les aclaró—Pero es una chica talentosa. No demorará mucho en llegar.

—Confiaremos en usted concejal Tenzin—habló el segundo general—Usted sabe que usualmente no pedimos ayudas para enfrentar los crímenes organizados de nuestra ciudad o del Reino—continuó—Pero en ésta ocasión lo haremos porque son fuerzas mayores.

—Dígame bien, entonces ¿A qué fuerzas se están enfrentando?

El general respondió con un poco de enfado.

—Contra equalistas.

**-o-**

Hiroshi estaba muy ansioso.

La oscuridad de la noche refugiaba su silueta encapuchada mientras caminaba por las calles de Ba Sing Se, la Ciudad Impenetrable. Esa hermosa metrópoli queresguardaba secretos y una belleza enigmática incapaz de desaparecer a través de los años. Su ansiedad se debía, entre otras cosas, a que nadie debía reconocerlo.

Ba Sing Se había cambiado mucho. Sus calles, mucho más amplias, dejaban pasar diferentes Sotomóviles y los edificios altos mostraban un estilo arquitectónico único, basado en figuras geométricas exactas y de tallados finísimos; combinación de la tecnología con la Tierra-Control.

Aislándose hasta llegar a un callejón, Hiroshi se puso de pie frente a una puerta y tocó tres veces a un ritmo específico. La puerta se abrió y entró a una sala escasamente iluminada donde pudo quitarse la capucha para ver alrededor. Había solamente dos personas ahí, con vestimentas de verde oscuro que lo miraban ceñudo.

—Ha tardado mucho—le dijo el más alto y musculoso—Pensábamos que se estaba arrepintiendo.

—¿Arrepentirme yo?—se mofó—¡Jamás! Antes muerto que renunciar a mis ideales.

—Es mucha la pasión con la que hace su trabajo.—le dijo el otro hombre, de voz más tersa pero imponente—Y lo admiro. Pero recuerde lo que pasa cuando alguien traiciona a los Dragones.

Sacando de su cinturón una enorme espada, el filo de aquella arma rozó levemente el cuello de Hiroshi sin inmutarlo.

—Nunca traiciono, no es mi costumbre—le respondió—Y si me permite, quisiera terminar mis trabajos.

—Adelante, señor.

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, haciendo que Hiroshi apagara las veladoras para prender la energía eléctrica. Se fue directamente a su mesa de trabajo, donde las hojas llenas de dibujos y los prototipos de armas reposaban ansiosas de ser terminadas.

Comenzó sus trabajos nuevamente, su mente remontándose a los últimos acontecimientos en los meses pasados.

Escapar de prisión fue relativamente sencillo, o al menos al principio. Muchos de sus contactos fueron encarcelados y detectados, pero un grupo pequeño quedó en pie. Tardaron mucho en sacarlo de prisión porque casi toda la corrupción de Ciudad República fue aniquilada. La Avatar era poderosa, debía reconocerlo; al paso que iba la corrupción quedaría reducida a cenizas.

No podía permitir que el mundo que había empezado a construir con Amón terminara destrozado. Es verdad, Amón resultó ser un fraude, pero sus ideales no. Los Maestros tenían que ser exterminados por todo el caos y las desdichas que causaban alrededor del mundo ¿Es que nadie de daba cuenta de que ellos eran los culpables de todas las desgracias?

La guerra de los cien años, para empezar. Fueron los Maestros Fuego con su enorme poder los que fueron quemando parte por parte el mundo durante un siglo, hasta que al fin fueron derrotados. Los Maestros Fuego, que con sus llamas le arrebataron a su esposa salvajemente de un segundo al otro.

Los Maestros que debían ser destruidos. Una vez fuera de prisión, Hiroshi consiguió llegar a Ba Sing Se escondido. No había mucha seguridad para entrar en la ciudad de las murallas, la paz que se respiraba en el mundo hizo que todos los reinos bajaran la guardia.

Hiroshi fue inmediatamente al anillo inferior, donde estaban los marginados. Pensaba que ahí podría encontrar buenos reclutas. Pero no fue realmente así, nada era como Hiroshi pensaba.

El tiempo que estuvo viviendo en Ba Sing Se, Aang encontró algunas cosas desagradables, entre ellas, la forma tan diferente en que era tratada la gente por su posición social. Él era un Maestro Aire, criado por Monjes, y odiaba la discriminación. Tuvo muchas charlas y discusiones con el Rey Tierra para que toda su población tuviera un trato decente.

El muro que dividía los anillos medianos e inferiores fueron destruidos, y la seguridad que rodeaba el muro del anillo superior eliminada. La gente al fin podía ir de un lado al otro de la ciudad en el transporte público sin importar el lugar donde vivía. El crecimiento de las Cuatro Naciones por los tiempos de paz volvió al Reino Tierra un competente cultural e industrial, acrecentando sus riquezas. Las diferencias económicas pronto se vieron reducidas y ahora, eran más una ilusión que realidad.

Hiroshi miraba cómo las personas caminaban tranquilas en una ciudad bastante segura, todos eran felices. Todos menos los criminales; los renegados de la sociedad. Aquellos que actuaban mal por instinto o por decisión.

Pero Hiroshi ya no era cuerdo. Él se corrompió tanto por el odio, la maldad y las ideas ecualistas que no pensaba de forma normal. Él veía al mundo de una manera en que no lo era. Y los criminales desfilaron en su mente como personas normales que eran tachadas de extrañas por pensar diferentes.

Los trastornos mentales que había padecido Hiroshi crecían constantemente. Al ritmo en que iba, pronto su razón habría de evaporarse. Eso, lamentablemente, no lo hacía menos peligroso. Y el hombre se las ingenió para adentrarse a una pequeña organización criminal llamada "Dragones" en el sector más bajo de la ciudad.

Los Dragones no eran tontos. Ellos sabían perfectamente quién era Hiroshi y lo estaba usando. El hombre tenía una mente mecánica impresionante y creaba armas sin precedentes. Los Dragones estaban fingiendo descaradamente seguir los ideales ecualistas, a cambio de las armas que les brindarían enormes ventajas contra la policía de Ba Sing Se.

Pero Hiroshi no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

**-o-**

—Oye—Korra estaba de pie en el umbral de la habitación, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada puesta en el suelo—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Mako estaba parado frente a la cama metiendo frenéticamente todas sus cosas en la mochila de viaje que traía. Al verlo, Korra se encogió. Él no la miró cuando respondió.

—Di lo que quieras—siguió metiendo ropas en la mochila.

—Quería disculparme—admitió la Avatar, sin vergüenza—Por gritarte hace unas horas. Sé que estabas tratando de ayudarme, pero… simplemente no lo soporté.

—Está bien.

Silencio.

Korra había esperado cualquier cosa, una palabra, un reproche, una mirada enojada, una mirada comprensiva, un abrazo, un beso… cualquier cosa, menos el silencio. Era algo que sencillamente no soportaba.

—¿No me vas a decir nada?—cuestionó.

Mako se encogió de hombros, mirándola por primera vez en toda esa charla.

—¿Para qué?—le dijo—No es como si mi presencia te ayudara mucho ¿verdad?

—Por favor no empieces Mako. Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien ¡Trato de disculparme!

—Pues de alguna manera no suena como una disculpa—replicó—Y no creo que sea la mejor forma de hacer las cosas.

—¿Y qué pretendes entonces?—Korra había dado dos pasos dentro de la habitación, acercándose más a él—¿Qué me arrodille, que suplique por tu perdón?

—¿Por qué para ti una disculpa es una humillación?—le preguntó—¿Por qué no permites que nadie te ayude aún cuando lo necesitas?

—¡Por que no lo necesito!—gritó, habría lágrimas formándose en sus ojos por la ira y las manos eran dos puños tensos, lastimándole los dedos.

—¿Te estás viendo? ¿Te estás escuchando?—Mako la agarró con mucha fuerza de los hombros, jalándola hasta el espejo para que se viera en el reflejo—¿Acaso crees que me gusta verte así, enfadada, confundida, perdida y llena de ira? ¿Crees que es bonito para mí verte sufrir por cosas?

—¿Y tu crees que es lindo para mí discutir cuando lo que más necesito es calma?

—¡Entonces habla!—le gritó, ya exasperado—¡Dime qué es lo que quieres! Siempre que intento ayudarte me apartas y jamás me buscas cuando tienes algún problema.

Korra abrió los ojos ante esa revelación. Porque Mako tenía la razón.

—¿No confías en mí?—continuó Mako, ya más tranquilo pero aún dolido—¿Es orgullo? Sé que el Avatar es la fuerza más grande del mundo, la persona más poderosa. Pero aún eres humana Korra.

Mako agarró la mano de Korra con mucho cuidado y cariño.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Yo estoy aquí por ti y por ti me quedaré.

La Avatar tenía su mirada baja, hacia el suelo. En parte se sentía humillada, y era porque Mako tenía absolutamente toda la razón en ese aspecto. Ya muchas veces Katara le dijo en el pasado que dejarse llevar por las emociones, llorar, reír y divertirse (cosas aún más profundas que buscar aventuras) no tenían que hacerse solas.

Pero era un constante choque. Ella siempre contó consigo misma, ella siempre se consideró la más audaz, la más fuerte ¡La Avatar! Salir sola de sus problemas y resolver los del mundo era su deber. Pero estaba demostrando que las cosas no eran así. Al menos no para ella. Las cargas se tornaban demasiado pesadas. Odiaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba alguien con quien compartirlas.

No era como la pelea contra Amón, en que desde luego que necesitaba ayuda. Era todo un ejército bien preparado, y ella ocuparía otro ejército para poder hacer una pelea justa. Y más importante que eso, Amón era otra persona, oculta tras una máscara, pero _otro._

Y en ésta ocasión Korra no estaba peleando contra otra persona, otro ser, otro ejército y otra Nación. Ella estaba peleando contra ella misma.

Sucumbida ante el vacío que Korra estaba experimentando desde hacia rato en su interior, abrazó con bastante fuerza a Mako y éste la apretó contra su pecho, susurrándole palabras afectuosas y acariciando su cabello lentamente. Korra lloraba por su confusión, por sus miedos y sobre todo, por el amor que le tenía a ese Maestro Fuego. Un amor que gritaba convertirse en algo más.

—En la nueva carta—le dijo Korra, ya más calmada—Aang me está pidiendo que vaya al Mundo Espiritual.

Mako asintió.

—¿Y es algo malo? Tengo entendido que el Avatar puede ir y venir cuando quiera. Está entre sus poderes.

—Lo sé—replicó—Pero… me da miedo.

Mako la abrazó de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que te asusta, Korra? ¿Ya has ido antes?

Korra se encogió un poco sobre sí misma.

—De hecho… creo que una vez si fui al Mundo Espiritual.

—¿Ah si?—Mako abrió los ojos de sorpresa—¿Y qué paso?

Korra cerró los ojos al contarlo.

—No lo sé. Tenía siete años. Estaba practicando mi Agua-Control, pero me distraje jugando con Naga. Corrí y corrí hasta que llegué a un barranco. Tendría unos quince metros de altura… no sé que pasó, si me resbale o tropecé… pero caí. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo caía en al aire hacia el mar, y grité y lloré sabiendo que sería mi final.

Mako podía sentir el cuerpo de Korra temblar bajo su tacto y adivinó que aquel recuerdo aún le causaba miedo y espanto. La abrazó más fuerte mientras hablaba.

—Mi alma salió de mi cuerpo, en un vértigo que se sentía espantoso. Caí entonces en una tierra tan diferente y hermosa a la vez, de colores impresionantes… pero había seres extraños, unos grotescos, otros enormes, unos pequeños y unos oscuros. Todos halaban al mismo tiempo, me rodeaban, me señalaban. Yo no entendía lo que me decían, pero estaba asustada, perdida, nadie me ayudaba y solamente podía escuchar sus risas… como si se burlaran de mí.

Simple y sencillamente espantoso. Más para una niña de siete años.

—Después vi una luz y escuché la voz de mi mamá suplicándome que volviera… no sé que pasó después. Estaban mis padres y la Maestra Katara a mi alrededor… me cargaron asustados y me llevaron a la casa.

—¿Nunca te dijeron qué pasó?

—Mucho después Katara me explicó que entré en el Estado Avatar, porque la caída me hubiera matado, fue una reacción para defenderme. Pero cada vez que mencionaba el Estado Avatar o el Mundo Espiritual me asustaba, pensaba que sería lo mismo.

—Piensas que será lo mismo—le corrigió.

—Si… yo no quiero ir. No sé que vaya encontrar ahí.

—Algún día tendrás que ir Korra—le dijo—Pero no te preocupes. Las cosas ya no son las mismas, ahora entrarás porque tú quieres y sé que será una experiencia mejor.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que será mejor?

—Estaré contigo—juntó su mano con la de ella, entrelazando los dedos—Siempre estaré contigo.

Korra estaba tan maravillada por esa confianza ciega en su persona, que asintió. Cuando los dos se besaron, no hubo ni atisbo de pasión o de lujuria. Solo un beso suave, casto y lleno de cariño, de confianza, de un mutuo acuerdo de complicidad.

* * *

En La Leyenda de Korra, nos dejan ver que los miedos más importantes de Korra son precisamente defraudar a las personas; me pareció una buena trama porque era cargar con el peso de un Avatar antecesor muy importante, vivir bajo su sombra. Lo que me molestó es que no desarrollaron mucho esos miedos y Korra, con su audacia y necedad, no me transmitía las inseguridades propias de su personaje (o al menos no las capté en su momento)

Siempre me pareció extraño que Korra fuera tan reticente con sus entrenamientos espirituales; ésta fue mi explicación de porqué Korra no pudo dominar el Aire-Control desde un principio, ni conectarse con el Mundo Espiritual: por sus temores. Además, ella dominó el Estado Avatar de un día al otro ¿Y sufrimos dos temporadas completas por los desastres que Aang creó? Por favor ¿Ni un accidente? eso no me lo creí, ¡Apenas y podía hablar con Aang! ¿Y dominó todos sus chakras de un segundo al otro? ¿Si eso era posible porque Roku no lo hizo con Aang y así le ahorraba muchos entrenamientos para acabar con la guerra de una vez por todas?

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	9. El Mundo de los Espíritus Parte 1

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo nuevo, como lo prometí, rápidamente. Éste capítulo está cargado de recuerdos y encuentros espirituales. Lo dividí en dos partes (quizá sean 3) por todos los temas que intentaré reflejar. Y vaya que me ha quedado largo.

Comentarios:

paulishouttitanesca: lo sé, aunque personalmente me gustaría más un Aang para mi persona xD

Avatar1294: En eso tienes razón, Korra ha sido muy cuidada en toda su vida, quizá haya sido por eso que no hubiera un detonante. Aunque me gustaría que se explicara más ésta situación en la segunda temporada. Tienes toda la razón en la traducción, lo correcto es Igualistas. Lo lamento, usualmente confundo los los léxicos y me quedé con la fonética "equal" ya que en español la fonética es muy parecida. Gracias por marcarme el error, pero creo que seguiré poniendo equalistas... creo xD

CaFanel: No, todo lo contrario, aunque sean las mismas preguntas siempre se quedan en mi mente tratando de conseguir una respuesta. Hubiera sido mejor otro capítulo que desarrollara más ésta idea para que no nos quedáramos confundidos. Me alegro, por lo demás, que la narración te haya gustado y además la escena Makorra, tuve problemas para crearla por el carácter taciturno de esos dos, me alegro saber que salió bien :)

Guest1: Esa explicación del Estado Avatar tendría más sentido, pero en las páginas confirmaron que Korra ya domina el Estado Avatar. Lamentablemente, no sabremos mucho de eso hasta que salga la nueva temporada, aunque personalmente quiero creer que no lo domina del todo ni tampoco su lado espiritual. Tienes la razón en enfocar el hecho de que Aang aprendió más por sí solo que por ayuda de otros. Eso al menos hasta que apareció el Gurú.

Guest2: Oh si, Ba Sing Se me gusta mucho y también ese general xD Aunque es muy lógico pensar que Korra tiene problemas para desarrollar las habilidades que Aang tenía muy bien dominadas, aún así quise dar una explicación aparte de esa conclusión. Espero haberlo hecho bien :)

Guest3: Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi historia y la disfrutes tan intensamente, como lo mencionas. Gracias por seguir leyendo y además, comentar. Me animan mucho :)

DanhLew: Tomé tu idea sobre Yue y espero que te guste cómo la desarrollé :)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 9.**

**El Mundo de los Espíritus**

**(Parte 1)**

**.**

**.**

La Tribu Agua del Norte era más grande que su hermana en el sur. Tenía una extensa muralla protegiendo la entrada, un muro hecho de hielo que ni los años de paz habían dejado sucumbir. Fue en esa muralla donde el Avatar Aang contempló a las tropas enemigas de la Nación de Fuego acercarse. Fue esa muralla la que resistió una invasión entera. Esa muralla se había convertido en sello y orgullo de sus habitantes.

La Tribu era hermosa. La ciudad se extendía con calles, ríos, canales, fuentes, puentes y edificios altos. Las personas iban de un lado al otro con sus abrigos gruesos de color azul. Todos sonreían. Todos estaban en paz.

Fue de las principales aliadas del Avatar Aang en restablecer el orden del mundo cuando la guerra terminó. Y hasta la fecha, se mantenía como una organización no bélica y siempre dispuesta a ayudar.

El pequeño navío de Korra seguía las olas del mar, cada vez más llenas de hielo. Esquivar los iceberg se estaba volviendo muy difícil, pero Fuen estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Korra en cambio, parecía una niña pequeña a la que llevaban de paseo.

—¿Estás feliz, Naga?—acariciaba incesantemente el pelaje blanco de la osa—¡Al fin en casa! Oh… bueno. Lo más parecido a casa.

—Se ve tan hermoso.—Asami estaba de pie, reclinada en la barandilla y asomándose todo lo posible—Todo hecho de hielo.

—En el Polo Sur hay una torre delgada y muy alta que usamos como farol—explicó Korra—del mismo modo en que el Palacio del Polo Norte sirve para los marineros.

Naga comenzó a moverse un poco inquieta, ansiosa de correr al fin sobre nieve y sumergirse en las frías aguas del mar. Korra la calmó dándole un pescado y acariciando su cabeza.

—No estoy seguro de porqué, pero éste lugar no me está gustando mucho—Mako estornudó nuevamente.

Fuen le compró más medicinas a Mako que le sirvieron mucho para controlar los mareos, de forma que el Maestro Fuego ya no se la pasaba sentado y vomitando. Pero necio como él solo, decidió no ponerse los abrigos hasta que el viento fuera insoportablemente frío. Y el resultado es la típica gripe que todos conocemos.

—Te dije que te pusieras un abrigo de la Tribu—le reprendió Korra, acercándose a él—No quiero ofender los avances tecnológicos, pero usábamos los abrigos de piel mucho antes de que fabricaran esas telas herméticas. Y a mi parecer la piel funciona mejor.

—¡Si hermano!—gritó Bolin, luciendo frente a Mako su curioso conjunto. Se veía extraño un hombre de ojos verdes, abrigo azul y gruesos pantalones rojos—¡Estos abrigos son lo mejor! ni siquiera siento frío.

—Y los guantes—Asami contemplaba el par de guantes celestes de lindo bordado y muy calientes.

—Ya… ya… lo usaré.—estornudó—Cuando…—estornudó…—Ya no pueda…—estornudó—más…

Temblor.

Korra reacomodó la manta que Mako estaba usando para cubrirse, mientras Fuen se les acercaba con una taza humeante de té.

—Beba—le dijo—Necesita recuperarse.

—Gracias…

—Ay Mako.

Cuando estaban ya cerca de la muralla, un grupo de cuatro canoas azules salieron de entre el hielo y se presentaron como los centinelas de la Tribu. El Norte era un mega emporio comercial de pieles, pero sus centinelas más que controlar el flujo de mercaderes, se aseguraba de que no se mataran entre el iceberg.

La muralla tenía una entrada en la parte más baja, como un túnel, que cruzaban perfectamente canoas y barcos de guerra. Daba acceso a un inmenso puerto donde pudieron ver todo tipo de embarcaciones. Fuen dejó el barco anclado y colocó la rampa.

—Espíritus que frío.—expresó Asami, bajando por la rampa.

—No es para tanto—Bolin la seguía de cerca—Juraría que en el sur hace más frío.

Naga no resistió más y salió disparada hacia el montículo de hielo que estuviera más cerca. Korra la miró con cariño y se le acercó, montándola.

—Vengo en un momento—les dijo—Si no le doy un paseo a Naga, seguramente nos volverá locos a todos.

Naga no esperó ni que Korra terminara la frase cuando comenzó a correr desenfrenadamente hacia el interior de la Ciudad. Korra redirigió su rumbo, desde luego no quería más problemas con los policías. Fueron hacia los enormes campos de hielo puro que rodeaban el puerto. Ascendía cual montañas de nieve hacia los riscos que delimitaban la ciudad.

Korra podía sentir el viento golpeando su rostro mientras Naga gritaba de felicidad. Tanto tiempo en zonas calurosas no le hacía del todo bien a su querida Osa Polar. El Polo Norte, con el hielo, el agua, la nieve, la misma cultura, tradiciones y construcciones; era simple y sencillamente como estar en casa.

Asami y Bolin vieron cómo Naga desaparecía entre la nieve lejana y se vieron entre sí. Mako, sentado aún en la proa, estornudaba de vez en vez.

—¿Cuánto crees que tarde Korra en regresar?—le peguntó Bolin a la pelinegra.

—No lo sé—repuso—Vayamos a comprar algo de medicina ¿No crees?—dijo, mientras miraba a Mako temblar—Debe haber una farmacia aquí en el puerto.

—Iré yo—se ofreció Fuen, bajando hacia el puerto—Conozco el Polo Norte y se dónde encontrar medicinas. No tardaré nada.

—¡Y algo de comer!—gritó Bolin—¡Tengo hambre!

Fuen regresó quince minutos después. Le hizo un té a Mako que bebió afanosamente, buscando la cura y preparó unos pescados ahumados que simplemente estaban deliciosos al paladar de Asami y Bolin. Fue el olor de pescado lo que, presuntamente, hizo volver a Naga.

—Hey, pensamos que tardarías más en tu paseo—le dijo Asami, viendo a Naga acercarse a Fuen para comer su ración de pez.

—Le ganó el hambre.

Korra apena iba a sentarse en la mesa cuando escucharon los pasos de alguien subir hacia la proa. La silueta sonriente de una mujer canosa y muy finamente vestida, rodeada de guardias, los hizo sonreír.

—Bienvenidos a todos—les saludó.

—¡Kya!—Korra inmediatamente corrió hacia la mujer y la abrazó con fuerza—Me alegro mucho de verte.

Y era verdad. Korra se había encariñado mucho con Kya desde que la conoció en el Templo Aire de Ciudad República. Ella era muy amistosa, maternal, juguetona. Irradiaba luz con sus sonrisas. Kya era la combinación perfecta del sus padres. Bromista y optimista como su padre, maternal y conciliadora como su madre.

—Es bueno verte otra vez Korra—le dijo con una sonrisa—Se bienvenida al Polo Norte.

Un estornudo más.

—Pero Mako ¿Te has enfermado?—Kya colocó una mano sobre la frente del joven, midiendo su temperatura—Bueno, no es mucho en realidad. Bastará un té para curarte.

—Ya se lo he dado—agregó Fuen—Pero se enfermó muy fuerte.

—Hola Fuen—le saludó Kya—Entonces te daré una medicina especial.

—Gracias—le dijo Mako, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo bajo las mantas.

Korra se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Vengan conmigo—Kya les señaló el puerto.—Fuen ¿Te quedas?

—¿Cómo adivino bella dama?—el acólito sonrió—Efectivamente. Los esperaré.

—Muy bien. Todos atrás de mí.

Atravesando el puerto estaban las avenidas-ríos que conectaban la ciudad. Kya los llevó en una especie de canoa muy grande hacia el Palacio. Estaba al fondo de la Tribu, era una construcción de hielo muy alta y hermosamente tallada con símbolos acuíferos que le hicieron a Korra recordar las bellas ciudades del Polo Sur.

Mako siguió estornudando aún cuando entraron en el Palacio, que era sorprendentemente cálido. Kya le pidió a uno de los sirvientes el té especial y los condujo a una sala enorme, donde estaba sentado un hombre de ropas vistosas y sonrisa cordial.

—Bienvenida Avatar Korra—le dijo—Soy el Jefe Tanook. Líder de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Me place darles la bienvenida.

—Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por recibirnos—le respondió Korra.

—Es un lugar hermoso Jefe Tanook—agregó Asami—Tan tranquilo y pacífico.

El sirviente llegó y le dio la taza de té humeante a Mako. El Maestro Fuego se sentó en una silla que le ofrecieron con Bolin a su lado, le dieron además una manta para mantener el calor.

—¿Desea que les traía curanderos?—preguntó Tanook, viendo a Mako.

—No, gracias—respondió Kya—Debo llevar al Avatar al Oasis sagrado. Mako tendrá su tiempo para recuperarse en un clima templado ¿No le parece?

—Como diga Kya—Tanook hizo un ademán a unos guardias, que se acercaron.—Llévenlos al Oasis ¿entendido?

—¡Señor!—respondieron los guardias.

—Vamos Mako—Korra agarró la mano de su novio para que se pusiera en pie—Te irás recuperando con el té.

—Francamente, cada vez pienso que me pondré peor…

—No seas quejumbroso—le reprendió—Camina, vamos, paso a paso…

Estornudó siete veces en el tiempo que tardaron. Cruzaron unos pocos pasillos hasta llegar al patio del Palacio. Una puerta de madera pequeña y circular, colocada en el muro, era celosamente custodiada por unos guardias. Éstos saludaron a Kya y se retiraron, dándoles oportunidad de pasar.

El Oasis era como ver un hermosísimo pedazo de paraíso, con aguas cristalinas, la relajante cascada, los árboles siempre verdes y el césped acariciador. Hacía calor y fueron quitándose los abrigos. Mako se recargó en uno de los troncos terminándose su té y sintiéndose un poco mejor por el clima.

—¿Cómo puede hacer calor aquí?—preguntó Bolin, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el césped.

—Por que es un lugar muy espiritual—les explicaba Kya—Aquí nació el Agua-Control y es el hogar de dos espíritus. El de la Luna y el Océano. Korra.

Kya colocó su mano en el hombro de Korra para guiarla hacia el estanque cristalino. Los dos peces nadaban en círculos perfectos. Uno era blanco con una pequeña mancha circular negra; el otro era negro con una pequeña mancha circular blanca. Los dos peces nadaban y nadaban formando círculos. En una danza eterna.

—Que hermosos—admitió Korra, inclinándose frente al estanque.

Kya cerró los ojos.

_Flashback._

_Una niña de ocho años corrió muy emocionada alrededor del estanque cristalino, sintiendo el césped sobre sus pies desnudos y pasando las manos entre las hojas verdes de los árboles._

_—¡Éste lugar es hermoso, papá!—dijo, viendo cómo sus padres se acercaban a ella lentamente, cruzando el puente de madera—¡Es tan fresco y cálido a la vez! Se siente una paz increíble…_

_Kya se dejó caer en el césped. Bumi aprovechó eso para hacerle cosquillas en los pies. La niña inmediatamente se puso de pie y miró a su hermano menor con recelo. Bumi, de seis años, se echó a reír por la reacción de su hermana mayor. Kya y Bumi comenzaron a correr uno detrás del otro en un juego parecido a las atrapadas._

_Tenzin, que tenía tres años, se removió inquieto en los brazos de su madre. Katara lo bajó hacia la pequeña islita, el niño miró a sus hermanos mayores con mucha curiosidad. _

_—Kya, Bumi, tranquilos—les dijo Aang—Éste es un lugar sagrado. No deben jugar aquí._

_—¿Sagado?—dijo Tenzin, mirando a su madre—¿Qué ed sagado?_

_—Sagrado quiere decir que es un donde hay espíritus, Tenzin—le respondió Aang, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza—¿Entiendes?_

_—¿Y qué espíritus hay aquí?—Kya se acercó a ellos con Bumi detrás._

_—¿Son grandes o chicos?_

_—¿Buenos o malos?_

_—¿Son salvajes o sin tranquilos?_

_—¿Tienen muchos poderes?_

_—¿Los conociste?_

_—¿Es una especia de portal?_

_Aang miraba a sus ojos tratando de entender sus agudas voces pronunciando palabra tras palabra. Tenzin imitó a sus hermanos y comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, como si estuviera hablando, lo más fuerte posible y sonriendo divertido. Katara dio un paso hacia sus hijos._

_—Basta—les dijo—Cálmense o no podremos explicarles nada._

_—Les he traído a este lugar para mostrarles una parte especial de nuestra vida—les explicó Aang—¿Pueden ver esos peces?_

_Kya y Bumi se asomaron lentamente hacia el estanque._

_—Esos son dos espíritus. Kya, algún tía tendrás que protegerlos._

_Fin de flashback._

—¿Y qué espíritus son estos?—Bolin estaba por meter la mano en el estanque, para coger uno.

—¡No!—gritó Kya inmediatamente—Respeta el estanque.

—Pero…

Kya le atizó un pequeño látigo de agua a la mano de Bolin, y éste se sobo retirándose lentamente.

—Éste lugar es de los más sagrados del mundo—les dijo, con mayor autoridad—Por favor, compórtense. Korra debe meditar.

—¿Eh? ¿Meditar?—la Avatar miró a Kya con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Si no meditas no podrás ponerse en contacto con los Espíritus—le dijo—Y tampoco pasar al Mundo Espiritual.

—Bien…

Korra se sentó enfrente del estanque, cerrando los ojos y adoptando la posición que Tenzin le había enseñado para meditar. Korra no estaba segura sobre qué concentrarse, pero alrededor se podía sentir mucha paz, una armonía intensa que estaba comenzando a penetrar en su interior.

Claro que ella no se dio cuenta de que fueron horas. Kya estaba reclinada en uno de los árboles, Asami y Bumi jugaban un curioso juego de manos y Mako estaba semi-dormido, recuperándose de su catarro. Cuatro horas exactas después, los ojos de Korra se abrieron y ella se puso de pie.

Sus ojos resplandecían, demostrando que estaba en Estado Avatar. Korra avanzó hacia el estanque y se metió en él. Los peces comenzaron a nadar alrededor de ella mientras brillaban.

Kya estaba sonriendo, pero Mako, que despertó abruptamente, se asustó de los resplandores y corrió hacia Korra.

—¡No!—le dijo Kya, pero era demasiado tarde.

Mako entró en el estanque mientras Asami y Bolin trataban de detenerlo. Ellos dos también cayeron en el agua cuando ésta comenzó a resplandecer enormemente, el brillo continuó por las aguas que rodeaban la isla y creció en un fulgor hacia el cielo. Kya se tapó los ojos rezando en su mente "Oh Espíritus… padre por favor ¡Que nos sea lo que estoy pensando!"

Pero cuando el brillo cedió y al fin pudo mirar el rededor, Kya encontró el estanque vacío. Los peces nadaban calmados en aguas tranquilas. No había rastro alguno de Korra ni de los demás.

—Genial—dijo Kya para sí misma—Bueno Espíritus… se los encomiendo.

Kya se sentó y ella misma empezó a medtar.

**-o-**

—Pero… ¿En dónde estamos?—Asami miraba el rededor entre asustada y asombrada. Fuera lo que fuera, nada era normal.

—Al menos aquí me siento mejor—dijo Mako. Estaba de pie y no sentía ni la fiebre, ni el dolor de cabeza ni la mucosidad nasal.

La vegetación era espesa y brumosa, neblinas, montañas, aguas y lagos. Nada era de una forma… precisamente conocida. Más bien lucía como si la naturaleza decidiera formar nuevas demostraciones físicas de su poderío. Asami no estaba segura de cómo describirlo, simplemente… era tan extraño. Todo.

—¿Qué es eso?—Bolin señaló muy asustado el cielo, de un color oscuro y no celeste, por donde pasaban volando sombras extrañas de formas nunca antes vistas.

Mako apretó la mano de Korra. Ella estaba en total estado de shock. Obviamente ella tampoco sabía en dónde demonios estaban. Sus recuerdos se tornaban borrosos al momento en que calló a la laguna espiritual.

—No deben tener miedo—les habló una voz femenina y muy dulce desde el cielo.

—¿Quién eres?

Korra sabía, por inercia, que ese lugar era peligroso. Miró hacia arriba y encontró a la enorme luna, brillante de blanco, que se posaba lentamente sobre todos ellos. Un resplandor intenso hizo aparecer la silueta borrosa de una hermosísima mujer, de prendas celestes y cabello blanco finamente peinado. La mujer fue descendiendo hasta estar cerca del suelo, viéndolos.

—Soy la princesa Yue el Espíritu de la Luna—les dijo, esbozaba una sonrisa tierna que les hizo calmarse—No les haré daño. Soy una amiga personal del Avatar Aang y eterna aliada del Avatar, pequeña Korra.

Korra abrió los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—dio un paso hacia Yue—¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

—No te preocupes Korra. Yo soy la Luna y siempre estoy al pendiente del mundo de los vivos.

—Espera—la interrumpió Asami—¿Mundo de los vivos?

—Eso significa que estamos en el Mundo Espiritual ¿Verdad?—inquirió Korra. Con sus miedos comenzando a resurgir.

Yue asintió.

—Has conseguido pasar al mundo espiritual por medio de la laguna—les explicaba Yue—Pero tus amigos han caído también y traspasaron contigo a éste misterioso mundo. Deben tener cuidado, porque las cosas no son lo que aparentan ser en éste lugar.

—¿Y cómo podemos regresar, Yue? ¿Hay un portal de regreso?

—Eso no lo sé—respondió—Yo no puedo pasar entre los dos mundos de la misma forma en que tu, Korra. Tú eres el puente que conecta los dos mundos, tu eres la que puedes regresar cuando lo desees.

—Pero yo ni siquiera sé cómo usar mis poderes de esa forma—replicó—Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo llegamos aquí.

Yue seguía sonriendo calmada.

—No debes preocuparte mucho pequeña Korra—rió—Puedes pedirle ayuda a cualquier Avatar anterior a ti.

Una idea cruzó por la mente de Korra.

—¡Es verdad!—exclamó emocionada—Yue ¿Sabes de pura casualidad dónde está el Avatar Aang?

Yue alzó una mano. Señaló una cadena de montañas lejanas y tan altas, que las cimas estaba cubiertas por nubes.

—En las Altas Montañas. Aang usualmente se la pasa ahí, con el resto de los Nómadas Aire. Me tengo que ir. Les protegeré lo mejor que pueda, pero tengan cuidado de quien confían.

—¿Hay espíritus malvados?—preguntó Bolin—¿Espíritus que lastimen al Avatar?

—El espíritu Koh es un espíritu enemigo del Avatar desde hace siglos—explicaba Yue con más seriedad—Deben ser cautos. Y sigilosos. Mucha suerte.

Yue resplandeció y su cuerpo fue distorsionándose, volviéndose una luz intensa que se alzó regresando a la forma de la Luna en el cielo. La luna emitió un último brillo antes de volver a su forma normal y seguir su camino cruzando los cielos.

Korra miró hacia las montañas, tan lejanas. Y suspiró.

—Tendremos que caminar mucho ¿verdad?—se quejó Asami solamente de ver la distancia.

—Me temo que si.

—Todo el mundo—Mako inmediatamente dio un paso adelante—Nunca se pierdan de vista. Éste lugar no me da buena espina.

—Entendido capitán Mako—le dijo Korra haciéndose la graciosa—Andando.

Los cuatro se dieron las manos para avanzar sigilosamente a través de lo que parecía ser un pantano.

—¿Ese espíritu dijo que era una princesa?—Bolin estaba recordando la extraña conversación que tuvieron con Yue—Era hermosa.

—La Princesa Yue del Polo Norte—le aclaró Asami—Ella dio su vida para revivir al Espíritu de la Luna en el Asedio del Almirante Zhao.

Todos la vieron con desconcierto. Ella se encogió un poco.

—¿Qué? ¿Nadie lee los libros de historia?—replicó la pelinegra.

—No tanto como tú, aparentemente—repuso Bolin.—Entonces ¿Ella era humana?

—Fue humana, conoció a Aang, Katara y Sokka cuando ellos estuvieron en el Polo Norte entrenando Agua-Control. Se dice que tuvo un romance con Sokka. Pero se sacrificó y se convirtió en el Espíritu de la Luna.

—Es impresionante—le dijo Korra—No entiendo cómo Katara nunca me contó esa historia.

—Quizá porque estaba más preocupada de que entrenaras los elementos…

—¡Agh!—gritó Bolin—¡Creo que me hundí en lodo!

El agua era cristalina y les llegaba hasta la cintura. Se podían mover rápidamente, porque el agua no estaba muy pesada. Pero el lago era enorme y el suelo de repente se volvió pastoso, como cuando uno camina sobre lodo. Caminar les era más difícil y se quejaron.

—Korra ¿No podrías mover un poco el agua?—le preguntó Bolin, fastidiado—Creo que se me ha metido lodo en los zapatos.

—Bien, bien papanatas.

Korra levantó su mano y con un movimiento intentó separar las aguas. No pasó nada. La asustada Avatar trató nuevamente ésta vez con un movimiento más feroz, pero el agua seguía quieta.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Inmediatamente Mako lanzó un puñetazo, pero ni una sola llama emergió de su mano. Bolin trató de mover una de las enormes rocas que sobresalían del agua, sin conseguirlo. Se miraron entre sí.

—Es normal—les aclaró Asami—En el Mundo Espiritual ningún Maestro tiene poderes, porque la esencia de sus personas no admite las habilidades sobrenaturales.

Korra la miró.

—Haber cuándo me prestas esos famosos libros—le dijo—Saben más que yo ¡Y soy el Avatar!

—Korra ¿Tú estás haciendo eso?—Bolin sonaba muy asustado. Pero la Avatar seguía de pie frente a Asami.

—¿Qué cosa, Bolin?—replicó ella.

—¡Eso!—gritaron Mako y Asami, señalando hacia la espalda de Korra.

Ella volteó y encontró una ola, no muy grande, pero que definitivamente cubría sus cabezas. Korra gritó e inmediatamente agarró las manos de Mako y Asami. Bolin cogió a su hermano con mucha fuerza y los cuatro cerraron los ojos. El agua los empujó hacia el suelo.

Pero el suelo lodoso desapareció y también la superficie. Terminaron nadando en lo que parecía un espacio de agua sin salida y sin fondo. Todos se miraron entre sí asustados, más cuando comenzaron a desesperarse por la falta de aire. Korra intentaba usar sus poderes sin conseguirlo y miraba a todas partes, sin encontrar una salida.

Y el agua brilló formando una burbuja; pudieron respirar mientras veían en las profundidades imágenes formándose en la burbuja de agua. Imágenes coloridas, nítidas, intensas. Las voces y los sonidos fueron llevándolos a ese espacio inmaterial.

_—¡Corre Reina Azucarada!—gritó una chica pálida y de cabello negro recogido en una diadema verde. Ella llevaba prendas típicas del Reino Tierra, elegantes y a la vez cómodas, como una guerra de élite._

_—¡Eso hago!—replicó la morena chica de cabellos castaños y más alta, seguro mayor que la pelinegra. Las dos estaban corriendo en un espacio montañoso mientras un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro las seguía. Ellos tenían llamas en sus manos y pronto les lanzaron el fuego._

_La pelinegra se detuvo y de un movimiento rápido alzó una enorme pared de tierra que bloqueó las llamas. La morena entonces abrió sus cuatro cantimploras y los chorros de agua salieron controlados por sus manos, frenando la trayectoria de dos cuchillas que iban hacia ella._

"¿Pero qué es eso?" pensaba Korra, sintiendo que había visto con anterioridad a esas dos mujeres.

Asami, Mako y Bolin contemplaban todo expectantes, pensando que quizá era una acción que se estaba llevando a cabo en la Tierra en ese preciso momento. Pero ¿Quién tendría problemas con asesinos? ¿Significaba eso otra revolución? Cada quien tenía sus teorías. Hasta…

_—¡Toph detrás de ti!—gritó la morena._

_Toph no necesitó voltear para lanzarle dos enormes trozos de roca puntiaguda hacia los soldados que pretendían hacerle daño. Ella se alzó sobre un pilar mientras los otros dos hombres chocaban contra sus rocas y creaba una enorme lluvia de dagas de piedra, que inmovilizaron y dejaron fuera de combate a casi todos sus contrincantes._

_—¡Katara, hay un enorme río subterráneo!—le gritó a la morena—Haré un pozo para que saques el agua ¿Entendido?_

_—¡Claro!—le gritó Katara, mientras usaba un látigo para mandar lejos a uno de los hombres._

_Toph saltó a tierra y cayó en sus pies, inclinándose para que, de un solo movimiento, sus manos abrieron un enorme agujero que se hundía bajo tierra. Se detuvo cuando otro hombre se le acercó y ella lo hundió en el suelo hasta el cuello, dándole otro golpe al túnel que llegó hasta la catacumba llena de agua._

_Katara escuchó el ruido del agua y no le costó nada sentirla. Dio un salto hacia atrás y puso sus manos cerca de la gruta; los hombres rodeaban todavía a las dos chicas cuando Katara alzó sus brazos y el enorme torbellino de agua salió girando alrededor de ambas, llevándose consigo a los soldados._

Pero el agua no se detuvo solamente con los soldados, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a ellos. Korra no vio nada más cuando el agua comenzó a meterse en sus pulmones. Pensó en sus amigos y si ellos estarían en su misma situación. El agua se disputaba su cuerpo como si de un mar salvaje se tratara y no podía abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, en mis recuerdos?—les reprendió una voz maternal, tranquila y tremendamente familiar—Ay niños…

Ya no estaban en el agua, ahora estaban sobre un suelo firme y tosían. La sensación de sentirse ahogados desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado. Los cuatro pudieron ver a una hermosa mujer que se les acercaba, sonriendo.

—¿No responderán a mi pregunta?—les dijo la mujer.

Era morena, de los ojos más azules que nunca antes hubieran visto. El cabello estaba trenzado de una forma que a Korra se le hizo tremendamente familiar, dejando caer ondulados mechones castaños por su espalda. El vestido azul intenso reflejaba con énfasis su mirada amorosa. Era joven, no podía tener más de veinte años y eso era decir mucho ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis?

Fue Asami la que inmediatamente encontró el parecido entre esa mujer y la joven que vieron dentro del agua.

—¿Maestra Katara?—preguntó.

Katara sonrió.

—Hola Asami. Estoy muy feliz de verlos a todos nuevamente.

A Korra los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, mientras se ponía en pie.

—¡Maestra Katara!—gritó—Pero ¿Cómo? ¡Yo la vi muerta!

Katara no dejaba de sonreír.

—Ah mi niña ¿No leíste en tu carta que la muerte es una ilusión?—rió con tranquilidad—Éste es el mundo de los espíritus, Korra.

—Bueno, creo que al fin estoy comenzando a entender.

—Pero… pero… pero—Bolin estaba completamente asombrado—¡Era vieja!—la señaló—Bueno, ya sabe, mayor… de ochenta… y ahora… joven y bella… usted… Qué…

Katara comenzó a reír.

—En el Mundo Espiritual uno decide cómo manifestarse. El tiempo no pasa de la misma forma que en el mundo de los vivos—le explicó calmada.

—Bueno usted… ya sabe. Se ve hermosa—Mako estaba sonrojado y se ganó un golpe en el hombro por parte de Korra.

—¿Responderán ahora a mi pregunta?—inquirió Katara.

—Creo que no la hemos escuchado—Bolin al fin estaba parado—¿Cuál es?

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

Mako contestó rápidamente.

—Caímos en el estanque cuando Korra atravesaba el Mundo Espiritual. Aquí nos tiene perdidos. Estamos buscando al Avatar Aang para que nos ayude a regresar.

—Yue nos dijo que estaba en las Altas Montañas.—continuó Asami—¿Es verdad?

—¿Yue los ha guiado?—Katara hablaba más para sí misma—Le deberé entonces una grande… en fin. Si, mi marido está en las altas montañas.

—¿Nos puede llevar?

Katara sonrió.

—Ustedes deben acudir a las Altas Montañas—les dijo—Será parte de éste viaje que deben emprender.

Por alguna razón, a Korra no le sorprendieron esas palabras. Estaba acostumbrándose al misticismo y toda esa cosa de los viajes personales. Suspiró un poco y tiró de la mano de Mako.

—¿Qué camino debemos seguir?—preguntó entonces.

Katara levantó la mano.

—Solamente deberán escalar—les dijo—Estamos en la rivera de las montañas.

Los cuatro vieron alrededor y descubrieron que la costa donde terminaban las aguas dejaba crecer las enormes montañas, aquellas que Yue les señaló. El sendero rocoso que mostraba ante ellos estaba a la espalda de Katara.

—¿Nos has traído aquí?—preguntó Asami.

—Habrá otros que los guíen, aparte de mí—Katara cerró los ojos—Buena suerte.

De repente, su cuerpo fue volviéndose transparente hasta que desapareció enfrente de ellos. A nadie le sorprendió. El sendero que mostraba enfrente de sí con recelo, algo oscuro, y estaban temerosos de lo que podrían encontrar más adelante.

Caminaron cogidos de la mano subiendo de poco en poco.

**-o-**

—Entonces—decía Fuen—Cayeron en el estanque al mismo que tiempo que Korra pasaba al Mundo Espiritual ¿verdad?

—Exactamente—Kya estaba de pie en el oasis con Fuen al lados. Los dos miraban el estanque, donde nadaban tranquilos los peces. Comenzaba el atardecer.

—Pues no tenemos más remedio que esperar—se resignó Fuen—Ya sabes ¿Has estado meditando?

—Logré contactarme un poco con mi madre para decirle. Ella me aseguró que los guiaría de regreso.

—¿Quieres que contacte a alguien más?

—No—repuso Kya—Confío en mi madre. Además, si todos ellos han caído debe ser por algo. Korra entró en el Estado Avatar cuando cruzó al Mundo Espiritual. Quizá mi padre tuvo alguna influencia ¿No crees?

—Es muy probable.

Fuen miró al cielo que empezaba a ponerse anaranjado.

—Tener una conexión tan grande con los espíritus debe ser una enorme carga—le dijo a la morena—¿No te parece?

Kya bajó un poco su mirada.

—Siempre lo fue. Desde que somos niños hemos sabido que tendríamos un enorme legado que proteger, aunque el de Tenzin siempre fue el mayor—cerró los ojos—En el fondo, creo que mi padre nos educó sabiendo que todo esto pasaría.

—¿Incluyéndome?

—Incluyéndote.

Guardaron un gran silencio.

—¿Cuándo lo confesaran al mundo?—preguntó Kya de repente—¿Cuándo le dirán a Korra?

—Tenzin me ha pedido que sigamos manteniendo el secreto por lo menos hasta el equinoccio—decía Fuen—Aunque temo que será antes.

—¿Y eso porqué?

—Señorita, han llegado demasiadas misivas. El inventor está en Ba Sing Se. Tememos mucho que sea usado por bandas criminales.

—¿Usado?—se cuestionó Kya—¿No usaría él a las bandas criminales?

—No. El inventor no está en sus cabales. Él ha perdido toda la razón.

—Eso es muy lamentable.—Kya miró hacia la luna—¿Cuándo llevarás a Korra a Ba Sing Se?

—Pareciera que las cosas se acomodan por sí solas.—Fuen sonaba maravillado—Precisamente, Ba Sing Se era su nueva parada.

Kya rió.

—Mi padre… te digo que él sabía absolutamente todo lo que íbamos a vivir.

—No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo—confesó el acólito, mirando hacia Kya—Solamente nos resta esperar a que Korra regrese con sus amigos.

—Esperar…

Kya y Fuen se sentaron, viendo a los peces nadar.

* * *

Me basé principalmente en el capítulo especial de "Escape al Mundo de los Espíritus" para hacer éste capítulo. De hecho, los eventos que relacionan éste capítulo fueron los que me impulsaron a hacer todo el idea de Korra, Mako, Bolin y Asami recorriendo el mundo espiritual taladró mi mente día y noche después de ver la serie, solo que en vez de conocer Avatares, irán conociendo a los mencionados del "Equipo Avatar" como el de Katara, espero poner más recuerdos.

No sé que les haya parecido el capítulo. Iré a un viaje por el fin de semana al centro de mi país, por lo que el siguiente capítulo se demorará un poco más de lo usual en llegar. Aún así espero que sean pacientes y que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como los anteriores.

Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	10. El Mundo de los Espíritus Parte 2

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO SIN GANAR NADA POR ELLO.**

**¡H**ola!

Bueno, tras unos días relajantes les traigo éste capítulo. Me tardé más de lo esperado por lo largo que me salió. Realmente no sé cómo describirlo, creo que es el más pesado de todos los capítulos que he hecho, por todos los mensajes de superación que incluí en él. No fue precisamente sencillo de hacer, vi muchos capitulos de la serie para adentrarme más a cada personaje y darle el consejo idóneo. Espero haberlo hecho bien.

Comentarios:

Bryancires16: Uf, pues al fin te traigo el capítulo. Disfrútalo! :)

The Delirium: me alegro que te guste, es especialmente difícil darle protagonismo a los cuatro casi al mismo tiempo, pero bueno, una se esfuerza lo mejor que puede. A mi me pasa lo mismo con el mundo espiritual, creo que parte de la razón por la que no me gusto mucho Korra es que perdió ese toque espiritual que tenía Aang.

FanKataang100: a mi me encanta responderles los comentarios porque siempre me emociono cuando encuentro uno nuevo. Siento que si se tomaron la molestia de leer y comentar debo retribuirles con algo, además, estar en contacto con ustedes mis lectores me ayuda a saber qué le falta a la historia y qué debo mejorar.

Emilia-Romagna: me encanta Mako, su personalidad es muy interesante y fue un gran personaje, pero no pude evitar ponerle peripecias, simplemente me pareció una idea irresistible xD

Avatar1294: jajaja, lo sé, he estado pensando seriamente en mandarle la historia a Bryan y decirle "'queremos algo como ésto!" pero no me atrevo. En fin, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y bueno, aquí tienes la continuación:

jinora96: pasa algo parecido a lo que dices, porque los cuatro se separan en el mundo espiritual. Korra, por el momento, no conocerá a más avatares. Entre otras cosas porque no lo necesita; ella tenía más problemas con el aire-control y el mundo de los espíritus, de ahí que la pusiera en contacto con Aang y Yanchen, los avatares más espirituales. Más adelante tendrá otro tipo de problemas que estoy desarrollando para que contacte a Roku y quizá Kyoshi, pero por el momento no hablará con ellos. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero disfrutes el capítulo.

valefanmakorra: absolutamente de acuerdo, creo que cuando el Equipo Avatar (de Aang) creció y tuvo sus hijos, hicieron y construyeron el mundo de manera que fueran sus hijos los encargados de mantener la paz. Algo así como una generación destinada a mantener el legado, un ejército entrando para ayudar y proteger al Avatar por su linaje. He tratado de reforzar esa idea en todo el fic y parece que lo estoy logrando. Gracias!

DanhLew: uf, me alegro que te haya gustado.

* * *

**Capitulo 10.**

**El Mundo de los Espíritus**

**(Parte 2)**

**.**

**.**

Ir caminando cogidos de la mano resultó ser un inconveniente cuando, repentinamente, la montaña comenzó a temblar. La tierra se volvió inestable bajo sus pies y cayendo de rodillas al suelo tuvieron que soltarse, en un intento de disminuir la fuerza de su caída.

Comenzaron a gritar de desesperación.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?—gritó Mako—Me voy a caer…

—¡Resistan!—fue Asami—Todos… resistan…

—¡AHH!

Korra estaba de rodillas, aferrándose con ambas manos a una roca pequeña pero que, en su mente, le daba estabilidad. Cuando no sintió más temblores, pudo abrir los ojos.

—Bien… ¿Cómo están?—preguntó, volteando para ver a Mako y los demás—¿Chicos?

No había nadie.

—No

Sus ojos se abrieron con pequeñas lágrimas cuando descubrió que el sendero ya no era el mismo. Aunque la roca parecía seguir escalando, cual montaña, había enormes árboles dándole sombra y nada de lo que le rodeaba era igual al camino que Katara les marcó ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

¿Y dónde estaban los demás? un nudo creció atorándose en su garganta ¡Podían estar en todas partes! Y ¿Si un espíritu malo los atrapaba? ¿Si se perdían para siempre? El corazón latía desenfrenado mientras la desesperación inundaba de adrenalina las venas de Korra, haciéndose levantarse de un salto dispuesta a hacer de todo por encontrarlos.

—Disculpe.

Ella se tensó, sus pies se mantuvieron quietos y sintió la piel gélida por el espanto.

—Señorita ¿Me permite unos minutos?

A Korra le daba miedo voltear.

**-o-**

—¡Chicos!—gritó Asami, mientras se paraba nerviosa viendo sus ropas mojadas—De verdad, si están ahí ésta broma no es divertida.

Después del temblor, Asami cayó a una especie de pantano muy parecido al primero que vieron recién entrando al Mundo Espiritual. Pero en éste, los árboles eran más gruesos y las hojas enormes bloqueaban casi toda la luz. Las sombras escasas formaban un cúmulo de formas tenebrosas que le causaron escalofríos.

—¿Korra?—su voz no sonaba segura. Estaba preocupada, ansiosa y llena de miedo—¿Bolin? ¿Mako?

Nada.

El silencio era tan aterrador, que ella se abrazó a sí misma mientras daba un nuevo paso entre esas aguas lodosas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Asami sabía, por todo lo que leyó y estudió, que en el Mundo de los Espíritus las cosas no funcionan de la misma forma en que en su mundo terrenal. Ella tenía miedo de perderse en el tiempo y jamás regresar.

Nunca regresar. Esa sola idea la llenó de miedos. Ella quería volver con sus amigos, continuar las aventuras que se estaban volviendo cada vez más frecuentes entre sí. Unos sonidos casi sepulcrales acompañaron su andar en los siguientes pasos, haciendo que Asami cerrara los ojos en más de una ocasión.

—Buenas señorita—gritó por el susto—Caramba. Lo lamento, no pretendía asustarla.

Asami identificó el lugar de donde provenía la voz y de inmediato alzó las manos en una posición de defensa básica. Forzó su voz a sonar segura.

—¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?

Ella miró a través de los árboles la forma de un hombre emerger. Era un poco calvo, con el resto del cabello blanco sujetado por una de esas coronas para príncipes típicas de la Nación de Fuego. Él llevaba túnicas rojas y rosadas fuertes, reafirmando su intuición para la Nación de su origen. Esbozaba una sonrisa muy calmada y reconfortante, su cuerpo regordete inspiraba más confianza como sus ojos.

—Hola—saludó—Lamento haberte asustado pequeña. Me llamo Iroh y solamente quiero ayudarte.

¿Iroh?

Asami inmediatamente se irguió, bajando la guardia para acercarse al anciano.

—¿Iroh ha dicho?—le preguntó—Un buen amigo lleva ese mismo nombre.

—Es una tradición vieja—comenzó el anciano—Pero me gustaría llevarla a cabo con usted. Aunque tengo entendido que en su época no lo hacen tan a menudo, pero ¿Podría por favor acompañarme a tomar una taza de té?

Algo se removió en Asami cuando escuchó ésa petición. Asintió.

—No he tomado té desde hace mucho tiempo—una de las tantas tradiciones que se perdieron al morir su madre—Espero no despreciarlo por no recordar el sabor.

—A mi té nadie lo ha despreciado, y no quiero ser un engreído. Pero es la verdad.

Iroh movió una mano y frente a Asami, se mostró una lindo porche circular no muy grande donde estaba una mesa chica, de esas antiguas y bajas, hecha completamente de madera. Alrededor había colchones y encima de la mesa, una hermosa vasija con vasos al juego de cerámica decorada con figuras de dragón.

Asami fue conducida para sentarse de modo tradicional en una de las colchonetas. Iroh le sirvió en una pequeña taza el humeante té y se la dio. Ella aspiró el aroma tan delicioso de Jazmín y bebió un sorbo. Estaba delicioso.

—No es común encontrar a vivos por aquí—le dijo Iroh de repente—Dime pequeña ¿Cómo has llegado?

Asami lo miró con ojos desconfiados, recordando las palabras de Yue. No todos los espíritus eran buenos.

—¿Y cómo sabe que estoy viva?—dijo.

Iroh rió.

—Pequeña, en ésta tierra es muy fácil diferenciar a los vivos de los muertos. Hasta tú misma te has dado cuenta de ello ¿O no?—Asami asintió un poco dubitativa a darle información—Aunque no me has respondido la pregunta ¿Llegaste por el Avatar Korra, o por tus propios medios?

¿Acaso había formas de llegar al Mundo Espiritual?

—Por el Avatar. Aunque no me explico cómo usted sabe tanto de eso.

—Mi sobrino me ha dicho muchas cosas desde que llegó, hace poco.—Iroh se sirvió a sí mismo una taza de té y bebió un sorbo—Estaba muy feliz de verlo. Y las cosas que me ha dicho son satisfactorias.

—¿Quién es su sobrino, si puedo saber?

—Zuko. Tu lo conociste como el Señor de Fuego Zuko ¿Le recuerdas?

Asami abrió los ojos con enorme sorpresa.

—¡Usted!—gritó—¡Usted es el Dragón del Oeste!

Iroh sonrió.

—Así es pequeña—le respondió calmado—Iroh, el dragón del oeste. Pero dime simplemente Iroh.

—El nieto de Zuko lleva su nombre, en su honor. General Iroh de las Fuerzas Unidas. Una gran persona y buen amigo—le explicaba Asami con emoción—¿No le habló de él?

—Claro que sí. Me ha hablado de todos un poco. Incluso de ti Asami.

No pudo contener su asombro al saber que Iroh ya la conocía, de nombre. El Mundo Espiritual era definitivamente extraño. Asami bebió otro sorbo de té y apretó las manos alrededor de la taza.

—¿Cuál es tu miedo pequeña?—preguntó Iroh—Puedo ver en tus ojos el miedo que tienes ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, estoy en un Mundo extraño hablando con espíritus de personas buenas y…

—No—la interrumpió—Yo hablo de tu otro miedo. El que tienes en tu corazón ¿Cuál es? ¿Por qué?

Asami miró a Iroh con mucha sorpresa y bajó la mirada. Ella sabía exactamente a lo que el anciano se refería. No era un tema que le gustara mucho tratar y por ello, simplemente, se resignó. Éste era el Mundo de los Espíritus. Ésta era una tierra especial donde el alma podía crecer o desaparecer. Y ella sabía que si quería encontrar un equilibrio interior, necesitaba enfrentarse a sus miedos directamente.

—Mi padre fue un traidor—soltó de repente—Él atacó a todos los Maestros. Él se unió a Amón dizque para vengar la muerte de mi madre. Yo sé que hizo mal y sé que fue corrompido por el odio y el rencor. Pero me temo… tengo miedo…

Respiró hondo.

—Tengo miedo a ser, algún día, igual a él.

Iroh la escuchaba atentamente.

—Ya veo—dijo.—Pero ¿Si te das cuenta que tu temor es infundado?

—¡Él es mi padre!—lloraba silenciosamente—Él me dio la vida. Su sangre es la misma que corre por mis venas… ¿Cómo no podría ser parecida a él?

—Escucha pequeña. Mi abuelo asesinó a todos los Maestros Aire en un día usando el poder del cometa de Sozin, declaró la guerra y hundió al mundo en desdicha. Mi padre continuó con ésta guerra y me educó para que yo mismo terminara con ella, para que fueran mis manos las que destruyeran al Reino Tierra y así conquistara al mundo.

Asami escuchaba atentamente mientras Iroh le daba un sorbo a su taza de té y continuaba la explicación.

—Admito que un tiempo seguí sus ideales. Pero conforme más iba descubriendo los horrores de la guerra, más me di cuenta que no valía la pena. Mucho trabajo me costó enfrentarme a la realidad de mi traición, pero cuando la asimilé, supe que hice lo correcto.

Miró detenidamente a Asami.

—Terminé con la guerra, pero cuando liberé a Ba Sing Se y ayudé a mi sobrino y al Avatar a reconstruir el mundo, con la Nación de Fuego derrotada.

—Usted tuvo la bendición de darse cuenta de sus errores. Pero ¿La tendré yo?

—Niña, tu has sido aún más bendecida. Tu viste el error de tu padre antes siquiera de que alguien te lo mostrara. Tú tienes un enorme sentido de la justicia y de la paz, por tu educación y los amigos que te rodean. Tienes el extraño y hermoso don de saber siempre donde está el Norte. Es le legado que el dolor y la pérdida te han confiado.

Asami estaba llorando, pero no de tristeza o de temor. Las palabras de Iroh, llenas de sabiduría, le estaban confiando una verdad que comenzaba a resplandecer en su pecho. Una realidad que siempre estuvo ahí, pero jamás quiso reconocerse. La muerte de su madre hizo que Asami fijara sus metas y objetivos en cosas importantes. Y esa brújula que desarrolló de niña, era la que seguía encaminándola correctamente.

—Mi abuelo, mi padre, mi hermano, mi sobrina; todos ellos fueron malvados y de mentes calculadoras enfocadas en la destrucción y el caos—continuaba Iroh—Pero ni mi cuñada, ni mi sobrino ni yo continuamos con ese legado. No importa quién sea tu padre, tu madre, no importa qué amigos tengas. Tú siempre puedes escoger tu propio destino. Ésa es la bendición más grande que nos dieron los Espíritus.

Asami tomó un poco más de té y se dio cuenta que se lo había terminado. Iroh le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Te dije que nadie había rechazado mi té.

—Era delicioso—pero Asami no hablaba solamente del líquido. Ella comprendía que con el té, Iroh se refería a sus consejos—Muchas gracias. Me ha abierto mucho los ojos.

—Entonces es tiempo que te reúnas con tus amigos.

Iroh señaló hacia su derecha y Asami encontró un hermoso sendero. Al final, había un chico sentado. Asami entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor.

—¿Bolin?

Iroh se puso de pie y Asami le agradeció nuevamente con un saludo tradicional.

—¿Cómo le puedo agradecer?—preguntó.

—La sabiduría se transmite pequeña. No dejes de hacerlo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza asintiendo y caminó por el sendero para llegar a su amigo. En determinado momento, miró hacia atrás. No se sorprendió de descubrir un claro de luz lleno de maleza en donde antes estaba el porche. Sonrió.

**-o-**

—¡Korra!—gritaba Mako, con las manos arqueadas alrededor de su boca para que sus gritos sonaran más fuertes—¡Bolin! ¡Asami! ¿Dónde demonios están todos?

Mako estaba caminando en una zona extrañamente… congelada. No estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo. En un momento estaba en la base de la montaña y al otro, estaba en una enorme laguna con icebergs y senderos de hielo, incapaz de encontrar una salida. Los árboles estaban llenos de nieve y Mako se cuestionaba si terminó en alguna parte de los Polos o seguía en el Mundo Espiritual.

De repente, una cuchilla pequeña y ovalada parecida a un boomerang salió disparada hacia él. Mako dio un paso hacia atrás y la cuchilla dio la vuelta justo sobre su cuello, sin tocarlo para girar y estancarse en el tronco de al lado. Mako miró a la daga y buscó afanosamente un culpable, viendo alrededor.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose lentamente. Mako se tenso, no tenía poderes pero aún así podía enfrentarse a ese sujeto cara a cara. Había aprendido lo básico de pelea callejera en su juventud. Oh… ya se les vería cuando…

—¡Hey!—dijo una voz gruesa de hombre, la silueta de un musculoso sujeto acercándose—Así que tu eres el novio de Korra ¿Eh? La Avatar que sacó de quicio a mi sobrino. Vaya que el mundo es chico.

El hombre finalmente se puso bajo la luz y pudo contemplarlo mejor. Era joven, veinticinco años a lo mucho. Alto, hombros anchos, tenía una coleta sujetando su cabello castaño y unos ojos azules. Las facciones de su rostro le parecieron muy familiares. Demasiado diría ¿Dónde había visto antes a ese sujeto?

—¿Quién eres?—demandó saber.—¡Apártate o…!

—Vaya no seas paranoico—siguió caminando hacia él, cuando estaba ya muy cerca se desvió y estiró la mano. Recogió la daga y la metió en su bolso—No soy de esos espíritus malvados que Yue te dijo, estate seguro de eso.

—¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de eso?

—Para empezar, el Avatar fue mi cuñado y mi mejor amigo. No haré nada que le perjudique a ninguna de sus vidas—declaró, alejándose unos pocos pasos para alivio de Mako—Y además, vine a ayudarte, no a perjudicarte ¿entiendes?

—¿Quién eres?—Mako usaba una voz que trataba de sonar intimidante.

—Vaya ¡Confían tanto en mi hermana! ¿Y no sabes ni quién soy?—se hizo el ofendido—Hieres mis sentimientos.

"¿Hermana?" pensaba Mako. Entonces comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que le dijo. El Avatar su cuñado, su hermana, sus ojos azules…tan parecidos a los de…

—¡Eres el hermano de Katara!—Mako bajó la guardia y miró fijamente al personaje histórico que tenía enfrente—¡Sokka! ¡El concejal Sokka! Espíritus…

—Hola Mako—le devolvió al saludo—Zuko me ha hablado tanto de ti que te sueño. En fin, como decía antes… vine a ayudarte.

—Muchas gracias—Mako comenzaba a confiar en él. Katara les había contado muchas veces sobre su hermano mayor, bromista empedernido y sarcástico. Pero muy valeroso, inteligente, astuto y con un sentido elevado de la moral—¿Me mostrará cómo salir de aquí?

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—De a dónde quieres llegar.

Mako lo miró fijo.

—Quiero… encontrar a mis amigos.

—Primero debes encontrarte a ti mismo.

—¿Qué?

Definitivamente Mako no entendía nada de lo que Sokka le estaba diciendo. El moreno miró un boomerang que tenía en la parte posterior de su espalda y lo analizó detenidamente antes de agregar.

—Me han dicho que entre todos, tu problema más grande es el de la sobreprotección ¿Por qué?

Oh por favor. No podía estar hablando en serio. Además ¿Qué le importaba a ese tal Sokka sus problemas? Él podría resolverlos completamente solo. Como siempre los ha hecho. Como siempre tuvo que hacerlo.

—No debo hablar contigo sobre mis problemas—le dijo, mejor dicho, replicó—No te incumben.

Sokka se echó a reír.

—Chico rudo ¿eh?—bajó el boomerang y lo miró—Adivinaré. No me conciernen porque tu siempre has podido solo con tus problemas ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso siempre proteges a los demás, para que vean tu faceta protectora y nunca se pregunten que pasa realmente por tu mente?

Mako entrecerró los ojos enojado. Maldición ¿Qué tanto sabía ese espíritu metiche?

—Alguien por allí me dijo que mataron a tus padres—comenzó—y quedaste a cargo de tu hermano menor. Pero quiero hacerte una pregunta, Mako ¿Cuándo ha trabajo, realmente, Bolin?

—¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hermano?

—Zuko. Y responde ¿Cuándo?

—En la arena de Pro-Bending desde…

—No, no. Hablo de un empleo real. No de que sea un luchador ¿Cuándo te ayudó a repartir folletos? ¿A llevar las cuentas de las triadas? ¿A limpiar los autos? ¿A trabajar como cajero de ese banco ilegal?

—Cómo,… cómo…

¿Cómo sabía todo eso? Por favor. Ni Bolin sabía todos los empleos que Mako tuvo en su primera adolescencia, tratando desesperadamente de conseguir dinero y un alquiler decente para su hermano menor. Usualmente se excusaba en cosas sencillas, como simple barrendero, para que supiera todos los trabajos visiblemente ilegales que debió realizar.

—No te diré nada si tu no me respondes, Mako—Sokka guardó el boomerang en el mismo bolso de la espalda—¿Por qué?

Mako se sentía atrapado y eso ya era decir mucho. Miró al suelo. Estaba en la tierra de los espíritus y ahí ellos siempre ganaban. No tenía ni motivos por los cuales luchar. Sokka no podía acudir con los vivos y arruinarle su vida. Solamente le estaba haciendo preguntas que no saldrían de ese bosque gélido. Pero que lo obligaban a adentrarse a sus sentimientos más intensos. Más profundos. Qué fastidio.

—No podía—le respondió al fin—Yo tenía que protegerlo de toda esa maldad que nos acechaba. No podía permitir que le pasara algo malo.

—Y ha sido algo sabio. Y muy funcional cuando eran niños. El punto es ¿Ahora sigue siendo algo sabio?

—Por supuesto que si.

—Cuando yo era un niño mi madre fue asesinada y mi padre partió a la guerra. Yo debía hacerme cargo de toda mi aldea; apenas cumpliría los catorce y debía salir a cazar, a pescar y vigilar que todo alrededor fuera seguro para mi tribu. Mi hermana pequeña hacía el resto, con las mujeres, y pasé todo ese tiempo procurando que mi hermana estuviera a salvo. Incluso de ella misma. Ella era Maestra Agua, pero siempre temí que si desarrollaba al máximo su poder, terminaría lastimada.

Mako lo escuchaba atentamente.

—Cuando las cosas debieron cambiar, fui muy reticente. Aang no inspiraba confianza en mi y a la primera oportunidad lo desterré, ya que temía que su alocada mente nos pusiera en peligro. Al saberlo el Avatar y viajar con él, supe que deberíamos enfrentarnos a muchos problemas. Tardé tiempo en darme cuenta de que si protegía todo el tiempo a mi hermana, ella nunca podría defenderse cuando no estuviera. Y la dejé hacerse cargo de lo suyo.

—Usted entonces me dice que debo dejar a Bolin hacer lo que le corresponda. Pero no es sencillo. Él es muy inmaduro y…

—Y mi hermana una necia que veía bondad hasta en el más miserable hombre—Sokka no lo dejó terminar—Si no le das su espacio a una persona, ésta jamás podrá aprender. Y caerá al primer problema. Yo ya no cuidaba casi nada de Katara y ella se cuidó sola, más cuando se convirtió en una Maestra plena. Siempre le procuré un bienestar, pero le daba su espacio. Porque ella necesitaba cometer sus errores y aprender de ellos.

Mako suspiró. Quizá Sokka de verdad tenía razón.

—Y otra cosa, Mako—continuaba—Pedir ayuda no es malo. Reconocer tus debilidades es lo que te hace más grande.

—No sé de qué debilidades me está hablando—De verdad, Mako se estaba pasando de necio y Sokka supo en ése instante el tipo de pareja que sería con Korra. Sonrió sólo de imaginarlos.

—Aprender a confiar en los demás no te vendría mal, muchacho.

—Bueno ¿Usted me va a ayudar o se la pasará dándome sermones?

—Un poco de las dos si no te molesta—y dio un paso hacia Mako—Mientras escuches lo que te digo, sabrás que es para ayudarte. Tienes tus debilidades y tus defectos Mako. Todos hemos tenido problemas. Pero si no aprendes a dejarlos ir no podrás encontrar nunca tu camino.

Sokka entonces señaló hacia su izquierda y Mako miró un sendero. Era amplio y muy bien iluminado. Miró a Sokka con rostro inquisitivo. El moreno sonrió.

—No olvides esto, Mako. Haz las paces con tu pasado, para que no te eche a perder el presente.

Entonces, Sokka desapareció. Y el sendero siguió ahí. Mako pensaba muy detenidamente todo lo que Sokka le había dicho. Sobre todo la última frase.

¿Hacer las paces con tu pasado? ¿Cuál de todos? Mako estaba más que consciente de que Sokka se refería a su vida en las calles. Esa de la que casi nunca hablaba, de la que no estaba nada orgulloso. No era la primera vez que tenía una charla de ese tipo con alguien. En la Nación de Fuego, Zuko se las ingenió para darle esa misma tipo de charla.

El príncipe desterrado que pasó años buscando al Avatar para matarlo. Caray, si que debió ser duro, después, reconocer su error y volverse su mejor amigo. Zuko y Aang hicieron demasiadas cosas juntos a lo largo de sus vidas como para que no se les considerara aliados. De la misma forma, Mako sabía que no hizo cosas precisamente buenas en su juventud. Pero ahora estaba con Korra, y sus deseos de hacer justicia no menguaron a través de los años.

Quizá necesitó pasar por todo ese proceso para reconocer que necesitaba ayuda para superar las cosas. Ahora tenía poder, tenía influencia gracias a Korra. Y podía de verdad hacer una diferencia en el mundo.

El asunto de Bolin no dejaba de ser complicado. Cuidarlo fue su único propósito toda su vida para que, ahora, se resignara a dejarlo hacer su vida. Mako debía reconocer en eso Sokka tenía absoluta razón. Ya podía imaginarse lo diferente que hubiera sido el mundo si la aguerrida y poderosa Maestra Katara jamás hubiera sido así de valiente, por la protección de su hermano.

Entonces, Mako se dio cuenta que él estaba en un camino que jamás imaginó. Muchas veces, cuando era niño, sus padres le dijeron que quienes más sufren más grandes están destinados a ser ¿Sería ese su caso?

Una figura comenzó a aparecer a lo lejos del sendero. Una figura algo delgada.

**-o-**

"Si no encuentro pronto la salida no tengo ida de qué me va a pasar" pensaba Bolin.

—¡Por favor Espíritus!—gritó—¿No pueden echarme aunque sea una mano? ¿Les he hecho algo, acaso?

—¡No grites!—le reprendió una voz femenina y autoritaria—Me darás un dolor de cabeza.

Bolin volteó. Había estado entre caminos montañosos con enormes paredes de roca. Encima de una piedra gigantesca y puntiaguda, una mujer de acaso veinte años lucía la lustrosa armadura de metal que Lin Bei Fong siempre usaba. Ella llevaba el cabello negro atado en un peinado curioso, sostenido por una diadema. Miraba con ojos claros hacia el suelo, directamente a él. Dio un salto bravo hasta caer a pocos centímetros de Bolin, espantado al Maestro Tierra.

—¡AH!—gritó, cayendo al suelo y retrocediendo, apoyando la espalda en una piedra—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué llevas esa armadura? ¿Por qué te pareces a alguien que conozco? ¿Por qué me asustas?

La mujer se inclinó, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró alzando una ceja.

—En orden—cerró los ojos con una expresión irónica—Me llamo Toph, me mandaron a guiarte, inventé ésta armadura, conoces a mi hija y ella se parece mucho a mi según me dicen y tu te asustaste solo con verme ¿Entendiste?

Bolin seguía en el suelo analizando rápidamente cada palabra mencionada por esa mujer. Encontraba el sentido detrás de las oraciones con el aspecto físico que tenía. Toph, que era muy impaciente, se llevó las manos vueltas puños hacia las caderas esperando que reaccionara. Bolin desde el suelo suspiró y alzó una mano.

—Ah… creo que entendí—al menos, las ideas se le acomodaron lo más rápido que pudo—Eres… eres… ¡Eres Toph Bei Fong!—estaba realmente impresionado, casi en shock y hablaba con más respeto—¡La increíble Toph Bei Fong! ¿Cómo…?

—Estás en el Mundo Espiritual ¿Recuerdas?—le espetó—¿Te quedarás tumbado ahí todo el día o te pondrás de pie?

—Eh… si señora. Me paro.—se apoyó en las manos.

—¡No me digas señora!—gritó de repente—Dime Toph. Solo Toph. O Bandida Ciega ¿entendido?

—Entendido Toph.

—Perfecto—su voz sonó tenebrosamente dulce—Ahora, sígueme.

—¿Qué? pero ¿A dónde vamos?

—¿No andabas buscando a tus amigos?

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

—¡Pues dónde te he dicho que estás!—le gritó desesperada—Esta juventud que no entiende ya nada….

—Perdone señora…

Los ojos de Toph lanzaban llamas.

—Toph…

—Argh….

Bolin sentía que estaba metiendo la pata cada vez que abría la boca y no sabía ya cómo dirigirse a ella. Toph estaba marcada en letras doradas en los libros de historia. La maestra que inventó el Metal-Control, que enseñó al Avatar Aang, de sus mejores amigas, la primera jefa de policía en Ciudad República, la que desarrolló increíbles técnicas de la Tierra-Control (que estaba aprendiendo, por cierto) Por favor, esa mujer era una leyenda.

—Y dime Bolin ¿Has estado practicando tu Tierra-Control?—le dijo Toph de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

—Eh… por supuesto, s-Toph.—uf, la salvó—Desde que aprendí en la Cueva de los Enamorados, no he parado de practicar cada vez que tengo oportunidad. Es impresionante descubrir que mi tierra-control puede usarse más allá que una manera de ataque.

—¿Y cómo puede usarse también?

—Es una forma asombrosa de comunicarse, de expresarse… de interactuar con lo demás ¡Oh no sé cómo describirlo!

—Yo te entiendo perfectamente.—Toph detuvo su andar y lo miró a los ojos—A mí me pasó los mismo.

Por la forma en que sentía su mirada, Bolin casi podía asegurar que ella tenía una imagen de él. Pero ¿Era eso posible? Todo el mundo sabía que la Maestra Toph fue ciega.

—Maestra… si me permite… yo…

—¿Y?

—Bueno… ¿No era usted ciega?

—Ah, eso—rodó los ojos—Si, lo fui en vida. Aquí no hay malestares físicos ¿sabías?

—Con razón Mako ya no estaba resfriado.

—Como sea—Toph se recargó en uno de los muros de piedra—Mira, yo no soy precisamente sentimental. Pero me enviaron aquí para ayudarte más que para guiarte. El punto es ¿Necesitas de verdad ayuda?

Bolin se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Usted se parece mucho a Lin.

Toph sonrió.

—Ella es mi hija ¿No?

—¿La extraña?

—Por supuesto que si—contestó mientras sonreía—Ella siempre fue, desde que nació, mi razón de vivir.

—Me atrevo a decir que ella también la extraña.

—Naturalmente, como tu también extrañas a tus padres.

Bolin se quedó estático.

—¿Por qué nunca hablas de eso?—Toph le preguntó mientras lo miraba seria—¿Por qué nunca hablas cuando estás herido, porque nunca le dices realmente lo que sientes a tu hermano?

—Yo… yo… no sé de que hablas.

—¿O no lo quieres aceptar? ¡Se un digno Maestra Tierra y enfrenta las cosas de frente! Como te impones a la roca, imponte a ti mismo y tus dificultades.

—Pero…. Argh—Bolin bajó la mirada. Esa mujer, ruda y tosca enfrente de sí, tenía toda la razón.—Me apena ¿feliz? Simplemente… siempre encuentro un obstáculo cuando intento hablar con Mako sobre… eso.

—¿Y porqué no apartas ese dichoso obstáculo?

—Mako siempre lo ha hecho—confesó—Desde que éramos niños.

—¿Y lo hará hasta que mueras o qué? ¿Nunca tomarás las riendas de tu vida?

Ouch.

—Golpe bajo.

—No esperes de mi palabras de profunda reflexión—le dijo—Espera de mi seriedad y realidad ¿entiendes? Y ésta es la tuya. Afróntala y supérala, Maestro Tierra.

—Eres muy ruda ¿sabías?

—¡No me hice Jefa de Policía lanzándole flores a medio mundo!—replicó—¿y tu? ¿al menos entendiste algo de todo lo que te he dicho? ¡Por que no espero haber lanzando sermones para nada!

—Creo entender al menos la idea detrás de toda ésta conversación.

Toph le lanzó una mirada que, claramente decía "explícate". Bolin tomó una profunda respiración. Su voz de repente sonó seria y autoritaria.

—Debo dejar de escudarme en mi hermano y mis demás amigos para dar la cara con firmeza hacia el mundo y defender lo que yo soy, en lo que creo, lo que quiero y en todo momento nunca dudar de mi persona o de expresarme—abrió los ojos—¿Algo así?

Toph asintió con una débil sonrisa y después señaló hacia atrás de ella. Había una roca de forma curiosa, casi como de una silla. Bolin la miró y después a la maestra tierra. Ella con la pura mirada le indicaba que se sentara ahí. Aunque dudoso, él tomó asiento con movimientos lentos.

—Espera aquí,.. pronto vendrán a ti—dicho esto, Toph se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Bolin suspiró mientras permanecía ahí, sentado. Estaba aburrido y pensaba seriamente en ponerse de pie para irse. Pero entonces notó la silueta de alguien acercarse. La espesa neblina no le permitió descubrir quién era hasta que estuvo más cerca. Era una mujer de cabello negro.

—¿Asami?

**-o-**

Korra hizo el mayor acopio de valor que pudo para voltear. Se sorprendió mucho de la persona que encontró. Era un anciano que tenía barba blanca y unas túnicas anaranjadas, como las de los Nómadas del Aire. Los tatuajes en forma de flechas con color celeste y el collar de madera tallada que caía sobre su pecho confirmaban su condición de Maestro.

—¿Me permite unas palabras, señorita?—le preguntó, mientras le sonreía con mucha cordialidad.

Él se veía afable y le despertó en Korra una sensación muy grande de confianza. Simplemente asintió, incapaz de negarle algo a ese hombre tan bondadoso y pacífico.

—Me alegro mucho—continuaba—¿Usted es la Avatar, verdad? ¿O me equivoco?

—Soy la Avatar Korra—le dijo—Pero… yo no se quién es usted.

—Me llamo Gyatso. Yo fui el Monje protector del Templo Aire del Sur, muchos años atrás—le explicó—Me han dicho que tienes muchos problemas para dominar el aire y tu parte espiritual. Incluso la respetada Avatar Yanchen ha tratado de ayudarte ¿no es así?

Korra bajó la cabeza avergonzada ¿Acaso todo el Mundo Espiritual sabía de eso? Realmente no era algo que le gustara en lo más mínimo de descubrir. Korra suspiró.

—Es la verdad—admitió—Pero no consigo entender por qué.

—A mi se me ocurre lo más sencillo—nada parecía poder perturbar la sonrisa de ése monje—Tienes un concepto errado de la libertad.

—¿Eh?—¿era eso posible?—¡Claro que sé lo que es la libertad!

—¿Y qué es?

—Bueno… la capacidad de hacer lo que uno quiere. Cuando nadie puede impedirte cumplir tus propósitos.

Gyatso rió.

—No. Me temo que no es ése, Korra. La libertad es hacer lo que se debe, no lo que se quiere.

Definitivamente, Korra jamás hubiera imaginado escuchar la palabra "deber" en el concepto de Libertad. Simplemente eran cosas incompatibles en su mente. Ella no podía mirar en la libertad alguna responsabilidad o algún deber.

—No puedo entender eso—Korra pensó mucho pero simplemente no pudo—No le encuentro sentido.

—Entonces por eso no puedes controlar el Aire. Necesitas un espíritu libre para dominar al elemento de la libertad y claro, mientras no domines tu espíritu, no te podrás conectar con tu parte espiritual.

—¿Y me podría entonces explicar qué demonios es la libertad? ¿O me condenará por no comprenderla?

—Debes además ser algo paciente ¿te lo han dicho?—Gyatso cerró los ojos—Hay una gran diferencia entre hacer lo que quieres sin respetar las normas; y tomar tus decisiones libremente, pero para concluir los deberes que el destino te ha dado.

Éste hablaba con acertijos peores a los de Aang. A Korra le dieron ganas de maldecir y lanzar bolas de fuego. Gracias a la ausencia de sus poderes no lo hizo.

—Tu mente y tu alma deben de ser libres, desprenderse de las necesidades, los problemas y las ilusiones terrenales. Cuando consigues comprender y apreciar al mundo de ésta forma, en su esplendor, entonces puedes entender la verdadera libertad. La que jamás te podrán quitar. Porque está en tu interior.

Korra entonces pensó en la forma en que veía al Mundo. Como un todo conectado, unido y respirando al mismo tiempo. Ella había tenido ese encuentro espiritual antes, cuando entraba en el Estado Avatar. Y podía sentirse más plena cuando… cuando se desprendía.

—Pero… ¿Cómo puede estar la libertad en nuestro interior?—preguntó Korra—¿Cómo?

—Eres la que toma las decisiones ¿Oh no? tu esencia y tu persona.

—Creo que…. Muchas cosas comienzan a tener sentido.

—¿Lo hacen? Eso es bueno. Aunque puedo ver un dejo de confusión en tus ojos, mi pequeña.

—Bueno… En todo éste tiempo, he conocido personas importantes. He comenzado el viaje que Aang me pidió. Pero mientras más cosas experimento y más conozco del mundo, más me cuestiono si soy lo que el Mundo necesita para traer la paz. Y si serán mis decisiones las correctas.—Korra bajó la mirada—Yo sé que no han existido Avatares perfectos. Pero… ¿esta mal desear… a veces… no ser el Avatar?

Con esa pregunta Gyatso se echó a reír.

—Korra, eres el Avatar. Pero eres humana. Y son tus temores, dudas y sensaciones los que van marcando en ti la sabiduría que necesitas para comprender a las Naciones y traerles la paz. Es un proceso largo, arduo y no eres la primera que se ha quejado para completarlo. Pero no estás sola. Tú puedes consultar a todos los Avatares que desees para despejar tus dudas.

—Eso suena muy alentador—dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿No lo es? Pocas personas gozan de éstos privilegios. Disfruta las cosas que se te dan y acepta que aquellas arrebatadas son para darte cosas aún mejores.

—¿Y qué Avatar podría decirme usted… ha tenido más dudas?

—¿En qué sentido?

—Sobre su responsabilidad. Qué Avatar estaba tan renuente a hacerlo que… bueno… causó problemas.

—Mi pupilo Aang.

Los ojos de Korra se abrieron.

¿El poderoso y glorioso Avatar Aang? Oh por favor, debía de ser un error. No podía imaginarse a ese hombre dudando sobre su vocación. No. No podía. Y otra cosa ¿Había dicho su pupilo?

—¿Usted fue Maestro de Aang?—preguntó asombrada. A veces le costaba recordar que en de 66 años, Aang tuvo 166.

—Así es. Su Maestro en Aire-Control desde que era un niño—Gyatso sonaba muy orgulloso—Y si que causó problemas. La Guerra de cien años, por ejemplo.

—No logro entender.

—En parte es por tus libros de historia, deberían hacerlos más…detallados. Cuando Aang escapó, su desaparición que el escenario propicio para que se desencadenara la guerra. Pero ni aún así las cosas salieron de un equilibrio particular. El regreso de Aang fue el momento exacto en que los Espíritus consideraron debía de regresar un Avatar.

Korra estaba callada con cara de "no entendí".

—Lo que quiero decirte, es que no importa cuántos errores cometas o cuantas dudas tengas. El propio Universo siempre estará en armonía para devolverle equilibrio al Mundo. No es solo tu responsabilidad.

Korra bajó la mirada aliviada. Ella había esperado palabras como esas desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Muchas gracias Gyatso.—le dijo—Me has aclarado muchas dudas.

—Eso es bueno.

—Pero—Korra volteaba para ver alrededor—No sé dónde están mis amigos ¿Me puede ayudar a encontrarlos?

Gyatso se apartó y le mostró un sendero que estaba reluciente y limpio detrás de su persona. Korra estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando Gyatso la detuvo.

—No—le dijo—Espera aquí, ellos vendrán a ti. Y cuando estén los cuatro juntos podrán entonces seguir éste camino.

—Pero….

—Sin peros.

—Entiendo. Esperaré. Seré paciente.

Gyatso sonrió.

—Me alegro haberte ayudado Korra. Nos veremos después.

Y desapareció.

**-o-**

Asami y Bolin se encontraron al mismo tiempo que Mako los halló. Los tres estaban impresionados por las experiencias que habían tenido y al verse, fueron tantos los sentimientos encontrados que solo atinaron a abrazarse con mucha fuerza. Sus mentes estaban más libres que nunca y sus almas igual. Ellos de verdad estaban experimentando un cambio espiritual.

Bolin les indicó un camino que Toph le señaló antes de irse y anduvieron los tres juntos, caminando. Estaban extasiados por las aventuras y las charlas que experimentaron con personas de tan alta alcurnia. Pero decidieron hablar sobre eso más tarde, cuando hubieran encontrado la salida del Mundo Espiritual.

El sendero les condujo por paisajes extraños hasta que vislumbraron a Korra, sentada en una posición de meditación, en el suelo. Ellos se sorprendieron y alegraron.

—¡Korra!—gritó Mako.

Ella salió de sus meditaciones para ver a sus amigos corriendo hacia ella. inmediatamente se puso de pie y los cuatro se abrazaron con ahínco.

—Estoy tan feliz de verlos—les dijo con una sonrisa—No tienen idea de con quién me encontré.

—Oh, todos nos encontramos con alguien—Asami colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Korra—Y hablaremos de eso más tarde, cuando hayamos salido de aquí.

—Bien, andando—señaló un sendero—Ése es el camino.

No se dieron cuenta que mientras caminaban estaban escalando las montañas altas. Ellos en realidad no estuvieron muy separados, simplemente cayeron a diferentes paisajes de la misma montaña. Y al fin estaban llegando a lo más alto.

En la cima de la montaña estaba una construcción preciosa en forma de torre que le recordaba inmensamente a los Templos del Aire. Los cuatro contemplaron la magnificencia de ese lugar. Y lo más impresionante: muchos espíritus, de túnicas azules, apareciendo y desapareciendo en diferentes partes de la construcción. Mujeres, hombres, niños, todos conviviendo en un mismo lugar.

—Es hermoso ¿No lo creen?—les preguntó una figura que se paró al lado de ellos.

Korra, al voltear, jadeó.

—¡Aang!—los demás miraron impresionados al Avatar del que escucharon historias en su más tierna infancia—¡Al fin! Bueno ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrarte en este lugar?

Aang estaba muy sonriente, como quien sale victorioso en una broma.

—Podías haberme llamado ¿sabes?—le recordó a Korra—Compartimos un mismo espíritu.

Korra juraba que le salieron canas verdes en ese momento por lo obvio que Aang estaba sonando. Fue Mako quien tomó la palabra tratando de calmar a su novia.

—Bueno, Avatar Aang, usted ha de saber que nos perdimos en el Mundo Espiritual. Y estamos buscando la salida.

—Nunca han estado perdidos—les corrigió—Hemos estado vigilando sus pasos muy de cerca.

Y repentinamente, atrás de Aang, aparecieron todos esos espíritus que les ayudaron y unos más. Iroh, Sokka, Toph, Katara, Zuko, Gyatso…y unos que no conocían. Katara dio un paso para estar al lado de Aang y les sonrió maternalmente.

—Pero, si ustedes sabían que buscábamos la salida ¿Porqué no nos mostraron el camino?—preguntó Mako.

—Claro que les mostramos _el_ camino—habló Katara.—Ningún viaje es provechoso si no se aprende algo de él.

Lo cuatro asintieron, felices de lo que comprendieron en el Mundo Espiritual.

—Imagino que… bueno… ¿No hice un desastre, verdad?

Aang se echó a reír.

—Claro que no, Korra. Te sorprendería la lista de Avatares que se han perdido en el Mundo de los Espíritus.

—Bueno… eso es extrañamente reconfortante.

—La pregunta ahora es ¿Están listos para volver?

—Si—respondieron al unísono.

—Entonces que así sea.

Los tatuajes de Aang comenzaron a brillar. Korra, Mako, Asami y Bolin se agarraron de las manos mientras Aang les lanzaba desde su mano un rayo de luz celeste. Sintieron que comenzaban a flotar y después, todo lo que les rodeaba desapareció. La oscuridad absorbiéndolos no fue nada tenebrosa, porque pronto, pudieron sentir una calmada agua.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Este capitulo fue como un reto personal de realizar. Me la pasé pensando seriamente en los personajes que pondría, las conversaciones... principalmente la de Mako y la Bolin fueron un reto. Las de Asami y Korra salieron casi solas. En fin. Con todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

chao!


	11. Charlas de Honor

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola!

¡Al fin terminé éste capítulo! Lamento haberme tardado tanto ¿Les ha pasado que empiezan a escribir con muchas ganas y, después, todas las ideas de súbito se borran de su mente? Algo así me pasó. Tardé mucho y debí ver varias veces los capítulos para retomar la inspiración. Así pude finalmente seguir con esto xD

Es un capítulo mucho más ligero que el anterior y tranquilo... no pasa la gran cosa. Salvo la charla de Kya, lo demás son como adornos que hacen más detallista al fic.

Comentarios.

Emilia-Romagna: en todo el fic era un poco desesperante que Bolin, tan carismático y enérgico, fuera dependiente de Mako en toda la extensión de la palabra. Fue una de las cosas que más quise cambiar en éste fic y no había más opción; Toph era la ideal.

FanKataang100: me alegro que te gustara =)

elements master: ¿si? es un verdadero halago que mis historias te hayan gustado tanto :) he leído unos capítulos de tu fic, pero no he podido prestarle la atención debido porque estoy entrando a clases. De cualquier forma, buscaré el tiempo para dejarte comentarios. Me alegro muchísimo que te gustasen mis otras historias.

valefanmakorra: ¡Uff, que bueno! desde que comencé a escribir el capítulo tuve miedo de no respetar a los personajes y de que fuera demasiado pesado de leer. Es relajante darme cuenta que lo disfrutaste y lo encontraste bueno.

Lorenni: además de que el fic y su argumento te haya gustado, es bueno saber que todas las cosas que pongo (muchas basadas en libros de superación que se han convertido en mi guía) te puedan servir. Ten por seguro que lo que pongo no es solo para los personajes, es también que ustedes lectores que se den una ayuda. La ausencia de ese carácter filosófico fue lo que más resentí en Korra, por eso me estoy desquitando aquí xD

The Delirium: mi encuentro preferido de escribir fue el de Asami. AMO a Iroh, lo adoro, sencillamente es de los mejores personajes de la serie :D

pauli: si, al fin aprenderá a confiar... de apoco xD

¡Disfruten!

:)

* * *

**Capitulo 11.**

**Charlas de Honor**

**.**

**.**

Naga estaba acostada en el verde césped, cerca del oasis. Veía constantemente a los dos peces que nadaban en círculos. Pabu estaba caminando alrededor, cerca de Naga, olfateando constantemente en un intento de encontrar a su querido dueño. Los dos animales lucían algo tristes y cansados.

Kya los miraba con una mirada entristecida. Ella estaba sentada cerca del árbol, con los brazos cruzados. Era de noche. Ellos llevaban en el Mundo Espiritual cerca de cuatro horas. Fuen estaba cerca de ella y los dos no hablaban mucho. Solamente esperaban.

Entonces, la luna en lo alto del cielo emitió un resplandor casi centellante, como lo haría una estrella. Sobre el estanque una luz blanca y hermosa comenzó a aclarar las aguas, los peces nadando a una velocidad impresionante. La luz dejó ver cuatro sombras que se delineaban en siluetas humanas.

Kya y Fuen se pusieron de pie por el asombro. Kya esbozó una sonrisa maternal mientras se acercaba hacia el estanque.

Korra y los demás cayeron cerca del agua, cansados y con una sensación extraña. Se sentían más pesados y torpes que antes. El frío intenso del Polo Norte recorrió sus cuerpos y Mako inmediatamente comenzó a estornudar.

—Maldición pensé que ya estaba curado—murmuró el chico, dejándose caer sobre el césped con sus demás amigos.

Estaban exhaustos. Y no era para menos. Normalmente las personas no tienen la capacidad de acudir al Mundo Espiritual y eso les causa fatiga intensa. Korra, por el contrario, estaba maravillada y muy entusiasmada por lo que acababa de descubrir.

—¿Están bien, chicos?—Kya se les acercó, observándolos minuciosamente.

—Eso creo—Asami se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que le empezaba a doler—O quiero creer.

—¡Naga!—el animal inmediatamente se echó encima de Korra lamiéndole la mejilla varias veces, feliz de verla.

—Pabu—Bolin sentía cómo su hurón recorría su cuerpo emocionado de ver a su dueño—Quieto—vaya que estaba cansado.

—Bueno muchachos, será mejor que entremos al Palacio. Se aproxima una tormenta y no querrán estar aquí cuento la nieve caiga sobre el oasis ¿verdad?

Asami, Mako y Bolin se quejaron mientras intentaban ponerse en pie. Caminaron arrastrando los pies hasta el Palacio real, donde Kya les había mandado acondicionar unas habitaciones solo para ellos. En consideración a su cansancio, les mandó la cena a sus recámaras y les permitió tumbarse a dormir. A todos menos a Mako, a quien Kya y Korra debieron cuidar parte de la noche por el resfriado que se rehusaba a desaparecer.

La noche y el sueño trajo a la mente de los cuatro experiencias y conocimientos adquiridos en el Mundo Espiritual. Algo en sus mentes les decía que las cosas estaban prontas a cambiar radicalmente.

**-o-**

_Korra._

_Estoy completamente seguro de que tu visita al Mundo Espiritual te despejó varias de las dudas que tenías. Pero sé que no han sido todas. No puedo darte todas las respuestas Korra, sencillamente porque solo puedo guiarte a encontrarlas. Es el autoconocimiento la vereda que deberás escalar para poder hallar, en tu interior, la respuesta correcta a cualquier duda que enfrentes._

_El Estado Avatar representará conocerte más a fondo de lo que ya lo haces. Será el primer peldaño que escalarás para alcanzar el grado de paz interna que te otorgará sabiduría propia. Le he enseñado a Tenzin todo lo que necesitarás aprender; sé paciente. Éstas cosas no son precisamente tu fuerte y es preciso que no te desesperes. _

_Evita compararte con los demás Avatares. Aunque todos tenemos el mismo destino, nadie comparte el mismo camino. La forma en que tú consigas la plenitud será específicamente diseñada para ti. Como lo fue diseñada un día para mí. _

_Y lo más importante que debo decirte en ésta carta es una frase que me enseñó la Avatar Yanchen y, creo, deberás saber: No debes confiar tanto en tus vidas pasadas. Debes confiar ante todo en tus amigos humanos._

_Aang. _

Menuda carta.

Korra miró hacia la Tribu Agua del Polo Norte con renovado fastidio. La tormenta que Kya había previsto cayó como plomo sobre la ciudad. Las ventanas estaban cerradas para que los intensos vientos no colaran toda esa nieve a su habitación. Korra recordaba las tormentas del Polo Sur. Eran casi iguales.

Pensando en la carta se dejó caer sobre su cama. El Estado Avatar, ese que difícilmente conseguía alcanzar, ahora debía de dominar. Al menos Tenzin era buen maestro y había aprendido algo de paciencia cuando comenzó con su Aire-Control. Quizá fuera bueno.

Tocaron suavemente la puerta.

—Adelante—dijo.

—Korra—Kya asomó su cabeza a través del pequeño hueco que le daba la puerta semi-abierta—¿Bajas a desayunar?

—Claro.

Ella siguió a Kya hacia el comedor donde ya le esperaban Mako, Bolin y Asami. Naga estaba comiendo de un enorme plato al lado de Pabu en la esquina de la habitación, los animales estaban demasiado concentrados en sus alimentos para prestarles atención a sus dueños en ese momento.

—Buenos días—saludó a todo el grupo—¿Cómo se sienten con cuerpo de nuevo?

—Fatal—me olvidaba mencionar que Mako apenas se estaba reponiendo de su resfriado—Pero es soportable.

Bolin comía unos panecillos y Asami tomaba algo de té caliente. El enfermo de Mako se limitaba a inhalar el vapor de aroma a bosque que salía de su té, sin ganas de tomarlo. Estaba harto de remedios con sabor a hierba.

Korra tomó asiento y mordisqueó lentamente un panecillo, sin apetito. Kya a su lado comía con reservas.

—Por cierto…

Kya cortó a Korra apenas la Avatar empezó a hablar.

—Tenzin no está en el Templo Aire de la isla—le dijo—Y antes de decirte dónde está, deberé hablar seriamente con ustedes—tomó un poco de té caliente—Sé que estás impaciente por terminar el fastidioso viaje que mi padre te encargó, pero confía en mi cuando te digo que por ahora debes descansar y meditar un poco.

—¿Cómo sabes que debo buscar a Tenzin?—reclamó Korra, viendo seriamente a Kya.

—El Mundo de los espíritus va de la mano con el Estado Avatar—miró seriamente a la muchacha a su lado—Sé mucho de eso porque mi padre era el Avatar, Korra. Y él educó a Tenzin para que algún día te enseñase a dominar ese poderoso don que tienes.

—¿Qué es realmente el Estado Avatar?—preguntó Asami—He leído de él en algunos libros, pero no encuentro nunca la información suficiente.

—El Estado Avatar es un mecanismo de defensa en el que un Avatar obtiene todo el poder y experiencia de sus vidas pasadas al momento de dominar los elementos—explicaba Kya—Es la plenitud de tu poder físico y mental, Korra.

—¿Aang lo usaba mucho?—preguntó Bolin de inmediato.

—No. Mi padre era un hombre demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo?... pacífico. El jamás peleaba a no ser que fuera necesario. Y su dominio elemental era endemoniadamente bueno, rara vez necesitaba el Estado Avatar.

—Pero venció al Señor de Fuego Ozai usándolo—replicó Asami.

—Por eso dije que "raras veces".

Mako suspiró:

—¿Es necesario que Korra lo aprenda?—preguntó—Dices que es un mecanismo de defensa. El mundo está en paz ¿Para qué lo necesita?

—El instinto de supervivencia de activa con los sentimientos, Mako—decía Kya—Cuando los sentimientos de Korra salgan de control, su energía no canalizada estallará desatando el Estado Avatar. Y esto es demasiado peligroso. Con semejante poder destruir un pueblo entero cuesta menos que mover un dedo; y si Korra no aprende a dominarlo, podría ser un potente peligro para lo sociedad.

—¿Tanto así?—Bolin y Mako se vieron sorprendidos.

—Bueno—Kya suspiró—¿No les enseñan a ustedes historia? Mi padre causó más de un problema antes de dominarlo.

—Supe de algo en el desierto—continuaba Asami—Pero no es algo de lo que hagan mucho énfasis.

—Deberían.—Kya tomó otro sorbo de su té—Tío Sokka decía que cuando mi padre entraba en ese estado de ira, desesperación y sufrimiento solo mamá podía regresarlo, hacer que volviera en sí.

Kya se perdió por un momento en sus recuerdos.

_Flashback._

_—No era nada agradable verte en ese estado—decía Katara—Era casi escalofriante…_

_—¿Lo piensas así, Katara?—respondió Aang._

_—Siempre lo he pensado, tú lo sabes…_

_—Kya—le susurraba Tenzin—No debemos espiar a papá y mamá._

_—Si fuera por ti, Tinny, nunca haríamos nada divertido—replicó Bumi, Kya los ignoró tratando de ver mejor a través de las cortinas._

_Demasiado tarde, su madre ya le estaba viendo con una sonrisa._

_Fin de flashback._

—Entonces ¿En qué me debo enfocar, según tu Kya?—ella miró hacia Korra.

—En descansar por ahora—se puso de pie—Mañana se irán en la mañana. Por ahora mediten, repongan sus energías… el desgaste nunca es bueno.

Kya se fue pensativa.

**-o-**

_El viaje al Mundo de los Espíritus ha sido un éxito. Puedo notar que no solo la Avatar Korra, si no todos sus amigos han cambiado en sus interiores. Podría decir que están más cerca de descubrir sus verdaderos intereses y quiénes son en el interior que antes._

_Estoy tan emocionado que no puedo saber si me estoy expresando bien. Discúlpeme. No sé qué noticias haya por allá. Espero que las cosas se estén calmando. La Maestra Kya los retendrá por un días en el Polo Norte, pero la impaciencia de Korra la llevará con usted muy pronto._

_Usted sabrá cómo manejar la situación. Siempre lo hace. Solamente espero que las cosas no se le compliquen. Pase lo que pase recuerde que estoy a su total servicio y tiene mi entera fidelidad._

_Fuen._

Tenzin dejó el pergamino de lado. Claro que confiaba en Fuen. En él más que en muchas otras personas. Él estaba consciente que muchas cosas por ahora ocultas hacia Korra debían ser reveladas, entre ellas, la verdadera naturaleza del acólito Fuen y muchos otros acólitos en el Templo.

Aunque ésa era preocupación para otro día. La mente de Tenzin no paraba de llenarse ante la inquietante idea de que pronto Korra estaría en Ba Sing Se, por cuyas calles Hiroshi estaba causando tantos problemas. Era deber de Korra detenerlo, muy en el fondo lo sabía y confiaba en sus posibilidades. Lo que le inquietaba era la política.

Ciudad República tenía una política simple sencillamente porque Aang estaba cansado de protocolos. Cinco Concejales representativos de las Naciones podían perfectamente mantener el orden de una ciudad por medio de asambleas; cinco mentes piensan mejor que una. Así de simple. Además, él vivía al lado de la Ciudad República ¡Qué mejor!

Las Tribus Agua eran pacíficas por naturaleza y tan unidas entre sí que sus políticas eran mínimas. Respetaban a su líder y hacían lo que él ordenaba sencillamente porque las decisiones eran unánimes entre el líder y el pueblo. Habría una gran empatía de sentimientos por la fraternidad que ellos vivían.

La Nación de Fuego fue pionera gracias a Zuko en reformas políticas. Lo que el Señor de Fuego decía, se hacía, pero él tenía un grupo de concejales formado por cinco personas que además de aconsejarlo, representaban la voz del pueblo. Tanto así que eran escogidos cada diez años por votación popular. La gente amaba demasiado a su patria y respetaba el linaje del Señor de Fuego, por lo que rara vez cuestionaban sus decisiones. Y si ese caso se presentaba, era sencillo acudir a los concejales. Para eso estaban.

Pero el Reino Tierra era multicultural. Las ciudades-estado en que se dividían tenían sus propias políticas y aunque todas pagaban tributos a la capital Ba Sing Se, no todas operaban de la misma manera. De todas, Ba Sing Se era la más tediosamente formal y por ello, el dolor de cabeza de Aang cuando éste vivía.

Departamentos para todo. Uno para la escolaridad, otro para los natalicios, otro para los descensos, otro de policía, otro de ejército, otro de generales, otro de nobles, otro de mercaderes, otro de pobres, otro de profesores. Cada departamento era dirigido por un ministro y la suma de ministros en la Real Cámara Ministerial era de treinta y dos.

¡Treinta y dos!

¿Hablar con el Rey? Una audiencia con él requería citatorios con meses de anticipación. Solamente los soberanos de otros reinos o el Avatar podían entrar cuando quisieran a la Sala del Trono y saltarse los tres departamentos creados por burocracia para retener el flujo de personas que tuvieran acceso al rey. Pero ni ser el Avatar te salva de tanto protocolo.

El Rey no tomaba todas las decisiones. Cuestiones importantes debían ser consultadas además con el Ministerio y eso significaba otra audiencia. Al Ministerio se sumaban los generales principales y la Cámara de Nobles, conformada por diez personas adineradas. Éste parlamento sumaba un total de cincuenta y cinco miembros, pues además estaba la Cámara de los Comunes, que representaba los sectores medio y bajo de la ciudad.

Un sistema político impresionantemente complicado que fue evolucionando con los años. Cuando Aang le decía a sus hijos que de niño el parlamento no existía y hablar con el Rey era tan fácil como tocar la puerta ellos no se lo podrían creer. Pero bueno, las cosas no siempre cambian para bien.

Tenzin quería que Korra terminara su entrenamiento elemental y espiritual antes de adentrarse de lleno al mundo político que debía de controlar para que la paz siguiera fluyendo. Pero si no había forma de mantener a Korra apartada de Ba Sing Se, ni modo. Debería mentalizarse para lo que se avecinaba.

Equalistas en Ba Sing Se ¡La capital del Reino Tierra! Tenzin estaba impresionado. Sabía que cuando se planta la semilla de la guerra borrar todos sus retoños era difícil. Pero estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo.

—Concejal Tenzin—volteó, le hablaba uno de los Generales.—Estamos recibiendo informas alarmantes, señor.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

El General se acercó.

—Una banda criminal realizó un asalto ésta noche en una tienda de té—dijo—pero estaba usando armas equalistas.

Tenzin frunció el ceño.

—¿Son equialistas?

—No señor, conocemos esa Banda criminal. Tienen todo menos honor o propósitos.

—Eso quiere decir que están usando a Hiroshi.

—Me temo que sí señor.

Tenzin bajó la mirada.

—El Avatar llegará mañana si el tiempo es favorable—le dijo—Recaude toda la información que pueda. Ella lo necesitará.

El General saludó yéndose y dejando a Tenzin más pensativo y preocupado que antes.

**-o-**

Korra había querido salir ese mismo día hacia donde Tenzin estuviera. Pensaba subirse al barco con Naga e irse a Ciudad República. Aunque sabía que Tenzin no estaba ahí, Kya no era la única con información sobre dónde estaba su hermano. Conocía demasiado bien a Pema para saber que si Tenzin no la mantenía informada de su paradero, habría problemas.

El plan quedó descartado cuando vio nuevamente la intensa tormenta de nieve. Aunque pudiera pasarla con Naga, navegar en esas condiciones sería muy arriesgado. Su Agua-Control le daría bastante ventaja, quizá llegarían. Pero el resfriado de Mako sumado a esas condiciones lo podría llegar a matar. Y estaba Bolin y Asami. Ella no podía poner en peligro a sus amigos por un capricho.

Era un dolo día ¿Tanto le costaba esperar?

Caminó por el pasillo. No sabía a dónde ir. En el salón estaban Asami y Bolin hablando con el esposo de Kya. Era un hombre bastante afable, carismático y dulce. Pero su humor decadente no estaba dispuesto a tolerar sonrisas intensas y sinceras. Tenía algo de hambre, comer un poco le haría bien y distraería sus pensamientos. Por eso comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina decididamente. Apenas entró descubrió que Kya tuvo una idea parecida.

—Hola—saludó.

—Hola—repuso la morena—¿Pastelito?—le ofreció el delicioso pan cubierto de glass.

—Claro.

Korra se sentó para comer de la bandeja llena de panes clientes y recién horneados. Kya le sonrió mientras sacaba del fogón el té hirviendo. Parecía ya preparada desde hace tiempo.

—¿Hiciste los pastelitos?—le preguntó—¡Están deliciosos!

—Gracias—Kya le sirvió té, sentándose a su lado—Receta de mi madre. Aunque la mejoré un poquito.

—Delicioso—ahora Korra se refería al té.

—Hubieras probado el té de tío Iroh—Kya se quedó pensativa—Lo hacía tan exquisito. No puedo describirlo.

—¿Iroh?—Korra solo podía pensar en el joven General de las Fuerzas Unidas.

—El Tío de Zuko. No sé si lo recuerdes o has oído de él.

—Creo… mm… ¿El dragón del oeste?

—Ése mero—Kya tomó un sorbo de té—Era una persona afable y bastante buena. Él hacía té y me servía siempre que me veía. Delicioso.

—Me hubiera encantado conocerlo.

—Imagino…

Kya se quedó pensativa, trazando en su mente la forma correcta de hablar con Korra sobre el tema que llevaba posponiendo desde que la Avatar llego a la Tribu. Para Kya, tan sensible, era contradictorio enseñarle a Korra lo que su propio padre el Avatar le enseñó. A veces era muy confuso. Le costó varias horas de meditación separar las cosas.

—¿Qué sabes del honor, Korra?—le preguntó Kya, natural y tranquila.

—No estoy segura de comprenderlo—respondió, sin saber a dónde iba el tema—Realmente, presté muy poca atención a todas esas clases de comportamiento.

—Lo sé—Kya había heredado la misma sonrisa maternal de Katara, que hacía sentir a Korra más tranquila y querida.—Pero es necesario que aprendas más cosas de la mente—señaló su frente—que del cuerpo—tocó ligeramente su pecho.

—Muy bien… creo entender.

—¿Alguien te ha contado la historia de mi tío Zuko?

—¿El Señor de Fuego más poderoso que ha existido?

—Te voy a decir que tuvieron en común todos los soberanos, los personajes y los Avatares que recordamos como modelos a seguir—Kya miró hacia su té—Todos ellos tuvieron honor.

—Me estás confundiendo, Kya.

—Es la verdad. Con el tiempo hemos colocado a personas en la historia bajo dos bandos: el de los buenos y el de los malos. Pero deberíamos llamarlos bandos del honor y el deshonor.

Korra se quedó quieta esperando una explicación.

—Te contaré la historia de mi tío Zuko—comenzó Kya, incapaz de encontrar otra analogía mejor—Tú sabes que él era el príncipe heredero de la Nación de Fuego, pero siempre tuvo cierto desprecio por parte de Ozai, su padre. Zuko era muy bondadoso desde que fue un niño. Un día acudió a una charla se estrategia con el Señor de Fuego, almirantes y generales. El protestó contra una estrategia que involucraba el sacrificio de un escuadrón entero. Pero a Ozai no le gustó nada su interrupción.

—Pero tenía la razón ¿No?

—Eso era irrelevante para Ozai. Zuko había sido irrespetuoso. En La Nación de Fuego cualquier ofensa contra el honor se arregla por medio de un duelo de Fuego-Control ¿Has oído de él?

—Agni-Kai—claro que oyó de él. korra siempre tuvo muchas ganas de un duelo así en su juventud más temprana. Quizá algún día….

—Zuko debía responder. En un principio pensó que el Agni-Kai sería contra el general, pero no, fue contra Ozai—Kya hizo una pausa—Él tenía solo trece años, Korra.

—¿Trece?—¡Un niño!—¿Y tenía que enfrentarse contra su padre?—Ozai estaba loco, no le cupieron más dudas de eso.

—No lo hizo. Él era demasiado noble para ello. Simplemente se inclinó ante su padre y él le exigió que peleara por su honor. Mi tío declaró que no haría semejante cosa si debía deshonrar a su padre en el proceso. En castigo, Ozai le quemó el ojo—Los ojos de Korra se abrieron—Y lo desterró.

Había escuchado que el príncipe Zuko fue desterrado pero… ahora que sabía porqué. Eso fue una completa ridiculez ¿Por honor? ¿O por ego?

—Zuko debía encontrar al Avatar si quería volver a la Nación de Fuego y recuperar su trono. Su tío Iroh le acompañó. Si no regresaba, entonces no podría recuperar su honor. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Zuko se percatara que el honor jamás lo perdió, ni el trono.

Para su sorpresa, Korra estaba entendiendo verdaderamente lo que Kya estaba diciendo. Zuko había hecho lo correcto, él mantuvo su honor defendiendo sus ideales y ni el destierro de su padre ni ninguna otra cosa podría arrebatarle la integridad que él llevaba en su interior.

—Él por desesperación y presión cometió muchos errores, persiguió al Avatar mucho tiempo antes de unirse a su grupo. Mi tío solía decirme que, en su viaje para ser el hijo perfecto de Ozai, el príncipe correcto, se perdió a sí mismo. Y al unirse al Avatar, recuperando su verdadero ser, pudo ascender al trono como Señor de Fuego.

Korra asintió, pensativa.

—Tu generación, Korra—continuaba Kya—Enfrenta un problema muy peculiar. Como Avatar también debes defender al mundo de sí mismo. Éstas distracciones tecnológicas han vuelto a la sociedad más superflua, sobre todo la de Ciudad República. Debes restablecer los valores, la dignidad y el honor en ti misma, para devolvérselo al mundo.

Fue una charla que Korra habría de recordar por el resto de su vida.

**-o-**

A la mañana siguiente todos partieron en el barco con Fuen hacia el Reino Tierra. Estaban en silencio porque todos llevaban pensamientos y reflexiones diferentes. Sentían que no eran los mismos. Habían tenido un fuerte despertar espiritual y ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Cuando has pisado el primer escalón hacia la paz interior, solo puedes hacer dos cosas: escalar el segundo o escalar el segundo.

Korra nunca había pensado en su propio honor hasta ese momento y se dio cuenta que todo lo que Kya le dijo era verdad. Ella debía defender su dignidad para poder darle lo mismo al mundo. El mundo estaba en el proceso último de su reconstrucción; ella debía terminarlo.

Mako miraba hacia Korra con una sonrisa débil. Se sentía mejor, pero últimamente la había visto más pensativa que de costumbre. Entre ellos no hablaron mucho sobre lo que vivieron en el Mundo Espiritual. Eran experiencias demasiado íntimas. Pero estaba convencido que Korra estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar a la plenitud de su poder, y casi podía apreciar el brillo que comenzaba a rodear la grandeza de aquella que llamaba su novia.

Bolin veía a su hermano con las palabras de Toph taladradas en su mente. Él había sido siempre cuidado y el dependiente. Ya era hora de cambiar eso. Era un poderoso Maestro Tierra amigo íntimo de la Avatar que necesitaba encontrar su camino en el mundo. Él dejaría una huella, estaba seguro. Solo debía cuidar que fuera una huella única y no una marca al lado de la huella de su hermano.

Asami pensaba en la frase de Iroh "la sabiduría se transmite" ¿Cómo podría ella hacer eso? Desde luego que había aprendido mucho en el Mundo Espiritual. Como si una parte dentro de ella que hubiera estado dormida despertara abruptamente. Quizá encontraría la respuesta más adelante. Había aprendido a ser paciente con el destino.

Ahora el nuevo Equipo Avatar iba camino a Ba Sing Se. Sería su segunda visita al Reino Tierra, ésta vez en su capital. Kya no había especificado nada, solamente les dijo que Tenzin los esperaba ahí y les tenía preparada una misión. Fuen estaba más serio que de costumbre, Naga y Pabu muy inquietos. Todos esos elementos juntos les hicieron pensar que se podrían enfrentar a un problema.

Desde el final de la guerra y la fundación de Ciudad República, las Cuatro Naciones habían estado en impresionante paz. Las que alguna vez fueron cuatro pueblos separados por sus diferencias políticas se hicieron un inmenso pueblo que convivía en armonía. Crecieron en industria, educación y mucha igualdad.

Pensándolo más fríamente, Korra comenzó a inquietarse. Si Tenzin les tenía una misión podía significar que Ba Sing Se estaba en peligro. Eso podría acontecer el rompimiento de la paz. Ese hermoso equilibrio que tantos años de esfuerzo le costó a Aang.

Viendo el bello oleaje del mar, Korra se hizo una promesa a sí misma: "Mantendré el equilibrio del mundo, así me cueste la propia vida".

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir ahora. Ya estoy entrando a clases y mis actualizaciones en ésta y mis otras historias pueden retrasarse más; no se desesperen por favor, será cosa de las tares y espero que puedan ser pacientes. Por ahora, este capítulo es más para ir acomodando las cosas que ocurrirán en Ba Sing Se, una trama que todavía está terminando de esbozarse en mi mente. Y si, puse todo el rollo político de Ba Sin Se muy tedioso ¿verdad? esa era la intención .

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D

Chao!


	12. Ba Sing Se

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola!

¡Ya pude finalmente terminar este capítulo! Yeah! xD En fin. Aquí comienzan a acomodarse los peones que darán la jugada de la trama. Medité mucho sobre cómo mostrarlo de forma digerible y sencilla. Con todo, aún así pienso que me quedó corto. Hubiera querido hacer doce hojas, pero solo pude hacer diez. Agregar más hubiera sido extender las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

Comentarios:

Reveriek: ¡We! ¡Una lectora más! Genial! :D me alegro de entre todas las cosas que dijiste el hecho de que pueda mantener la personalidad de los personajes. Siempre me la paso pensando varias veces cómo hacer las cosas de forma en que respete su carácter, que bueno que me han salido bien :)

pauli: lo sé, esos equialistas... pero bueno es más bien Hiroshi. Ya veremos cómo se las ingeniará Korra para detenerlo.

Lorenni: Calidad, no velocidad.. ¡Ese será mi tema desde ahora! Efectivamente, ahora que las cosas andan calmadas las políticas fluyen y Korra como Avatar debe respetarlas. Ba Sing Se, por la corrupción de los Dai Lee, siempre me pareció la más tediosa. Y es eso, ya que Korra siempre se mostró muy activa y apasionada del aspecto físico, dudo que hubiera siquiera tenido interés de abrir un buen libro de historia, como tampoco podía sentarse a meditar decentemente. O al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio.

jinora96: por el momento la escuela no me ha resultado tan pesada como lo esperaba, pero espero que siga siendo así. Los problemas serán más grandes por lo tonto que está siendo Hiroshi. Lo verás más adelante :D

The Delirium: el final de la paz suena muy drástico, pero si, algo así quise mostrar. Y no te preocupes que Korra, aunque tendrá sus tropezones, lo conseguirá.

Emilia-Romagna: Aunque no hemos visto realmente a Kya, por lo que he investigado ella es una combinación perfecta de sus padres. Con el físico y los poderes de su madre pero el espíritu de su padre (de hecho, en la página donde encontré más información de Kya la describen como una despreocupada Hippie) La charla que llevaron a cabo me pareció lo que más necesitaba saber Korra, y ya que Kya era más aliviada, podría hablarlo mejor que si fuera con el moralista Tenzin xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 12.**

**Ba Sing Se**

**.**

**.**

Ba Sing Se, la Ciudad Impenetrable, la gran capital del Reino Tierra. La sede de la mejor universidad de todo el Reino, el centro político, económico y administrativo. Era, además, una de las ciudades más antiguas y hermosas en el mundo. Los altísimos muros eran visibles incluso desde el puerto Bio-Ding; un puerto especial con pueblo pequeño que servía de paso a la capital. En Bio-Ding llegaban los barcos con destino a Ba Sing Se, pues tenía un tren de acceso rápido a la ciudad.

Bio-Ding tenía el puerto más grande que nunca antes hubieran visto. Ni la bahía Yue con sus enormes puertos de Ciudad República era tan grande. En parte, porque Ba Sing Se era de las ciudades más importantes y con mayor población mundial. El pintoresco pueblo bastante moderno que rodeaba el puerto tenía gente carismática muy parecida a la que conocieron en Omashu.

Aunque en el Reino Tierra la gente era diversa, todos compartían ese mismo orgullo, fuerza y gran determinación que les otorgaba un carisma excepcional de anfitriones dignos.

En Bio-Ding había un tren cuya vía iba directo hacia Ba Sing Se. Costaba poco y era muy rápida, se recorría en dos horas lo que caminando les llevaría un día entero. Funcionaba con tecnología de punta, combinada con los poderes de Tierra-Control.

Realmente vieron muy poco de Bio-Ding. Tenían que ir pronto a Ba Sing Se. Fuen los escoltó hasta la estación del tren y, para sorpresa de todos, compró un pasaje para él mismo.

—¿Vendrás?—le preguntó Korra, asombrada. Fuen siempre se quedaba en el barco.

—Sí—respondió—Quiero visitar a familiares en Ba Sing Se—mintió, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

En la estación debieron sacar unos permisos especiales para que Naga y Pabu pudieran subir al vagón de mascotas. Los vagones para pasajeros tenían un pasillo largo y no muy ancho que daba acceso a diferentes celdas. Éstas celdas eran amplias, con ventanas, asientos mullidos y sección de equipaje. Como tenían capacidad para seis personas, los cinco pudieron sentarse en una misma celda.

Mako estaba colocando unas maletas en el portaequipajes, que se encontraba encima de los asientos. Bolin cargaba el resto de las maletas mientras Korra y Asami, de brazos cruzados, charlaban con Fuen.

—Me alegro mucho que al fin hayas decidido venir con nosotros—le dijo Asami—Además, como ya conoces la ciudad, evitarás que nos perdamos.

—Ba Sing Se es una ciudad muy grande—repuso Fuen—Pero con un sistema de transporte bastante eficiente. Llegaremos antes de que se den cuenta al Palacio.

—Por cierto—le dijo Korra—¿No sabes porqué Tenzin nos mandó hablar?

—No—otra mentira, pero Fuen sonreía calmadamente y nadie podría imaginar que ese sereno acólito ocultara la verdad—Pero él les dirá cuando lo vean ésta misma tarde.

—Muy bien señoritas—declaró Bolin—Pueden ya sentarse. Todo está listo.

Asami compró unos bocadillos para el viaje y se sentaron en los sillones mullidos cerca de la ventana, viendo a través de ella. Seguían en la estación, por lo que solo se contemplaban personas yendo y viniendo con equipajes cerca del andén.

—Disculpen—tocaron a la puerta, abriéndola un poco—¿Ésta es la celda tres, verdad?

Se asomó una muchachita de cabellos claros y lisos que caían rectos hasta sus hombros, ojos verdes intensos y piel aperlada. Sostenía una maleta en su mano y asomaba solo medio cuerpo.

—Sí—respondió Fuen—¿Es usted la que ocupará el asiento que nos sobra?

—Según mi boleto—le sonrió.

—Pase.

Fuen se puso de pie y acomodó la maleta de la chica en el portaequipajes, antes de Mako o Bolin hicieran algo. La muchachita se sentó enfrente de Fuen y miró a todo el grupo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bueno—dijo—Me llamo Jade.

—¿Jade?—Asami le vio fijamente—Es un hermoso nombre ¿por tus ojos?

—Exactamente—respondió—Iguales a los de mi padre, por cierto.

Korra notó que Jade era una persona dulce y cálida, sencilla de sobre manera. Siempre era bueno encontrar ese tipo de personas, sobre todo de forma tan repentina como ocurrió en ésta ocasión.

—¿Y porqué vas a Ba Sing Se?—reconocieron el tono "seductor" y la mirada fija de Bolin hacia ella.

—A visitar a mis padres—le dijo—He estado viajando por mi trabajo.

—¿A que te dedicas?

—Soy una reportera internacional—respondió orgullosa—Usualmente me encargo de las noticias más relevantes en la Nación de Fuego, pero a veces el periódico me manda a las Tribus Agua, el Reino Tierra, Ciudad República… ¡He estado en todas partes!

—Eso es asombroso.—Bolin se contagió de la animada manera en que Jade hablaba—¿Te dieron vacaciones o…?

—Si, por un mes. Y quiero ver a mis padres. Llevo mucho tiempo sin verlos.

Korra pensó en sus propios padres y comprendió cuánto se podían extrañar.

—Espero yo misma poder ver a mis padres pronto—dijo, en voz un poco baja, pero todos la escucharon.

—¿Dónde viven ellos?—preguntó Jade.

—En el Polo Sur.

—Hermoso lugar. He estado en la Ciudad Imperial, en el puerto y también en los pueblos aledaños. Esa Tribu tiene sorpresas en cada copo de nieve.

—Lo sé. Nunca dejas de explorar.

—¡Todos a bordo!—gritó de repente un guardia encargado—¡Todos a bordo! ¡Ya nos vamos!

El guardia pasó, cerró la puerta de su celda y siguió avisando en el vagón. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sintieron que el tren comenzó a moverse primero lento, después, rápido. Por la ventana se pudo ver el andén avanzar hasta desaparecer y comenzaron a mirar las extensas praderas que seguían rodeando la estación.

Siguieron hablando casi las dos horas que tardó el viaje. Compartieron anécdotas, bocadillos. Jade era una chica sencillamente genial que lo mismo había entrevistado a un Rey que viajado en trineo-pingüino. Korra tomó nota mental de muchas de sus aventuras para después ella misma hacerlas.

No fue hasta casi el final que Korra, por una pregunta de Jade, reveló que era la Avatar. La respuesta de la chica la dejó impresionada.

—Ya lo sabía—había dicho Jade.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?

Entonces, los ojos de Jade se volvieron cálidas y brillosos mientras su sonrisa radiante adquiría una expresión curiosa, incapaz de interpretar.

—Me lo dijo el corazón.

**-o-**

A través de la ventana pudieron ver cuando llegaron a Ba Sing Se. El tren paraba en una estación que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Las vías del tren eran sostenidas por pilares altos que les permitían ver la ciudad desde una altura casi igual a la de los muros. Fue impresionante.

El imponente muro exterior exigía respeto por parte de los llegados. De la ciudad ligeramente campestre y con marcada desigualdad social poco había quedado. Las rectas y pavimentadas calles que recorrían de un extremo del muro al otro permitían que satomóviles y personas llevaran sus andares diarios. Edificios altísimos, iguales o hasta más que los de Ciudad República, se concentraban en la parte central, cerca de la estación.

Pero lo más hermoso de todo era que independientemente de su forma, se contemplaba una ciudad armoniosa y próspera. Con gente buena y decidida, firme, orgullosa y emprendedora. Gente que amaba su patria y hacia todo por defenderla.

—Bueno, aquí nos despedimos—les dijo Jade, agarrando su maleta con una mano—Espero que podamos encontrarnos algún día.

Y se fue sin más.

Fuen los guio por el andén hasta la enorme estación. Era conocida como Estación Capital y a ella llegaban trenes de todas direcciones diariamente. Cruzaron la estación hasta el final del tren donde estaba el vagón de mascotas. Pabu saltó inmediatamente hacia Bolin y Naga comenzó a lame insaciable la mejilla de Korra.

Bueno, eso fue sencillo, lo difícil fue salir. Tanta era la gente que lucharon contra el mar de personas hasta poder llegar a la avenida.

Y lo último que se esperaban era un sonriente Tenzin afuera, esperándolos.

—¡Tenzin!—Korra corrió hacia él solo de verlo, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Hola Korra—le saludó—Me alegro mucho de verte.

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el resto del grupo. Algo en ellos era diferente. Pudo verlo en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?—preguntó.

—Muy interesante—Asami sonrió—La ciudad se ve hermosa.

—Es hermosa.

Fuen comenzó a subir el equipaje en la silla de montar de Oogie, el bisonte volador de Tenzin. Una que terminó se dirigió hasta el Maestro Aire.

—Aquí me marcho—declaró—Volveré en unos pocos días.

—Tómate tu tiempo, Fuen—respondió Tenzin—Y salúdame a tu familia.

—Claro señor.

—¡Mucha suerte!

Fuen se fue desapareciendo entre la multitud. Tenzin les indicó que subieran al Bisonte Volador, aunque claro que no podría soportar el peso de Naga. Korra se subió a su querida Osa Polar y Tenzin prometió volar un poco bajo para que Korra no se perdiera. Así, comenzaron su andar.

Estaban adentrándose al anillo superior. En tiempos de Aang era donde la élite de la sociedad se mantenía aislada de las demás personas. Ahora, solamente estaba ahí la residencia del Rey, el Palacio. Lo demás eran los edificios administrativos que iban desde las Universidades hasta la Estación de Policía. Todo separado por un muro escasamente vigilado que, sin embargo, cumplía una función de poder sobre los ciudadanos.

Era un lugar sencillamente hermoso, sobre todo cuando llegaron al Palacio. La fastuosa riqueza y los lujos del Reino Tierra eran infinitamente diferentes a los de la Nación de Fuego. Pero no por ello menos hermosas. Todo parecía ser de tierra divinamente esculpida que daba una superficie lisa a la vista y al tacto. La fachada del Palacio, sostenida por una plaza de pilares decorados, daba más gracia a la inmensidad de escalones por los cuales se les tenía acceso.

Oogie descendió; unos sirvientes le indicaron a Korra que su Osa Polar debía ser preferiblemente enviada al pabellón en la parte trasera del Palacio, donde también será llevado Oogie. Después de una larga despedida ambos animales comenzaron a moverse lejos de sus dueños. Por su pequeño tamaño, Pabu podría quedarse con Bolin si éste prometía que no haría desastres. Mientras, otros sirvientes se hicieron cargo del equipaje.

Ser tratado como alguien de la realeza era sencillamente sensacional, y aunque fue un poco difícil al principio, no les costó tanto acostumbrarse como lo esperaban. Al menos Korra. Mako era el que más se sentía incómodo con ello (Bolin actuaba como niño pequeño en un parque de diversiones)

—Muy buenas tardes—saludaron al unísono dos hombres de enormes y hermosas armaduras, muy fornidos y de miradas serias—Bienvenidos sean a Ba Sing Se—hicieron un saludo ceremonial.

—Buenas noches—corrigió Tenzin, viendo que comenzaba a ocultarse el sol.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Korra de inmediato—Es una ciudad hermosa.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, generales?—inquirió Tenzin.

—Solamente queríamos asegurarnos de que estaban bien—y miraron hacia el grupo de jóvenes—Esperamos contar con sus presencias mañana por la mañana, en la reunión.

—Ahí estaremos sin falta, General.

Los dos Generales saludaron y les desearon buenas noches, retirándose. Tenzin resopló cuando estaban un poco más lejos.

—¿Y qué les pasa a esos amargados?—preguntó Bolin, viéndolos alejarse—Sonaban demasiado…

—¿Altaneros?—agregó Mako.

—Preocupados—les corrigió Tenzin—Vengan, vayamos al Palacio.

Korra supuso que Tenzin hablaría con ella después. Comenzaron entonces a subir los escalones hasta el Palacio Real.

**-o-**

Fuen caminaba lentamente viendo la ciudad donde creció desde niño y también sus cambios. Estaba orgulloso de que Ba Sing Se experimentó un cambio completamente positivo.

No era tan anciano para recordar cuando la ciudad se dividía en tres sectores. Ni tan joven para saber que la unificación de los tres dio la actual forma a Ba Sing Se. Él iba hacia el norte, donde antes estaba la parte más sureña del anillo superior.

Pronto y ante su vista apareció lo que estaba buscando. Era un establecimiento hermoso de dos pisos con una explanada en la parte de enfrente. La enorme explanada tenía una fuente y unos escalones para dar acceso al lugar; en la entrada el balcón daba la mejor panorámica del atardecer que jamás hubiera visto en Ba Sing Se.

Tenía un hermoso dragón dorado rodeando el nombre del lugar: "Dragón de Jazmín". Y sus salas estaban atiborradas de personas, que bebían entre charlas triviales el delicioso té que era servido durante todo el día.

Él entró y miró alrededor, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Un modesto anciano que estaban sentado con expresión pacífica enfrente de una mesa de Pai-Sho. Las piezas estaban ahí, dispersas. Nadie jugaba con él. Permanecía solo y sonriente. Fuen caminó hacia él, inclinándose.

—¿Puedo?—señaló hacia la mesa de juego.

—Claro.

Fuen entonces llevó una pieza hacia el centro de todo el tablero: la flor del loto blanco. El anciano parpadeó con una deslumbrante sonrisa y llevó otra pieza hacia una esquina. Comenzaron los movimientos sincronizados hasta formar una perfecta flor de loto en todo el tablero.

—Bienvenido—dijo el anciano—Le esperábamos hacía tiempo.

—Espero poder serles de ayuda, como mis intenciones anhelan—respondió Fuen.

—Vayamos al interior del lugar—tanto el anciano como Fuen se pusieron de pie, dispersando nuevamente las fichas antes de caminar hacia una puerta al fondo del salón—Nos espera una larga conversación.

La puerta tenía una escalera que ascendía al segundo piso. Fuen y el anciano subieron cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Una camarera, más o menos joven, miró hacia todas partes para que nadie viera cuando dejara caer un tapiz que cubrió perfectamente la puerta, aparentando una parte más de la pared.

La gente siguió charlando y bebiendo té en ese Salón de Té. Ajenos a lo que había pasado.

**-o-**

El Rey Tierra tenía una enorme sala de Trono preciosamente decorada con alfombras, tapices, relieves y toda especie de lujos. Él miró hacia los recién llegados con una sonrisa algo cálida. No se veía muy joven, tendría acaso unos cuarenta años. Pero lejos de ser un amargado o desubicado rey, como muchos lo pensaban, tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y era cortés.

—Bienvenidos—dijo, poniéndose de pie el Rey—Es para mi todo un honor contar con la presencia de la Avatar.

Tenzin les susurró que hicieran reverencia por respeto y los muchachos inmediatamente lo hicieron. Korra dio un paso frente a todos.

—Tiene una ciudad bastante hermosa, majestad—dijo con algo de nerviosismo. Los demás soberanos que había conocido eran amigos íntimos de Tenzin y lo fueron en su tiempo de Aang. De éste Rey no sabía ni el nombre.

—Usualmente el Avatar acude a su propia casa, aquí cerca del Palacio—continuó el Rey—Pero ya que apenas está conociendo la ciudad y porque tendremos constantes reuniones a partir de mañana, espero que no encuentre humilde mi palacio.

—¿Humilde? ¡Si es sensacional!—Tenzin carraspeó—Digo… Muchas gracias por darnos un hospedaje digno… espero que nuestra presencia no le importune.

—En absoluto—el Rey se sentó e hizo un gesto a un sirviente. Éste se adelantó para inclinarse frente a Korra.

—Buenas noches—dijo—Me llamo Long y seré su guía. Acompáñenme, les mostraré sus habitaciones.

—Descansen—les deseó el Rey—Mañana podremos vernos de nuevo.

Korra se despidió de la misma manera y comenzó a seguir a Long.

Las habitaciones estaban en el mismo pasillo de la recámara de Tenzin. La de Asami estaba al fondo a la derecha y era enorme, bellamente decorada con motivos femeninos. Enfrente de Asami estaba la recámara de Bolin y al lado la de Mako. La de Korra y Tenzin eran vecinas.

Todos sus equipajes ya estaban desechos y las ropas puestas en los armarios. Las maletas vacías guardadas en un taburete. Long les dijo que debían levantarse a desayunar a las siete de la mañana y después se fue. Todos se recostaron muy pronto, salvo Korra. Tenzin pidió hablar con ella.

—¿Es sobre la junta que tanto mencionan?—preguntó a su Maestro, pues ella misma iba a hacerle esa pregunta—¿Qué es?

—Verás. Las cosas en Ba Sing Se se han puesto un poco inseguras. Esperan que tu, como la Avatar, puedas ayudarlos.

Korra sonrió.

—Claro, ése es mi deber.

Tenzin respiró hondo.

—La junta será con el Ministerio, Korra. Son casi sesenta personas.

Ella abrió los ojos con espanto.

—¿Qué?—casi gritó—¿No sería solo con el Rey?

—Estará el Rey, los generales, y los ministros. Son casi sesenta personas. Tu y tus amigos tendrán sus asientos en la mesa del Rey, al igual que yo. Solamente debes preocuparte de hablar bien y lucir calmada.

—¿Y cuál es el problema que tienen?

Tenzin había pensado mucho en eso.

—Te lo diré en la mañana, cuando estén todos juntos—lo mejor era darles una buena noche de sueño—Pero es algo que estoy seguro podrás controlar—le sonrió.

Korra un poco dudosa se fue a su recámara para dormir. Tenzin se recostó pensando que quizá el asunto era más serio y él lo estaba tratando con delicadeza.

**-o-**

—¡Mami, mami!—decía Ikki—¿Papá vendrá pronto? ¿Cuándo llegará? ¿No te ha escrito? ¿Qué te escribió? ¿En dónde está? ¿Nos extraña? ¿No nos extraña? ¿Está con Korra? ¿Korra de fue? ¿Papá no volverá? ¿Papá tardará más? ¿Papá seguirá en la Nación de Fuego? ¿Él…?

—Ikki—Pema trataba verdaderamente de calmar a su hija, que con cada pregunta daba un pequeño saltito acercándose más a la altura de su madre—Cálmate… Ikki…

—Madre ¿Papá va a tardar mucho más en llegar, verdad?—le preguntaba Jinora con calma—No nos ha escrito a nosotros recientemente…

—¿Dónde está Papi?—Meelo se paró y comenzó a moverse inquieto por toda la habitación—¡Quiero ver a papá! ¡Papáaaaaa!

—¡NIÑOS!

Ante el grito todos se callaron acercándose a su madre, silenciosos. Pema sonrió viendo a sus hijos tranquilos y comenzó a explicarles.

—Su padre está en Ba Sing Se, con Korra—les dijo—Es una ciudad del Reino Tierra, al norte de aquí, no muy lejos. Él me dijo que probablemente esté aquí en dos semanas.

—Pero es mucho tiempo—replicó Ikki.

—¡Extraño a papá!

Los tres niños abrazaron a su madre al mismo tiempo, algo tristes. Pema les abrazó con mucha fuerza tarareando una suave nana y meciéndoles lentamente. Les dio palabras de cariño, de consuelo, les recordó cuánto los querían su padre y que él regresaría más pronto de lo que pensaban.

Después de eso, Pema los recostó y les dio un beso de buenas noches, saliendo de la habitación. Ella no podía culpar a los niños, porque también extrañaba a su marido. Era la primera vez que Tenzin hacía un viaje tan largo, lejos de la ciudad y sin llevarlos.

En el pasillo la esperaba una linda acólita joven llamada Sara. Ella se acercó a Pema.

—Tenemos visitas—le dijo—La Jefa Bei Fong quiere verte, Pema.

¿Lin? ¿Y qué quería ella?

—¿Dónde está?

Sara señaló hacia la sala.

—Sentada esperando.

—Bien, iré.

Pema respiró profundamente. Estaba cansada, fastidia y con mucho sueño. Pero trató realmente de sonreír para encontrarse con Lin, de pie en la sala, viendo despreocupadamente los muebles.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Lin?—preguntó Pema.

La Jefa de Policía le miró, volteando lentamente.

—Buenas noches Pema—saludó—Solo quiero preguntarte si tendrás alguna idea de cuánto volverá Tenzin. Los del Consejo me mandaron porque soy, a fin de cuentas, amiga de ésta familia.

—Claro. Es mejor verte a ti que al Concejal To—Pema se estremeció pensando en el Concejal representativo del Reino Tierra.—Tenzin me acaba de escribir, Lin.

—¿Y qué te dijo?—pero Lin había notado la tristeza en la voz de Pema.

—Está en Ba Sin Se… llegara, espero, en dos semanas.

"espero" fue lo que le dio la clave a Lin de lo que estaba pasando. Se acercó un poco más a Pema, pensando seriamente en cómo decir lo siguiente.

—¿Hay muchos problemas?—su voz sonaba demasiado suave, como si no fuera realmente de ella.

—Si—a Pema le daban ganas de llorar—Hay una banda criminal…con armas equialistas…

Lin abrió los ojos de sorpresa. ¿Hiroshi había llegado hasta Ba Sing Se? Anciano listo.

—¿Korra está con él?

—Así es.

—Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, Pema—le dijo Lin, con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios—Tenzin será el Don Pacífico por excelencia. Pero créeme cuando te digo que se sabe cuidar bastante bien.

Pema desde luego que lo sabía. Pero que alguien más se lo dijera siempre era reconfortante.

Las dos mujeres guardaron silencio, pero las asaltaba el mismo sentimiento de angustia. Después de todo, la ardua movilización que estaba llevando el Loto Blanco no les daba muy buena espina.

* * *

¡Eso es todo por ahora!

¿Ustedes quién creen que será Jade? Ella será un personaje importante más adelante. Ella, Fuen y el extraño "anciano" con quien habló en la tienda de té. Puede que las cosas suenen con mucha intriga y suspenso, pero no puedo revelar más por el momento porque entonces les arruino toda la trama.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? espero que sí.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

chao!


	13. El Té

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

******¡H**ola!

¡Un capitulo más! ¡Que genial! ¿Saben? se me acaba de ocurrir un giro para extender el fic. Ya saben cómo soy yo con mis giros alocados a la hora de escribir xD No se me ocurrió un nombre del todo bueno para el capítulo, que está muy enfocado en darle el empujón a Korra sobre sus decisiones y su verdadera misión como Avatar. Esa misma temática la trataré más adelante de forma mas profunda. Por ahora disfruten.

Comentarios:

jinora96: uf, no se cómo contestare. Lo que si puedo decirte es que Lin no se trae nada entre manos, pero su carácter es difícil y mostrar apoyo puede resultarle complicado. Lo de Jade, Fuen y todo eso pues te lo quedo debiendo. Pronto se responderá a todo :)

FanKataang100: ¡Hola! me alegra saber que notas mejora en mi redacción. Acabo de empezar uno precisamente hoy, se llama "Sonámbula". No va a ser muy largo pero tendrá mucho kataang. Y también tengo otros dos mentes que espero poder desarrollar pronto (y de paso terminar los demás).

Emilia-Romagna: Lo sé, Ikki habla hasta por los codos, me recuerda a mi de chiquita xD

valefanmakorra: precisamente metí al dragón de jazmín por Iroh. Y en parte sobre ello se desarrolla éste capítulo. Y aunque no debería decirlo, no, Jade no tiene ninguna relación con Joo De.

* * *

**Capitulo 13.**

**El Té**

**.**

**.**

Era muy temprano en la mañana.

Últimamente a Korra se le daba por levantarse con el alba, era muy agradable ver los rayos del sol iluminar la tierra. En el Palacio había esplendorosos jardines llenos de vida que le contagiaron la vitalidad solar. No se sorprendió en lo más mínimo de encontrar a Tenzin meditando cerca de una fuente.

El Maestro Aire tenía los ojos cerrados y no se distraía con nada, ni con las pisadas de Korra acercándose a él. Ella se sentó a su lado lentamente, con pasos ligeros tratando de no hacer ruido.

Esfuerzo inútil, cuando su bota encontró una rama crujiente entre todo el césped.

—¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, Korra?—preguntó Tenzin, sin abrir los ojos o cambiar su posición de loto.

Korra resopló.

—No quería molestarte.

—No lo haces—repuso calmadamente—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno…

Korra se sentó enfrente de su Maestro Aire-Control, acomodando las palabras en su mente antes de pronunciarlas.

—En su carta, Aang me dijo que me enseñarías a dominar el Estado Avatar—empezó a explicar—¿Cómo podrías enseñarme eso?

—Para dominar el Estado Avatar debes abrir todos tus chakras. Estos son, canales de energía en tu cuerpo.

—¿Sabes abrirlos?

—Así es. Cuando éramos niños, mi padre nos llevó a un viaje por los Templos y nos enseñó a abrir los charkas. Hermosa experiencia, debo decir.

—¿Tú y tus hermanos los abrieron?

—¿De dónde creías que somos tan espirituales?—Tenzin sonrió—Si, lo hicimos. Kya es muy buena en eso, debo admitirlo. Le encanta meditar.

—Pero si ella es Maestra Agua…

—¿Y? Nuestro padre siempre decía que Kya tenía un espíritu de Maestra Aire y un cuerpo de Maestra Agua—Tenzin abrió los ojos, sin dejar la sonrisa. Había recordado lindos momentos—La meditación no es un arte exclusivo de los Nómadas Aire. Cualquiera puede hacerlo.

—¿Y cuando me enseñaras?—preguntó ansiosa—¿Mañana? ¿Hoy mismo?

—Tardaré más tiempo, me temo yo—respondió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto tardarías en enseñarme? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos?

—Siete días—repuso—Y no creo que tu mente esté lo suficientemente despejada.

Korra abrió la boca de la impresión.

—¿Siete días?

—Es una experiencia muy intensa, Korra. Y debemos llevarla a cabo en un lugar bastante espiritual. Había pensado el Templo Aire del Este, está muy cerca de aquí. Pero eso tendrá que esperar.

—¿Esperar a qué?

—¿No recuerdas la junta con el Rey Tierra y sus ministros?—Korra bufó—Dejemos que las cosas se calmen un poco aquí antes de adentrarnos de lleno a nuestro interior ¿bien?

Korra debió admitir que Tenzin tenía razón. No podía desentenderse del mundo por una semana cuando Ba Sing Se más la necesitaba.

—¿Sabes lo molesto que es que tengas la razón?—replicó la Avatar.

Para su sorpresa, Tenzin dejó escapar una limpia carcajada.

—Lo imagino—se puso de pie—Vamos. Creo que ya es la hora de desayunar.

El Palacio tenía demasiadas salas y una de ellas, en el pasillo donde Korra y sus amigos se habían hospedado, fue acondicionada como comedor exclusivo de los invitados de honor. La mesa estaba servida con fruta, pasteles y otras deliciosas comidas, sirvientes alrededor para complacer sus más mínimos caprichos.

Era una vida lujosa que a Tenzin no terminaba de gustarle. Él simplemente tomó asiento y contempló el rededor, comiendo un poco de fruto. Los demás fuero saludándose, deseándose buenos días, un beso por parte de Korra y Mako. Fueron tomando asientos y charlando de cualquier tontería.

—Chicos—empezó Tenzin—Quiero hablarles sobre el tema que se tratará en la junta.

Silencio absoluto.

—¿En verdad es muy grave?—preguntó Bolin—Lo han tratado todo con demasiado misterio.

—Si.—continuó Asami—¿Nos ocultas algo, Tenzin?

El Maestro Aire miró hacia Asami. Ella era la que más le preocupada. Respirando hondo dio el aviso.

—Hiroshi escapó de prisión hace sus semanas—Lo dijo—Poco después de que Korra empezara su viaje a Omashu.

El tenedor que estaba en manos de Asami se deslizó hasta la mesa, rebotando en ella. Los demás simplemente abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. A Korra le dieron ganas de darle un buen golpe a la madera pero se contuvo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?—encaró a Tenzin—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Porque no quería que te desviaras de tu entrenamiento. Korra, es necesario que te conviertas en un Avatar plena para que puedas finalmente traerle toda la estabilidad que éste mundo necesita.

—¡Pero…!

—Hiroshi consiguió llegar aquí a Ba Sing Se—continuó sin dejarla terminar—Pero creemos que está perdiendo su cordura. Hay criminales con armas equalistas. No hemos podido encontrarlo aún, pero tenemos policías encubiertos monitoreando todo el tiempo.

—Ahora mismo salgo yo a buscarlo, faltaba más que…

Pero Korra no alcanzó a ponerse de pie porque Mako le agarró firmemente la muñeca, deteniéndola. La chica miró a su novio con sorpresa. Ella esperaba su apoyo.

—Si el Rey va a hacer una junta con ministros y espera tu presencia—le dijo el Maestro Fuego—Es porque planea una estrategia que pueda capturar a Hiroshi. Hay que haces las cosas concienzudamente, Korra. Pensarlo mucho.

¿A todos se les daba lo de la calma, paciencia y precaución ahora?

—Mi padre podría estar oculto en alguna especie de laboratorio subterráneo… ¿No crees?—Asami hablaba con voz más contenida y los ojos un poco entrecerrados. Estaba alterada y trataba de ocultarlo.

—No—le respondió Tenzin—Ba Sing Se tiene un complejo de túneles subterráneos, unas catacumbas de cristal. Son ampliamente vigiladas y yo mismo busqué por ahí. No hay nada.

—¿Y tu qué piensas?

—Hay que calmarnos todos—para la sorpresa colectiva, Bolin se puso de pie llamando la atención.—Debemos despejar la mente y poner mucho de nuestra parte para ésta junta. Hiroshi no puede andar libre.

—No… no puede—Asami bajó un poco su mirada.

**-o-**

La enorme sala donde se llevaba cabo la junta con el Ministerio era impresionante. El trono del Rey se alzaba sobre las demás sillas demostrando su autoridad. Y en una silla elevada a casi la misma altura que la del Rey, a su lado, se encontraba el asiento destinado al Avatar.

Fue una junta muy tediosa y al mismo tiempo intensa. Los Generales querían que sus soldados llevaran a cabo una operación de búsqueda insaciable. Pero el Rey estuvo de acuerdo con los ministros de que eso sería asustar a la población. El punto era ser lo más discretos posibles y así detener a Hiroshi sin que supera qué lo golpeó.

Muchas mentes pueden llegar a arruinar una buena estrategia. En esa junta de tres hora, Korra se percató de porqué Aang odiaba la política ¡Demasiadas personas para tomar una sola decisión! Al final, se destinó un escuadrón especial encubierto que debería revisar los sectores bajos de la ciudad, como espías. Eso mientras la Avatar llevaba libre su propia estrategia.

—Menuda ciudad con sus menudos sistemas—refunfuñó la Avatar—¡No sirven!

—Calma—Mako le abrazó por los hombros—Las cosas saldrán bien.

Korra verdaderamente quería creer eso, pero en verdad, había veces en que pareciera el mundo se ponía en su contra. El Rey le dio carta abierta para que ella y sus amigos hicieran lo que creyeran necesario, pero claro, bajo la condición de no alterar a la población. Algo en lo que la Avatar estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Mako podía ver que Korra no estaba en su mejor momento. Ella parecía sentirse muy abrumada, le recordaba cuando estuvieron ocultándose en Ciudad República porque Amón la tomó. Ella aún no llegaba a ese extremo aunque poco le faltaba.

Bolin puso una mano sobre el hombro de Asami para que ella no se sintiera tan sola. Estaba devastada. Su padre estaba libre y podía ser una gran amenaza para el mundo. Lo último que ella quería, desde que su padre fue encerrado, era verlo. Ahora tendría que enfrentarse con el hombre que le dio la vida. Y sabrán los Espíritus cómo saldrían las cosas.

Tenzin notó el ambiente tenso en el grupo y carraspeó llamando su atención.

—Hay un lugar que deberían conocer—les dijo—¿Me siguen?

Los ánimos demasiado bajos impidieron una negativa. En vez de irse con su Bisonte Volador, Tenzin salió a pie del Palacio y los condujo por las calles no tan concurridas. Era un día muy calmado. La gente iba tranquila con sonrisas y nada apurada. Esa metrópoli era tremendamente diferente a Ciudad República. Y les encantaba.

Introduciéndose por las calles, comenzaron a ver más cosas. Puestos de comida, de ropa, tiendas. Aunque había muchos satomóviles, había una especie de auto más grande donde varias personas podían subirse. Era un medio de transporte curioso. Aunque los trenes mantenían conectada a toda la ciudad, estos autos transportaban a las personas de las estaciones del tren a partes más concurridas de la ciudad.

Pronto llegaron a un establecimiento particular. Había una gran explanada con balcón y subiendo las escaleras se accedía a un establecimiento bellamente pintado, a simple vista tranquilo. Tenzin no lo pensó mientras entraba, pidiendo una mesa para cinco.

—¿Qué lugar es éste?

A Korra le pareció tremendamente familiar. Como si hubiera estado ahí, pero a la vez no… ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Ella fue sentándose sin dejar de ver alrededor ansiosa de saber qué le resultaba conocido en ese establecimiento. Ella jamás había estado en Ba Sing Se ¿Por qué lo creía haber visto?

—Éste es el Dragón de Jazmín—les dijo Tenzin—Una casa de té.

En eso llegó una empleada para tomarles su orden. Tenzin pidió té de jazmín. Los demás, que no habían probado un buen té en su vida, salvo Asami, pidieron lo mismo. La señorita se fue sonriente. Se respiraba una inmensa calma en ese lugar, donde las personas halaban tranquilas y sonrientes. Como si un espíritu afable estuviera encima de ellos.

—¿Por qué nos has traído aquí?—le preguntó Mako a Tenzin—¿Solo a tomar té?

—¡Y comer galletas!—Bolin comía las galletas en el centro de la mesa como si fueran un manjar. Y en realidad lo eran.

—Para que calmaran, en primer lugar—repuso Tenzin—Sin la mente despejada no conseguirán nada.

—¿Y en qué nos ayudará una taza de té a eso?

—El té es la combinación de los cuatro elementos—dijo Asami—Por eso ayuda a que una persona encuentre su centro.

—¿Los cuatro elementos?—dijo Mako incrédulo.

—El agua cristalina, las hierbas que vienen de la tierra, el fuego que los calienta y el aire que se le sopla—recitó Asami con una voz muy pasiva—En su sabor hay armonía, en su calor hay consuelo y en su textura, las respuestas.

Tenzin miró hacia Asami muy sonriente.

—Así es—le dijo—Muy bien dicho.

Asami sonrió.

Korra seguía sin hablar. Ella miraba hacia el balcón y no quitaba su vista de ahí. Sentía que era importante.

—Pero ¿Qué no hay té en el palacio?—preguntó Bolin—¿Para que venir hasta aquí?

—Éste es un lugar muy especial, aunque creo que ya se dieron cuenta.

El Viaje al Mundo Espiritual los había hecho más perspicaces en eso. Y podían sentir que en ese lugar un espíritu antiguo meditaba dando serenidad a quienes llegaban. La mesera llegó con todas la tazas de té y las colocó enfrente de cada uno, llevándose la charola vacía donde ante había galletas y colocando, ésta vez, unos pastelitos rellenos.

Bolin comió un pastelito ante la mirada de su hermano Mako. Simultáneamente fueron llevándose las tazas de té a los labios. El sabor le pareció tremendamente conocido a Asami, cuya expresión era de sorpresa. Los demás estaban fascinados por ese sabor tan diferente y a la vez delicioso.

—Ésta lugar perteneció al tío de Zuko. Él se llamaba Iroh.—les explicaba Tenzin—Una persona bastante sabia y amante del té. Éste puesto fue su sueño en vida y lo atendió hasta su muerte. Zuko lo mantuvo y hasta la fecha la Nación de Fuego cubre todos los gastos de éste lugar. El dueño oficial era Zuko, ahora es Ursa. El lugar vende bastante bien, como podrán ver.

Efectivamente. La sala de té estaba llena. Atiborrada de gente. Tenzin miró hacia el líquido colorado y humeante.

—Aquí venían mis padres y mis tíos para reunirse, cuando recién terminó la guerra—continuaba—Después de que Iroh muriera, volvían siempre que necesitaban consuelo, consejos o calmarse. A mi padre le encantaba.

Korra escuchaba atentamente esa explicación.

—Aquí fue donde se le declaró a mi madre, terminada la guerra—Tenzin sonrió—Se podría decir gracias a éste lugar nací.

Los demás rieron un poco por esa afirmación. Korra miró nuevamente hacia el balcón.

_Todo estaba finalmente en paz._

_Ya no había cosas que temer. La guerra había terminado. La presión que llevaba meses cargando sobre sus hombros se había esfumado ya. Ahora podía ver hacia el cielo y reconocer en él el provenir de un futuro mejor. Uno en donde todos tendrían fe, esperanza y oportunidades. Un mundo finalmente en paz._

_Aún faltaban muchas cosas por hacer, la reconstrucción estaba iniciándose. Pero tenía la esperanza de que todo saldría bien. Aunque hubiera retos al frente, lo peor ya había pasado._

_Unos pasos se le acercaban por detrás, parándose a su lado. Lucía hermosamente vestida con el cabello trenzado por flores y ese atuendo del Reino Tierra, fino y exquisito acentuando su belleza femenina. Un abrazo largo, lleno de orgullo y felicidad por lo que habían conseguido juntos. Por lo que había enfrentado juntos y sobrellevado con mucho éxito._

_Pero los dos ansiaban más. Tanto tiempo viajando por salvar al mundo los hizo salvarse a sí mismos y profundizar sus emociones. Ellos se vieron directamente a los ojos. Si había dudas antes, quedaban disipadas. Era hora de dar el siguiente paso. No había porqué vacilar. Todo estaba en paz. Era el tiempo de renacer._

_Inclinándose lentamente, sus labios se encontraron. No era su primer beso, pero si el más importante. Los demás habían sido arranques de desesperación. Éste beso era el inicio de algo más. No solo entre ellos, si no para el mundo._

—¿Korra?

La Avatar despertó de sus ensoñaciones. No supo cómo terminó parada en el mismo balcón de sus sueños. La panorámica era diferente, la ciudad había cambiado en todos esos años. Pero la magia seguía ahí. Estaba renuente a irse.

—¿Todo bien?—le preguntó el chico, viéndola casi perdida en un mundo extraño.

—Si—respondió Korra, acercándose hacia Mako por su compañía.—Es solo… bueno, me creerías loca.

Mako entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?—le agarró la mano.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que acabo de ver un recuerdo de la vida de Aang?

—Claro—Mako sonrió—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero lo que hemos vivido últimamente se sale de lo normal.

—Tonto—se inclinó más hacia él, apoyándose en su pecho—Pero tienes razón.

—¿A que sí?—tiró de ella en un abrazo—¿Buen recuerdo o mal recuerdo?

Korra lo miró hacia los ojos.

—Definitivamente bueno.

Ella no era Aang. Pero sabía lo que era estar completamente enamorada de una persona y lo hermoso que era saberte correspondida, la ilusión de una vida feliz y mejor.

No se necesitaron palabras. Los dos se inclinaron para darse un tierno y muy profundo beso donde los sentimientos salieron a flor de piel. La dulce magia que el beso de Aang y Katara dejó en ese balcón se acrecentó por los sentimientos que ésta pareja traía tan dulces y tiernos. Todo el mundo se detuvo en ese momento. Y solo eran ellos dos.

Las magias y las energías especiales del balcón emergieron, como lo hicieron una vez hace setenta años. Y de la misma forma que con el Avatar anterior, sellaron las almas de estos dos amantes para la posteridad. Ya nada los podría separar. Habían pasado la prueba principal. Lo que viniera más adelante, solo podría acrecentar sus sentimientos. Ya nada los destruiría.

**-o-**

Definitivamente Tenzin tuvo la razón.

Después de un rato en el Dragón de Jazmín, tomando en té en silenciosa calma, sus mentes despejadas pudieron enfocarse mejor en lo que estaba pasando y lo que podrían hacer para enfrentarlo. Las ideas que el Ministerio había puesto en marcha no eran malas. Los policías encubiertos tendrían mayor posibilidad de encontrar a Hiroshi. Y además no lo pondría bajo alerta de que algo andaba mal. Si ese inventor se daba cuenta de que era buscado por la policía escaparía y encontrarlo nuevamente sería difícil. Él debía estar tras las rejas.

Pero ¿Cómo había escapado? Nadie estaba seguro. La celda estaba intacta. Como si le hubieran dejado la puerta abierta y salido caminando cuando los policías descansaban o estaban en otra parte de la prisión. Lin estaba enfurecida y hacia todo lo que estaba en su alcance para descubrir al corrupto que lo dejó ir. Pero no encontraba a nadie.

Fue por esos días que le llegó una carta a Tenzin muy alarmante. Él ya había escrito sobre eso a sus hermanos y a Lin. Parecía que el universo estaba poniendo a prueba a Korra y rezaba que ella saliera airosa.

Korra y los demás habían decidido recorrer ellos mismos las calles. Mako sabía lo suficiente del mundo bajo como para encontrarlo. Todos debían procurar ir solos; sabían defenderse y además, si iban acompañados, podrían generar sospechas. Disfrazados, por las noches s dedicaron a encontrar los puntos más importantes del mercado negro en Ba Sing Se.

Si las triadas eran enormes y poderosas en Ciudad República, el intento de mafia que acechaba Ba Sing Se apenas fue difícil de encontrar. Mako pronto pudo descubrir que eran simples pandillas criminales sin moralidad o ninguna otra cosa; criminales simples. Entonces ¿Por qué estaban tan bien armados?

Pensaba infiltrarse pero Korra pegó grito al cielo ¡No podía arriesgarse de esa forma! Aunque por el tiempo que estaba pasando, quizá no quedaba más alternativa. Una vez que planearon perfectamente su plan, Mako se infiltró dentro de los bajos mundos en Ba Sing Se. Se alertó al rey y a los policías. Aunque Korra apenas y podía dormir tranquila.

Era de noche, Mako no había llegado al Palacio en dos días. Algo normal, porque había rentado un pequeño cuarto como coartada frente a los criminales. Ni ella, ni Bolin, ni Asami ni Tenzin ni nadie debía ver a Mako. Si lo descubrían cerca de personas como el Avatar o el Concejal adiós al plan ¡Qué martirio!

Korra confiaba en Mako. Lo que le preocupaba era que fuera descubierto y todo saliera mal. Su corazón latía desenfrenado ante cualquier pensamiento parecido y máxime cuando él les mandaba las cartas donde los ponía al tanto de las situaciones. Eran simples pandillas. Pero no sabía aún de dónde sacaban sus armas. Era ése su mejor secreto y las pandillas lo reservaban solo a otros pandilleros buenos. Tardaría varios días más en ganarse la confianza de esos bandoleros.

¡Días! Días de incertidumbre y dolor. Korra no podía dormir en su habitación pensando en Mako. Era de noche, pero ella caminaba de un lato al otro del cuarto buscando con qué distraerse.

En eso, la cajita llena de pergaminos que estaba sobre el buró le guiñó un ojo. En teoría ella no debería abrir el siguiente pergamino hasta que dominara el Estado Avatar. Pero ¿Y si en las palabras nuevas de Aang había algo relacionado? ¿Una especie de ayuda o consuelo?

Un poco de curiosidad no mataba a nadie ¿Verdad?

Cuidadosa, como si alguien pudiera descubrirla en la oscura soledad de su habitación, abrió la cajita. Los pergaminos enrollados estaban bien acomodados y unos con el sello. No abiertos. Su mano morena se deslizó entre los papeles blancos agarrando el pergamino que seguía en la frecuencia, cogiéndolo despacio cual tesoro. Al sacarlo, cerró la caja fuertemente y se tumbó sobre la cama intentando esconderse con las sábanas, como si fuera una ladrona.

Ella sabía que no estaba haciendo algo muy bien pero… de verdad necesitaba sentirse en ese momento acompañada. Y gracias a que no había abierto aún sus chakras ella no podía conectarse plenamente con Aang.

Rompió el sello y desenrolló el pergamino. Comenzó a leer de esa caligrafía pulcra y cada vez más conocida.

_Korra._

_Cuando yo era un niño, sabía de la existencia de un Avatar que mantenía la paz en el mundo. Roku había muerto, pero el próximo Avatar ya había nacido y pensaba que quizá podría ser uno de mis amigos. Su sola existencia me daba esperanzas. Una persona encargada de cuidar al mundo y mantenerlo en paz._

_Entonces supe que era yo y me espanté. No podía con toda esa carga sobre mis hombros. El mundo necesitaba un protector, lo sabía pero ¿Yo? ¿Qué solo tengo doce años? ¿Qué he vivido una vida calmada viajando por el mundo? ¿Qué no sé nada del combate cuerpo a cuerpo ni de las necesidades que éste mundo necesitaba? Lo peor. Los Monjes me dijeron que se acercaba una enorme guerra. Una que yo debería prevenir y enfrentar._

_No podía con todo ese peso. No podía sobrellevar el hecho de que mi vida, como la imaginaba, debía dejar de existir. Quería una vida tranquila y pacífica como los demás Monjes ¡No ser el cuidador oficial de las Naciones! Nadie podía entenderlo. Todos veían en mí al Avatar. Todos veían en mí la esperanza de paz. Esperanza y más esperanza de más personas._

_Escapé._

_Para mi fueron pocas horas volando sobre Appa. Una tormenta enorme que me pescó desprevenido en el mar. Caí al agua revoltosa y comenzamos a hundirnos rápidamente, sin poder salir. No supe que pasó después. Estaba ahogándome y al siguiente momento, el rostro más bello que había visto en mi vida me observaba con preocupación. Unos ojos azules brillantes y una carita morena._

_La guerra si se desató. Los Monjes habían muerto. Los Templos estaban abandonados y casi destruidos. En todas partes las huellas del fuego y las cenizas de la vida me daban un golpe a la cara. Gente reclamándome que los había abandonado, que había sido egoísta, que dejé al mundo consumirse en dolor, miseria, hambre y pérdida. Gente que me echaba en cara todas sus desgracias y me culpaba de absolutamente todo._

_Yo seguía teniendo doce años. El mundo en el que crecí había desaparecido. Tenía medio año para dominar los demás elementos y vencer a la Nación de Fuego, o si no jamás podría vencerla, y además ayudar cuantas personas me encontrara en el camino. En todo ese viaje encontrar el perdón hacia mí mismo fue difícil, no dejaba d cargar con la culpa._

_Eso hasta que me percaté de que más allá de culparme, la gente depositaba en mí toda su esperanza. Ellos confiaban en que yo podría cambiar el mundo. La esperanza que me dieron hizo que yo mismo confiara en mí y tuviera la fe para hacer una diferencia, para creer que podía cumplir mi destino. Aquel del que escapé hacia cien años._

_La esperanza me mantuvo fuerte y los viajes me dieron sabiduría. El tiempo sanó mis heridas y está sanando las del mundo. Con una guerra terminada, la providencia al frente, supe que todo había pasado por una razón. Si yo me hubiera quedado en el Templo, hubiera muerto con los demás Maestros Aire. No hubiera conocido a Sokka, el mejor guerrero y más inteligente amigo que he conocido. A Zuko, el necio y cabezota gobernante de una Nación que consiguió reparar su error. A Toph, mi inflexible mejor amiga que siempre está ahí para tenderme la mano. Ni a Katara, que se convirtió en todo mi mundo._

_El verdadero poder de un Avatar no está en su dominio elemental. Está en esas personas que lo apoyan, que le hacen ver la luz en la oscuridad del túnel. Su verdadera fuerza es la esperanza del mundo. La fe que tú y yo podemos tomar de todas las personas y usarla para sanar, construir y confiar._

_No pasa nada en el mundo que el Universo no haya predestinado. Ni dolor o problema que la esperanza no pueda vencer. Toma la esperanza del mundo en tus manos Korra. Llevarás más poder del que te imaginas y podrás hacer una verdadera diferencia. No solo en los demás. En tu propia persona._

_Es dando que recibimos. _

_P.D.-Cierra el pergamino, guárdalo y no abras ningún otro. Ponte a dormir, pequeña tramposa._

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Korra se recostó. Su mente no había entendido del todo esas palabras. Pero su corazón si. Y el alma cantaba una nana que la dejó dormida en poco tiempo.

**-o-**

"_Déjate de cosas. Ya los cuidaba desde que te fuiste"_

Fue lo que Lin le mandó en telegrama.

Tenzin respiró aliviado. Nunca pensó tardarse tanto tiempo en volver a casa y estaba nervioso. Ciudad República marchaba más que bien con Lin como Jefa de Policía nuevamente. Y aunque no había ninguna sola señal para creer que su familia esta en peligro, Tenzin solía ponerse preocupado solo por no saber de ellos.

Las cosas que pasó con Lin ya eran pasado. Pero estaba feliz de darse cuenta que los dos lo habían superado. Lin volvía ya a ser su amiga, como lo fue antes del romance que tuvieron. Pensándolo de esa forma, Pema y los niños estaban perfectamente a salvo.

Nada de que preocuparse.

**-o-**

La Avatar era por demás escurridiza ¡Vaya que era buena a la hora de viajar! Llevaba mucho tiempo buscándola. Salió del Polo Sur en dirección a Ciudad República, donde debería vivir. Pero al llegar descubrió que la chica se fue con todos sus amigos hasta Omashu. Él necesitaba hablar con ella, realmente y en persona.

Pues ahí va a Omashu. Llega y la niña se fue a la Nación de Fuego ¡Más viajes! Ésta vez debió tomar un barco hasta la capital de la Nación de Fuego y una tormenta lo tomó desprevenido. Dos días más en altamar por lo mismo y benditos espíritus que no naufragaron.

En la Capital le dicen que ha viajado al Polo Norte. Nuevamente al frío. Tres días en barco y después, al llegar ¡La Tribu tenía una tormenta de los mil demonios! No podía irse y la Avatar ya había viajado a Ba Sing Se ¡Hasta el Reino Tierra! ¿Pues qué fregados andaba haciendo la Avatar que no podía quedarse en mínimo un hemisferio del planeta?

Kya se apiadó de él, como buena que era y le dijo que estaría casi dos semanas en Ba Sing Se. Él salió disparado. Todavía le faltaban unos buenos días para llegar, porque una nueva tormenta se le cruzó. Era la temporada de huracanes y no podía creer la suerte de Korra porque a ella ninguna sola peripecia le había ocurrido entre tanto movimiento a nivel mundial.

Si no la encontraba en Ba Sing Se, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Pero una cosa si sabía: no lo haría bien.

* * *

¿Por donde empiezo?

Uno: ¿Les gustó el recuerdo en el balcón y la escena de Korra y Mako? espero que si. Simplemente no podía desperdiciar esa hermosa escena.

Dos: Había planeado que Korra leyera todas las cartas tranquilamente y a su tiempo como Aang se lo pidió. Pero después de pensarlo me dije "es korra ¡No lo va hacer!" de ahí que se adelantara. Pero será solo por ahora. La carta le decía lo que ella necesitaba.

Tres: ¡Mako infiltrado! me encantó esa idea apenas se me ocurrió. Eso lo ahondaré más adelante, en el siguiente episodio.

Cuatro: ¿Quién estará siguiendo a Korra?

En fin. Muchísimas gracias por leer :D

Chao!


	14. Infiltrado

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola de nuevo!

Este capítulo me ha quedado tan, pero tan misterioso, que me estoy apurando en escribir la continuación para que sepan pronto qué va a pasar porque ni yo misma me pude contener. No me quedó tan largo, de hecho es corto, pero dice más de lo que creen y estoy segura de que les gustará (o les dará un paro, una de las dos) xD

Comentarios:

Nieve Taisho: me alegro mucho que te siga gustando el ritmo de la historia, es mejor ver tus comentarios desde tu perfil que como un invitado xD

Reveriek: me alegro muchísimo que te guste y que además consideres rápidas mis actualizaciones. Dime que tu quieras, no tengo preferencias en eso, aunque todos siempre me llaman Nefertari :)

valefanmakorra: jajajaja, lo sé, cuando puse esa postada de Aang quería que se rieran un poco. Tanta seriedad aburre ¿no creen? incluso a mí. Sobre lo de Mako... bueno, verás un poco de eso en éste capítulo.

Katangeeer: Se perfectamente que la muerte de Katara es un acontecimiento triste, pero me pareció lo mejor y me alegro que hayas entendido mi criterio. Por otra parte, muchas gracias, ojalá sigas leyendo la historia y comentando :)

Fanático Z: ¡Muchas gracias! :D

The Delirium: primero que nada, no hay problema, entiendo perfectamente las cuestiones de la universidad porque yo estoy igual xD. Después, me alegro mucho que te gustara. El sujeto misterioso que está siguiendo a Korra será relevado después, pero no por ahora, lo que si puedo decir es no solo conoce a Kya, también a Tenzin, Bumi, Lin y los demás. La del balcón fue una idea que se me ocurrió y me alegra que les gustara tanto :)

dark vampire hanyou girl: ¡Gracias! lo que más me gusta es mantener el carácter de los personajes. Es siempre lo que más busco :D

AlonzoMxKataang: ¡Bienvenida al alocado Fanfiction! me alegro que te haya gustado y también mi historia, muchísimas gracias por comentar y por darme ánimos, ojalá te siga gustando este capítulo :)

Emilia-Romagna: Si, así van las cosas... Muchísimas gracias por comentar y por darme tanto apoyo, te lo agradezco como tienes una idea ¡Disfruta el capi!

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Infiltrado**

**.**

**.**

Era de noche.

Las luces tenues que alumbraban la oscuridad de las calles a mitad de la noche le permitieron ver parte de lo que le rodeaba, pero sobre todo, la gran cantidad de sombras que podían asustarlo. Él tenía su sexto sentido muy desarrollado; pero la paranoia en casos así era casi inevitable.

Después de todo él se crío en las calles y si de algo sabía era de la infamia que podía deambular hasta en las sociedades más bellamente organizadas. Ciudad República era prácticamente un bebé al lado de las demás metrópolis en las Cuatro Naciones. Los valores, la identidad e integridad que tenían éstas personas apenas podían reconocerse en la Ciudad donde creció.

Cuando la guerra de los Cien Años terminó, el entonces Rey del Reino Tierra llamado Kuei había sufrido un golpe de Estado por su concejal y los entonces guardianes culturales, llamados Dai Lee. Este golpe se afilió con las tropas de la Nación de Fuego, he hizo caer a Ba Sing Se.

Restaurada la paz, Kuei se aseguró de que esa historia no se repitiera dos veces. Los que eran Dai Lee fueron apresados y encerrados en prisiones de máxima seguridad. Se dividió al grupo y se cuidó que no hubiera dos soldados en una misma prisión. Repartidos entre las Cuatro Naciones, su arte terminó por extinguirse.

Posteriormente, Kuei se encargó personalmente y con sus Cinco Generales a exterminar cualquier asociación de vandalismo en su ciudad. Fue una labor ardua, porque Ba Sing Se aún entonces era una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo. Reformas educativas, extensas actividades sociales, un cambio por demás brusco en el pensamiento de la sociedad y en su organización creó grandes mejores.

Literalmente, fueron de casa en casa buscando a ladrones y mafiosos para llevarlos ante la justicia. Un decreto nuevo eliminó casi todas las consideraciones sociales de un juicio. Kuei acondicionó una isla que estaba en el límite marítimo entre el Reino Tierra y la Nación de Fuego. La prisión hecha completamente de metal con madera estaba en medio de un océano lleno de tiburones en una zona donde nunca pasaban ni barcos, o balsas.

No era ni por asomo un lindo lugar. Para hacerlo peor, Kuei hizo instalaciones seguras pero feas. Y la fisonomía de la isla, que era una depresión intensa, fue aprovechada para ello. Los prisioneros debían ser conducidos a través de un tren por varios metros bajo suelo, casi como si lo llevaras al infierno. La oscuridad en esa prisión era desesperante. Se le llamaba el Pozo.

Ni el mejor abogado podía defender a una persona que tuviera un historial, aunque éste fuera mínimo. Desesperado por cambiar a su población y borrar a los ladrones, los jueces de Kuei comenzaron a mandar al Pozo hasta a muchachitos que robaban comida. No era un buen tiempo para ser un ladrón, ni de profesión.

Las casas, examinadas bajo decretos especiales, hablaban por sí solas. Si tenías algo que no era tuyo ibas a dar al Pozo. Todos los mafiosos cayeron en esa prisión y murieron ahí. Los ladrones menores y otros bandoleros pudieron salir. Pero tan cambiados, que la sola idea de robar los hacía temblar. Nunca harían nada que les llevara al Pozo de nuevo.

La nueva policía era bastante efectiva porque tenía cinco años de entrenamiento patriótico lo cual la hacía poco o nula vulnerable a la corrupción. Eso, sumado al intenso trauma que todas las personas, incluso las respetables, generaron hacia el Pozo, hizo que los criminales en Ba Sing Se dejaran de existir. Los pocos que consiguieron escapar no encontraron en otras ciudades lo que buscaban.

Veinte años le costó, pero Ba Sing Se quedó limpia. Su ejemplo se siguió en otras ciudades mejorando notablemente la calidad de vida en el Reino Tierra y en el mundo. El Pozo fue acondicionado para llevar más prisioneros. Se escarbó insaciablemente. La prisión en la actualidad contaba con veinte niveles subterráneos y un nivel de plataforma sobre un suelo donde eran entregados los prisioneros. Nadie que entraba veía la luz del sol hasta que salía libre.

¿Quién había escapado de ahí? En toda su historia solo dos prisioneros consiguieron salir por medio de un túnel. Para ser encontrados dos días después en las playas, con la esperanza destruida. Nadie pasaba. Y no estaban tan locos aún para pretender nadar todo el océano hasta llegar a la Nación de Fuego, o al Reino Tierra.

Finalmente, Kuei murió. Pero su legado no. La complicada política que él diseñó, vuelta aún más difícil con su hijo, sería en teoría fácil a ser corrupta. Pero no. El trauma del Pozo seguía vivo en todos. Por no mencionar que los Generales, ahora indiscutibles mandatarios de la paz, no dejaban ni por un momento que alguien pudiera pensar en seguir los pasos de la vida criminal.

Pasado el tiempo unos pocos bandoleros consiguieron burlar a la policía. Pero eran eso. Pocos. Y si la policía los había estado dejando robar fue porque ya había planeado perfectamente la forma de hacerle ver a las nuevas generaciones que aunque Kuei había muerto, no su legado. La policía había ideado un castigo nuevo para esos criminales. Hasta que descubrieron sus armas equialistas.

Las pandillas que acechaban escasamente la ciudad no podían tener ni el poderío, organización o siquiera motivación que las Tríadas. Y eso era decir mucho. Los patrones de estos ladrones eran simples y Mako pronto se dio cuenta que eran aficionados. Nada que temer de ellos. Solo sus armas.

Armas equialistas eran peligrosas en expertos que sabían usarlas. Pero en aficionados que solo querían espantar eran extremadamente riesgosas. El punto era ¿De dónde las sacaban? Todas las armas de Hiroshi fueron arrasadas y destruidas con el propósito de que no se consiguieran réplicas en el mercado negro.

¿De dónde las sacaban? El hecho de que Hiroshi hubiera escapado de prisión solo ponía los sentidos y la lógica de Mako al máximo. Debía encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Una coartada perfecta, minuciosamente planeada. Nombre falso: Hoir (el nombre más patético que se le ocurrió) desde luego que, como tenía un nombre feo, se debía conseguir un seudónimo. Gran Dragón fue el elegido. Maestro Fuego nacido en la Nación de Fuego que emigró cuando sus padres fueron asesinados a la edad de seis años. La vida en las calles no era coartada, así que no era necesario fingir eso.

Por si las dudas, él había conseguido un excelente maquillista. Un par de cicatrices falsas cortaban sus mejillas, unos tatuajes temporales adornaban la totalidad de sus brazos. Vestía como un rebelde, con el peinado aún más alocado. Dolorosamente dejó en casa la bufanda de su padre y consiguió pintarse lo suficiente para hacerse un rostro casi nuevo (los detalles eran mejor omitirlos, por su hombría).

Había contactado muy rápido con el líder de los supuestos criminales. No se ocultaba en realidad, se hacía llamar Thok ¿Cuál sería su nombre? Ni idea. Hizo unos pocos trabajos para él de los más sencillos. Robar unos establecimientos y amenazar para cobrar ciertas deudas. Nada del otro mundo.

Dos semanas así y se había ganado su confianza. Mako ya hasta pensaba que tenía un buen talento de actor. Habían quedado de verse en ese callejón para que Thok le diera al fin las armas que pidió; por las que hizo todos esos trabajos-supuestamente. Mako no se confiaba porque sabía perfectamente que en el último momento por cualquier estupidez podían mandarlo matar. Los sentidos alerta serían sus mejores aliados.

Finalmente, desde la lejanía del callejón, pudo ver una silueta sigilosa acercándose. Era delgada y alta, correspondiente a un hombre. Seguía tenso, pero pudo disimularlo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Llegas tarde—replicó entonces.

El otro se echó a reír.

—Ay, dragoncito—odiaba que le dijera así—Ya deberías conocer mis horarios… en fin, te acostumbrarás ¿verdad?

Mako le miró fijamente.

—Te sido tu maldito esclavo por dos semanas—no gritaba, hablaba quedamente pero con intensidad—Lo mínimo que merezco es mi paga ¿No crees?

Thok lo miró sin perder su sonrisa astuta.

—Pienso que podrás llegar muy alto aquí ¿Me crees? Tienes todo lo necesario para ser un perfecto mafioso.

—Yo solo voy por lo que busco—le respondió—Y hago lo que necesito para conseguirlo.

—¿Y no es acaso su perfecta descripción?—Thok sacó de su bolso un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar deleitándose por el humo. A Mako le dieron ganas de toser pero se contuvo—Te lo digo en serio. Puedes formar parte de mis filas, las reales. Ahora somos unos chiquillos pero pronto seremos grandes, y te consta.

—Dame lo que quiero y no hablemos de más.

Thok siguió fumando.

—Has hecho excelentes trabajos—continuaba—Pero te falta uno más.

Las manos de Mako se crisparon.

—¿Qué?

—Uno más y con eso te daré todo lo que quieras.

—Habla y ya porque estoy a punto de perder mis estribos.

Thok se echó a reír.

—La Avatar es un problema muy fuerte que tenemos desde que llegó—tiró la coletilla del cigarro y la vio rebotar en el suelo—Si te deshaces de ella, las armas son tuyas.

Mako simuló permanecer estoico.

—¿La mato?

—No seas idiota—replicó Thok—Sólo tráenosla, inconsciente desde luego.

—¿Te das cuenta de que me pides algo imposible, verdad?

—Eres el Don Posible ¿No?

Thok lo miró serio y amenazante.

—Sin Avatar, no hay trato.

Se dio la media vuelta y desapareció.

**-o-**

_Pienso que podrás llegar muy alto aquí _

Si. Demasiado alto. No era la primera persona que se lo confesaba. Infinidad de personajes representantes de las tríadas habían hecho innumerables ofertas donde le ofrecían, entre cosas, una vida lujosa e charola de plata bajo la condición de fidelidad. Mako había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces rechazó aquellas propuestas.

Pero todos coincidían en lo mismo. Era raro cuando las tríadas buscaban a una persona y si lo hacían era solo por dos motivos: o querían matarlo o era demasiado bueno que debían tenerlo para ellos, antes de que sus enemigos lo ganaran. En todos los casos, Mako siempre figuró en la segunda posición.

Vivir en las calles al cuidado de tu hermano le hizo desarrollar la astucia y agilidad que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Cualidades que pocas gentes tenía por la simpleza de las vidas que habían sido bendecidas en tener.

_Tienes todo lo necesario para ser un perfecto mafioso._

Él lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Por mucho tiempo pensó que ese no era su destino. Siempre pensaba que era bueno, una persona bondadosa inclinada a la vida delictiva por obra de las circunstancias. Por eso se hizo un luchador de Pro-Bending, para no llevar esa vida que siempre odió.

Pero que lo seguía llamando con la misma fuerza. Quizá, después de todo, nació para ser mafioso.

—¡Hola!—gritó Korra, acercándose hacia él y atravesando la muchedumbre—¡Hey!

Él volteó a verla con una sonrisa. Llevaba su típico atuendo rebelde de infiltrado. Korra se le acercó y aunque le dieron ganas de besarle, se limitó a observarlo detenidamente.

—Así que… Gran Dragón—le dijo en tono burlista—¿Me llamaba para darme indicaciones sobre la banda criminal?—lo último lo dijo con seriedad.

En su carta, Korra había leído que Mako descubrió el escondite. Pero debían ir ellos dos solos para no despertar sospechas.

—Exacto.—le dijo él—Acompáñame.

Estaba anocheciendo en Ba Sing Se. Korra sabía que debía de actuar como si conociera poco o nada a Mako. Le costaba hacerlo, era demasiado feliz de verlo después de semanas sin poder ver su rostro. Cierto que estaba muy cambiado pero ¿Y qué? ella lo seguía amando aún con ese disfraz. Cuando todo esto acabara lo primero que haría sería lanzarse a sus brazos y darle un intenso beso.

Mako la condujo por corredores cada vez más estrechos de las partes bajas de la ciudad. Korra se sintió incómoda. No había personas y las pocas con las que se encontraban parecían sospechosas de homicidios. No podía comprender cómo Mako podía resistir eso.

Pasando hasta llegar a un callejón, Mako le hizo rodearlo para llegar a un pequeño edificio de habitaciones minúsculas. Una de ellas había funcionado como su casa en esos días. Entraron sigilosamente.

—Pero ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

Korra caminó hacia el fondo de la habitación, mientras Mako se daba la vuelta buscando unas cosas en el único mueble del lugar.

—Es necesario.

Korra vio entonces hacia la ventana de apenas medio metro de área y en ese instante de distracción, sintió una mano haciéndole intensa presión en su cuello inmovilizándola.

—Lo siento—le susurró al oído.

Korra no pudo ni gritar cuando sintió una descarga por su cuerpo y cayó desfallecida a un sueño oscuro.

**-o-**

Jade estaba escondida entre los muros y las azoteas, viendo con unos binoculares cómo Mako había electrocutado a Korra para dejarla inconsciente. Ella usaba ropas negras que confundían si silueta con la sombra y la llegada de la noche estaba haciendo su trabajo mucho más sencillo.

Vaya, ya era hora. Llevaba mucho tiempo observándolos en espera de acción. Mako había hecho un excelente trabajo. Estaba demostrando ser lo que buscaba. Con una sonrisita en sus labios, la mente de Jade comenzó a trazar mil posibilidades nuevas. Las cosas sí que se pondrían intensas a partir de ahora.

Vio a Mako salir con el cuerpo de Korra entre sus brazos. La llevaba cubierta con una manta. Comenzó a caminar hacia los callejones donde se reunía con Thok. Apenas comenzó a perderse de su vista, Jade sacó un pedazo de papel y garabateó rápidamente un mensaje:

_Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan._

Se llevó dos dedos a la boca para silbar, un halcón mensajero con listón verde llegó desde quién sabe qué punto de la ciudad. Metió el mensaje en su cesta y lo mandó. Solo ella sabría su destino.

Jade contempló al ave alejarse y perderse entre las sombras para ella misma comenzar a prepararse. Se tensó una milésima de segunda y recobró pronto sus movimientos fluidos.

—Te arriesgas mucho—le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Jade había sentido sus pisadas, pero esperaba que se limitara a verla y no le dijera nada.

—¿Y?—respondió—Es necesario.

Sí que lo era. Si las cosas no salían acorde al plan ¿Quién podría intervenir, si no ella?

—No, no así—replicó la voz del hombre—Ese Mako tiene un sexto sentido bien desarrollado ¿Imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si te descubre?

Jade sonrió.

Un problema en el que había pensado desde hace mucho. El anonimato, al menos en ese momento, era lo más importante.

—Tengo todo perfectamente planeado, deja de tratarme como si fuera una niña.—miró al hombre—Ahora, vete o deja de estorbarme. Tengo que seguirlo ¿Recuerdas?

Jade se puso de pie y guardó los binoculares en un compartimiento que colgaban de sus hombros, aferrándose tan bien a su cuerpo que apenas y podía sentir el peso. O notarse la protuberancia.

—Dale más tiempo para que no sospeche—le aconsejó.

—Sé perfectamente lo que hago—Jade ahora sonaba un poco enojada—Me desespera que no confíes en mis habilidades.

—Solamente deseo que las cosas salgan bien, nada más.

El hombre sonaba paternal, como quien le da un consejo amoroso a una hija. No lo era, desde luego, pero siempre tuvieron un vínculo especial.

—Te agradezco infinitamente tus deseos—Y Jade sonaba sincera—Pero no soy la mejor en lo que hago por seguir… las normas.

—Eso lo sé mejor que nadie.—el hombre sonrió porque conocía lo suficiente a Jade como para saber de qué hablaba ella. Cuando los dos fueron jóvenes camaradas, sus arriesgadas maniobras lo metieron en más de un problema.

Jade entonces caminó hasta el borde de la azotea y calculó la fuerza para dar el salto.

—Estaré al pendiente—le dijo el hombre—Si sientes que no soy yo, da el primer golpe. Y ten mucho cuidado.

Jade lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Claro Fuen—volteó—Gracias.

Jade dio un salto grácil y desapareció.

**-o-**

Mientras todo esto pasaba, y cuando apenas habían pasado dos horas desde que se puso el sol, las cosas en el Palacio comenzaron a ser inquietantes. Korra solo había salido para comprar té. No podía tardar demasiado.

Minutos atrás Tenzin había recibido un halcón mensajero sin símbolo o sello con un solo mensaje: _La Tenemos._

Los Generales estaban espantados e indignados. Ellos vieron el mensaje una y otra vez y dedujeron lo demás.

—¡La Avatar está desaparecida!—gritó uno de los Generales—¿Cómo es siquiera eso posible?

¿En una de las ciudades más seguras del mundo? Esa chiquilla tendría entonces un talento nato para meterse en problemas. Sobre todo con criminales ni por asomo tan peligrosos como lo fueron los equialistas.

—Ya una vez desapareció en Ciudad República—le respondió otro General—No debemos tener dudas ahora que se trata de Hiroshi.

—La ves pasada el causante de la desaparición de la Avatar fue Tarrlock—les dijo Tenzin—Hiroshi sería poco original y además un insensato si pretende retener a Korra.

Esa teoría tenía más sentido que otras. Después de todo, Hiroshi solo hacía armas para Amón, de acuerdo a los planes. Lo que podían pensar ahora es que él estaba chantajeando a los criminales. Denme la Avatar y les daré mis poderosas armas. Hiroshi tenía todas las razones conocidas para odia al Avatar y gritó eso orgulloso cuando lo metieron en prisión.

Pero ¿Cómo unos bandoleros aficionados pudieron secuestrar a Korra? Cuando alguien quiere algo más que a nada, en éste caso las armas, puede volverse más inteligente. Tenzin sabía eso. La motivación que los movía los estaba volviendo fuertes. Aún así, Korra era muy, pero muy poderosa. No lograba comprender lo que pasó.

Ni tampoco los Generales. Korra prácticamente se esfumó en el aire. Nadie había escuchado gritos, visto una pelea o llamado para revelar sospechas. Como si se hubiera hundido en la tierra. Bonito el asunto.

—Ella es demasiado fuerte—Asami, que había estado callada, agregó con algo de preocupación—Podrá salir de cualquier problema en el que se meta.

—¡Pero debemos ayudarla!—Pabu asintió como si apoyara Bolin—Debemos salir a buscarla inmediatamente ¡Ahora!

—Bien, bien—Tenzin miró a los Generales—Ustedes programen un circuito de búsqueda con la policía. Me encargaré de hacer una vigilancia con ellos—señaló a los chicos—¿Puedo contar con su apoyo?

—La pregunta ofende.—declaró un General—Pero, si no es indiscreción… tienen un infiltrado ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no les avisó nada de esto?

Tenzin guardó silencio.

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa.

Tenzin miró fijamente a Bolin y a Asami. Los tres tenían el mismo tipo de expresión. Lo que más había temido Tenzin en todo ese tiempo es que Mako, por alguna razón, terminara perdido en ese mundo de mafia y corrupción.

Quizá sus temores se habían confirmado.

**-o-**

El halcón mensajero de listón verde seguía volando sobre la ciudad, a una altura que lo ayudaba prácticamente a ser invisible ante muchas personas. O todas. No emitía ruido de vuelo y estaba completamente concentrado en lo que su dueña le mandó.

El halcón volaba rápido y pronto vislumbró el lugar que buscaba. Era la muralla que delimitaba el Palacio Real. Descendió precipitadamente cuando encontró a la persona que buscaba.

El sujeto en cuestión llevaba largas túnicas de un color que no se podía apreciar, porque estaba oculto por completo. El halcón, por su excelente vista nocturna, no tardó en reconocerlo y se posó suavemente sobre su brazo. Inclinó la cabeza de modo que el sujeto pudiera agarrar fácilmente el mensaje.

Cuando el mensaje salió de su cesta, el halcón emprendió un vuelo rápido y repentino. Asami iba saliendo del Palacio y pudo ver al ave que intentaba desaparecer cerca de las nubes. Ella sabía que los halcones eran los mensajeros favoritos de espías y tríadas.

¿Por qué el halcón estaba bajo? Y lo más importante, ya no llevaba listón. No tenía un mensaje, acababa de entregar un mensaje. Asami intentó ser lo más cuidadosa y silenciosa posible mientras seguía el muro buscando a la persona que recibió el halcón.

El sujeto abrió el mensaje. Leyó las palabras escritas en el trozo de papel. La información era más que suficiente y pronto supo exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Pero su alivio lo distrajo tanto que no se percató de la muchachita acercándose para verlo.

Asami pudo entonces asomar la cabeza en la esquina del muro y contemplar al sujeto. A la distancia que se encontraban, era fácil notar los colores tan característicos de sus túnicas. Y las facciones en su rostro. Asombradísima, Asami se asomó sin mesura.

—¿Tú?—declaró, con un tono que rozaba la sorpresa y el coraje.

El sujeto la vio sorprendido, pero no dejó que ella lo descubriera con algún guardia. Antes de que Asami pudiera hacer algo, una mano cubrió su boca y otra la inmovilizó por el cuello, llevándosela hasta una parte de las oscuras calles donde nadie podría adivinar que desapareció.

* * *

Tengo tantas cosas que decir que no sé por dónde empezar...

Uno: sé que Korra es una perfecta guerrera, pero estaba con su novio y desde luego, confiando en él, con la guardia más que baja. La tomaron completamente por sorpresa.

Dos: ¿Creen que Mako la traicionó porque si o por otras razones?

Tres: Sí, el Fuen que estaba hablando con Jade es el mismo Fuen que ha estado acompañando a Korra y cía a través del mundo, el acólito del aire ¿De dónde creen que se conocen? ¿Y porqué Jade estaba espiando a Mako y Korra?

Cuatro: ¿Qué le pasó a Asami? ¿Quién se la llevó?

en ésta ocasión me he lucido con el suspenso ¿Ah que sí? pero no desesperen que actualizaré lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por leer :)

chao!


	15. La Persecusión

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola de nuevo!

¡Estoy feliz! termine el capítulo más rápido de lo que tenía planeado :D Y la razón es que el último lo dejé en bastante suspenso, hasta yo misma cuando lo escribía me quede pensando "esto es demasiado" Este capítulo está más largo y más intenso, creo yo. Ojalá les guste.

Comentarios:

Lorenni: ¿Jade hija de quién? me intrigo tu intuición, porque creo que estás en lo correcto. Por cierto, en éste capítulo se revela la identidad de Jade :)

Nieve Taisho: Me alegro que te gusten mis giros, solamente vienen a mi mente y los pongo xD Y pues, veamos porqué Mako hizo esto y más importante, quién es en realidad Jade.

The Delirium: que bueno que confíes en Mako porque, sin decirte nada, él es bueno todavía. Lo lamento mucho por tus nervios, no eres el primero que me lo ha comentado. Pero las palabras casi salen solas, de verdad siento si me paso de trágica.

Emilia-Romagna: ¡Claro que no! ¡No quiero ni medio infarto para ti! no puedo responderte a las preguntas, el cpaítulo lo hará por mí :)

valefanmakorra: tienes razón con lo de Mako y bueno, lo de Jade te impresionará :)

disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 15.**

**La Persecución.**

**.**

**.**

Mako dejó el cuerpo de Korra sobre el catre.

Era apenas cómodo para su cuerpo, pero al menos estaba recostada en una superficie suave. Era una habitación modesta y sencilla dentro de una casa bastante grande, donde presuntamente vivía Thok. Mako la contempló un poco y después vio hacia el malandro fijamente.

—Aquí está—le dijo a Thok—La Avatar. Como te lo prometí ¿Me puedes dar ya mis armas?

—Serás impaciente.

Thok se acercó para ver detenidamente el rostro de Korra. La examinó facción por facción hasta estar convencido de que era la Avatar y no una actriz. Sonriendo muy satisfecho, miró a Mako.

—Bien hecho—le dijo—Has cumplido con tu parte.

Estaba sorprendido. Muchos habrían huido ante una prueba semejante. Éste hombre estaba demostrando tener las agallas que desde hacia mucho tiempo buscaba en un sirviente leal.

—Te dije que lo haría ¿No?—pero también tenía un carácter…

—Oh si…

Thok fue al otro lado de la habitación. Había un mueble ahí, de donde sacó una pequeña botellita de cristal. Mako la agarró sin siquiera decir nada. La botellita tenía en su interior un líquido con un dejo de rosado que pronto reconoció. Abrió la botella y se inclinó cerca de Korra, apretándole la mandíbula para que abriera la boca y dejar caer unas pocas gotas de aquella sustancia en sus labios.

—Así andará tranquila—le dijo Thok.

Mako no le respondió a eso.

—Acompáñame.

—¿A dónde?

—Sígueme.

Salieron de la habitación. No haba nadie en ese oscuro pasillo. Caminaron por el lado derecho solo unas pocas puertas, hasta estar seguros de que no había nadie cerca.

—Escúchame bien, Mako—le dijo Thok, agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo—En este momento iremos por tus armas, pero quiero que sepas una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Has oído hablar de los equialistas?—preguntó.

—Esos locos de Ciudad República ¿Qué tienen que ver?

—Ellos son los que nos están haciendo las armas—Mako intentó no sonreír. Ya los había atrapado—Cuando bajemos por ellas, tienes que fingir ser uno de ellos.

Hora de la actuación.

—¡Pero yo soy un Maestro Fuego!—gritó—No un…

—Ya se ¡Ya se! ¿Quieres tur armas o no?—Guardó silencio—Solo finge ser uno de ellos. Y que no eres Maestro ¿Bien?

Bajó la cabeza.

—Bien.

Thok entonces abrió una puerta que estaba cerrada bajo llave. Memorizó bien dónde estaban. Segundo piso, quinta puerta a la derecha. Había unas profundas y oscuras escaleras rectas que descendían bruscamente a una especie de sótano. Las escaleras crujían cuando sentían peso, Mako estaba cada vez más nervioso.

Cuando llegaron, había una puerta de madera sin cerrojo. Thok abrió la puerta sin mesura.

—Aquí, es donde nace la magia, mi Dragón.

Era un espacio enorme, demasiado grande en realidad. Al fondo se podía ver el rojo intenso de las llamas que fundían el metal elevando tremendamente la temperatura de ese lugar que se veía infernal. Había un grupo pequeño de famélicos hombres tratando de trabajar efectivamente ensamblando el metal con sus pequeños brazos.

Dirigiendo todo, en otro de los bordes de la habitación, estaba el hombre que buscaba: Hiroshi. Al lado del inventor había un sujeto que seguramente sería su asistente. Apuntaba unas cosas en una tabla de madera y una capucha sobre su rostro. A Mako le pareció extrañamente familiar ese sujeto.

Solamente de ver a Thok, Hiroshi caminó rápidamente hasta el par. El asistente se fue hacia el fondo. Parecía estar feliz, tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. No era la faceta cortés con la que tanto tiempo los engañó. Era una mirada hasta cierto punto siniestra.

—¿Es un nuevo iniciado?—preguntó, señalando a Mako. Éste se tensó

—Si—le dijo Thok, viendo de reojo a Mako—Ha abandonado todo por nuestros caminos.

—Alabados sean los espíritus—exclamó el loco inventor—Cada vez somos más. Pronto podremos llevar verdaderamente nuestra causa.

—Lo sé…

Apenas Hiroshi iba a decir algo más cuando alguien de semblanza le habló. Mako estaba aliviado de que no lo hubiera reconocido; el inventor se fue y Thok le hizo una señal para que caminaran hacia la izquierda, donde estaban los enormes armarios llenos de armas terminadas. No eran cosas realmente nuevas. Las armas eran iguales a las que se había enfrentado en Ciudad República. Afortunadamente.

—¿Cuánto cuestan?

—Por la Avatar te daremos lo mejor—le dijo Thok—Pero antes debes de prometernos fidelidad. No harás nada contra nosotros.

—Yo solo quiero las armas. Y nadie más que ustedes me las darán ¿verdad? ¿Para que traicionar a mi único proveedor?

—Buena respuesta.

**-o-**

Korra sentía sus labios húmedos. El cuerpo le dolía un poco. Podía sentirse acostada y un olor extraño a azufre. Confundida, ella comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos mientras los recuerdos asaltaban su mente de poco en poco. No estaba segura de qué le había pasado.

Entonces recordó a Mako y cómo sintió su cuerpo desfallecer en sus brazos. Hubiera sido más amable de su parte mínimo avisarle el momento, ella estaba más que preparada ese momento. Bueno, al menos todo parecía estar yendo según el plan

Sentándose con movimientos lentos, miró alrededor. Era una habitación pequeña y oscura. Necesitaba escapar de ahí. Donde quiera que estuviera su Maestro Fuego ella tenía antes que hablar con él, pero encontrarlo sería difícil en un lugar desconocido. Ella necesitaba dar un rastreo del lugar donde estaba o mínimo, fingir que estaba tratando escapar.

Korra se puso de pie y entonces se dio cuenta que había un recipiente con agua al lado de su cama, un poco oculto. Ella se inclinó, el agua estaba más que limpia. La usó para tratar de curar un poco el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo. Ya mejor, pudo moverse fluidamente y silenciosa para acercarse a la puerta.

La entreabrió un poco, solo lo suficiente para intentar ver lo que había cerca. Vio dos siluetas que se acercaban a pasos tranquilos. Uno de ellos cargaban un arma en sus manos. Era una especie de pistola que muchas veces vio entre los equialistas. Aterrada, Korra golpeó la puerta con un puño de fuego y les lanzó una llamarada para poder salir corriendo de ahí.

—¡La Avatar!—gritó Thok—¿Cómo demonios…?

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Mako usó su arma para electrocutarlo. Al momento en que cayó desfallecido al suelo, dio un salto hasta la siguiente ventana. Movió sus manos lo más rápido que pudo y creó un rayo que lanzó hacia el cielo, a ningún lugar aparentemente.

Sin dudas, Mako corrió a donde se había ido Korra. Ella corría bendiciendo en lo encontrarse con ningún otro equalista.

—¡Korra espera!—le gritó.

Mako no tardó en alcanzarla. La agarro del brazo tirando de ella para detener su frenética carrera. No le dio tiempo de que hiciera algún ataque. Él la beso tiernamente abrazándola con toda la fuerza posible que no le dejara moverse.

Korra comenzó a relajarse cuando sintió esos labios tan conocidos para ella. Se sintió segura y a salvo. Al menos ya se habían encontrado.

—¿Todo según el plan?

Le dijo ella, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Mako asintió.

—Por el momento—le explicó, acariciando dulcemente su mejilla—Pero creo que ahora debemos empezar a escapar si no queremos que nos descubran.

—¿Le has hecho algo malo?

—Lo electrocuté y...

Pero no pudo decirle nada más.

Comenzaron a escucharse los apresurados pasos de gente corriendo y no tardaron en ver un grupo de malandros que Mako sabía trabajaban para Thok. Estaban perfectamente armados.

—¡Corre!—gritó, jalando la mano de Korra.

Los dos corrieron por unos pasillos bajando escalones hasta una puerta que resultó ser la salida. Enormes látigos de fuego y de agua eran lanzados hacia ellos y se las ingeniaron para esquivarlos mientras salían del lugar.

La calle estaba desierta y oscura por la noche. Pero no eran los únicos que estaban ahí. Había más hombres de Thok cerca, rodeando la entrada y haciendo un bloqueo en la calle.

—Maldición—murmuró Mako entre dientes.

Él se inclinó y al alzarse liberó una enorme llamarada que hizo retroceder a muchos de los que estaban cerca. Korra reaccionó a tiempo para inclinarse y de un certero golpe al suelo elevar vibraciones que tumbaran al resto de las filas.

Los dos se dieron las manos para comenzar a correr nuevamente. En sus recuerdos comenzaron a pasar las imágenes de cuando peleaban con Amón. Corriendo entre los pasillos de la Arena Pro-Bending, buscando una salida, tratando de escapar. Era exactamente igual. Sus corazones latían desenfrenados por la adrenalina que se colaba en sus venas realzando inmensamente sus reflejos pero a la vez, poniéndolos vulnerables ante enemigos desconocidos.

Corrieron dando la vuelta en la esquina y siguieron una ruta oscura intentando que nadie los alcanzara. Pero eso no era una opción. Los hombres de Thok crecían, los perseguían más de cincuenta desalmados con armas equalistas que lo mismo matarían a un político que a un niño.

Korra alzó un muro de piedra en un intento de hacerles ganar tiempo, pero estaba ya contado. Unos Maestros Tierra en sus filas deshicieron el muro y continuaron saltando ahora lanzando piedras contra la Avatar y Mako. Los dos hacían lo mejor que podían esquivando y dando pelea en clara desventaja. Ensimismados en los ataques, intentando que ninguna piedra o rayo pudiera lastimarlos, sus pies les traicionaron conduciéndolos a un callejón.

Mako y Korra gimieron cuando vieron la altísima pared que delimitaba el callejón, de concreto puro. Korra apenas iba a darle un golpe que la destruyera cuando una red equalista la amarró, lanzándole una pequeña descarga eléctrica que la dejó paralizada momentáneamente en el suelo.

—¡Korra!

Mako se inclinó para ayudarla cuando una roca le pegó en las costillas, mandándolo lejos. El chico estaba en el suelo jadeando por el golpe. Otro criminal se le acercó y lo hundió en la tierra, hasta el cuello.

—Así que quisieron pasarse de listos ¿Eh?—Thok hablaba, apareciendo entre el tumulto de bandidos—Ya se me hacía que eras demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Dragón… ¿O como debería llamarte?

—Mako—dijo su nombre con absoluto orgullo.

—Vaya… el noviecito de la Avatar. Con razón fue tan fácil engañarla ¿Verdad?—Thok miró a Korra, que trataba desesperada de soltarte de la red sin éxtio—La Avatar que ahora está en nuestras manos.

—¡Son unos malditos!—gritó Korra—¡No crean que se saldrán con la suya, malnacidos de mierda!

—Pero si ya lo hicimos—se mofaba Thok.

Todos los bandidos de Thok estaban ahí, y su número llegaba casi a cien ¿Es que la policía nunca estaba cuando se le necesitaba? Korra intentaba recordar algo de su entrenamiento que le dejara salir de la red, pero no podía. Las descargas eléctricas que le atizaba cada minuto impedían que sus poderes tuvieran una estabilidad.

Korra sabía que ese no podía ser su fin, ni el de Mako. Rogaba por un milagro.

**-o-**

Asami forcejaba lo mejor que podía pero la mano sobre su boca le impedía gritar. Estaban en un callejón muy oscuro donde nadie parecía pasar. Era como si toda la gente de la ciudad hubiera decidido desaparecer precisamente en ese momento.

—Cálmate Asami—le dijo Tenzin, agarrando fuertemente su muñeca pero liberando su boca.—No es nada de lo que tu piensas.

—¿No es nada?—gritó la chica—¿Acaso estás traicionando a Korra? ¡Tu, hijo de Avatar!

Asami le pegaba fuertemente en el pecho pero Tenzin soportaba todos sus golpes e intentaba vanamente de calmarla. Los ojos de Asami comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando la confusión pudo más que ella y paró de forcejar.

—No estoy traicionando a nadie, Asami—le dijo Tenzin tranquilamente—Todo estaba planeado.

La chica, que era muy perspicaz, se paralizó para oír nítidamente lo que el Maestro Aire estaba diciéndole.

—¿Planeado?—repitió incrédula.—¿El secuestro de Korra estaba planeado?

—Por Mako, y sí. Sabíamos que Thok le pediría esto algún día.

—Pero… ¿¡Porqué caramba no nos mantienen informados!?

—Entiendo tu enfado, Asami, pero quiero que entiendas esto—Y Tenzin la miró fijamente—¿Qué factor sorpresa podríamos dar, si ustedes saben desde un principio lo que va a ocurrir? Estamos moviéndonos en territorio enemigo. La confianza ciega es necesaria en estos momentos. Asami ¿Confías en mí?

Pregunta difícil en circunstancias difíciles.

—Yo…

Asami pensó en Tenzin y en todo lo que había vivido desde que se unió al Equipo Avatar, meses atrás.

—Si.—dijo al fin—Confío en ti.

Tenzin esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—Entonces tenemos que apresurarnos, hay que ir por Bolin.

—No es necesario—les dijo una voz a sus desde las azoteas, femenina.—Aquí está el muchacho.

Una elegante figura cayó desde los techos con un brinco ágil. Jade les sonrió ampliamente mientras Bolin caía de un salto a su lado.

—¿Jade?—Asami estaba impresionada.

—¡No vas a creer la de cosas que me han pasado, Asami!—gritó Bolin, acercándose a la chica.

—Ya somos dos amigo, ya somos dos…

—¿No estarías vigilando a Korra?—preguntó Tenzin directamente a la mujer de ojos verdes—¡Te la confié!

—Lo sé—declaró la chica—Pero ella y Mako están en problemas. Y necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

En ese momento, un intenso rayo emergió desde la tierra, seguramente provocado por un Maestro Fuego. La energía blanca se fragmentó en irregulares líneas que pintaron el cielo con una luz semejante a la del día por una milésima de segundo. Tan rápido como apareció, el rayo se esfumó. Su energía distribuyéndose limpiamente alrededor del cosmos.

—Esa es la señal—dijeron Tenzin y Jade al mismo tiempo.

—¡Apúrense!

Era tiempo de actuar.

**-o-**

El ladrón se inclinó cuidadosamente sobre la Avatar, que estaba forcejando dentro de la red. El ladrón intentaba coger la red sin electrocutarse, cosa imposible a menos que no seas Hiroshi. Korra pronto se dio cuenta de sus movimientos tontos y con una sonrisa, espero el momento oportuno. Con un rápido movimiento, el ladrón terminó en el suelo mientras unas llamas quemaron los restos de los cables haciendo que Korra estuviera finalmente libre.

—¡Serán idiotas!—gritó Thok—¡Tras ella!

De un movimiento básico el cuerpo de Mako saltó prácticamente de la tierra, liberándolo de su prisión.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó.

—Si.

Korra le dio un golpe al muro del callejón y éste sucumbió revelando una estrecha calle y oscura que llevaba presuntamente a una avenida más alumbrada. Los dos sabían que si pretendían pelear contra todo ese ejército de criminales probablemente perderían, o la pelea tan ardua pondría en peligro a las personas en sus propias casas. Si llevaban a los criminales a partes más abiertas con policías cerca, ellos escaparían.

Se pusieron a correr a través de la estrecha calle liberando detrás de sí unas llamas tan enormes que asustaron inmensamente a los criminales. Fue el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la avenida.

Pero aunque estaba iluminada, no había ni un alma ¿Es que todos decidieron esconderse precisamente ese día?

Korra supo entonces que debían pelear ¿Por qué no podía dominar aún el Estado Avatar? Miró alrededor. Había tierra en todas partes, un elemento. Fuego ella lo podía dominar, dos elementos. Agua ¡No encontraba nada! Y no era precisamente una Maestra Aire.

Bueno, eran dos. Korra lanzó un golpe de fuego mientras hacía vibrar la tierra alzando unos pilares que inmediatamente causaron el caos en varios ladrones. Pero no por eso desistieron de la pelea. Thok sabía que si Korra escapaba de sus manos podría llevar grupos de policías que bloquearan sus fábricas. Y Mako sabía demasiado sobre ellos. No podían ser libres y menos quedarse con vida. Eran un riesgo absoluto para el emporio criminal que estaba creando.

—¡Mátenlos!—gritó Thok

Y todos sus malandros comenzaron a pelear arduamente contra los dos muchachos poderosos que estaban esforzándose al cien por dar una lucha digna. En desventaja, pero digna.

Korra bendijo el que los ladrones no tuvieran entre sus armas los enormes robots que tanto odiaba. Pero sus guantes y cañones eran más que suficientes para ponerlos en aprietos.

En ese momento, tanto Mako como Korra se vieron a los ojos. Sabían que no resistirían mucho más. Sus puras miradas lo dijeron todo al darse las manos y contemplar una red que era lanzada hacia ellos y que, por las armas alrededor, no podían esquivar.

"¿El final?" pensó Korra, sin cerrar los ojos pero encogiéndose.

Entonces una enorme ventisca apartó la red. Tenzin descendió suavemente al suelo y sus manos formaron torbellinos de viento intensos que hicieron retroceder a todos los bandidos, haciendo que Korra y Mako se desplomaran en el suelo, aliviados, para respirar mejor.

—¡Korra!—gritó Tenzin—¿Estás bien?

—Completamente.

—Mako…

—Yo también.

—Tenzin—él miró a la Avatar—¿Quiénes son ellos?

Cayeron sobre los bandidos como por arte de magia varias personas todas vestidas de negro y con rostros cubiertos de máscaras celestes o azules. Ellos llevaban en sus manos Espadas dobles(1) que se veían diestras y hermosas por la exactitud de sus movimientos. Los ladrones comenzaron una pelea desesperada, pero ahora, eran ellos quienes estaban en desventaja.

Korra veía impresionada a esas personas que estaban luchando con tanta gracia y naturalidad. Parecían verdaderos maestros del combate entrenados por años. La respiración de Korra se vio afectada cuando vio, entre el tumulto de la pelea, a Asami luchando con su propia espada y dando una pelea impresionante. Todos esos años entrenando Artes Marciales estaban reflejados en sus movimientos certeros.

A Mako casi le da un ataque cardiaco cuando vio a Bolin usando sus poderes y peleando impresionantemente imponente. La tierra obedecía al Maestro de una forma que jamás había visto. Su hermana estaba usando técnicas increíbles, seguro las que aprendió en Omashu. Era un Maestro Tierra imponente.

Las sirenas de los carros policíacos fueron como una música suave y muy relajadora. Los policías bloquearon la zona de combate y no fueron más de diez minutos los que tardaron en caer los bandidos, que ahora estaban siendo apresados y serían llevados a prisiones.

Cansados, Korra y Mako se sonrieron mutuamente. Vaya que había sido un día pesado.

—Impresionante ¿No?—Asami se acercó lentamente hacia los dos, guardando su espada—Esa si que fue una pelea.

—¡Wow!—Bolin saltaba emocionado—¡Cayeron todos! ¡Fue sensacional! ¿No lo crees, hermano?

—Si, fantástico…

—¿Podría alguien finalmente decirme quienes son ellos?—Korra estaba ya perdiendo la paciencia. No había tenido un día ni por asomo sencillo y su cabeza no daba ya para más.

Pero Tenzin no alcanzó a decirle nada.

—Eso lo diré yo.

Una mujer completamente vestida de negro y con máscara azul reveló el estilizado rostro de Jade. Ella le sonrió enormemente a Korra.

—¿Jade? ¿Tú estás metida en todo esto?

—Si, lo estoy—rió un poco—Les dije que viajaba mucho ¿Verdad?

—Pero jamás pensé que serías una especie de espía…

—Algo así.—Jade bajó un poco su mirada—Nosotros somos una organización llamada _Espíritu Azul_. La fundó el Señor de Fuego Zuko hace ya varias décadas, unos diez años después de que terminó la guerra.

Jade se sentó al lado de Korra para poder explicarle todo mejor.

—Somos hermanos del Loto Blanco. Cuando la Orden del Loto dejó el anonimato, nosotros adoptamos la faceta espía que ésta solía tener. Somos un grupo repartido por el mundo que se encarga de vigilar arduamente los movimientos políticos. Nuestra lealtad está completamente depositada en el Avatar y mantenemos el orden o avisamos a los grandes líderes antes de que las cosas salgan de control.

—¿Espías al servicio del Avatar?—Korra estaba impresionada—¿Acaso Aang y los demás eran unos paranoicos que debían tener todo bajo control?

—Si, lo eran—respondió Tenzin.—Digo, estaban peleando contra rebeliones tratando de darle paz al mundo. Necesitaban un ejército que les ayudara. Ellos no podían estar en todas partes ¿Oh si?

—¿Pero no está para eso las Fuerzas Unidas?

—Confundes nuestra misión—le dijo Jade—Nosotros no somos un ejército internacional que busca la paz. Somos espías que mantenemos al Avatar informado. Rara vez entramos en acción como en ésta noche.

—Esto es impresionante…

—Pero, lo que aún no entiendo—y habló Asami esta vez—Es ¿Porqué una jovencita reportera sería la líder de un grupo secreto?

Jade sonrió con el brillo de un recuerdo lejano. Y miró a Korra casi con ojos soñadores, una mirada que la Avatar estaba empezando a notar en cada vez más personas.

—¿Sabes cómo se llamaba mi madre, Korra?

—No—respondió—No lo sé.

—Ella se llamaba Esperanza.

Jade cerró los ojos, recordando las palabras exactas que había estado pensando desde hacia días enteros. Cuando se encontró con la Avatar en el tren.

—Hace muchos años, cuando aún estaba la guerra, mis abuelos cruzaban el Reino Tierra tratando de llegar a Ba Sing Se a salvo. Les robaron sus papeles y fue el Avatar Aang, que en aquel entonces tenía doce años, el que los guio junto con Katara, Toph y Sokka por el paso de la serpiente, una gruta peligrosísima al sur de la ciudad.

Jade hizo una pausa corta.

—Mi madre nació a pocos kilómetros del muro. El Avatar Aang les dijo a mis abuelos que el nacimiento de mi madre fue el milagro que le devolvió la esperanza de un mundo en paz. Y ellos la llamaron Esperanza, en honor a ese momento tan especial que puso fin a la guerra.

"Mamá siempre me contaba esa historia a la hora de dormir. Ella se rencontró con Aang cuando él ya era un adulto de unos cuarenta años. Desde que tengo memoria he deseado con creces poder ser de las personas que ayuden al mundo. Devolverle la esperanza, la paz y la ayuda al Avatar, que él le dio a mi familia tantos años atrás.

Korra no daba crédito a la historia.

—Obviamente no pude hacerlo con Aang. Él murió antes de que lo conociera. Pero recordé entonces a la nueva Avatar que necesitaría ayuda. Korra, tu nos diste Esperanza. Y quiero ayudarte a repartirla por todo el mundo.

Viendo los ojos verdes de Jade y con la historia de su madre en la mente, las frases de la última carta de Aang resonaron en la memoria de Korra adoptando una nueva forma.

_El verdadero poder de un Avatar no está en su dominio elemental. Está en esas personas que lo apoyan, que le hacen ver la luz en la oscuridad del túnel. Su verdadera fuerza es la esperanza del mundo. La fe que tú y yo podemos tomar de todas las personas y usarla para sanar, construir y confiar._

_Toma la esperanza del mundo en tus manos Korra. Llevarás más poder del que te imaginas y podrás hacer una verdadera diferencia. No solo en los demás. En tu propia persona._

_Es dando que recibimos._

Si, ahora podía entenderlo.

El verdadero legado de Aang no fue detener la guerra, fundar Ciudad República o crear un impresionante ejército de personas capacitadas para mantener la paz del mundo. Su legado estaba en esa mirada, en esas personas llenas de esperanza y de fe que estaban dispuestas a todo por mejorar el mundo.

Estaba en la gente que ayudó y que seguía ayudando a los demás. Y que ahora le ayudarían a ella a continuar con su misión de darle equilibrio al mundo. Aang no detuvo una guerra con pelea. Él cambió los corazones de las personas y les dio la motivación que necesitaban, les dio esperanzas y no les defraudo nunca. Era por eso, más que por ninguna otra cosa, que todo el mundo lo amó y lo seguía amando. Y que pasaría a la historia como el Avatar más grande de todos.

Korra cerró los ojos, deseando ser algún día una persona tan llena de bondad que pudiera crear un mundo así de hermoso.

—Korra—ella despertó de sus reflexiones para ver a Tenzin—Tenemos todavía algo que hacer.

* * *

(1).-Espadas Dobles.-Son las espadas que usa Zuko. La técnica implica que es una sola espada divida en dos, cuyos movimientos se reflejan. No son dos armas, una es solo el reflejo de la otra. Es una interesante metáfora, debo agregar. Quizá la use más adelante :)

No tengo en realidad palabras que describan el capítulo, pero espero que ustedes si puedan decirme lo que les pareció. Muchas gracias por leer :)

chao!


	16. El Secreto del Aire

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todos!

¿cómo han estado? ¡Finalmente les traigo este capítulo nuevo! ha sido algo tardado porque estoy en exámenes, pero bendito Dios existe el fin de semana ¿No creen? :D Este capítulo es más bien pura explicación, aunque me quedó algo largo ¿no? espero les guste y lo que sigue será tranquilo. Se acerca el final.

Comentarios:

stefany: me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia y mi redacción. Una nunca se cansa de saberlo, créeme :) Disfruta este capítulo como has disfrutado todos los demás.

Nieve Taisho: me alegro que te haya gustado, cuando pensé en Ba Sing Se pensé en Esperanza y quise hacer esa conexión de Aang con Korra, es bueno saber que resultó. No, Mako no hará cosas como esas de nuevo. Y Fuen... lo sabrás.

valefanmakorra: Jade dice "no hay problema, de hecho me preparé para eso. Sé que ni Mike ni Bryan enfocaron nunca su atención en mi madre, por ello quise relucir en esta nueva idea de Nefertari. Disculpas aceptadas y nos vemos pronto" Yo no lo dije, lo dijo ella... ¿oh yo? mis personajes me volverán loca...

The Delirium: oh, en este capítulo Korra encontrará un poco de paz. Y el estado Avatar lo dominará en el siguiente episodio (bueno, mejor dicho se adentrará a eso) que bueno que te gustara el chapter.

Emilia-Romagna: esta vez no tardé mucho en actualizar, y es verdad, Jade como hija de Esperanza es tan tierno que me causa hacer un fic solo de ellas... pero no tengo tanto material... disfruta!

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**El Secreto del Aire**

**.**

**.**

—Korra—ella despertó de sus reflexiones para ver a Tenzin—Tenemos todavía algo que hacer.

Thok y sus malandros habían sido atrapados, pero Hiroshi seguía suelto en alguna parte de la ciudad. Él era la verdadera amenaza no solamente de Ba Sing Se, si no del mundo. Sus armas y sus ideales debían quedar encerrados en donde no pudieran trastornar a las personas. Korra sentía como nunca deseos de aprehenderlo para poder darle paz y equilibrio al mundo.

—Lo sé—Korra se puso de pie para mirar fijamente a Tenzin—No importa lo que me cueste, lo llevare tras las rejas.

—Lo llevaremos—le corrigió Asami. Y ella tenía una mirada inflexible, de esas que delataban su verdadero bando y cómo estaba dispuesta a rechazar a su padre si él era un criminal.

—Debemos tener mucho cuidado al momento de ir por él—le dijo Mako, recordando cada detalle que apreció cuando estuvo en esa fábrica—Tiene demasiadas armas. Y parece que ha perdido la razón. Puede ser peligroso enfrentarse a él.

—Tienes toda la razón—Tenzin miró a Jade—Vayan ustedes, por ahora Jade y yo vigilaremos que estos criminales queden sin posibilidades de escapar.

—Y créeme que nadie querrá escapar—Jade mostró una sonrisa un poco siniestra, segura para demostrar lo que les esperaba a quienes pretendieran salirse con la suya.

—Nosotros podremos encargarnos de Hiroshi perfectamente y solos—Bolin, emocionado por sus poderes, no cabía de orgullo hacia su persona y su seguridad había aumentado increíblemente.—Ustedes lleven a esos malandros a prisión.

—Pero ¿Dónde está la fábrica de mi padre?—Asami miró hacia Mako.

—Está en el sótano de la casa de Thok—Mako cerró los ojos para recordar—Se dónde está. Vayamos. Hay que ser silenciosos, no vaya a ser que Hiroshi haya escuchado toda la pelea y nos venga descubriendo.

—Bien, andando.

Los jóvenes caminaron hacia donde Mako los guiaba, recorriendo los callejones que él y Korra habían estado cruzado durante la persecución. Tenzin los miró desaparecer a la distancia y Jade se puso a su lado.

—¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos solos contra el criminal más poderoso del último lustro?—la chica miró al Maestro Aire.

Tenzin suspiró.

—Bueno, si las cosas salen mal, Fuen estará ahí.

—Ah, Fuen—Jade guardó silencio—¿Korra lo sabe?

—¿Sabe el qué?

—Tenzin, no finjas.

—Pero…—el Maestro Aire estaba escandalizado—¿Quién…?

—Kya.—respondió ella con una sonrisa—Y no te preocupes. Nadie más lo sabe.

—¡Mi hermana va a tener que escucharme!

—Si, dramático, como quieras. Pero Korra tiene que saber esto y lo sabes perfectamente ¿Verdad?

—Cuando las cosas se calmen un poco más, Jade. Cuando todo se calme.

—Lo cual será nunca—Jade se cruzó de brazos—Hay que ver a veces lo testarudo que eres.

Las mismas palabras que su padre le decía tantos años atrás. Tenzin sonrió.

—Lo sé.

**-o-**

En la fábrica, Hiroshi había escuchado algunos ruidos extraños. Una movilización muy fuerte se dio en la parte superior de la edificación. Se escucharon claramente unos gritos y unos pasos apurados ¿Acaso estaban persiguiendo a alguien? No era algo nuevo en realidad. Sabía que muchos policías estarían en contra de él solo porque pensaba de una forma superior a ellos. Nadie inferior podía entenderlo.

Cuando los ruidos desaparecieron Hiroshi pensó que el peligro ya había pasado y que era tiempo de retomar sus deberes de forma normal. Así pues siguió dibujando en sus hojas los bocetos de sus armas nuevas. Armas mejores y capaces de derrotar al Avatar con un solo disparo.

Parte de las razones porque Amón había sido derrotado, además de su obvio pasado y de sus mentiras, fue que subestimó completamente al Avatar. Los dos hicieron. Debieron suponer que si el maldito de Aang pudo a los doce detener una guerra, Korra de diecisiete podría hacerles frente perfectamente. Pero creyeron lo contrario. Hiroshi no cometería ese error dos veces. Mataría al Avatar y luego se encargaría de los Maestros Aire. Con el ciclo roto, destruir a los demás Maestros sería cosa fácil.

Comenzó a dar órdenes nuevas a los pobres hombres que trabajaban sin descanso en su pequeña fábrica. Por ahora era chica, pero después se haría más grande. Cada vez tenían mas iniciados en sus filas. Estaba convencido de que destruir a los Maestros dejaría de ser un sueño en poco tiempo.

—¿Señor?—era su asistente, un hombre bastante trabajador y recomendado por Thok que hacía exactamente lo que le pedías, pero no recordaba su nombre—Aquí está el informe que me pidió—le tendió unas hojas perfectamente ordenadas y con letra pulcra.

Hiroshi las leyó rápidamente con una sonrisa. Era maravillosamente satisfactorio saber que la producción se estaba dando al ritmo que uno deseaba.

—¡Más que bueno!—exclamó—Gracias. Retírate y sigue haciendo tu trabajo.

El asistente asintió para caminar a su escritorio donde estaba archivando toda la papelería que a Hiroshi le daba flojera hojear.

Tocaron a la puerta ¿Thok de nuevo? ¡Maravilloso! Hiroshi le dio unos papeles al asistente y caminó hacia la puerta ansioso de abrirla para darle la bienvenida gloriosa al iniciado. Con una enorme sonrisa, la abrió.

—Estás bajo arresto, Hiroshi—era la Avatar.

Pero… ¿Cómo…?

—No…

Los ojos azules de Korra estaban entrecerrados y lo miraba con una firmeza que asustaría a cualquiera. Hiroshi le devolvió esa misma mirada, sin miedo alguno. Korra tenía ambas manos convertidas en puños y una posición que hablaba por sí sola.

Asami estaba al lado de Korra y le miraba con el ceño fruncido. En su mente trastornada, aquella mujer no podía ser su hija. Ya no. Había traicionado sus ideales y el recuerdo de su madre. Merecía pagar por eso y pagarlo duro. Era cosa del destino.

Y no solo era Asami. Ese molesto Maestro Fuego y su hermano el regordete de ojos verdes, cuyos nombres no se molestaría en recordar, le hacían compañía. Los cuatro jóvenes miraban fijamente hacia el inventor con posiciones de ataque y estaban dispuestos a dar una pelea.

Ero Hiroshi también la daría.

—¡No crean que me tendrán tan fácilmente!—les gritó.

Hiroshi retrocedió justo cuando Mako le lanzó una llamarada no muy grande. Pero el Inventor llegó hasta un pilar donde reposaba una palanca. Maldición. Trampas. Korra de cierta forma no se sorprendió de ello, y Asami menos. La jaló y entonces el suelo comenzó a temblar. Bolin y Korra estabilizaron un poco la zona del umbral para que no se cayeran.

Los pobres trabajadores se echaron a correr del susto y el asistente se ocultó en el escritorio. Entonces, unas compuertas en las paredes se abrieron y Hiroshi saltó hacia la bodega donde estaban sus armas, y además unos interruptores. El lugar pronto se haría campo de batalla.

De las compuertas emergieron redes y cañones que atacaron directamente a Korra y los demás. Hiroshi lo controlaba todo desde los interruptores de la bodega, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro. Contemplaba la pelea satisfecho de sí mismo.

Las redes pequeñas fueron prontamente incineradas por Korra mientras Bolin destruía con enormes rocas varios aparatos pequeños y filosos cuyo propósito ni por asomo quería descubrir. Asami daba volteretas esquivando y lanzando cuchillas diestramente hacia los interruptores, pero éstos estaban diseñados con un metal especial que apenas y dejaba al filo de las navajas entrar. Rebotaban cayendo al suelo.

De la pared emergió una enorme red. Espantosamente enorme. Giraba de manera descontrolada. Korra y Mako lanzaron al mismo tiempo un fuego enorme que le hizo nada. La red era de un material repelente. Bolin le lanzó una roca, pero tampoco le sirvió de gran cosa. Era como si nada pudiera detenerla.

Cuando el asistente vio eso salió apuradamente del escritorio y corrió hacia donde estaban los jóvenes. La capucha que cubría su rostro y parte de su cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras elevaba alto sus manos en una serie de movimientos.

La red enorme estaba a punto de alcanzarlo a los cuatro, cuando una ventisca increíblemente fuerte la desvió, un torrente de diferentes vientos haciendo un tornado pequeño fue enrollando la red y otras ventiscas más la empujaron hasta donde estaba Hiroshi.

El inventor miró a su invento ir contra él y pudo sentir, por segunda vez, la fría tela que envolvía su cuerpo lanzándole descargas eléctricas para atontarlo. La red era tan grande que le daba dos veces la vuelta a su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo vencido. Korra volteó, esperando encontrarse a Tenzin.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo por…

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

Y no solo los de ella. Mako, Asami, Bolin… los cuatro estaban en total estado de shock.

Y Fuen les sonreía

—Hola, es bueno verlos nuevamente.

—¿F-Fuen?

**-o-**

Si Korra había sufrido una especie de shok cuando supo que Jade era una espía entrenada para su seguridad, saber que Fuen era parte de todo eso y además, un Maestro Aire, la mandó al suelo de inmediato. Demasiadas emociones para un día. Quizá para toda una vida.

Mako debió cargar a la desfallecida Avatar de vuelta hacia el Palacio del Rey Tierra, eso mientras mantenían un incómodo silencio con Fuen que caminaba con ellos, tirando de las cuerdas que sostenían a Hiroshi. Fuen no daba explicaciones, dijo que no las daría hasta que Korra despertara y además estuviera Tenzin.

Era difícil creer que ese hombre atento y servicial, acólito del aire, era más de lo que nunca creyeron. Y nuevamente, la sensación de que estaban ocultándoles cosas les molestó en lo más profundo de sus mentes. Korra despertó antes aún de que llegaran al Palacio y caminó sin decir ni una palabra. Sumida en sus pensamientos. Tratando de relacionar los hechos vividos, las cartas leídas de Aang y además lo de Fuen.

Tenzin y Jade los estaban esperando en la entrada del Palacio. Estaba amaneciendo, los chicos se sorprendieron de darse cuenta que habían peleado durante toda la noche. Eso explicaba perfectamente su cansancio. Pero no estaban para descansar. Ellos querían respuestas. Y las querían ya.

—Parece que tienen mucho de que hablar—dijo Jade cuando notó la mirada de los chicos hacia Tenzin. Ella caminó y agarró las riendas de Hiroshi—Me llevaré por lo pronto a este criminal.

Y así lo hizo. Cuando ya estuvo lejos, Korra miró a Fuen y a Tenzin furtivamente.

—En este preciso momento me vas a explicar cómo es que Fuen es un Maestro Aire, Tenzin ¡Y porqué no me lo dijiste!—gritó, llena de sentimientos contenidos y rabia—¿Es acaso un hijo tuyo? ¿Ilegítimo? ¿Pema lo sabe?

Para Korra, esa era la explicación más lógica y única razonable. Pero la verdad sorprendería completamente a los cuatro dejándolos con la guardia baja.

—No es mi hijo—declaró Tenzin con vehemencia—Yo solo he tenido relaciones sexuales con dos mujeres en toda mi vida: con Lin y con Pema. Todos mis hijos han nacido de mi esposa y seguirán naciendo de ella.

Tenzin se sintió un poco ofendido por la acusación de infidelidad, aunque sabía en el fondo que la tenía bien merecida. Fuen podría tener veinte y siete años, pero se veía apenas de veinte. Y él, que pasaba los cincuenta, podía perfectamente ser su padre.

—Entonces ¿Quién e Fuen?—esa era la clave de todo.

—Korra, primero debo decirte porqué se fundaron los Acólitos del Aire—dijo Tenzin.

—Para mantener la cultura de los Nómadas Aire y darle a las nuevas generaciones una esperanza sobre la nación exterminada que volvería a renacer de las cenizas—citó Asami—Creo que lo sabemos perfectamente.

—Bueno, esa fue la causa política—sonrió—Mi padre había viajado por todo el mundo. Mientras que en el Reino Tierra, la Nación de Fuego o las Tribus Agua la gente podía nacer siendo Maestros o No Maestros, eso nunca pasó para los Nómadas del Aire. Ellos siempre nacían con poderes. Incluso los hijos de Maestros con No Maestros.

—¿Y eso porqué?—preguntó Mako.

—Mi padre no lo sabía. Años después, antes de que Kya naciera, reflexiono sobre eso se dio cuenta que los bebés Nómadas Aire eran siempre tratados igual, como si fueran Maestros aún antes de que manifestaran sus poderes. Llegó a la conclusión, que los niños estando en una permanente interacción con el Aire-Control, desarrollando además con las meditaciones su espíritu interno, entraban en contacto más profundamente con su propia cultura. Y desarrollaban los poderes del aire.

—¿Estás diciendo que una persona, al entrar en un contacto profundo con un elemento, puede llegar a controlarlo?—preguntó Asami.

—No sin antecedentes. Todos los niños de los Templos tenían por lo menos un padre Maestro Aire. Eso significaba que el poder estaba ahí; en una parte más profunda de sus cuerpos.

—Pero eso significaría que los No Maestros que tienen un padre Maestro pueden desarrollar esos dones—Asami era la única que hablaba, y los demás escuchaban tratando de entender la conversación—¿Es siquiera eso posible?

—Para mi padre, sí. Pero requería años de meditaciones y concentración espiritual intensa para reconectarte con esa parte de tu ser. Cuando los Acólitos del Aire se hicieron una realidad, mi padre guardó las esperanzas de que esas personas, al entrar en un contacto más íntimo con nuestra cultura, podrían desarrollar los dones de un Maestro Aire.

Korra comenzaba a entender su explicación. Miró a Fuen, que había estado callado y sonriendo todo ese tiempo, esperando pacientemente su momento de agregarse a la conversación.

—Mi padre tuvo la razón—sonrió Tenzin.

—Cuando yo nací—habló Fuen por primera vez en todo ese tiempo—No manifesté en absoluto algún dominio sobre mi poder. Cuando era niño pude conocer al Avatar Aang. Era una persona muy afable. Me encantaba meditar y me pasaba muchas horas imitando los movimientos que Aang le enseñaba a Tenzin. Al final, creo que fue eso lo que me hizo Maestro Aire.

—Mi padre no vivió para descubrirlo.—agregó Tenzin con algo de tristeza—Pero cuando Fuen llegó a mí para decírmelo, quedé impresionado. Mi padre me dijo muchas veces sobre ese plan, pero como tu Asami, reaccioné escéptico. Fuen era en efecto un Maestro Aire. Y en secreto, lo comencé a entrenar.

—¿En secreto?—Korra ya se estaba cansando de esa palabra—¿Porqué en secreto? ¿Por qué no decirle esta bendición al mundo? ¡Los Nómadas del Aire se han salvado de la extinción!

—Korra ¿Recuerdas lo que Zuko te dijo sobre los dragones?

La Avatar hizo memoria.

—Sí.

—Por algo parecido.

—Pero…

—Fuen es el único Acólito, hasta el momento, capaz de controlar el Aire. Es un Maestro pleno, le he entrenado perfectamente. Yo quise hacer este descubrimiento al mundo entero, pero Fuen me pidió anonimato. Él quería tener una vida tranquila y no ser tratado como "el milagro del aire-control".

Fuen asintió.

—Sé que mi dominio es, en muchos sentidos, una bendición Korra—le dijo a la Avatar—Pero me gustaría tener una vida tranquila. De cualquier forma, mi familia y todos los Acólitos lo saben. Hemos llegado al acuerdo de que, cuando cumpla cuarenta, Tenzin me haga los tatuajes y pueda mostrarme al mundo como lo que soy.

—Quizá también para ese tiempo, haya más Maestros Aire entre los niños—Tenzin se veía ilusionado ante eso.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Kya, Bumi, mi padre lo supo. Pema lo sabe, Lin es muy intuitiva, seguro que lo hace. Y Jade por obra de Kya.

—Creo que Kya no quiere que esto sea un secreto ¿verdad?—le sonrió Korra.

—No, nunca lo quiso—contestó Fuen—Hablé con ella en el Polo Norte. Creo que en muchas cosas tiene razón. Estoy considerando seriamente confesar mi poder pronto.

—Es tu decisión, Fuen—le dijo Tenzin—Aceparemos lo que tu digas.

—¿Es por eso que viniste con nosotros?—preguntó Korra—¿Nos acompañaste en este viaje para decirnos de sus poderes?

—En un principio. Pero me era difícil. Al final, las circunstancias me hicieron usar mis poderes.

—¡Un momento!—interrumpió Bolin cómicamente—Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Qué hacías como asistente de Hiroshi?

—Eso fue culpa de Tenzin—y Fuen lo señaló—Cuando me hice Maestro Aire me uní por ello al Loto Blanco. Antes de que Jade llegara a la ciudad, el Loto Blanco de Ba Sing Se estaba tratando de encontrar a Hiroshi. Me mandaron cartas pidiéndome ayuda cuando llegara con la Avatar. Hiroshi no me conocía, por eso Tenzin y el Loto Blanco me pidieron ser un infiltrado.

—¿Por qué algo me dice que estás tan metido en esto del espionaje como Jade?—Korra miró fijamente a Fuen.

—Bueno, no soy un espía Korra—le contestó—Pero me sé defender y hago lo que se necesite para mantener el mundo en paz.

—¿Saben? Hace más de cien años, los Nómadas del Aire eran considerados misteriosos y enigmáticos llenos de secretos.—comentó Asami—Parece que lo siguen siendo.

—Creo que es una condición natural ¿no crees?—repuso Fuen.

Rieron un poco por la broma y comenzaron a moverse para entrar al Palacio. Era hora de descansar. Apenas iban cruzando el umbral cuando….

—¡ALTO!—Gritó una desesperada voz.

Suspirando, voltearon para buscar al autor de tal llamada. Era un hombre a simple vista mayor, quizá cincuenta o sesenta años. Tenía maletines en sus manos, se veía enojado y desesperado, corría hacia ellos subiendo los múltiples escalones del Palacio.

—¿Nokka?—dijo Tenzin, reconociéndolo inmediatamente.

—¡TÚ!—Gritó Nokka señalando a Korra—¡¿No puedes quedarte en un maldito continente?!

"¿Y éste loco quién demonios es?" Korra miraba al sujeto en cuestión que se les acercaba impaciente. Lucía desesperado y también muy cansado. Tenzin se adelantó para poder recibirlo.

—Nokka, no te esperaba ni por asomo en Ba Sing Se…

—¡Todo el mundo Tenzin! ¡Todo el mundo!—gritó el sujeto, tirando varios portafolios al suelo, menos uno—Llego a Ciudad República y ¿Qué encuentro? ¡Lin me dice que han viajado hacia Omashu! De Omashu me paso a la Nación de Fuego, luego a la Tribu Agua del Norte ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he gastado en viajes? ¿Tienes una mísera idea?

Nokka, un hombre que gozaba de calma y vivir en un lugar tranquilo, encontraba el viaje desesperante y haber tenido que recorrer el mundo en definitiva no fue nada de su agrado. Tenzin intentó calmarlo.

—Bueno, me hubieras escrito y…

—¿Dónde está Korra?—exigió saber el hombre, abriendo su portafolios para rebuscar entre sus muchos papeles—¿Dónde?

—Soy yo—respondió la Avatar, acercándose con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo, eh?

—Por esto—finalmente, Nokka sacó del portafolio unos papeles perfectamente cuidados y engargolados. Dejó el resto del portafolio en el suelo y comenzó a hojear entre el libro.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Él es…—Tenzin fue interrumpido.

—Yo me presentaré solo, gracias—dijo—Soy Nokka, un reconocido contador y notario originario de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Desde que me recibí he sido el encargado de administrar y resolver las cuestiones económicas y fiscales tanto del Avatar Aang como de toda su familia.

—Sí, y un buen amigo.—agregó Tenzin.

—Aunque últimamente no me han tratado como tal—continuó con sus quejas—De no ser por la amable actitud de Kya en el Polo Norte, en este momento estaría enojado.

"¿Y no lo está?" pensó la Avatar. Y sus demás amigos tuvieron el mismo pensamientos.

—Pero ¿Qué cuestiones tiene usted que tatar con Korra?—preguntó Mako.

—No solo con ella, si no con todos ustedes—agregó, viendo hacia los chicos que estaban sorprendidos por ello.—La Maestra Katara me dejó éste testamento hace varios meses y ya que ha pasado a mejor vida, debo asegurarme de que todo proceda como ella me pidió.

—Pero Katara murió hace casi dos meses.

—Lo sé, los meses que estado siguiéndote por el mundo, muchachita—Nokka dirigió su atención al testamento—Ahora bien, las pertenencias de Katara eran muchas. Una mujer realmente rica, debo decir.

—Ella nunca actuó como tal—replicó Korra.

—No, pero lo era. Procedamos. Al Maestro Fuego de nombre Mako le es dejada una hermosa propiedad en la Isla Ember. Constituye una casa, una playa privada y las acciones correspondientes que Katara tenía en la Corte de la Nación de Fuego.

—¿Katara tenía acciones judiciales?—Korra estaba impresionada.

—Oye, no era una máxima autoridad mundial solo por ser heroína de guerra—repuso Nokka—¿Crees que haber sido heroína, esposa del Avatar, hermana de un concejal, princesa del Sur y mejor amiga del Señor de Fuego no le dejaron nada?—Nokka sonrió petulante—a la señorita Asami le deja veinte por ciento de sus acciones en la Asociación Sanación.

—¿QUÉ?—Asami gritó. La Asociación Sanación, fundada por Katara, era la cadena de hospitales más grandes en el mundo. Tenía su cede en Ciudad República y varias cédulas médicas en todas las Naciones. Combinaba técnicas modernas de curación con las tradicionales de los Maestros Agua. Un emporio de salud ricamente impresionante.

—Solo veinte por ciento. El otro ochenta es de Kya—Nokka miró a Tenzin—Lo bueno del viaje es que ya visité a todos los demás involucrados en este testamento. Kya y Bumi han firmado, solo faltas tu Tenzin.

—¿Y qué me ha dejado mi padre?

—Su parte del Templo en la Isla del Aire. Lo cual, si se suma con la parte que te dejo Aang, te deja como el único dueño de esa enorme Isla y de los Cuatro Templos Aire. Para que hagas lo que quieras con ellos.

—Espera ¿Has dicho los Cuatro Templos? Pero si esos pertenecen al Comité de Protección Aire-Control.

—Que es tuyo ahora como todas sus acciones.

El Comité Aire-Control reunía fondos para los Templos, su reconstrucción y la ayuda humanitaria. Una millonada.

—¿Y qué pretendía que hiciera con todo ese dinero?

—¿La gran vida tal vez?

—¡Con el dinero de mi padre era suficiente!

—Los muertos tendrán sus razones, deja de quejarte—Nokka habló tajante—Ahora ¿Quién es Bolin?

—Eh… Yo—el Maestro Tierra dio un paso, colocándose frente a Nokka.

—Muy bien, te tocan sus acciones en la Academia Tierra Control Bei Fong de Ciudad República, una casa en el sector alto de Ba Sing Se y otra pequeña en Omashu ¿Contento?

—¿D-D… Dos casa? ¿Acciones?...

—Eso dije. A ti Korra, cincuenta por ciento de sus acciones en la empresa ComPing. Sus acciones políticas en las dos Tribus Agua y su Palacio en el Polo Sur.

—¿Las acciones de ComPing?

ComPing fue una empresa fundada por Sokka encargada del avanece tecnológica e invención. Si la empresa de Hiroshi fue la número uno en Ciudad República, ComPing era la número uno en todo el mundo. Su cede en la Tribu Agua del Sur era inmensa, tenía edificios y departamentos de investigación en todas las Naciones y en todo tipo de regiones. Eran los creadores de casi toda la tecnología actual. Sokka le había dejado un buen número de acciones a Katara antes de morir.

—Si, otro veinticinco por ciento fue para Pema y lo otro se dio a fundaciones de caridad pre-establecidas. ¿Todos felices?

¿Felices? ¡Se habían vuelto millonarios en ese preciso instante! ¿De dónde sacó Katara todo aquello? ¡Eran ricos! ¡Ricos e influyentes!

—¡Si!—gritó Bolin, saltando y dándole un abrazo a Nokka—¡Soy rico! ¡Mega rico! ¿Trabajar? ¿Qué era eso? ¡Adiós responsabilidades! Yeah

—Firmen aquí y ya ¡Quiero volver a mi casa!—Nokka les tendió las hojas y una pluma.

Los chicos firmaron y Nokka les dio unas pocas indicaciones más, papeles y se fue, despidiéndose y bendiciendo a los espíritus por regresar a casa, después de meses.

Korra, Mako, Bolin y Asami se vieron entre sí antes de desfallecerse. Volverse ricos de un minuto al otro usualmente es una noticia realmente buena que te pone a saltar. Pero después de todas las cosas que habían vivido solo en esa noche… bueno, no pudieron más.

* * *

1.-Me pareció buena la idea de que Sokka tuviera una empresa. Es un genio ese chico.

2.-La herencia de Katara me dio vueltas en la mente. Claro que le dejó a sus demás hijos, pero aquí solo mostré lo que le correspondió al nuevo Team Avatar. Pienso que fue su forma de ayudarlos en la cuestión material, simplificándoles la vida.

3.-Si, Nokka era el que estaba siguiendo a Korra por todo el mundo.

4.-Fuen es un Maestro Aire, esa idea se me ocurrió gracias a una historia de Light-Eco-Sage, uno de mis autores favoritos. La historia en cuestión se llama "The Impossible Bender" (el maestro imposible) esa historia trata más de Jinora, pero también narra de un niño acólito que nace como Maestro Aire en consecuencia del desarrollo espiritual que tuvieron sus abuelos y sus padres. Simplemente me pareció algo posible y quise mostrarlo en el fic. Ojalá les haya gustado.

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va el fic?

muchas gracias por leer.

chao!


	17. ESCENA PERDIDA

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Antes que nada,** este capítulo no es el consecuente** del capítulo anterior. Como el título dice, es una escena perdida del fic. Me he topado con muchas escenas perdidas, esas que no pude representar para no extender y ahondar de lo mismo en mis tediosos capítulos. Lo siento. Estoy planeando otras escenas, pero por el momento, ésta será la única.

**Es el ansiado reencuentro de Aang y Katara.**

"Los Regalos de Katara" el primer capítulo, termina con Katara tranquila en su cuarto sabiendo que va a morir... y muere. No fueron pocos quienes me pidieron que hiciera un capítulo donde Aang la recoge. Ésta es la forma en que me imaginé, podría pasar. Espero que les guste.

Comentarios:

marialaexandradelcarmeneljur irisque: ¡Hola! muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme un comentario. Me alegra además que hayas leído más de mis historias. El Libro Aire del Avatar fue algo así como mi orgullo, el fic más largo y completo que he podido hacer. Por lo demás, te agradezco el tiempo que has dedicado leyendo mis historias locas y espero sigas disfrutando este fic como hasta ahora :)

valefanmakorra: si pudiera volverme así de rica... sería tan pero TAN feliz 8D es un sueño inalcanzable... por ahora. La idea de Fuen se me ocurrió mucho tiempo atrás y finalmente pude consolidarla, es bueno saber que no soy la única que piensa así.

DanniMoon: ¡Hola! muchas gracias por leer, y que con todo el tiempo aún así te haya gustado mi fic. Espero conforme siga avanzando puedas encontrar el mismo gusto que te ha dejado ¡Gracias!

Emilia-Romagna: si, Bolin es millonario, como todos (aunque Asami lo era, ahora lo es más) me alegro que te haya gustado lo de Fuen xD

Nieve Taisho: jajajajaja, lo sé, pero Bolin como sea tendrá que seguir trabajando, porque administrar sus bienes tampoco será sencillo (sobre todo con la socia que le tocó, en el próximo capítulo xD) Que bueno que te gustara. Sobre Tenzin, considerando que podemos ver a Ciudad República mucho más parecida a la sociedad moderna, creo que la sexualidad juvenil debe estar más desarrollada...no han aclarado al respecto, pero me parece una idea no tan descabellada (un interesante tema en debates en inglés, debo decir)

Ojalá les guste la escena.

**Recomendación**: Canción de fondo (trillada quizá, pero hermosa) "My Hearth will go on" de Celin Dion.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**ESCENA PERDIDA**

**.**

**El Rencuentro.**

**.**

**.**

"Allá voy…" pensó, mientras sentía un dolor agudísimo en su pecho. Fue intenso, como un calambre recorrerle y la electricidad de un rayo. Entonces…

Nada.

**-o-**

Aang llevaba casi toda la tarde caminando por el Templo, esperando con impaciencia la noche. Cuando el sol terminó por ocultarse en el horizonte, pudo entrar en la habitación de su esposa (porque para él lo seguía siendo) y verla recostarse tranquilamente en su cama. Katara tenía una expresión de profunda paz, ella sabía que su tiempo llegó. Cerró los ojos y entonces, perdiéndose en la inconsciencia del sueño, tranquila y sin molestias expiró.

No pudo evitar recordar a la Tía Wu, de aquel pueblo lejano, que le dijo moriría apacible durante el sueño. Bueno, en eso tuvo total razón. Se acercó a la cama, cuidando estar a su lado mientras el cuerpo se desprendía en un proceso lento e indoloro del alma.

No era consciente de dónde estaba. Recordaba haberse recostado en la mullida cama y sentir el cansancio, el dolor y después una oscuridad. Ahora no podía sentir su cuerpo ni tampoco las cosas que le rodeaban. Pero no sintió miedo. Ella sabía en el fondo lo que estaba pasando.

Una suave brisa pasó por su mano y ella esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

El viento se le acercó aún más hasta que sintió un cuerpo. Ella se reclinó para sentirlo más cerca sin dejar de sonreír. Podía jurar que había lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas debido a la felicidad. A la enorme paz que nacía de su pecho.

—Sabía que vendrías—dijo al fin. Se sorprendió de escuchar una voz jovial, serena, tranquila y cariñosa. Era como su mejor voz. Su verdadera voz.

Aang entrelazó sus manos con las de ella. Katara abrió los ojos y pudo verse, etérea sobre su habitación, flotando a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo desfallecido y pálido. Todas las cosas se veían de una manera diferente. Y Aang estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa. Los dos tenían un poco de brillo.

—Te lo prometí—le contestó.

Era tan hermoso volver a escuchar su voz luego de años sin oírla. Como una música melodiosa y entrañable. Se separó un poco para contemplarse a si misma. Estiró las manos y vio esos brazos delgados cubiertos de unas ondeantes mangas azules; su delgado cuerpo portando el vestido del Polo Sur que siempre le encantó usar.

El cabello estaba largo y castaño, ondulado llegaba hasta la cintura, trenzado en su peinado habitual. Se veía como si tuviera veinte años. Aang la miraba con ojos soñadores; él también se veía más rejuvenecido, fuerte y esbelto, con las túnicas de Maestro Aire.

Agarró sus dos manos y se inclinó para verlo fijamente a los ojos. A esas pupilas grises intensas y hermosas que había extrañado; las que miró toda su vida desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer.

Recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente. Esa noche en que despertó asustada, sintiendo que algo andaba mal. Los gritos que su garganta emitió al ver el cuerpo de su esposo, pálido y frío. La confusión posterior, el intenso dolor. La ausencia que podía sentirse palpitante y desgarradora.

Pero eso había ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás. Y podía ver sus memorias de una forma diferente. Ahora, lo importante, es que Aang estaba a su lado. Y esto definitivamente no era un sueño.

¿Verdad?

—Te extrañé mucho—le dijo Aang, levantando una mano para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla.

Un roce que añoró por años.

—Yo a ti más—respondió, devolviéndole la caricia de la misma forma.

Los ojos de Katara se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella se inclinó ocultándose en el pecho de Aang tratando de no sollozar. El preocupado Maestro Aire la abrazó y le tarareaba una nana relajante, antes de atreverse a lanzar su pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa?—dijo—¿Algo anda mal?

Katara ahogó su llanto.

—No es un sueño ¿Verdad?—lo miró a los ojos.

Una risa.

La risa suave, fluida y ajena de sufrimientos que escuchó por primera vez en el Polo Sur, viniendo de aquel niño de doce años que jamás había pasado sufrimientos de guerra. La risa de su juguetón esposo que se la pasaba con los niños creando mil aventuras. La risa de que había escuchado vacilante en el aire los años que estuvo soñando su rencuentro. La misma risa que tanto había deseado oír, como un regalo.

—No mi amor—le dijo, besando suavemente su mejilla—No es un sueño.

Había un lazo que los conectaba de forma más intensa. Cundo estaban vivos, a Katara le gustaba decir que sus mentes se sincronizaban. Podían atinar certeramente los sentimientos y los pensamientos que tenía el otro; esa capacidad se agudizó conforme los años pasaron.

Ahora, como espíritus, Katara podía sentir que su alma estaba prácticamente unida a la de Aang. En más de un sentido. Era como si sus seres se entrelazaran… algo difícil de explicar, pero hermoso de sentir. Le recordaba vagamente cuando los dos tenían sus encuentros, y en el éxtasis sus palpitaciones alcanzaban un mismo ritmo, fusionándose sus sentimientos, perdiéndose los cuerpos.

Katara no sabía cómo era la muerte, y se sorprendió cuando sintió el espíritu de su esposo cálido y sólido al tacto. Casi como si fuera un cuerpo humano. Él tenía restos de lágrimas en sus ojos y unas pocas también cayeron hacia la barbilla. Las limpió con movimientos pausados, tocando su piel con reverencia.

Había pasado mucho tiempo. Diecisiete años desde que la muerte los separó de esa forma tan abrupta, repentina y dolorosa. Pero la misma muerte los había rencontrado y Katara no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz como ahora en mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué estamos todavía en el Templo?.—le preguntó curiosa—¿No debemos irnos ya?

—Eso depende.—repuso Aang, sin soltarla y ésta vez colocando una mano sobre su cintura, acercándola más.

—¿De qué?—ella se inclinó sobre su pecho, apoyando la cabeza.

—Si te quieres despedir por última vez.

Katara le dedicó una media sonrisa. Era extraño, pero ella sabía perfectamente cómo volar o incluso caminar siendo un espíritu. Katara sabía a lo que Aang se refería, pero no quería pasar más tiempo en el mundo de los mortales. Ochenta años eran más que suficientes. Amaba de sobre manera a sus hijos, pero ellos ya tenían sus vidas hechas y estaba segura que los dejaba en un buen momento, tranquilo.

No soltó la mano de Aang en ningún momento, y atravesó el techo hacia el cielo.

Desde las alturas pudo contemplar perfectamente cómo el Templo estaba calmado y silencioso. Todos durmiendo en él. Ciudad República aparecía detrás abrazando la isla, y Katara podía ahora apreciar todas las formas de una manera diferente. Más espiritual y más hermosas que antes.

Aang no dejaba de contemplarla en todo momento. Cuando una persona se hace espíritu, lo que se manifiesta es la belleza interna del individuo. Y Katara estaba más hermosa que nunca antes. Aún en el mundo espiritual, Aang había soñando el día en que al fin pudiera acudir a su lado y sentir a Katara con él como cuando estaban vivos. Siempre supo que la muerte tendría que separarlos de una forma temporal, pero nunca creyó que aquello podía llegar a doler tanto.

Fue espantoso sentir su cuerpo debilitarse y después la oscuridad que te abrazaba. Aang permaneció flotando en su habitación un tiempo y pudo contemplar cómo Katara despertaba para encontrarlo muerto. Lloraba de ver a su esposa tan destrozada y a sus hijos acomplejados tratando de contenerse por el bien de su madre. Aang nunca quiso partir, pero el Espíritu Avatar reclamaba renacer en un ser más joven. Y no podía existir un Avatar sin que muriera el otro. Siendo casi arrastrado por Roku, cruzó al Mundo Espiritual, ésta vez para siempre. Sin poder volver a su cuerpo nunca más.

Eran recuerdos tristes pero que ahora realzaban la belleza del momento. Había estado insistiendo a los Espíritus y esperando con paciencia el momento en que pudiera cruzar al Mundo Físico a recogerla. A llevársela consigo, a su verdadero hogar.

Le dio un ligero apretón a su mano y Katara inmediatamente lo miró. Espíritus ¡Jamás se cansaría de ver ese rostro! Ella se abrazó tiernamente a él y mientras los dos estaban más juntos, se vieron a los ojos. Y eso que desearon hacer desde que se despidieron, diecisiete años después, se hizo. Sus labios se rozaron tiernamente.

Pero era diferente. Katara y Aang en vida besaron los labios de sus cuerpos. Ahora, espíritus etéreos, estaban besando la esencia de sus labios. Estaban literalmente fusionándose en un abrazo intenso mientras sus sentimientos fluían a través de sus bocas en una danza llena de emociones mucho más que preciosas. Fue el beso más intenso y lleno de amor que jamás tuvieron en vida.

Y mientras estaban ahí, besándose sobre el océano, sintiendo que sus almas se unían sin la limitación de sus cuerpos, una luz intensa nació del amor que ellos compartían. Una que no podían ver los mortales y que los cubrió rápidamente, haciéndolos desaparecer en un parpadeo.

**-o-**

El Mundo Espiritual, con todos sus misterios, se presentó ante Katara como lo más natural y bello del mundo. Un lugar donde no había dolor, ni tiempo, ni muerte. En donde ella podía ver no solo la tierra de los vivos, si no más allá de ellos.

En esa tierra exótica donde los humanos no pueden entrar, Katara pudo darse cuenta de porqué Aang nunca encontraba palabras para describirlo cuando estaban vivos. Ella tampoco podría encontrarlas. Era un lugar realmente diferente y podía sentir una energía que se esparcía por todos los rincones. Todo fluía. Nada se podía detener. Ella misma se dejó fluir por la esencia del lugar. Era maravillosamente indescriptible.

Descendieron en una especie de lago con árboles frondosos y hermosos alrededor. Katara estaba feliz solamente de seguir abrazada de Aang, sintiendo el calor de su espíritu, ese calor que tanta falta le hizo mientras seguía viva. El calor por el cual lloraba en las noches sin que nadie lo supiera.

Y lloró más cuando contempló, en ese mismo lago, la fila de personas que la rodeaban, dándole la bienvenida.

Porque no solo Aang la había extrañado en el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Enfrente de todas esas personas estaba un hombre alto y de anchos hombros, que reconoció inmediatamente. Katara, con la emoción de una niña pequeña, se echó a correr hacia él. La abrazó con bastante fuerza.

—Bienvenida hermanita.—le susurró en el oído con la voz llena de cariño.

Katara recorrió su mirada, sin despegarse de su hermano ¡Pero cómo lo había extrañado! Aún desprendía ese olor a mar que tuvo desde que eran niños. Y su mente viajó a los recuerdos de cuando era una niña ingenua e inocente en el Polo Sur. De los juegos y de las diversiones que ella experimentó entre la nieve con su hermano mayor.

Pero los recuerdos no se limitaron a esos. Mientras más personas veía, más recuerdos venían a su mente. Recuerdos que antes fueron melancólicos y ahora eran simples experiencias lejanas. Todo había terminado. Ya solo quedaba felicidad y plenitud.

Toph, Iroh, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Gran-Gran, Pakku. Todos estaban ahí. Todos solo para darle la bienvenida. Para abrazarla nuevamente y decirle cuánto la extrañaron. Sokka se apartó apenas Katara contempló a la persona que había esperado por ver desde que tenía seis años.

Estaba al fondo, la figura parada de forma tranquila, exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Solo que las emociones en su corazón jamás podría haberlas imaginado.

—Mamá.—su voz sonaba acariciadora y llena de dulzura. Sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Ahí estaba. Kya al lado de Hakoda. Ambos padres mirando con amor y orgullo a su hija. Los dos tenían en sus ojos azules esas lágrimas contenidas de la emoción que les causaba volver a verla. Volver a estar juntos después del tiempo. Hakoda se apartó un poco, dándole espacio al rencuentro tan esperado.

Katara tenía seis años la última vez que vio a su madre. Y gran parte de su vida lloró su pérdida deseando el momento de verla nuevamente. Ahora que ella estaba ahí, le costaba creer que era realidad. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Kya abrió sus brazos maternales sin dejar de sonreír, la mujer estaba llena de alegría por ver a su pequeña maestra agua después de tanto…

Kya había visto crecer a su hija, nunca se mantuvo apartada de ella. La miró en su viaje por el Mundo, atravesando todo tipo de problemas, creciendo y madurando sin que pudiera estar a su lado. Kya recordaba su último día con vida, y cómo no le importó mentir para salvar la vida de su pequeña niña. Después de ver toda la grandeza que su hija alcanzó, desde detener la guerra hasta ser una madre ejemplar, no pudo si no que llorar de felicidad.

Se abrazaron con intensa fuerza, dos mujeres que se extrañaron. Madre e hija reuniéndose después de una vida entera separadas. Y Katara lloró aún más. La plenitud que ya estaba en su corazón creció al grado de que no podía contenerse ¡Estaba más feliz que nunca!

—Bienvenida mi niña—le dijo, con esa voz que le cantó canciones de cuna y que recordaba en las noches más tristes—Mi pequeña Maestra…

—Mamá—no había nada más que decir.

Habría cosas que hablar, habría que ponerse al corriente de todo lo que pasaron. De las cosas vividas. Pero tenía toda una eternidad para ello. Katara sintió una mano sobre su hombro y supo con solo sentirla que se trataba de Aang. Katara se separó por un momento de su madre para lanzarse a los brazos de su esposo.

No, él era más que su esposo. Desde el momento que lo sacó del iceberg, Aang le había dado todo. La risa, la felicidad, la esperanza, la perseverancia, las oportunidades y el amor. Un amor puro. Un amor que ella sintió toda su vida y la reconectó con el mundo terrenal. Que le dio la fuerza para seguir, aún cuando no podía dar un paso. Él era su guardián. El amor de su vida. Su ángel protector. Su guía.

El que ahora le estaba devolviendo sus mejores momentos, sus amigos y la familia que había soñado vehementemente con ver desde que era una chiquilla de catorce años.

—Te amo—le dijo.

Pero ésta vez, no era ni una afirmación, ni una pregunta ni una promesa.

Era el sello de su vida nueva y eterna.

* * *

No tengo palabras por ahora que decir.

Estuve mucho tiempo elaborando este capítulo, deseando que fuera tierno, profundo e intenso. Hasta hace diez minutos lo revisé de nuevo. Quería que estuviera perfecto. Serán ustedes quienes me dirán la última palabra.

El siguiente capítulo está en proceso y espero poder publicarlo el fin de semana :)

Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	18. Clínica Fuego

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

¡FINALMENTE LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPITULO! Se que ha pasado tiempo desde que actualicé, pero me atoré. NO hay otra forma de explicarlo. Me venían ideas e ideas e ideas y no sabía cómo escribirlas, empezaba con una palabra y no salía nada más. Me tardé mucho en acomodar todo en mi mente para que pudiera salir éste capítulo. Muchas gracias por ser pacientes.

A partir de este capitulo se ve un giro en la trama que he llevado hasta ahora. Espero que les guste porque fue la principal causa de mi demora. Por eso mismo cambié la imagen de la portada (que pueden ver más nítida en mi cuenta de deviantart, el link está en mi profile)

Comentarios:

Guest1: ha pasado tiempo desde que me dejaste tu comentario, pero finalmente pude responderte. Gracias por comentar, disfruta el cap :)

Tsukimine12: No tienes idea de la ilusión, emoción y gratitud que siento cuando me dices Nefy-Chan, es extraño, pero me siente bastante feliz que además te expresas tan bien de mi historia, siempre es grato saber que disfrutan leyendo mis alocadas ideas. Gracias =)

valefanmakorra: ¡10.0! ¡Que feliz soy! el reencuentro fue un tormento de escribir. Lo borraba y empezaba de cero varias veces consecutivas hasta que me gustó el resultado, pero aún así, fui editándolo. Que bueno que te haya gustado.

ashlee bravo199981: gracias por leerme, lamento la demora en mis actualizaciones, ojalá eso vaya cambiando de ahora en adelante xD

DanniMoon: soy feliz de que te guste mi fic, el reencuentro ha sido de los capítulos que más me han gustado, y es bueno saber que ustedes lo disfrutaron de la misma forma que yo. Gracias por el apoyo :D

Nieve Taisho: me halagó demasiado que mi humilde capitulo te haya inspirado para escribir tu historia Recuerdos. Me hace pensar que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo de describir las emociones que causen en los lectores sentimientos profundos ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado! no tiene precio =D

Emilia-Romagna: tu llora, nadie te criticará ;)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Clínica Fuego**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, que todos tenían la mente más tranquila después de tantas emociones, pudieron darse cuenta realmente de los acontecimientos y grabarlos en sus mentes como recuerdos.

Hiroshi estaba tras las rejas. El juicio que habrían de hacerle duraría menos de pocos minutos. Había perdido gran parte de su cordura y tentado enormemente contra la sociedad de Ba Sing Se. Las autoridades de las demás Naciones pidieron que Hiroshi no pudiera volver a causar daño. Y por eso, cuando se decretó que sería mandado al Pozo, todos respiraron aliviados.

Asami se sintió por un momento triste. Su padre pasaría el resto de sus días en al peor prisión del mundo, una de la que jamás conseguiría salir. Y ella misma se encargaría de que nunca encontrara una forma se escapar. Estaba consciente que su progenitor era una de las mayores amenazas para la paz mundial y si su carga era que su padre quedara encerrado hasta su muerte, por más doloroso que le resultara, lo haría.

Asami acudió a la correccional antes de que su padre fuera trasladado al pozo, acompañada de sus amigos. La chica encaró a su padre, que se la paso gritándole cosas incoherentes y llenas de odio. En ese momento, para su sorpresa, Asami no se entristeció. Su padre, su verdadero padre, que la educó con cariño, el hombre en el retrato familiar al lado de su madre, estaba muerto. Ella debería aceptarlo y de cierta forma lo hacia. Esa persona enfrente no era su papá. Y con esa asimilación, ella pudo dejar ir buena parte del dolor que experimentaba.

Con ese asunto arreglado, pudieron enfocarse en la administración de los bienes que les dejó Katara. La Maestra Agua también les dio una pequeña carta, que iba dirigida a los cuatro muchachos:

_Niños._

_Se por experiencia propia que vigilar la paz del mundo y viajar para que las cosas no se salgan de control es por demás cansado y desgastante. Ahora no tendrán mucho tiempo para ustedes y qué digo para mantenerse económicamente. Las Naciones destinan un fondo bastante generoso que resuelve las deudas económicas del Avatar, algo así como su paga por mantener la paz. Pero estoy consciente que lo que menos desean es sentirse parásitos de los gobiernos supremos ¿Verdad? (yo lo odiaba cuando recién me casé)_

_A lo largo de mi vida y por grandes influencias amasé una enorme fortuna, aunque en pocas cosas la usé. El dinero no sirve cuando no tienes con quién gastarlo. Ahora que estoy en la curva final, quiero dejarles lo que creo podrá beneficiarles y les dará una vida cómoda para cuando tengan sus descansos._

_Solo recuerden, pequeños, que el dinero no da la felicidad. Es un adorno. La felicidad son tu familia y amigos._

_Katara._

Y vaya que les dejó ricos. Katara había dejado la mayor parte de sus cosas a sus tres hijos y sobrinos, pero destinó una buena herencia al Equipo Avatar ¿De dónde salieron esas cosas? Recordemos que Katara fue de las últimas en morir. Así, fue mencionada en los testamentos de Aang, de Toph, de Mai, de Sokka, de Suki y hasta de Iroh. Las propiedades y acciones se fueron amontonando y Zuko, que siempre dio esplendorosos regalos a sus amigos desde que la paz fue posible, dio muchas consideraciones a la que llamó su mejor amiga.

Asami tenía ahora un veinte por ciento sobre las acciones de la Asociación Sanación. El ochenta restante, que era de Kya, las convertía en socias inmediatamente. Katara era una mujer inteligente, se dio cuenta después, porque Asami era la única heredera de los bienes de su padre. Ahora que ella tenía acciones sobre la Asociación y era la máxima autoridad del Imperio Sato, se tendría que llegar a un acuerdo económico. Nada mejor que aumentar el presupuesto de los hospitales que por fondos legales como lo era el comercio tecnológico. Y en esa misma alianza, los propios trabajadores de la empresa ya tendrían un seguro impresionantemente rico de medicina y salud. Asami saltó de felicidad cuando le llegó el telegrama de Kya donde ella aprobaba por demás las jurisdicciones. Un viaje al Polo Norte, una firma, y la empresa Sato sería dos veces más productiva que antes.

El hecho de que Hiroshi fuera parte de los equialistas ocasionó descontento en los accionistas tradicionales de la empresa Sato. Asami, que ahora era la directora, debió enfrentarse con un montón de personas descontentas que ya no querían relacionarse con una empresa afiliada a las líneas de Amón. Aunque Asami invirtió esfuerzo, tiempo y dinero en mejorar la imagen de la empresa, que ahora además financiaba la mayoría de los gastos del Avatar (porque Asami le prestaba dinero a Korra y hasta planeaba venderle acciones) el mundo empresarial no veía muy rentable el apellido Sato.

La herencia de Katara además de hacerla más rica hizo que la imagen de la empresa cambiara por completo. La Maestra Katara después de todo era una persona influyente, demasiado influyente. Ésta unión que la conectaba con la Maestra Kya mostraba la alianza que tenía Asami, no maestra, con Kya, una maestra. Asami le estaría agradecida toda la vida a Katara por salvarle de la bancarrota.

La casa que ahora era de Mako fue una casa que usaron Katara y Aang en vida para vacacionar. Kya, Bumi y Tenzin tenían algunos recuerdos del lugar. Fue un regalo que Zuko les dio por su boda. Al saber eso, Mako resintió un poco heredar algo que seguro fue muy personal para la pareja. Pero si Katara se lo dejó, fue por algo. El destino le diría después porqué.

Además, las pocas acciones políticas le daban un puesto simbólico dentro del Consejo Nacional de la Nación de Fuego. Aunque su participación no era del todo necesaria, en asambleas especiales su presencia debería notarse. Él podía participar activamente en la política interna del país y además, le daba un dinero nada despreciable. Mako llamó a Iroh y éste le explicó las movidas política que su buena madre hacía. En realidad, Mako podía llevar a cabo su papel a distancia, enviando en telegramas sus votos y sus pensamientos. Nada que lo comprometiera mucho.

La euforia de Bolin por ser millonario desapareció cuando supo que el resto de las acciones de la Academia Tierra Control Bei Fong eran de Lin. Ahora, sin otra opción, serían socios. Lin era una buena persona pero algo intimidante para Bolin. Lo reconfortante fue que la enorme casa de Ba Sing Se (prontamente visitada) era lujosa y hermosa. La de Omashu seguro sería igual.

Como accionista de la Academia, Lin inmediatamente le mandó un telegrama diciéndole que ahora era parte de su deber mantener económicamente la escuela y vigilar la calidad de la enseñanza que se impartía. Su sueño de "no trabajar" se esfumó en ese momento. Bolin trazaba ahora un plan para alargar el viaje que deberían realizar con Korra antes de volver a Ciudad República, y a sus nuevos deberes.

Pero no debió pensar mucho porque la misma aventura llegó para quedarse. El proceso que les tomó administrar los bienes recién recibidos se alargó por una semana. Después de esos siete días, para la sorpresa de todos, Tenzin anunció la llegada de Lin y, más importante, el problema que una misiva urgente de la Nación de Fuego reclamaba la pronta acción de la Avatar.

—No comprendo—dijo Korra—¿Por qué te pones tan pálido? ¿Y porqué Lin tiene que venir?—la Avatar agarró la nota que Tenzin sostenía en sus manos—¿Un peligro nuevo?

Uno inmenso.

—Tenzin, reacciona—Asami lo movió un poco por los hombros.

—Escuchen todos—Korra se aclaró la voz para leer la nota—"Estimado y muy querido Tenzin, me apena tener que incomodar tu vida cotidiana para traerte esta mala noticia. He encontrado lo que son evidencias de un escape hecho en la Clínica Mental Fuego. Corresponde a la celda prohibida, de la que seguro podrás recordar quien era el prisionero. Necesito que me ayudes a seguirle la pista. Porque, si lo que pienso en cierto, mi vieja amiga ha causado todos los desastres actuales. Atentamente, Ty Lee"

—¿Ty Lee?—Mako analizaba el nombre.

—¡Wow!—Bolin inmediatamente dio un paso hacia Tenzin—¿Quién es Ty Lee, rompe corazones?

Pero Tenzin no se molestó por esa provocación.

—Si Lin viene para acá, es porque Ty Lee ya le advirtió—dijo pensativo—El asunto es serio.

—Mira Tenzin, lo que sé es que se están pasando de misteriosos nuevamente ¡Y no quiero ser un cero a la izquierda! Dime qué está pasando, y sin rodeos.

—Ni yo estoy seguro—le respondió el Maestro Aire—Pero creo que Lin podrá saber más que yo.

Lin le había mandado un telegrama muy corto y práctico:

_Llego el Martes._

Así de simple y se sencillo. Así pues, el martes salieron del Palacio Real a la estación central de Ba Sing Se. Fueron rápidamente con las ansias de saber lo que estaba pasando alrededor del mundo. Lin, cruzada de brazos y con expresión desesperada, miraba ansiosa de un lado al otro. Cuando notó al grupo su expresión de fastidio cambio a de enojo.

—¡Ahí están!.—les dijo—¿Tienen idea de cuánto llevo esperándolos?

—No nos dijiste la hora—replicó Tenzin—Lin, bienvenida a…

—Bla, bla, bla, bla. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer ahorita, Tenzin.

Lin cargó un par de maletas y se las dio a Tenzin sin condieración.

—Vamos, hay que ponernos al corriente.

—Hey, chicos—Tenzin miró suplicante a Mako y Bolin.—¿Me ayudan?

Los dos chicos suspiraron, pero le ayudaron con las maletas. Lin caminaba hacia la salida de la estación.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó Korra, acercándosele—¿Al Palacio?

—No—dijo firme.—No es un lugar seguro—Lin se detuvo y miró a Bolin—¿Podemos usar tu casa?

Los ojos de Bolin brillaron.

—¡Desde luego!

La casa de Bolin se encontraba en el sector alto de la ciudad, pero no tan cerca del Palacio ni de los edificios judiciales. Tenía su propia barda que la protegía del mundo exterior, una explanada con jardines en la entrada daba lugar a un camino recto rodeado de flores y fuentes. La casa tenía una estructura de hacienda que hacía alusión a los Templos del Aire. Era un cuadrado perfecto que rodeaba un jardín y fuente central. La construcción que rodeaba el centro se sostenía con pilares y eran habitaciones lujosas y variadas. Desde salas hasta recepciones.

—¿A poco no es hermosa?—Bolin la miraba embelesado—¡Toda mía!

En eso aparecieron una mujer de edad acompañada de un alto señor delgado.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?—preguntó Korra.

—Mi ama de llaves y el mayordomo—Bolin no cabía en sí de la felicidad—Les presento a la señora Fan y a Gong.

Los dos asintieron dando una ligera inclinación.

—Bienvenido amo Bolin—dijo la señora Fan, Bolin hinchándose de la emoción y tratando de contenerse—¿Algo en lo que podemos servir?

—Solamente lleven las maletas a una habitación de huéspedes—Bolin señaló las maletas de Lin.

—En seguida

Gong procedió con la orden mientras Bolin los llevaba a una sala donde podrían platicar. Lin se sentó en el sillón, cansada por el viaje y exhausta mentalmente por los cabos que se ataban espantosamente reales.

—¿Qué es todo lo que está pasando, Lin?—preguntó Korra—Tenzin no me dice nada y la nota de esa tal Ty Lee suena misteriosa.

—Primero, déjame tomar un respiro—le dijo ceñuda la Maestra Tierra—Han sido días pesados en Ciudad República.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Asami.

—Los periódicos dicen que el vandalismo en Ciudad República ha disminuido estrepitosamente—agregó Mako.

—Si, lo ha hecho—Lin bajó los ojos—Las cosas se han calmado. La ciudad parecía volver a ser como era antes—esbozó una débil sonrisa melancólica—Pero no es eso lo que me tenido ocupada.

—¿Qué es? ¿Tiene que ver con esa Ty Lee?

Bolin se recargó en la pared al lado de su hermano, los dos se vieron mutuamente pensando quién era esa mujer de nombre extrañamente familiar.

—Si—Lin miró fijamente a Korra—Hiroshi no escapó de prisión, lo ayudaron—dijo con firmeza—Y por lo que Ty Lee me mandó, tenemos una idea de quién pudo ayudarlo.

—No entiendo—negó Asami—¿Quién podría beneficiarse tanto como para arriesgarse a ayudar a escapar a mi padre?

Lin suspiró.

—Azula.

La mención de ese nombre paralizó a Tenzin, y a Asami. Korra, sin saber muy bien porqué, sintió un escalofrío.

—Eso es imposible—replicó Tenzin—¡Completamente imposible! ¡Azula murió hace veinte años, Lin! ¿Cómo pueden siquiera pensar en eso?

—Por la evidencia que Ty Lee encontró—Lin se puso de pie—Ha tenido sueños y viajó hasta los restos de la Clínica Fuego.

—¿Y?

—Azula no murió en el incendio—la mirada de Lin era firme—Escapó.

**-o-**

Cuando terminó la guerra Zuko quedó muy preocupado por su hermana. Primero intentó llevarla a prisión, pero los guardias estaban aterrados por los delirios de la antigua princesa. Zuko, que no le guardaba rencor a Azula y quería su recuperación, la mandó con diferentes especialistas. Azula fue espléndidamente atendida por cinco años en diferentes hospitales de prestigio que intentaron sanar su trastornada mente. Nunca pudieron.

Después de seis años Zuko se rindió. Lo peor era que su hermana, loca, era más peligrosa. La Clínica Fuego, cerca de la capital, especializada en la atención de pacientes esquizofrénicos, fue acondicionada para ella. Un ala completa se restauró para que la princesa tuviera un buen trato a pesar de su locura. Zuko la visitaba constantemente, cuando sus deberes le permitían.

Siempre le entregaban un diagnóstico con su estado mental. Azula nunca parecía mejorar. Pero los años pasaron. Cincuenta años después de la guerra, uno de los internos de la clínica causó en sus arranques un incendio voraz. Creció sin que lo pudieran detener. Los Maestros Fuego y los Maestros Agua que llegaron para contener el incendio tardaron dos días enteros para que la vitalidad de ese fuego implacable pudiera al fin ser domado.

Los planes de evacuación no fueron del todo buenos. El incendio bloqueó muchas entradas y un ala completa. De los ciento cincuenta internos murieron veinte. Y de los sesenta trabajadores, doce. Entre las bajas estaba Azula. Su habitación quedó envuelta en llamas y solamente encontraron en lo que fue su cama restos de huesos tostados, casi convertidos en cenizas.

Zuko le hizo un funeral real. Ella a final de cuentas era su hermana y fue la princesa de la Nación de Fuego. La enterró en el cementerio familiar al lado de su padre. Los dos siempre fueron iguales. Ahora los dos podrían descansar en paz.

O al menos eso se pensaba.

El Equipo Avatar acompañado de Tenzin y Lin subieron a la espalda de Oogie rumbo a la Nación de Fuego. Si lo que les decía Ty Lee era cierto, entonces era probable que se enfrentaran a un peligro mucho mayor al esperado.

—¿Y quién es Ty Lee?—preguntó Bolin.

—Ty Lee era una noble de la Nación de Fuego en tiempos de guerra—le respondió Asami—Ella fue amiga de Zuko y Azula, una excelente guerrera. Ty Lee perfeccionó el arte del bloqueo de chií.

—¿Eso quiere decir que gracias a ella nos la vimos tan duras contra los secuaces de Amón?—preguntó Mako.

—En parte—Lin respondió a la pregunta—Ella peleó a favor de Azula por la amenaza que le puso la princesa. Pero motivada por la "traición" de Zuko, ella y Mai traicionaron a Azula.

—Interesante.

—Cuando la guerra terminó ella se unió a las Guerreras de Kyoshi y les enseñó todo sobre el bloqueo de chií. Podría decirse que ella fundó el grupo moderno de guerreras.

Las Guerreras de Kysohi era un grupo de élite de primer mundo. No eran maestras y siempre eran mujeres. Entrenadas perfectamente en todos los tipos de artes marciales, sigilosas, espías perfectas, y leales hasta la muerte. Aunque el grupo principal seguía protegiendo la Isla Sagrada de Kyoshi, así como las reliquias de la difunta Avatar, otros miembros del ahora inmenso grupo formaban escoltas selectivas que protegían miembros de la más renombrada aristocracia. Los reyes y nobles sabían que si querían estar protegidos, solamente éstas guerreras podrían cumplir con su misión. Pero las guerreras eran, ante todo, era leales al Avatar. Ellas nunca prestaban sus servicios a ninguna persona que tuviera contactos criminales. Nunca.

Los historiadores habían catalogado a Ty Lee como parte del equipo secundario del Avatar. Personas que lo conocieron, ayudaron y fueron de sus principales aliados. Pero que no tuvieron interacción tras-política.

—¿Cómo es que Ty Lee ha descubierto esto?—preguntó Asami a Lin—Digo, han pasado veinte años.

—Eso no lo sé—Lin se encogió de hombros—Por eso vamos a encontrarnos con ella.

El vuelo sobre el mar fue un poco tenso. No porque tardaran o porque estuvieran enojados, si no que la ansiedad de saber lo que estaba pasando consumía los nervios de todos los presentes.

Azula, después de todo, pasó a la historia. La famosa princesa despiadada que a los catorce años dirigió un sinfín de búsquedas y ataques contra el Avatar. La que usaba el miedo como forma de controlar a sus víctimas, e incluso a sus amigos. Nunca tenía reparos a la hora de atacar, frívola, estratégica, fría, despiadada. Estas características fueron propicias para desarrollarle la posterior locura.

Pasado el medio día llegaron a la Nación de Fuego. Cerca de la capital, a unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros en dirección este, se encontraba el pueblo de Kasei. No era una ciudad del todo grande, pero sí hermosa y con construcciones tradicionales que databan desde la fundación de la propia ciudad capital. Con el paso del tiempo, Kasei destacó por sus doctores muy, pero muy eficientes. El Centro de Salud de Kasei era el mejor de toda la Nación de Fuego, y tenía su mejor escuela de medicina. Por eso mismo, los mejores hospitales en todas las áreas. Su calidad solamente se acrecentó cuando los hospitales mundiales se llenaron de sanadores Maestros Agua.

La Clínica Fuego se encontró ahí. Fue el mejor sanatorio mental hasta que el incidente ocasionó la incineración de la mitad del edificio. El trágico accidente clausuró el lugar definitivamente. Nadie quería trabajar en lo que ahora consideraban un lugar embrujado.

—Todo se ve… espeluznante.—Asami miraba desde el cielo la Clínica Fuego, apartada del pueblo.

La edificación, grande, estaba completamente negra, legado que le dejó las llamas. Ventas rotas, puertas caídas, paredes llenas de grietas con una estructura inestable que parecía derrumbarse ante el mínimo soplo de aire. No obstante, los ocho pisos seguían de pie, desafiando a quienes los veían. Como diciendo "derrúmbame…. Si puedes".

Cerca de ahí estaba una anciana. Sus cabellos blancos eran sostenidos por una trenza que caía por su espalda. Era delgada, se paraba firme y aunque tenía casi ochenta años, aparentaba apenas cincuenta. Una sonrisa radiante se esbozaba en su rostro, donde las arrugas marcaban la edad, emociones y sabiduría que cargaba grácil. Sus ropas eran holgadas, de color rosado.

Oogie descendió justo en frente de ella. Comenzaron a bajar despertando sus cuerpos, entumidos por el viaje.

—¡Tenzin, Lin!—la enérgica y optimista Ty Lee solo había cambiado físicamente. Por dentro, era la misma, con su misma aura rosada dándole valor y sonrisas—¡Es tan bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo!

Ella los abrazó con fuerza e ilusión. En ese momento, Korra recordó que la había visto en el funeral de Katara y de Zuko. Pero en aquellas ocasiones llevaba vestidos negros y las trenzas recogidas.

—Avatar Korra—hizo una ligera inclinación ante ella—Es un honor conocerte.

—El honor es todo mío, Maestra Ty Lee.

Ty Lee hizo una mueca.

—Dime Ty Lee—le pidió—Por favor.

—Como diga.

—¿Y quiénes son estos muchachitos?—miró hacia el resto del Equipo Avatar—¿Tus amigos, eh?

—Si, bueno…

—Preséntense, por favor—les dijo—Quiero llamarlos por sus nombres, si me permiten.

—Claro que le permitimos—Asami sonrió—Me llamo Asami Sato.

—Yo soy Mako.

—Y yo soy su hermano, Bolin.

—¡Un par de hermanos acompañando al Avatar!—Ty Lee abrió los ojos hacia Korra—Todo se repite ¿eh? Muy interesante la vida, llena de ironías.

—Ty Lee—le habló Lin—Lo que nos dices ¿Es cierto?

En ese momento el brillo de sus ojos dejó un semblante entristecido.

—Si… síganme.

Ty Lee caminó hacia el umbral bloqueado de la clínica. Ella se inclinó entrando por un pequeño agujero, donde entraron en fila india los demás. Si el lugar se veía aterrados desde afuera, por dentro era peor. El suelo crujía bajo sus pies y el sonido del viento colándose por las grietas causaba chillidos abominables. La oscuridad del hollín impedía que la luz entrara en las ruinas, volviendo las paredes negras más oscuras.

El grupo se mantuvo muy junto mientras veían los muebles, los vidrios y los papeles desplomados sobre el suelo y las esquinas, carcomidos, semi-quemados o incluso cenizas que se mantenían milagrosamente en una forma sólida. Se podía escuchar el eco de las risas, gritos y diálogos que los doctores, enfermos y locos llevaron a cabo veinte años atrás. El ambiente era sombrío.

—Este lugar fue la recepción—les dijo Ty Lee—Aquí, en este bulto de escombros, estaba el escritorio de la recepcionista.

Los ojos de Korra se abrieron.

_Las paredes eran de un blanco tan inmaculado que las luces, blancas también, realzaban un brillo que podía deslumbrar a cualquiera. Las enfermeras y los doctores iban de un lado al otro, acostumbrados al exceso de alumbramiento. Pero los recién llegados entrecerraban los ojos mientras caminaban hacia el mostrador._

_—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará esta vez, señor?—le preguntó la recepcionista, amable, que escribía sobre unos papeles sus nombres y además otras cosas—¿Una hora, dos?_

_—Ésta vez no lo sé—respondió el Señor de Fuego Zuko—Cuenta el tiempo ¿quieres?_

_—Desde luego alteza._

_Él y el Avatar se miraron mutuamente._

_—No sé si debas hacerlo, Zuko—le dijo Aang—¿Sería prudente?_

_—Es lo menos que podemos hacer._

_Aang no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero Zuko era su amigo y lo ayudaría fuera lo que fuera. Detrás del mostrador estaba una puerta de concreto puro con vayas custodiada por seis guardias, para que los enfermos no pudieran salir. Tres guardias introdujeron sus manos en las tres llaves que se abrían por obra del Fuego-Control._

_En concreto se deslizó lentamente dejándolos pasar. El pasillo tenía la misma iluminación que la recepción, y mientras andaban, las puertas de metal dejaban escuchar golpes. Por las rejillas se veían a los enfermos, cuyas mentes trastornadas los hacían delirar y decir incoherencias escalofriantes._

_—No los miren, no hablen con ellos y, lo más importante, jamás los vean directamente a los ojos—les dijo uno de los guardias._

_Entonces la puerta de concreto se cerró a sus espaldas dejándolos en el territorio de los locos._

—Aquí estaba una enorme puerta para separar a los visitantes de los enfermos mentales—dijo Ty Lee, señalando los restos de la pared hueca—Era imponente.

Pasaron simplemente adentrándose por lo que fue de seguro un pasillo, con muros derrumbados, escombros ensombrecidos y más cenizas. Todo negro. Todo escalofriante.

—¿Estás bien, Korra?—le preguntó Mako, agarrándole la mano.

—Si—le respondió—Solo… este lugar es aterrador.

—Lo sé.

Dieron vuelta a la derecha y encontraron lo que fueron escaleras.

—¿Subiremos por ahí?—preguntó Asami.

La madera lucía quemada, demasiado quemada como para ser estable. Ty Lee se echó a reír.

—Claro que no, ni siquiera subiremos—Ty Lee se adelantó y se colocó frente a la pared, al lado de las escaleras.

Sus manos se posaron sobre una losa de piedra y la empujó con fuerza. Lin de un sencillo movimiento movió la piedra hacia la derecha.

—¿Ya lo has visto?—le preguntó Ty Lee.

—Si—Lin sonaba aterrada.—Lo vi.

La piedra removida reveló un espacio subterráneo. El túnel conducía a una especie de cámara tallada en la tierra con varios túneles conectados.

—Ese túnel conectaba con la habitación de Azula—Ty Lee señaló el túnel superior—Y este último túnel, llegaba hasta la playa.

—Pero ¿Por qué cuando se escavó el lugar no se encontró esto?—preguntó Tenzin.

—Nunca se ha escavado. Cuando el fuego desapareció, lo cerraron sin posibilidades de volver a abrirse—Ty Lee bajó los ojos—Nadie sabía de éste túnel.

—¿Piensas que Azula escapó por aquí?—Lin miró los túneles, estaban tan bien esculpidos que debieron haber sido hechos por un Maestro Tierra.

—Creo que la ayudaron a escapar—Ty Lee por primera vez mostró una mirada seria—Y que sigue viva.

* * *

¡Eso es todo por ahora!

¿Tomatazos...?

Muchas gracias por leer :)

chao!


	19. Voces del Pasado

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! se perfectamente que me tarde DEMASIADO con este capitulo nuevo, es que cada cosa que escribía no me gustaba. Y no me gustaba. Y no me gustaba. No quería subirles un capitulo tonto, sé que ustedes se merecen algo más que eso. Incluso había puesto una escena donde Mako habla con un fantasma, me dije a mi misma _"Por favor, eso es tan Halloween"_ lo que quería era mostrar un poco de las visiones de Ty Lee y otras visiones nuevas que Aang le manda a Korra. Finalmente, me salieron de una forma que consideré decente. Espero les guste.

Comentarios:

avatko: claro que seguiré haciendo más capitulos, hasta que la historia termine =)

Pepe-In-Mars: me alegro muchísimo que te guste mi forma de escribir y más aún que te gusten mis historias, la idea de Azula la tomé de otros fics que he estado viendo en inglés, además, una autora estadounidense con la que siempre hablo me dijo que según Mike y Bryan (no me consta, así que disculpa si es un mero chisme) Azula tuvo algo que ver con Yakone. Después de eso dije ¡Tengo que ponerla en mi fic! Y la puse. Muchas gracias por el comentario.

Lorenni: Oh no te preocupes, comprendo perfectamente lo que es no tener tiempo de nada, me halaga que entre tus ocupaciones hayas hecho espacio para leerme y comentar, muchas gracias. No pasa nada que algunas cosas no te hayan gustado, después de todo, eso es criterio del lector y me alegro que me digas cuando las cosas no te gustan; son críticas constructivas muy buenas =) Decidí que Katara les dejara algo en parte para no preocuparme de qué trabajos darles más adelante. Mako ya es responsable, así como Asami; Lin será el látigo de Bolin y Tenzin de Korra. Como tu lo dices, siguen siendo jóvenes. Lo de Azula va para otro rumbo, que espero te guste cuando lo ponga. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo =)

Ddcakes: ¿de verdad Azula tiene conexión con Noatak? ¡Yo pensé de MasterFirebender me estaba jugando una broma! precisamente, después de hablar con ése autor estadounidense, puse a Azula en el fic. ¿Cómo se enteran de todo antes que yo? puf, bueno, al menos lo que escriba de aquí en adelante no será tan loco ¿verdad? Aw, me enterneció mucho lo de tu firma, no hay lugar en realidad, con que disfrutes las lecturas para mí es más que suficiente =)

Espiritu Azul: ¡Gracias! la seguiré escribiendo.

ashlee bravo 199981: lo sé, el capitulo daba algo de miedo por Azula, pero aquí traigo la continuación también tenebrosa debo decir, espero te guste.

Guest: Gracias =)

k-renpexoxa: ¡Hola! me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. No tengo días fijos para actualizar, voy escribiendo el capitulo y cuando lo tengo listo, lo subo. A veces tardo un par de días, otras veces una semana, incluso he demorado un mes. Pero siempre termino.

yei-lin: uf, me alegro que sean pacientes, porque siempre me quedo pensando y mordiéndome las uñas "¿seguirán esperando el capítulo? ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¿les gustara? ¿lo odiarán?" Gracias, me has dado un enorme consuelo.

Tsukimine12: ¡Hola! gracias por el pastel, estaba rico xD Me hubiera encantado que Katara me dejara aunque sea una enorme mansión en el Polo Sur, eso hubiera sido genial ¿porque los escritos no pueden hacerse realidad T-T por cierto ¿qué errores tenía? me los puedes decir, para corregirlos por favor =)

valefanmakorra: jajajaja, bueno, el tema de Azula es algo diferente a lo que me han planteado, pero creo que puedo dar algo de humillación para darte el gusto. Sé que ha sido un enorme suspenso, lo siento de verdad, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo =D

tifa: jajaja, claro que no, la escena perdida se me había escapado del interior del fic, pero sigo con la historia ¡y vamos para largo!

Nieve Taisho: me halago demasiado tu comentario, lo que mencionas del terror, no pudo ser mejor que en Octubre y a pocos días del halloween ¿verdad? xD Me enterneciste mucho y no sabes cómo me halagó que te haya inspirado, espero que conforme siga el fic te siga gustando.

Emilia-Romagna: ¡Finalmente esta aquí la actualización! ¿Azula se parece a tu hermana? ahora la asustada soy yo... :S Bueno, es que el personaje no es precisamente lindo, pero bueno, quiero creer que tu hermana es más dulce ¿no?

¡Muchas gracias también a los **lectores anónimos**! Y gracias por ser tan pacientes, a todos los que me han mandado mensajes pidiendome que actualice, aquí está, disfruten =D

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Voces del Pasado**

**.**

**.**

—¿Viva?—Tenzin exclamó preocupado—¿Azula viva?

—Temo que es muy probable.—le respondió Ty Lee—Según mis visiones.

—¿Qué tipo de visiones?—preguntó Korra.

Ty Lee cerró por un momento los ojos, forzándose a recordar. Ella quería dar una buena explicación, porque ellos la necesitaban.

—No fueron muy claras, Korra—respondió—Pero estoy casi segura que me las mandó el Avatar Aang. Estaba meditando hace unas semanas, y de repente comenzaron las visiones. Azula, ya adulta, sonreía con un hombre y entraban los dos por éstos pasillos. Pero no pude ver nada más.

—Pero ¿Me dices que el Avatar Aang te las mandó?—fue su pregunta inmediata.

—Dije creo—corrigió—Estoy casi segura de haber sentido su aura. Pero me sorprende, porque yo no tengo mucha conexión con el mundo espiritual. No como Tenzin, al menos, o tú.

—Bueno…—Korra se mostró algo nerviosa—No domino aún mi parte espiritual.

Los ojos de Ty Lee se abrieron.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Korra tiene muchas complicaciones para viajar al Mundo de los Espíritus.—le explicó Tenzin.

—Mmmm…—Ty Lee se quedó pensativa.—Eso también nos trae complicaciones. ¿No puedes hablar con Aang?

Korra se encogió de hombros.

—Hace ya tiempo que no lo intento—Korra pensó arduamente—Pero… ¡Las cartas!

—¿Cartas?

Pero Korra salió corriendo del lugar interesada en llegar hasta el Bisonte Volador. Ella siempre llevaba los pergaminos en su mochila, ansiosa de saber cuándo podría leer el siguiente. Estaba segura que el nuevo pergamino podría tener información para ella.

Mientras Korra salía, Ty Lee miró inquisitiva a Tenzin. Éste explicó:

—Mi padre antes de morir le dejó a Korra unos pergaminos que debe ir abriendo según la situación.

—¿Y de qué tratan esos pergaminos?

—Parece que son consejos.—se encogió de hombros—Nunca los he leído. Y habla solo de lo mucho que la ayudan, más no de qué dicen realmente.

—Es preocupante que Korra no haya dominado su espíritu aún—Ty Lee bajó el rostro—Eso puede traernos unos cuantos problemas, sobre todo con el Estado Avatar.

De todos, fue Mako el que obviamente se mostró más preocupado.

—¿Por qué debería ser un problema el Estado Avatar?

—Porque mientras Korra no domine su espíritu no dominará el Estado Avatar—le dijo Lin—Y eso es bastante peligroso.

Asami se encogió, volteando hacia sus amigos.

—Leí en libros que el Estado Avatar descontrolado es de las fuerzas más devastadoras en el mundo—explicó la chica Sato—Tanto, que podría destruir pueblos y ciudades enteras.

—Más que eso en realidad—Tenzin habló—Sin control, los elementos se mueven al compás de la ira o el resentimiento que tenga el Avatar. Destruyen todo a su paso.

—Algo así había escuchado—Bolin tenía una mano sobre su barbilla, en expresión pensante—Fue en las calles… ¿Te acuerdas Mako?

El Maestro Fuego apenas acababa de recordar esos rumores. Se decía que el Avatar Aang, antes de dominar ese potencial Estado, había destruido en cuestión de minutos una enorme base militar del Reino Tierra por un enfrentamiento que tuvo contra el General.

—Sí… aunque no confío mucho en los chismes de ciudad—fue su respuesta.

—Y haces bien—Lin colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas—Entonces ¿Esperaremos aquí a Korra hasta que termine de leer, o continuaremos inspeccionando el lugar?—preguntó retóricamente.

—¿Inspeccionar qué cosa?—preguntó Bolin.

—El túnel. Hay que ver si de verdad llega a la playa, como se presume.

—¿No puedes usar tus increíbles vibraciones y decirnos eso?

—La playa está a kilómetros—replicó Lin—¡Mi visión tiene un límite!

Desganado, Bolin asintió.

—Vayan ustedes—les dijo Mako—Yo me quedaré aquí con Korra.

—Está bien—Ty Lee caminó hacia el interior del túnel—Dicen que éste lugar está embrujado, Mako, así que ten cuidado. Nunca hay que subestimar a los Espíritus.

—Claro.

Ty Lee entró el túnel y los demás la siguieron. La oscuridad pronto los cubrió e impidió que Mako pudiera verlos. Primero él pensó en salir a buscar a Korra, pero descartó esa idea ante una mejor. No sería mala idea recorrer el lugar y hacer un rápido reconocimiento.

Así, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia las celdas de desgastadas y negras puertas, con un escalofrío repentino recorriéndole.

**-o-**

Korra saltó hacia la espalda de Oogie y comenzó a revisar su mochila. El bisonte volador rugió, como preguntando qué estaba haciendo ahí ella y dónde estarían los demás.

—Tenzin sigue adentro—fue la respuesta de Korra—No pasa nada, volverá pronto.

Korra sacó de su mochila la cajita de madera y se sentó lo más cómoda que pudo, abriéndola y examinando los pergaminos. Buscó ansiosamente el número que seguía, rezándole a cualquier espíritu que pasó por su mente por una respuesta ante lo que estaba viviendo.

Con el pergamino en sus manos, Korra dejó la caja de lado y se concentró en abrir el sello. Pensaba en Ty Lee, en Aan y en Azula, así como la corta visión que experimentó apenas entró en aquella clínica. Algo había pasado, de eso estaba segura. Su sexto sentido se lo decía. La pulcra letra de Aang apareció sobre el blanco papel, y ella se dispuso a leer.

_Korra:_

_Sé que el dominio del Estado Avatar no solamente es difícil para ti, también ha demostrado ser un estorbo entre las diferentes misiones que debes abordar y no te dejan descansar el tiempo suficiente para concentrarte en sus chakras. El Estado Avatar es un poder impresionante, te sugiero dominarlo lo más pronto posible._

_Pero con o sin él, tu puedes comunicarte con todas las vidas pasadas que desees. Estamos listos y dispuestos a darte la ayuda que necesites. Contactarnos no es difícil, Korra. Incluso sin dominar el arte de la meditación lo puedes conseguir. Basta con que mires profundamente en tu interior y nos llames. Confía, acudiremos._

_Quizá este consejo te suene… extraño. Pero me lo dio la Avatar Yangchen hace mucho tiempo y es realmente bueno. Antes de que Ciudad República fuera fundada, mucho antes, recién terminada la guerra, Zuko ya coronado como Señor de Fuego me hizo hacerle una promesa; al momento que sus acciones perturbaran la paz, yo debía matarlo, para evitar que una nueva guerra se desencadenara. Accedí por tonto._

_Tiempo después Zuko retiró el apoyo hacia la reubicación de las colonias de la Nación de Fuego sobre el Reino Tierra. Yo me enojé bastante. Fui con él, Zuko me explicó que no podía obligar a su gente a vivir en un lugar que no deseaban. En años, las personas de la Nación de Fuego y del Reino Tierra habían convivido en armonía, podían seguir haciéndolo ¿No? Había coherencia y sabiduría en sus palabras, pero yo estaba confundido, porque había crecido en un mundo donde las naciones están separadas y, por ende, equilibradas._

_El Avatar Roku, mi principal consejero, me dijo que Zuko estaba mal, tentado por ideas de su padre. Y que debía cumplir mi promesa. No podía imaginarme matando a mi amigo. De ahí siguió caos. El Rey Tierra se negó a llegar a un acuerdo decente y decidió expulsar él mismo a los colonos, por lo cual, Zuko llevó un ejército que protegiera a su gente. En ese momento, pensé que los dos estaban mal, que los dos querían iniciar una guerra. Pero no era así. Ellos luchaban por una restauración que sencillamente ya no era posible. Las Naciones habían convivido como nunca entre ellas por cien años en que debían de estar unidas antes de rendirse a la destrucción. _

_Pero lo más importante fue Katara. Ella me hizo ver que el problema internacional era también individual. Habíamos conocido a una chica en la colonia de Yu-Dao que a pesa de ser ciudadana de la Nación de Fuego, era maestra tierra. En aquel tiempo algo impensable. Katara me dijo que ese matrimonio se asemejaba al que ella y yo, algún día, podríamos tener. Aire y Agua. Tierra y Fuego. Todos éramos uno._

_Supe entonces que, por más razón que el Avatar Roku tuviera en algunas cosas, en otras no. La razón no es que sea un tonto, o un inculto o un incomprendido. La razón simple y sencillamente es que su tiempo en el mundo de los vivos terminó; el tiempo cambia las cosas. El deber de restaurar la paz está en tus manos Korra, a tu juicio. Nosotros podremos ayudarte, aconsejarte, guiarte. Pero ante todo, debes dejarte guiar por tus amigos. Ellos que viven lo mismo que tu estás viviendo y que, en realidad, fueron colocados por los espíritus para ayudarte sobre las demás cosas._

_Probablemente estarás confundida pensando que, si al final de cuentas debes confiar más en tus amigos ¿Para qué deberías tratar de contactarme, a mí y a los demás Avatares? Bueno, dudo mucho que tus amigos sepan qué paso con Azula y además te cuenten cómo tratar a ciertos espíritus caprichosos. Las cosas se complementan. Debes ver siempre hacia ambos lados, tomar lo mejor de cada uno y, de ahí, formar tu propio juicio. Lo que tú consideres correcto. _

_Espero poder verte pronto. Abre tu mente y alma Korra, llámame._

_Aang._

Korra enrolló nuevamente el pergamino con muchos pensamientos en su mente. En el fondo, ella se lo esperaba. El Avatar Aang muchas veces podía hablar con misticismo, dándote mensajes que deberías descifrar. Pero en ésta ocasión Korra sentía que entendió perfectamente lo que su vida pasada trataba de decirle, y estaba feliz por ello.

Abrir la mente y el espíritu. Eso no sonaba tan complicado. Ella saltó desde la silla de montar dispuesta a regresar a las ruinas de esa clínica abandonada.

—No tardaremos—le dijo al bisonte volador.

Él se movía un poco inquieto "Quizá no le guste el lugar, hace mucho calor" pensó la Avatar en sus adentros, caminando hacia el interior de la Clínica Fuego. Al momento de entrar, respiró lo más hondo que pudo y se concentró en los latidos de su corazón. Ella de verdad quería abrirse por completo y hablar con Aang.

Abrió sus ojos.

_—¿De qué hablas, Zuko?—casi grita el Avatar—Puede que Azula siga estando loca, pero no por eso creo que sea menos peligrosa._

_—Ya lo sé—suspiró el Señor de Fuego, suspirando—A veces creo que me ganan sentimientos muy del pasado._

_—Es que no sé de dónde te salió tanto amor hacia tu hermana. Es decir, pensaba que nunca se llevaron bien. _

_—En eso tienes toda la razón. Pero me estoy haciendo viejo, todopoderoso Avatar. La nostalgia de cuando era niño me gana. Creo que, alguna vez en su vida, Azula fue buena._

_—¿En serio?—dijo Aang con incredulidad—¿Buena contigo?_

_Zuko bufó._

_—Sueña—rodó los ojos—No, pero recuerdo que una vez en vacaciones, cuando éramos muy pequeños, ella estaba jugando tranquila y riéndose con otro niño. De su misma edad._

_—¿Quieres decir que tu hermana tuvo un amigo de verdad?_

_—Probablemente—Zuko se encogió de hombros.—No volví a verlo. Pero me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba el niño._

_—¿Y? ¿Cuál era su nombre?_

_—Kagni._

¿Kagni? Ese nombre, por extraño que pareciera, le sonaba muy familiar. Korra llevó una mano a su frente, no estaba segura de lo que esa visión significaba. Ni porqué Aang tuvo la molestia de mandársela; estaba relacionada con Azula, pero parecía ser una pieza más del rompecabezas. Con un dejo de fastidio, Korra siguió caminando, tratando de encontrar más piezas.

Al girar en el pasillo dio con una más.

_—¡No!—gritó Azula—¡No pueden hacerme esto, no, no!—ella forcejaba como si su vida se le fuera en ello._

_El Señor de Fuego Zuko estaba ahí, con una expresión de genuina lástima y dolor por ver el estado de su hermana. Aang a su lado trataba de darle apoyo, al fondo Katara, Sokka y Toph permanecían de brazos cruzados, dispuestos a actuar cuando fuera necesario._

_Los dos enfermeros enormes y fuertes sujetaban con bastante fuerza a la antigua princesa de la Nación de Fuego. Azula gritaba y trataba de liberarse sin éxito alguna. Un camilla de fuerza sujetaba sus dos brazos y la chica pataleaba con lágrimas en los ojos._

_—¡Me lo pagarás Zuzu!—gritaba llena de rabia, cólera y miedo—¡Me las pagaras! Para siempre ¡Cuando salga de aquí te mataré, a ti y a tu maldito mundo y tu maldita familia y a todos! ¡A todos!—chilló._

_—No creo que llegue ese día, Azula—susurró Zuko por lo bajo._

_Los enfermeros cansados del forcejeo la cargaron y la depositaron en el interior de la habitación. Azula tumbada en la cama luchó por ponerse de pie a tiempo, cosa vana. La puerta se cerró, una sola rejilla era su ventana al mundo y la princesa chilló, gritó y sollozó por salir._

_—¡Soy la princesa!—gritó—No pueden dejarme aquí… ¡No pueden! ¡NO, NO!_

_Zuko bajó la mirada._

_—Mi señor—los enfermeros se inclinaron ante el soberano—¿Desea algo más?_

_—Trátenla bien, por favor—suplicó—Solo eso les pido._

_—Le aseguro que lo haremos, alteza._

_Aang se acercó más a Zuko._

_—¿Estás bien?—preguntó._

_—Sí._

_Azula seguía gritando. Por la rejilla se podían ver sus ojos dorados fulminando a su hermano y al Equipo Avatar._

_—Vámonos—declaró Zuko._

_Los demás, que habían permanecido en silencio, comenzaron a moverse._

_—Hiciste lo correcto Zuko—le dijo Katara—Azula estaba bastante mal._

_—Todos te apoyamos en esto—Toph colocó una mano sobre su hombro._

_—Lo sé—sonrió débilmente el soberano—Gracias chicos._

¿Pero qué clase de pistas eran esas?

**-o-**

El túnel seguía completamente oscuro. De no ser por las dos linternas que sostenían Asami y Bolin, no podrían ver absolutamente nada (sin contar a Lin) tenían especial cuidado en apreciar los detalles.

No cabían en sí de asombro. El túnel parecía haber sido tallado para la propia realeza. Era minucioso, cada pared esculpida en la piedra con relieves decorativos en ondulantes llamas resplandecientes. Había unas linternas con viejísimas veladoras que seguro, ya no prenderían bien. Las linternas estaban incrustadas bellamente en los muros, siguiendo un sendero. A pesar de ser de vidrio, el corte simulaba cristal trabajado.

—No puedo creerlo—dijo Lin—Este pasillo pareciera ser…

—¿Parte de un palacio?—agregó Asami.

—Sin duda.

La arrugada y vieja mano de Ty Lee tocó suavemente uno de los relieves. Éste era una silueta que daba ondulaciones hasta formar una flor hermosa, que seguro se vería brillante bajo la luz de las veladoras.

—Me es parecido—dijo la heroína—Se parece… a los decorados antiguos… los de los Templos de los Sabios de Fuego.

—¿En serio?—no habían estado en ningún Templo.

—Sí, bastante, parece ser hecho… para la realeza.

Lin exclamó asombrada.

No había nada enfrente, así que todos miraron a ella preguntándose qué la sorprendiendo. La maestra tierra no dijo nada, estiró una mano hacia el muro que estaba a su derecha y ejecutó un movimiento de tierra-control. Una puerta bien delimitada y escondida entre las rocas se abrió; el mecanismo funcionaba solamente por un Maestro Tierra.

Había telarañas cuando las linternas alumbraron la cámara anexa, que además, era inmensa. El santuario tenía escalones que descendían a pequeñas habitaciones o se elevaban a lo que simulaban ser terrazas. Eran como varias construcciones en una sola bóveda. Los relieves del pasillo no podían compararse con los detalles tan preciosos de los muros y los detalles en cada rincón de ese lugar. En la parte más alta del techo, colgaban estalactitas diseñadas de tierra que sostenían vidrios con veladoras en un diseño similar a un candelabro.

Tanto lujo hecho solamente de tierra era impresionante.

—Todo esto fue hecho con Tierra-Control—dijo Lin—No me caben dudas de ello.

—A mí menos—Bolin cerró los ojos, impresionado por la belleza del lugar. Era mejor verlo con sus poderes que con sus ojos.

—Pero ¿Quién pudo hacerlo?—se cuestionó Tenzin en voz alta—Y más importante aún ¿Para quién?

—Hay que llegar al fondo del túnel—declaró Lin con determinación.

Ty Lee caminó lentamente detrás de ellos. Ese lugar se parecía mucho al que vio en sus visiones.

_La casa hecha completamente de tierra era donde se acogía a la feliz pareja. Ellos sonreían. Ella parecía estar plenamente feliz. Caminaban y salían a veces a la playa, en una choza abandonada a la que nadie se acercaba. Tenían cuidado especial de cuidarse para que nadie los reconociera. Mucho batallaron para llegar a este paraíso personal. Andando entre los pasillos de su perfecta ciudad subterránea, los pasos pequeños e indecisos de una criaturita pequeña resonaban entre las paredes, mientras los dos contentos padres sonreían con amor a su bebé._

Ty Lee casi podía jurar que Azula era la madre de ese bebito, la mujer que caminaba al lado del hombre. Pero lo que recordaba de su amiga era una persona desquiciada que difícilmente conseguiría querer a un hombre ¿Casarse? ¿Formar una familia? Le resultaba difícil que Ozai lo hubiera hecho.

Y más importante aún ¿Cómo se enamoró? ¿De quién se enamoró? ¿Por qué?

Al ir caminando la mente de Lin se llenó de preocupaciones. Azula había pasado a la historia como una persona peligrosa. Recordaba que su tío Zuko hablaba poco de ella y que su madre la llamaba todo el tiempo la princesa desquiciada. Era una anciana ahora, si es que seguía viva, pero en el fondo sabía que una persona podía ser peligrosa hasta en su lecho de muerte si en su interior había la maldad suficiente.

Tenzin tenía pensamientos similares. Había visto varias veces la espantosa cicatriz en la espalda de su padre, la señal de un rayo que Azula creó para matarlo. Esa mujer había tratado de asesinar no solo a su padre, si no a su madre, a su tío Zuko y lo hubiera conseguido con toda su familia de no ser por la locura que terminó siendo su perdición.

Bolin no opinaba mucho al respecto. Él no sabía mucho sobre Azula, pero en los rumores que circulaban por la ciudad, los originarios de la Nación de Fuego apenas pronunciaban su nombre. Consideraban una maldición hablar de ella, porque su maldad fue legendaria. Quizá el rumor exageraba las cualidades de la princesa, pero Bolin había aprendido en las calles que todo chisme tiene algo de verdad. Azula debió ser una persona intimidante para que los nietos de quienes la conocieron se espantaran ante la sola mención de su nombre.

Asami en cambio sabía mucho sobre Azula, la había estudiado arduamente en su temprana juventud. Hija de Ozai y de Ursa, ella nació como noble para después ser coronada princesa. Sabía que resintió la preferencia de Ursa hacia Zuko, pero también que Azula fue la preferida de Ozai. Para Asami, eso solo significaba que la empatía de padre e hija provenía de su trastornada mentalidad.

El final del túnel reveló una puerta de tierra que Lin removió rápidamente. Un armario con prendas cubiertas de polvo los esperaba. Sólo que, al fondo, no estaba un muro, si no una puerta de madera que rechinó al abrirse. Lo que siguió, fue un cuarto algo amplio.

Debían admitirlo, era un buen escondite. La choza tenía dos habitaciones, y el túnel estaba escondido en la habitación principal. Un pasillo conectaba ambos cuartos con una modesta sala. Tenía un porche sombreado por un techo y vista magnífica a la playa.

—Esto es hermoso—susurró Asami.

Por su parte, Ty Lee estaba espantada. La choza y la playa eran iguales a las de su visión.

—¿Crees que en la casa encontraremos pistas?—le preguntó Bolin a Lin.

—Es muy probable—asintió la Jefa de Policía—Andando, cada quien busque en una habitación. No debe quedar rincón de la casa sin inspeccionar.

**-o-**

—¡AHH!—Gritó Korra.

—¡Cálmate, Korra, calma!—Mako se acercó a ella, tratando de consolarla. Korra cerró los ojos y se apartó de él, con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenadamente.

—¡Tonto, tarado, idiota!—maldijo la Avatar, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Lo lamento—Mako ocultó una sonrisa—No pensé que te asustaría.

—¡Estamos en las ruinas de un hospital para locos!—replicó la Avatar—¿No querías que me asustara? ¡Que…!—se mordió la lengua para no continuar.

El silencio que siguió fue suficiente para que ella acoplara sus pensamientos. Respiró tranquila, su corazón palpitando con regularidad. Más calmada, Korra miró aún enfadada a su novio.

—¿Mejor?—Mako colocó un mano sobre el hombro de su novia.

—Sí—replicó.

Korra había estado meditando, o tratando de meditar, abriendo su mente para poder ver más allá de las paredes. Quería tener más visiones que le dieran más respuestas. Fue en medio de esos pensamientos que escuchó unas fuertes pisadas y, de repente, un grito. Mako casi se caía entre los escombros. Sumida en su mente, el grito la espantó como si un mismísimo fantasma se le hubiera aparecido.

—Te estaba esperando—le explicó Mako—Los demás se han ido por el túnel, buscando pistas.

—Leí el pergamino de Aang—respondió—No me dice muchas cosas… pero he tenido visiones interesantes.

—¿Visiones?

—Sí…sobre Azula y los demás.

—Hay que ir con los otros, para ver qué encontraron.

Korra asintió.

* * *

¿Quién es Kagni?

Espíritus, creo que me estoy pasando con esto del suspenso ¿Qué les ha parecido el túnel, la choza en la playa, Kagni, los recuerdos de Korra? espero les haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por leerme, ustedes son demasiado buenos y geniales conmigo, gracias.

Nos leemos!

chao!


End file.
